


Child of Innocence

by kaykaye10



Series: Child of Innocence [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, Fatherly Cross, Fatherly Lucius, Innocence Draco, Innocence Fred, Innocence George, Innocence Percy, Insane Komui, M/M, Molly Bashing, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Shy Harry, innocence harry, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was never a potter, for Harry Potter never existed. Hadrian was taken from his parents a week after birth and given to the Potter`. But hes not the only one. After five years he finely gets the chance to find his family and be happy; That's only if he can make it before he bleeds to death.<br/>(I'm terrible a summary's, sorry! Better then it sounds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'M WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! This is my first fic ever so thanks for reading. I'll try and post as often as possible and will NEVER abandon a story!!! I'm planning on writing about his journey to Hogwarts later, this is just the years BEFORE Hogwarts. SO IN JOY!!!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!  
> (If I did a HOLE LOT of shit would be different!)

It was a cold and quiet night in London, well maybe not so quiet. Up in the Black Order infirmary one young man was screaming bloody murder.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! YU KANDA, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER!!” 

Lenalee was trying not to laugh at the look on Kanda` face, Lavi was just plain out dying of laughter. It had been three hours of non-stop screaming and threats of bodily harm since Allen went into labor.

When Allen first started getting sick no one thought much of it, but when it continued for over two weeks Kanda demanded that Allen go see Komui. So the next day Kanda dragged a protesting Allen to the infirmary. After an hour of non-stop testing Komui came back with the results.

~SEVEN MONTHS AGO~

“Well this is a surprise I must say; congratulations you’re pregnant!” To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

“I’M/HE’S WHAT?!” Allen and Kanda yelled at the same time.

“How is that even possible, I mean I’m a guy, guy’s DON’T get pregnant?!” Allen said in a slightly calmer voice.

“Well it’s RARE but not uncommon for male parasite types to get pregnant. We think it has to do with the body adjusting to the Innocence bonding. I think I have a book on it here somewhere.” Komui said as he moved over to the bookcase.

After looking over the shelf multiple times Komui gave a sigh and said he’d be right back, leaving Allen and Kanda alone.  
As soon as Komui left Allen stared at the floor not knowing what to say. 

_/What if he hates me now? I mean we were just dating and now this!  
We never talked about anything as serious as this! Hell how could we!\ ___

Unaware of Allen` panic Kanda lost himself in thought and after a few minutes made a decision. He was going to do this on their anniversary but now was as good a time as any. He stood up and left still lost in thought completely unaware of the tears going down Allen` face as he watched him leave.

Allen was so upset that he didn’t hear the multiple footsteps heading his way. “ALLEN, MY BROTHER TOLD US YOU’RE PREGNANT!!!!! WE’RE SO EXCITED, ME AND MIRANDA CAN THROW YOU A BABY SHOW AND, AND, and why are you crying!?”  
Lenalee and Miranda ran over to Allen pulling him into a hug. As so as they did he spilled his heart. By the end Lavi, Bookman, Jerry, and surprisingly Krory where pissed. So when Kanda came back with Komui, he wasn’t expecting to be punched by Miranda of all people.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A BASTARD?! KOMUI SAYS THAT ALLEN IS PREGNANT AND YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!”  
Kanda didn’t even get the chance to register what was happening before he was hit again, this time by Lavi and his hammer. Allen watched all of this with a blank face, so lost in thought that the fight didn’t register until he was hit on the forehead by something. 

Looking down he saw a small black box sitting in his lap. His mind was on auto pilot as he opened it and he gasped at what he saw. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a blue star sapphire and two diamonds on either side of it.  
Hearing the gasp everyone stopped and looked at Allen. Seeing the box in Allen` hands Kanda took the time to organize his thoughts before he spoke; he didn’t want to get hit again.

“I left to go get that from our room. I didn’t mean to upset you, beansprout, I really didn’t.” Kanda said pulling Allen onto his lap and into a hug. Allen had silent tears rolling down his face but he just couldn’t bring himself to hope. Kanda kissed his forehead and cupped his face before continuing. 

“I was going to ask you on our two-year anniversary, but thought now would be better. Allen Walker, well you marry me?”  
Everyone held their breath just waiting. It felt like hours before a smile broke out on Allen` face and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

“YES, YES, YES!! Kanda Yu, I love you with every fiber of my being and would be more than happy to marry you!”  
At these words all thoughts of killing Kanda vanished and were replaced with a deafening cheer. Allen and Kanda were married a month later, surprisingly Allen wanted to wear a dress, saying that it made him feel pretty. Kanda just said it made him look beautiful. The months that past where peaceful, if not a little bit crazy. 

Allen was banned from going of missions, for his and the baby’s safety. It was quite common to see Allen in the kitchen helping Jerry or helping Komui with organizing paper work. If the girls weren’t on a mission, they helped him with the nursery. Everything was fine until Kanda and Lavi left for a mission.

It was four months into Allen` pregnancy when Lavi came bursting into the infirmary with a badly bleeding Kanda. Unfortunately, Allen was there for a checkup that day and seeing his husband bleeding to death sent him into a panic attack. Needless to say Kanda was also banned from going on missions.

Now seven months later, Allen is screaming in pain while crushing his husbands hand. They were very excited for their child to be born. They didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl, wanting it to be a surprise.

“OK Allen, one big push and you’ll be holding your baby.” The head nurse yelled over Allen` shout of pain. He was excited and afraid at the same time. He was excited because he always wanted to be a mom, Lavi` joke that stuck, and scared because he didn’t want to hurt their child. A cry broke him from his thoughts.

“Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby boy!” She said slowly handing over a blue blanket clad baby to Kanda.  
“He has my black hair, but your looks.” Kanda chuckled handing over the little boy. Allen could see little tufts of raven black hair but what surprised him the most was when the baby opened his eyes. He didn’t expect emerald green to stare back at him.

“Yu, he's a parasite type, look at his eyes.” Allen said tilting the baby towards Kanda so he could see. Kanda gasped as he saw how green they were, but couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

“You are definitely your mother’s child; I just hope you’re not a beansprout too.” Kanda then got hit by said beansprout.

“Have you two chosen a name yet?” Lenalee asked as she came back in with the others. Allen and Kanda both nodded. Since Allen was holding him Kanda would tell them.

“Everyone, meet Hadrian Mana Walker-Kanda.”

After that everything seemed perfect. Kanda and Allen were great parents. Lenalee and Miranda were great aunts, with the boys being slightly less great uncles, because girls are just better, but it didn’t last. A week after Hadrian was born a shadow fall over the Black Order and in the dead of night Hadrian vanished without a trace.


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EXCITED!!! 2 BOOKMARKS AND ALMOST 100 HITS!!!!!  
> I'm taking a chill pill now so I'll calm down.  
> Thank you for the kudos and I hope you in joy the story so far!

Almost five years have passed since that day and no one could find him. Kanda threw himself into missions and Allen only talked when necessary. When they were both back, they would hold themselves up in their room together. Every year on his birthday they would pray to God and anyone that would listen that he would be returned home safely.

Their prayers never fell on deaf hears though, for Lady Magic was listening. For four years she had been feeding magic into a small little boy that had been making the same prayers. Always wanting to go home to the deep voice of his daddy and kind smile of his mummy.

_I miss mummy and daddy._

**“Oh Hady, I know and I promise you’ll see them soon, you just need to be a little bit more patient.”** Iris told Hadrian gently. She was his Innocence and had awaken just in time to save Hadrian` life after Vernon through him down the stairs at the age of two.

 _You keep saying that but._

He trailed of as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He just wanted them so badly. To know if his mummy’s hair is really as white as snow and his daddy is as strong as a mountain. 

He was brought out of his thought's by banging on the cupboard door. It was time to make breakfast which he would get none of, then it was out to the garden. He didn’t mind the garden that much because that’s where his best friend was.

Just like he thought, right after breakfast he was tossed outside to de-weed the garden. After waiting a few minutes just to make sure he wasn’t being watched he called for Midnight.

After a minute or two a rustling noise could be heard coming from the rose bushes followed by hissing, soon came a beautiful midnight black Egyptian King Cobra with white markings and stunning blue eyes.

_**“Hello young Hadrian, how are you today?”** _

Midnight asked in his usual calm manner. Hadrian had rescued him from a dog after he had escaped an abusive owner that always kept his mouth taped shut. To say that Midnight was excited that Hadrian could understand and talk to him would be an understatement.

 _ **“Fine, Iwis says we’ll get to see mummy and daddy soon. Isn’t that exciting?!”**_

Hadrian than proceeded to tell him about all the things he would do with them. Before he knew it he was being dragged back inside to make dinner.

Unfortunately, things got bad very fast. Hadrian was so excited at the thought of seeing his parents that he burned dinner and Vernon did not take kindly to this. He picked him up and proceeded to beat him. It felt like hours, he could hear Iris pleading for him to let her out, to let her protect him. He just couldn’t, he was in so much pain and was so scared. The last thing he remembered before blacking out in his cupboard was wishing he was home safe with his mummy and daddy.

 

Timcanpy could hear Lady Magic telling him to fly faster. He could feel her giving him more speed and power. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

Hadrian woke up hours later in pain, just wanting his mummy to hold him and tell him everything would be OK. He could feel Iris trying to heal him but it was no use. He knew he was dying and so did she. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped for air.

 _I’m sowwy mummy, daddy; I guess I’ll nevew get to see you._

Just as he was about to take his last breath the cupboard door opened and standing there was a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair that reached the floor and was wearing a long white dress that shined in the moon light.

__“I am sorry young Hadrian for not coming sooner. It is time for you to go home, for I have heard not just your prayers but your parents to. I can heal your minor injuries but unfortunately I cannot heal the major ones completely, there is dark magic that stops me from doing so.”_ _

__Just then a blinding white light surrounded Hadrian heal his minor injuries and a little bit of the major ones._ _

__“You must be quick young one, for you will die if you do not. Head to the park Timcanpy should be there by now. He will lead you home.” And just like that she was gone. Hadrian didn’t need to be told twice, he put on his shoes and coat and ran outside, remembering to grab a grumpy Midnight as he went._ _

__Hadrian ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding at the thought of seeing his Tim. Midnight was around his neck demanding to know why he smelled of blood, Hadrian ignored him. Iris at the same time was throwing a fit, telling him that he needed to be careful but like Midnight she was ignored._ _

__

__Tim was flying back and forth anxiously. Hadrian should have been there by now; what Lady Magic had told him didn’t help his anxiety. Just as he was about to go looking he heard his name._ _

__

__“TIM!” He hadn’t meant to yell he was just so happy. His Tim was going to take him home to his mummy and daddy. Tim moved so fast all you saw was a flash of gold._ _

__“Hadwian missed his Tim vewy much!” Hadrian said, tears rolling down his face. He wasn’t full out sobbing but he was close. Tim just kept nuzzling his hair and face, licking him every now and then. Hadrian wished he could hug Tim but he was too small for that. As if hearing his wish Tim grow to the size of a soccer ball. Hadrian latched on and proceeded to full out sob._ _

__After a good couple of minutes Hadrian calmed down enough to let go of Tim so that they could go home. Tim flew up a bit and then spit out a small box. Hadrian bent down and picked it up.  
The box was wrapped in shiny silver paper and tied with a bright red bow. On top was a card with his name on it. Hadrian was shaking so bad that he dropped it. Tim was very patient, knowing very well that this was his first real present._ _

__Slowly Hadrian opened the card._ _

__

___Dear, Hadrian_  
I have made many mistakes by not coming to you sooner and I know this will not make up for it but I hope it helps.  
This gift was meant for you on your first birthday so that you always had them with you. There is enough magic in it to hide you until you reach your home. Please be safe and may magic be with you.  
Lady Magic 

__

__Hadrian slowly ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with ten different charms. He instantly knew which one was from whom._ _

__The clock face was from Miranda._ _

__The crimson butterfly was from Lenalee._ _

__The weird pink bunny was from Komui._ _

__The rose with teeth was from Krory._ _

__The cookbook was from Jerry._ _

__The hammer was from Lavi._ _

__The black book was from Bookman._ _

__The gun was from Cross._ _

__And last was his daddy’s sword and his mummy’s trademark scar._ _

__Hadrian carefully put it on and felt the magic wash over him. For some reason Tim had a mirror and Hadrian could see what he now looked like._ _

__He now had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He thought he looked silly and said just that. Tim and Midnight did the closest thing to a laugh they could manage, while Iris just chuckled._ _

__Hadrian soon followed Tim down the road, being careful to stay in the shadows. After walking a few blocks they found themselves in the city. Sensing Hadrian` nervousness Tim flew into his arms and pointed with his tail the direction they needed to go. Midnight adjusted himself around Hadrian` stomach before going to sleep, not wanting to be seen._ _

__Soon they arrived at a bus stop and left London. Hadrian fell asleep not to long after, leaving Tim to keep watch. A few hours later Tim woke him up so that they could get off. As they were walking to the train station, Hadrian saw something he hadn’t before._ _

__A man with short spike brown hair not far from them had a weird thing floating above his head. Hadrian being the curious four-year-old that he was walked over. The man didn’t see them at first, so Hadrian tugged on his sleeve. When the man looked down Hadrian could see that he had dark green eyes, and now that he had his full attention, Hadrian asked his question._ _

__“What’s that above you’w head?” The man looked surprised then got a weird look on his face._ _

__“What do you mean kid? There is nothing above my head.”_ _

__“Yes thewe is, he looks vewy sad. Is he sad because you awe?” Now Hadrian would never normally talk to strangers, let alone adults, but something about this man felt different. The man’s face became blank but Hadrian could see the fear in his eyes._ _

__He could hear Iris telling him that the man was an Akuma, but that something was off. Hadrian then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the neighboring ally._ _

__“Iwis says that you’w an Akuma, is that twue?!” Hadrian knew that he should just run but he couldn’t, something was pulling him toward this Akuma, telling him that it was safe._ _

__The Akuma started to panic, wondering how the hell this kid could tell. As if knowing what he was thinking, Hadrian answered his silent question._ _

__“Iwis says that Hadwian has Innocence in his eyes and that’s how he can see you.” Hadrian said in a matter of fact voice, puffing his chest out in pride. It always made him feel very proud, know he could see the bad people just like his mummy._ _

__The Akuma was shocked. Not only was this kid an Innocence user, he was willingly telling him, an Akuma. He was very puzzled, if this kid was a user where were the Exorcist’s and more importantly his parents?_ _

__“Iwis says that Hadwian should intwoduce himself. Hello I’m Hadwian, who awe you?” The Akuma couldn’t help but chuckle at the little boy before him. So cute and innocent, he couldn’t help but want to protect him._ _

__“I’m Nicholas, but you can call me Nicky. Now little one, where are your parents?” Hadrian was startled by this question but answered none the less. He told him everything, even about the abuse, which shocked him. He had never told anyone about that, but Nicky made him feel safe just like thinking about his mummy and daddy did._ _

__By the end Hadrian was full blown sobbing. Nick didn’t hesitate to pick him up, ignoring the flinch. Tim was surprisingly sitting on Nick` head, knowing that Hadrian was in safe hands. After a little bit Hadrian calmed down slightly, but still had tears rolling down his face._ _

__Nick made a promise that he would help Hadrian get home; even if it meant that he would be killed once there. When he looked down he saw that Hadrian had cried himself to sleep. Being very careful not to wake him, he started following the golem that Hadrian called Timcanpy._ _

__Once on the train Nick got a good look at Hadrian. He was very small and he could see that he was still bleeding if not a bit sluggishly. He knew that if they didn’t arrive at the Black Order soon he may die from internal bleeding, but he hoped he was wrong._ _

__If he did the math right they wouldn’t reach the Order until tomorrow morning; after noon at the latest. They would make it to the town it was stationed at by the end of the day, but Hadrian was only four and he needed food and sleep plus a bath. So he decided they would find an inn and head to the Order in the morning._ _

__It was dark by the time they arrived in town, so Nick just carried Hadrian to the nearest inn. When they got to their rooms Hadrian had a panic attack when Nick said it was bath time._ _

__“NO,NO,NO!!! HADWIAN BE GOOD BOY, PLEASE HADWIAN BE GOOD!!!” Nick was at a loss of what to do, so he had to think quickly._ _

__“Hady, please calm down, I promise nothing bad will happen. You can bring Midnight and Tim if you want.” Nick hoped this worked, he really didn’t want Hadrian to make himself sick. Looking over at Midnight and Tim he could see that they were fine with it and picked up a less than thrilled Hadrian. Nick could feel Hadrian tense as they neared the tub. So he added bubbles to make it less scary for the little boy._ _

__Tim was the first in, being the size of a tennis ball, doing his version of a cannon ball into the tub. Midnight was next, popping his head out of the bubbles every now and then. Both made Hadrian smile and giggle, so he was less tense as he was put in._ _

__After they were all clean, Nick got them some light soup for dinner, knowing that it would be easy on Hadrian` tummy. Once Hadrian was full, Nick tried to put him to bed but he was too excited._ _

__“No Nicky, Hadwian is getting the bestest biwthday pwesent evew!”_ _

__“Yes little one I know, but I don’t think your mummy and daddy want a grumpy five-year-old. Do you?” At this Hadrian stopped and got a thoughtful look on his face. It was just too cute, his little face scrunched up in thought, little pink tongue sticking out._ _

__Then he nodded in agreement and laid down. Nick for the first time in his life thanked God that that had worked. He grabbed a book from the shelf and started to read to him. After an hour of reading, Nick paused and looked at Hadrian who was in fact asleep. He put the book back and went to bed himself._ _

__At about an hour before midnight something woke him up. He wasn’t sure what at first but then he heard anxious hissing and flapping. Sitting up He saw Tim anxiously flying back and forth with Midnight on Hadrian` bed hissing. He quickly got up to check Hadrian. What he saw made him pale._ _

__Hadrian was coughing up blood._ _

__Nick picked him and Midnight up before rushing out the door, know that Tim was following. He needed to get to the Order before Hadrian drowned in his own blood. He should have noticed but he didn’t, he should have seen but he didn’t._ _

__He used his Akuma speed not caring who saw, he had to make it. As they neared he could feel the golems going crazy, and he could also feel the Exorcists._ _

__He was a few feet from the gate when he saw them, three Exorcists. They attacked fast and swift, all he could do was dodge. He had to protect Hadrian, he promised he would. He kept moving but he knew he couldn’t keep it up for much longer, not with Hadrian in his arms._ _

__“WAIT PLEASE!” He knew he was reaching but he had to try. “I DIDN’T COME HERE TO FIGHT, PLEASE!!!”_ _

__“WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!” Replied a deep male voice, followed by footsteps._ _

__The Exorcists slowly stepped into the light, two men and one woman. He recognized them as Lavi, Krory, and Lenalee._ _

__“I CAME TO RETURN SOMEONE, BUT HE’S DYING PLEASE!!!” He didn’t get a chance to say anymore as the earth shuck under him forcing him to jump. He didn’t have time to recover though as Lenalee kicked him forcing him to let go of Hadrian._ _

__“NO!! TIM CATCH THEM!!” He didn’t want Hadrian hurt anymore then he already was._ _

__

__Tim flow as fast as he could and grabbed them just in time. He set them both down and tried to get one of the golems attention._ _

__

__Hadrian was so tired and his chest hurt really bad. He wanted his mummy and daddy. He wanted the pain to go away, he tried to call Nicky but all that came out was a bloody cough. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to breathe, Tim tried to comfort him but it didn’t work._ _

__

__Tim turned when he heard footsteps, ready to defended Hadrian only to see Miranda, and then the clock struck midnight._ _


	3. MUMMY, DADDY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't mentioned it yet but I'm having this based in 2005, so Hadrian would have been born July, 31, 2000.

Miranda saw Tim from the gate and wondered why he wasn’t with Allen. As she neared she saw a little boy on the ground bleeding, so she ran. Just as she reached them the clock in town struck midnight and a white light surrounded the little boy. What she saw next had tears rolling down her face.

Laying on the ground was a little boy she had not seen in five years.

“LENALEE, LAVI, KRORY, GET OVER HERE NOW!!!” She screamed rushing to pick him up, but stopped when she saw the huge black snake. He looked ready to strike and she didn’t want Hadrian bitten.

She could hear the others coming and put her hand up to stop them, and they did; the Akuma however did not.

“Midnight, stop she’s trying to help him.” The Akuma said kneeling down and picking up not just the snake but Hadrian too. Everyone held their breath and waited ready to fight. Just then Tim plopped down on the Akumas head.

“He has internal bleeding and is slowly drowning we have no time for this, please.” That got everyone moving, Lenalee ran inside to warn everyone and Miranda used her Innocence on Hadrian to slow the bleeding.

As they were running Krory said he was going to call Allen and Kanda before heading off.

When they reached the infirmary Komui and the head nurse took Hadrian from them and took him into surgery. As soon as they were out of site Lenalee rounded on the Akuma demanding to know what happened. The Akuma said he wasn’t saying anything until Hadrian` parents got here.

 

~WITH ALLEN AND KANDA~

Kanda sat by the window watching the world go by. The clock in their room had just struck midnight.

“He would be five today.” Kanda said under his breath.

“Don’t you mean he would’ve been five?” A deep voice said from behind him. He must have been so lost it thought that he didn’t hear Cross enter.

“I can’t think like that old man, you and I both know it would kill Allen.” Kanda didn’t need to turn around to know Cross was nodded his head in agreement.

When Hadrian was take Cross was there for Allen, helping him get through the guilt he felt even though he was not to blame. Kanda looked over at is husband with a fond smile on his face. He knew that when Allen woke up he would want to pray, just like they always did on Hadrian` birthday.

Both men turned when they heard frantic knocking on the door. Cross being the closest opened it, reveling Toma their finder.  
“Master Kanda, it’s Master Krory. He says it’s urgent.” At Kanda` nod he handed over the phone and left the room, Cross shutting the door once he was gone.

“What is so urgent that it couldn’t wait till the morning?” Kanda said with little bite, he was just tired and wanted this day to end.

“You all need to get back here fast, there’s too much to explain over the phone. Kanda, it’s about Hadrian.” And with that he hung up not waiting for Kanda` reply.

Kanda was frozen at these words, there was News about their little boy. He hoped to God it was good other was Allen may give up completely. 

“Wake Allen up we need to leave now.” Kanda said running over to the door to get Toma. When he came back he saw that Allen was up but very confused. 

“Yu, what’s going on? Dad only said that we got an urgent call from Krory.” Kanda slowly walked over to him and gently cupped his face before kissing his forehead. 

“Love, Krory said they have new information on our little boy. He said there was too much to say over the phone, so we have to leave immediately.” Kanda saw the beginning of tears in Allen` eyes and pulled him into a hug.  
“If we leave now we’ll make it back to the Order by tonight, so we need to hurry.”

After that it only took them ten minutes to pack their bags and get to the train station. Once on board they were shown to the private compartments owned by the Order.

“What if he’s dead?” Allen asked quietly, after an hour of silence. It surprised both Kanda and Cross that he would ask this, but then again he may have always asked it just not out loud.

Kanda pulled him onto his lap and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. “I don’t know, but whatever happens will be ok.” _They had to be_ , went unsaid. 

After two train rides and three Akuma attacks they finally made it back to the Order, just a lot later then they wanted. As they neared the gate Kanda could see Krory pacing back and forth.

 

When he saw them Krory light up like a light bulb and ran over to them as fast as he could.

 

“Krory, is it true do you have News on Hadrian?” Allen asked on the verge of tears. After so many years of nothing, he didn’t think he could take much more disappointment.

“Even better, we know where he is.”  
It took his words a minute to register in their minds before Krory was mobbed by all three of them. It took Krory a minute to calm them down and get them inside.

“Clam down and follow me. Allen there is an Akuma here and before you say or do anything, he is the reason we know where Hadrian is.” Krory said as they walked down the hall to the infirmary. 

 

As they were getting closer, they could hear laughter and hissing. They recognized most of the voices except for one, they guessed that was the Akuma Krory told them about. When they entered all they could do was stare at the sight before them.

 

~AN HOUR AND HALF BEFORE ALLEN, KANDA, AND CROSS ARRIVE~

Hadrian was startled awoke by angry yelling and shouting. He didn’t know where he was or what was going on, so like any five-year-old, he cried. He was crying so hard that he didn’t hear the fighting stop or the door open until someone touched his shoulder.

It scared him so badly that he fell out of the bed, pulling the IV with him and ripping it out. That plus falling on the hard floor made Hadrian hurt even more. When arms wrapped around his waist, he started to struggle with all he had. 

He was panicking so bad that he didn’t hear Iris telling him he was ok, or Nicky calling his name.

 

After Hadrian was out of surgery Lenalee started demanding answers again, but Nick just kept says not yet. So for the next couple of hours Lenalee and Nick yelled at each other.

Things were heating up fast and before anyone could get hit they heard crying. Nick realized their yelling had woken up Hadrian, and before he could move Komui ran in the room. Nick tried to get in but Lenalee was blocking his path, when he heard Hadrian scream in pain, he had had enough.

“MOVE, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, NOW!!!” Lenalee was so startled that Nick was able to get around her. 

He saw Komui trying to hold Hadrian and failing, so after taking a minute to calm down he walked over and put his hand on Komui` shoulder.

Komui looked at him and after a second of consideration he put Hadrian down and backed away. Now that he was closer he could hear Hadrian begging them not to hit him, that he would be a good boy. He could hear them gasping behind him, put had to keep his focus on Hadrian.

“Little one, look at me please.” When Hadrian looked at him he continued. “I know this must be scary but we need to get you back in bed.”

Hadrian started to shake and get upset again. Nick wasn’t sure why until he looked around and saw that everyone was behind him. “I know you don’t like small spaces, so how about we move you out to the big beds?”

 

Hadrian nodded very slowly, afraid of all the people in the room. He raised his arms so that Nicky could pick him up, he may know all of them put that didn’t mean much to his pain addled mind.

When Nicky picked him up he got a better look at the faces around him. He looked around hoping to see his mummy and daddy, but they weren’t there. When he couldn’t find them a second time he got upset all over again.

“Hadrian, what’s wrong?” He hoped Nicky would know where they were. “Nicky, whewe’s mummy and, and daddy?” Before Nicky could say anything a soft voice to his left answered. “I’m sorry Hady, but your mummy and daddy are out of town so they won’t be here till later, ok?”

Hadrian looked over at his aunt Mira and nodded shyly at her. She just smiled and told him about all the things that his uncle Mooie blow up recently. He was paying some much attention to his aunt Mira that he didn’t notice Nicky and his uncle Mooie putting his IV back in. But he did notice that Midnight and Tim were missing.  
_Iwis Midnight and Tim awe missing?!_

 **“Hady, I need you to calm down. I’m sure their fine, just ask Nick, ok?”** His panic was starting to get the better of him and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Hady, look at me please.” When Hadrian looked up at his aunt Mira, she smiled and softly cupped his face. “I need you to breathe through your noise and out throw your mouth, just like that, good boy.” After a little bit Hadrian` breathing calmed down and he was able to breathe normally again.  
“Now Hady, what has you so worked up?”

“Nicky, whewe’s Midnight and Tim, dewe not hewe!? Dewe missing and, and Midnight doesn’t like cold pwaces!?” Hadrian was on the verge of another panic attack, when he heard a sleepy hiss.

_**“Why are you panicking so soon after surgery, young Hadrian?”** _

_**“Midnight, whewe wewe you?!”**_ Hadrian hissed, not noticing the shocked faces around him.

 _ **“I was sleeping with Tim Campy, why?”**_ Midnight slowly wrapped himself around Hadrian` neck, nuzzling his cheek fondly. _**“Hady woke up and he couldn’t find his Midnight ow his Tim and he got scawed that they wewe lost.”**_

 

Tim flow over after hearing the way this conversation was going, not very surprised that he could understand the hissing. He landed on Hadrian` head and proceeded to lick his hair.  
“NO TIM, NOT HADY’S HAIW, NO!!” Tim just ignored him, and continued to lick him until he heard the door open.

 

His aunt Mira gently turned his head toward the door, what he saw made him burst into tears.  
“MUMMY, DADDY!” If it weren’t for Nicky, he would have ripped his IV out again.

 

At the cry of their baby, Allen and Kanda ran over to him and wrapped him in their arms. Tears were pouring down their faces, they had their baby back, he was finally safe with them.

“My sweet little boy, you have no idea how much your daddy and I missed you.” Allen said into Hadrian` hair while planting kisses on his head. Allen could feel how thin his baby was and it made him angry but he knew not to show it for fear of upsetting him.

Judging by the look in Yu` eyes he was feeling the same. Someone cleared their throat to get their attention. They both looked over and saw the Akuma standing there with a disgruntled looking snake.

“Now that you’re here, I think it’s time for me to explain what little I can, I’m Nicholas but you can all me Nick or Nicky like Hadrian, and this guy in my hands is Midnight Hadrian` best friend.” Midnight decided that he wanted his spot on Hadrian` neck back so made his why over not caring that Kanda was glaring at him.

 

Nick just chuckled, he really liked that snake. When Midnight was comfortable again, Nick told them about Hadrian seeing his soul which made everyone laugh.

 

“Just like your mum aren’t you, beansprout.” Kanda said with a watery chuckle, Allen couldn’t help but agree. After that everything was fine until Nick mentioned what landed Hadrian in the infirmary in the first place, not telling them about all of the abuse because of the promise he made to Hadrian.

 

Kanda was pissed, not only was his little boy abused, but he was almost killed too. When Kanda found out who dared to lay a harmful hand on his son, they were dead. Allen just cried harder, he never wanted his little boy to go through what he did as a child. Cross had a dark look on his face and a tight grip on his gun.

 

Tim sensing the dark mood did something he knew would make Hadrian laugh. He flow full speed into Nick` head, knocking him to the floor, then proceeded to nest in his hair. The laughter that followed was worth Nick` wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Lenalee seem like a bitch and I'm sorry for that, she's not going to be like that very often only when pissed.(but that's rare)


	4. NEVER harm Hadrian unless you want to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't explain as much as I wanted to this chapter got away from me, but oh well.  
> I'll explain more about Nick next chapter.

After everyone calmed down from watching Nick chase Tim around, they heard a sleepy yawn. Allen looked down and saw Hadrian fighting sleep, he knew Hadrian would want to stay up with them, so he had to think of something.

“Sweetie, I know your sleepy it’s ok me and daddy won’t go anywhere.”

“Pwomise?”

“Yes beansprout, me and your mummy promise not to go anywhere.”

Getting a sleepy nod, Allen helped Hadrian get comfortable between him and Kanda. Hadrian was soon asleep with Tim, the size of a tennis ball, above his head and Midnight around his neck.

 

Kanda watched him sleep, a worried look on his face. He hoped Hadrian would heal soon, little boys were meant to play outside not lay in a hospital bed. Seeing Kanda` face and the worry on it Komui spoke up.

“Don’t worry Kanda, he amazingly has your fast healing. I’m not sure why it only started working now though.” 

“I can answer that.” A soft voice from the window said. Everyone whipped around ready to defend the sleeping little boy, but Allen` gasp stopped them.

Everyone except Kanda and Cross looked at him questioningly, wondering if he knew this woman.

“It’s in honor to see you again, Lady Magic.” They all gasped, everyone that joined the Black Order was told about magic users and taught how to spot them. 

“Allen, I wish I could have gotten him here sooner but very ancient dark magic was in play, so I could not interfere.” 

“What do you mean, do you know who took him and why?” Allen was starting to get agitated now and just wanted to protect his baby.

“Yes, it was the man known as Albus Dumbledore. He took Hadrian because of a prophecy made by a fake seer, for the child he thought it was about was still born, so he needed another. I could not find him for the first year of his life but when his Innocence activated I knew his exact location, though I could not reach him. For five years I poured magic into his small body to weaken the blokes and wards. You will want to get them taken off at Gringotts within the next few months or they will cause permanent damage.” Lady Magic said quietly, waiting for her words to sink in.

 

Kanda was out raged, how dare this old man take his son and brake his husband. Kanda knew that when they found him there would be hell to pay.

 

Cross knew that as a General of the Black Order he had more power than the Minister of Magic in the wizarding world and he was planning on using that to his advantage in the future.

Unfortunately, everyone was so deep in thought that they didn’t notice Hadrian whimpering.

_~NIGHTMARE~_

_“Hello, is anyone hewe? Mummy, daddy, wewe awe you!?” Hadrian looked around hoping to see them. He turned when he heard footsteps comeing, he hoped it was them._

_“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!” Hadrian knew that voice, it was Vernon._

_He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, screaming for his mummy and daddy to save him, but he wasn’t fast enough._

_“THERE YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS BOY! YOU CAN CALL THEM ALL YOU WANT PUT THEY CAN’T HEAR YOU BECAUSE THEY DON’T CARE ABOUT A WORTHLESS LITTLE FREAK LIKE YOU!!”_

_Vernon then started to beat him with anything and everything. Hadrian was in so much pain, he kept screaming for his mummy and daddy to save him._

_Even after Vernon had broken his jaw he still screamed for them to help._

_“MUMMY, DADDY!!!!”_

~INFIRMARY~

“MUMMY, DADDY!!” Hadrian screamed, bolting upright, tears streaming down his face and breath coming out in gasps.

“Hady, hush now; what’s wrong?” When he heard his mummy’s voice he launched himself at him.

“Hadwian called fow mummy and daddy to make Vewnon stop, but you nevew came to pwotect youw Hady.” Hadrian was making himself more and more upset by the minute, if he didn’t calm down he would make himself sick.

“Hadrian, your mummy and daddy will always be there for you, I promise.” Lady Magic said with a sad smile, after Hadrian calmed down slightly she vanished in a flash of light.

“She’s right munchkin, will always be here for you.” Kanda said as he pulled Hadrian close to him. Kanda then got a wicked smile on his face. 

“How about your mummy sings you back to sleep?” Allen was now glaring at Kanda, but if his baby agreed he would do it. Hadrian didn’t know if he should say yes, the Dursleys did the same things many times just to laugh at him. He nervously nodded his head, and received a soft smile in return.

“How about I sing a song from my childhood, that sound good?” When Allen received a shy nod, he cleared his throat and began.

_Between the here, Between the now_   
_Between the North, Between the South_   
_Between the West, Between the East_   
_Between the time, Between the place_   
_From the shell_   
_A song of the sea_   
_Neither quiet nor calm_   
_Searching for love again_   
_Mo ghra (My love)_

His mummy’s voice was very soft and pretty, it was making him sleepy. Maybe he would close his eyes just for a minute.

_Between the winds, Between the waves_   
_Between the sands, Between the shore_   
_From the shell_   
_A song of the sea_   
_Neither quiet nor calm_   
_Searching for love again_

_Between the stones, Between the storm_   
_Between belief, Between the sea_   
_Ta me i dtiuin (I am in tune)_

When the song ended Allen looked down at Hadrian and smiled when he saw he had fallen asleep. Both him and Kanda laid down and got comfortable and fell asleep, wrapped around their little boy.

Hadrian woke up early and looked around to see what was going on, seeing that his mummy and daddy were still asleep, he got up to explore. The infirmary was all clean and white, and it smelled funny.

Soon his tummy grumbled and he went to find Nicky, he hoped he would know where the kitchen was. So with that in mind he picked up his Tim and Midnight before going.

While looking for Nicky, Hadrian got lost. He asked his Tim if he knew where they were, but he just got his Tim` version of a shrug. Hadrian wasn’t too worried, he knew that his mummy and daddy would find him.

As he was walking, he felt like he was being pulled towards something. After a little bit he was back in one of the main hallways, and in front of him was a lift. His Midnight said they should see where it went to, and that’s what they did.  
The lower the lift went the darker it got, and the more nerves Hadrian got. 

 

Tim know where they were going so he just sat on Hadrian` head, flicking his tail every now and then. He soon noticed that Hadrian was getting tense, so he licked his head. “NO TIM, NOT HADY’S HAIW!! BAD TIM!!!” Tim just did his version of a chuckle.

 

Hadrian didn’t feel as nerves now that he knew his Tim wasn’t. Hadrian felt the pull becoming stronger the deeper they went, then the lift stopped. Hadrian walked over to the railing and looked over, making sure to be careful.

When he looked down he saw pretty green threads flowing out in all kinds of directions. “It’s so pwetty, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is little one, but what are you doing down here?” Hadrian jumped at the sudden noise, franticly looking around. “Up here little one.” The soft voice said with a chuckle.

Looking up Hadrian saw a pretty translucent woman. “Hi, I’m hadwian who awe you?”   
“I am Hevlaska, young Hadrian, and I guard the Innocence the Exorcists bring back.”

“Do they tell you stowies too, like Iwis does fow me; and do you see the pwetty gween thweads to!?” Hadrian was excited at the thought of not being the only one that could see them.

“I can hear them young Hadrian, but I cannot see what you do, I’m afraid.”

Hadrian got a disappointed look on his face, he had hoped that she could. “Do not be sad, young Hadrian. You have a great gift do not be afraid of it.” Just then an alarm went off, scaring Hadrian. “Looks like they are looking for you.” Hadrian said a quick good bye to hevlaska, as his Tim raised the lift.

When the lift stopped Hadrian ran down the hall after his Tim. As they rounded the corner Hadrian ran into something. “Why is there a child here!” Hadrian looked up at that, and saw a tall black haired man with a scowl on his face. This man scared him, he wanted his mummy and daddy. “Are you alright little one?” 

Hadrian looked over to see a tall blonde man kneeling in front of him. “I’m Link, what’s your name?” The nice man said holding out his hand to help Hadrian up, he slowly took it.

“There you go, all better. Now, where are your parents?” Before Hadrian could say anything the mean man started yelling about how children shouldn’t be allowed here and how they just take up space. 

All the yelling woke up Midnight who had been asleep around Hadrian` stomach. When the mean man saw Midnight, he freaked out and hit Hadrian sending him flying into the wall. As he lost consciousness he heard his mummy scream his name and Iris take control.

~A FEW MINUTES AFTER HADRIAN LEFT~

Allen woke up feeling that something was off. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep after singing to Hadrian. Wait Hadrian, his baby, he sang his baby to sleep. His baby was back, safe and sound.

Tears were rolling down his face, as memory’s from yesterday came flooding back to him. He looked down to see just Yu asleep, wait that’s not right where was his baby. 

After looking around the infirmary and not finding him, he started to panic. Thoughts of his baby being taken away again, only fueled his panic.

“Yu, wake up Hadrian` gone, YU!!” Allen screamed as he tried to shake Yu awake.

At hearing the panic in Allen` voice, Yu shot up out of bed, looking around, for the reason why. When Allen` words registered in his head, he fought down the panic.

“Allen, breathe ok. I’m sure he didn’t go far, he probably got hungry and went looking for the cafeteria.”

Just then, Nick came in with Krory, pushing a cart full of food.

“Krory, did you happen to see Hady on your way up?”

“No, but I’m sure he didn’t go far. We could split up and go look for him.”

Getting a nod in return, they split up into teams of to, Krory and Kanda went left, Allen and Nick went right.  
After an hour all four met back up at the infirmary. Krory told them he would let Komui know Hady was missing while they looked on the other floors.

“I might be able to smell him out, being a level three Akuma does have its perks.” They both nodded and Nick went to grab Hadrian` old shirt. When he got back he took a big whiff of it and started walking down the hall. Not long after they heard an alarm going off, all three just shook their heads.

After a few minutes of walking they soon realized the he had gotten lost, but not long after they entered another hallway. When they came to the lift, and Nick said they must have gone down, Allen knew they had met Hevlaska.  
They ran when they heard screaming and the sound of something hitting the wall. The scene they came upon, made Kanda and Nick` blood boil. Allen was already running toward the slumped form of Hadrian, only to stop when his Innocence pulsed and a pissed feminine voice left his son’s mouth. 

**“How dare you attack MY Accommodator!! I was forced to watch as he was harmed for years, unable to do anything!! Now that I’m strong enough to take control, I will not stand for it!!”** Iris was beyond pissed when this, this idiot of a man thought it was OK for him to shout abuse at her boy and then hit him. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was here to see if he was an Innocence Accommodator, she knew for a fact that he wasn’t, this brought a smug smile to her face.

**“You came here to see if they except you, I can tell you now that they don’t.”**

The look of pure rage on his face was worth it, she knew that with Allen, Kanda, and Nick nearby he wouldn’t get close enough to harm Hadrian. She focused all of her energy into Hadrian` hands, and then fired. The blast was so powerful that it sent her, and by her I mean Hadrian, flying backwards.

 

After he got over the shock of the blast, Allen activated his Innocence and caught Hadrian before he hit the wall. He pulled him to his chest and started checking him form injures, finding only a bruise on his cheek and back.

 

Kanda moved so fast all you saw was a black blur. This man had hurt his son so badly that his Innocence took over, that did not sit well with him. When the man stood back up he soon found a sword against his throat.  
“You harmed my son, and now I harm you.”

 

Allen didn’t stay to see Yu kick the guy’s ass, he had to get Hadrian back to the infirmary to make sure nothing else was wrong. He did get a smug smile on his face when he heard the guy beg for mercy.

When he got there Komui was talking to the head nurse about something, but at the moment he didn’t care. He quickly told them what had happened, while carefully handing his son over to be checked. 

 

Komui was livid, he was never told about this moron being sent here to be tested. He was going to kill who ever sent him hear and didn’t tell him, he was also going to kill this moron. But judging by the smug look on Kanda and Nick` faces as they passed, he didn’t need to.

 

“How is he?” Was the first thing out of Kanda` mouth when he entered the infirmary.

“She said he would be fine, he’ll just sleep for a few hours.” Kanda nodded his head in understanding, his little boy was a trouble magnet just like his mum. He smiled when Hadrian snuggled up next to Allen, he liked to snuggle like someone else he knew.

“Komui went to talk to Hevlaska while we were looking for Hady, apparently reading him now would be no use. He needs the blocks off first before she can get an accurate reading.” Kanda knew what Allen was trying to say, Hadrian was going to be very powerful, if what they saw before was any indication.

“Then I guess it’s a good think I set up an appointment for you to go to Gringotts this Thursday at three o’clock in the after noon.” They turned around and saw Cross leaning on the door frame, Allen got a fond smile on his face when he saw his dad. “Thank you dad, we really appreciate it.”

 

Kanda said his thanks before sitting on the other side of the bed. He hoped everything would go well, but he had a bad feeling that it wouldn’t.

 

Hadrian wake up a few hours later to whispering, he could feel his mummy and daddy sitting on either side of him. He knew the voices except for one, so he slowly opened his eyes to take a peek. Sitting in a chair not far from the bed was the nice man from before.  
He was going to continue eavesdropping but his tummy grumbled, letting them know he was awake.

 

“Hey sleepy head, how do you feel?” Allen knew when Hadrian woke up but said nothing, he wanted to see if he would go back to sleep or not. Hungry was the only answer he got, so he got up and got some soup the Jerry had brought up a few minutes ago.

 

Hadrian watched his mummy get up and walk over to a big pot, so he looked at his daddy. His daddy had a smile on his face but a weird look in his eyes. 

“Daddy, why are you sad?” He didn’t notice the nice man raise an eyebrow and mouth ‘daddy’ at his mummy.

“I’m just sad that daddy couldn't protect his Hady.” Hadrian didn’t want his daddy to feel guilty, so he climbed on his lap. His daddy looked startled but he just cupped his daddy’s face.

“Now you listen to me daddy, it is not youw fault that Hadwian got huwt, it was the bad man. Now nod youw head if you undew stand.”

 

Kanda was stunned, his little boy had just told him not to feel guilty. He was trying to be serous, but the look on his face was just too cute. He could see Allen and Link laughing out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Hadrian, do you want me to feed you while you sit on daddy’s lap?” At Hadrian` nod, he pulled up a chair and told him about what they would be doing. Hadrian tried to tell them they didn’t need to buy him anything, but they would have none of it.

“Hadrian, as your parents it’s our duty to take care of you, and before you say anything, we want to buy you things. So once you’re done eating, will go find every buddy and head into town. Though Lenalee and Miranda may turn you into a dress up doll.” Allen said with a chuckle, while Kanda sighed already wanting this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Allen sings is Song of the Sea, the English versions good but the original is better. I'm going to leave Link` age alone, and you'll see more of him next chapter.


	5. Shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!!!! SHOPPING TRIP!!!!  
> I went over this chapter multiple times so it the spelling should be good  
> but if I've missed something let me know. :D

Once Hadrian was done eating, with most of it on his face, Allen said it was bath time. Hadrian started to panic, screaming that he was sorry for being a bad boy and that he would be a good freak, and begging them not to put him in the bath.

Nick knew this would happen as so as Allen mentioned the bath, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. He ran over to him and gently cupped his face, making him look him in the eyes.

“Hadrian, look at me please. Now take a deep breath and tell me what is scaring you.”

“Hadwian, was always put in the bath when he was bad. It was always too hot ow too cold, and sometimes they would hold Hadwian undew the watew and say that’s what bad fweaks desewve.”

Hadrian had tears coming down his face, and was having trouble breathing. Kanda started rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. How dare these people do this to his son.

Allen was sad that his little boy went through that, he was going to kill these people when he found them.   
“Hadrian, do you want to take a bath with mummy?” Hadrian looked at him for a minute before giving a timid nodded. Gently picking up his son, they left the infirmary and went to the bath room. 

 

Cross left for his room to get the clothes he picked up for his grandson, in everything but blood. He then walked down to the bath, chuckling when he heard Hadrian squeal as he and Allen played in the water.

“Allen, I brought him some clothes I bought earlier in town, I’ll just leave them with your stuff.”

“Thanks dad, I appreciate it. Say thank you to grandpa, munchkin.” Allen said to Hadrian, who now had bubbles on his face along with a smile.  
“THANK YOU GWANDPA!!” Cross just smiled before leaving, he hoped that Allen would be OK with what he bought.

 

It took them about half an hour to get done, but Allen didn’t care, his baby was having fun. “Alright munchkin, time to get out and get dressed.” Hadrian looked a little bit disappointed, but cheered up when Allen said they could take another bath together next time too.

Allen chuckled when he saw what his dad had bought and hoped that Hadrian would be OK with it, if not then he would have to think of something else.

Since today was a little chilly, Allen decided to wear a black long sleeved turtle neck, his favorite long gray skirt with the slits knee high up the sides, and black knee high heeled boots. He was just finishing zipping his boots when he heard Hadrian gasp.

“Mummy, you can’t weaw that! Petunia says that only giwls weaw dwesses and skiwts not nasty little fweaks!” Allen was startled by this sudden outburst; he was REALLY going to kill these people now.

“Hadrian, did you want to wear a pretty dress?” Allen received a shy nod in return, well this made getting him dressed easier. 

“Hadrian, that nasty old lady was lying, you can wear anything you want, she was just jealous of how beautiful you are. Me and your daddy will love you no matter what, OK?” The smile that lite up his little face was just beautiful, Allen then walked over to the bag and pulled out a lovely light green dress.

Hadrian ran over and begged his mummy to help him get it on. He looked adorable, the dress had long sleeves and white cuffs with a high white collar and silver rose buttons going down the front, there was a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and the skirt reached his knees with white lace around the bottom.

“OH!!!! Hady, you look adorable, I can already hear the girls squealing. Let’s get your hair all brushed out.”

“Can I have hair like daddy?” The look on Hadrian` face was just too cute, and he was very good at the puppy eyes look. “I’ll talk to daddy and see what he says, OK?” He saw the thoughtful look on Hadrian` face and thought it was just too cute; his little tongue sticking out. 

After receiving a nod, he started brushing Hadrian` hair. It was long enough to reach his shoulders and fell in soft waves. Allen reached into the bag again and pulled out a head band with little silver roses on it and little black flat shoes.

Allen was holding Hadrian` hand as they walked back to the infirmary, when they heard Kanda and Lavi yelling at each other. Just as they were about to open the door, Allen activated his Innocence, grabbed Hadrian and jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being hit by a flying Lavi.

“YU!!! WHAT THE HELL; LAVI ALMOST HIT US!!!” Allen yelled as he stormed into the infirmary. 

Hadrian was shaking; his daddy hit his uncle Lavi. Would he hit his Hady too; Iris said that he wouldn’t but Hadrian still had to make sure.

“Daddy, if you hit uncle Lavi, does that mean you’ll hit youw Hady?” He asked in a small voice; afraid of the answer.

Kanda was horrified; he hadn’t meant to hit Lavi hard enough to send him flying and now his baby was afraid he’d hit him too. “No, daddy would never hit his Hady, I swear.” Kanda wanted to cry at the fear in his little boy’s eyes.

Hadrian knew his daddy would never lie to him, so he ran over to his daddy and tackled him in a hug. “Daddy, why did you hit uncle Lavi?”

His daddy turned a funny shade of red before looking at his mummy.

“He asked about your mummy when he’s in bed and when daddy didn’t give him what he wanted he started to guess, daddy didn’t like that so I told him to stop but he didn’t so daddy hit him.” Kanda felt strange for trying to explain his reason for hitting Lavi to his son; normally when Kanda hit Lavi for asking about his sex life, no one batted an eye.

Hadrian knew that his daddy shouldn’t have hit uncle Lavi, but uncle Lavi shouldn’t have been mean to daddy. He walked over to his mummy to see what kind of punishment he should use.

Allen was trying so hard not to laugh when Hadrian asked what their punishment should be. He thought about it for a minute and then gave Hadrian his idea.

Hadrian thought his mummy’s idea was perfect, so he ran over to his daddy and uncle Lavi.  
“Mummy says you both awe to go to time out for five minute, so uncle Lavi in this cownew and daddy in this cownew.” Hadrian said in the most serious voice he could manage, but it was still adorable. Kanda and Lavi did as they were told and went to their corners, everyone trying not to laugh as they did.

Lenalee and Miranda were the first to notice Hadrian` dress and squealed when they saw how cute he looked. When the guys saw what they were squealing at they couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Hady, you look so cute and you look so much like your mummy right now!”

 

Hadrian was blushing so hard that he was getting light headed, so he ran over to his mummy to hide. He was happy that they still loved him even though he liked wearing dresses.  
After his daddy and uncle Lavi were done in time out, they all left for town minus Midnight who said he needed more sleep, his uncle Al because he had a mission, and his grandpa Panda because he had research to do. His uncle Lavi thought it was funny that Hadrian called him grandpa Panda, but he didn’t understand why.

 

Komui was asleep at his desk when he felt a disturbance in the force. He shot up from his desk and looked around franticly, when he noticed a note from his darling Lenalee.

_Hey big brother_  
Me and the guys went into town to get Hadrian some clothes and other stuff, so we won’t be back until later.  
Love, Lenalee 

“NO, THOSE PERVERTS HAVE TRICKED MY POOR LENALEE!!! I MUST PROTECT HER HONOR!!!!” Komui screamed as he ran through the science division, everyone tried to stop him but no one was successful.

 

Meanwhile down in town, Lenalee and Miranda were going nuts in the clothing store. Hadrian was having so much fun though, even if all of this attention was making him uncomfortable.  
“Hady, look at this one, it has little paw prints every were.” Hadrian just shook his head at the hoodie Lenalee was showing him. At first Hadrian was excited to go into town with his family, but when he saw all of the people he got nerves.

 

As Hadrian walked through the store with his mummy he saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. There on a mannequin was a stunning long sleeved blue dress with white cuffs, a high white collar with black buttons going down the front with a black vine design going around the bottom, and white frill.  
“Mummy, look at that one.” Hadrian said pulling on his mummy’s hand to get his attention.

 

Allen looked over to see what Hadrian was pointing at and saw how much His baby liked it. “How about we go see if they have it in your size.” At that Hadrian raced ahead to find a shop assistant, to ask if they did.

 

While Allen was helping Hadrian try the dress on, Cross was asking Nick questions about his Akuma states. 

“How is it that you can ignore the Earls call?”

“OH, I was going to tell you this morning but Hadrian went missing and then that jackass happened. Lady Magic said it had to do with the fact that I was a wizard before I was an Akuma. Apparently the Earl avoids magic users like the plague because when they become an Akuma they have completely free will because of their magic, which makes them unpredictable and uncontrollable. She also said I was the first to be made in centuries; though she was confused about why I felt a pull toward Hadrian.”  
Nick finished with a shrug, while Kanda and Cross got thoughtful looks on their faces. After the girls knew what colors and styles Hadrian liked it made shopping for him easier, so they began running around the shop looking for different things.

Allen was making a note of everything that Hadrian gave a longing look at, so that he could add them to the list of clothes to buy. It was another hour before they were done looking for clothes and made their purchases before they left to get lunch.

As they walked through town they were unaware of the quicksilver eyes watching them from the bushes.

When they got to the restaurant Kanda picked Hadrian up. “Alright munchkin what would you like for lunch?” Kanda asked the little boy in his arms. After a minute of thought Hadrian felt brave, he got a really shy look and bright red blush on his face before whispering in his daddy’s ear.

Kanda couldn’t help himself, he laughed when his munchkin ordered the same thing Allen was going to. “Yu, what’s so funny?” Allen asked his laughing husband, while Hadrian looked on the verge of tears.

“He ordered the whole menu.” Kanda continued laughing unaware of how upset his son was getting.

“Well you may want to stop and reassure your son that it’s fine.” Allen said as he wiped tears off of his little boy’s face. When Kanda looked around he realized everyone was glaring at him and Cross had his hand on his gun.

“Hady, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just that your mummy does the same thing.”  
Hadrian` head whipped around so fast, they were afraid he would hurt himself. He looked at his mummy in awe, his mummy would order everything too. 

Cross chuckled when he saw the pure hero worship on his grandson’s face. Cross never thought that he would be a father lead alone a grandfather, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. “You all go ahead and eat I’ve got to go pick something up.”

“OK dad, were heading to the furniture store next so just met us there.” He just nodded before leaving.

The rest of lunch pasted without much fanfare, all though Lavi kept throwing fries at Link getting them stuck in his hair and Hadrian tackled his daddy when he said he could have his hair long, as long as he took care of it. As they were walking to the store Hadrian was asking Link all sorts of questions, ranging from his work to his favorite color.

Link found that Hadrian was more like Allen in his personality then Kanda, thankfully. He was originally meant to go back too central but Komui got him in return for the emotional abuse Hadrian went through at the hands of that moron he was escort. He didn’t mind to much, he got to hang out with Allen again and Hadrian was adorable, so it wasn’t too bad.

As they were walking towards the store, Allen could feel that something was wrong.

“GET AWAY FROM MY DARLING LENALEE YOU PREVERTS!!!!”

Allen activated his Innocence just in time to avoid an octopus shape bomb. He quickly looked around to find Hadrian, and sighed when he saw him in Links arms still asking his questions. 

 

Kanda told Link and Nick to go on ahead to the store and that they would be there shortly.

 

Hadrian surprisingly didn’t notice that Kanda and Allen were missing, he just kept asking his questions. He was fine until they entered the store.

“Oh, what a darling little girl you are.” A woman behind the counter said, as she smiled at Hadrian.  
“I’m sorry miss, but Hadrian` a little boy.” Her smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a sneer.

It took them a few minutes to apprehend a rouge Komui, but Lenalee was now dragging the tied up idiot with an octopus on his head and tape over his mouth. As they were nearing the store they could hear yelling and shouting.

“I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO SHOUT ABUSE AT HIM, YOU BITCH!”

“WELL I REFUSE TO SERVE FREAKS LIKE YOU!!” The women that was yelling spotted Kanda and saw his uniform and knew he was an Exorcist.

“THIS EXORCIST WILL AGREE WITH ME THAT ONLY NASTY LITLE FREAKS LIKE HIM WEAR DRESSES!!!” She said point her finger at a scared and sobbing Hadrian.

 

When Hadrian looked up he saw his daddy and raised his arms to him. “DADDY!!”

 

Kanda was there instantly, picking Hadrian up out of Links arms while Nick gave the bitch a smug look. “Hush Hadrian, it’s OK daddy’s got you.” Kanda said while glaring at the bitch who dared to yell at his son.

 

Cross had heard the whole thing and was pissed that this bitch called his grandson, and in turn his son, a freak. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. “Judging by how tense you are you know who I am, so I want you to listen carefully. I want you to leave this town; if you do not I will make your life a living hell. You’re lucky that I don’t just kill you for calling MY grandson, and in turn MY son, a freak. You have until Thursday to leave, so I suggest you start packing.”  
The woman ran from the store shaking as she went. The store owner was horrified that one of his employees would do such a thing, so he gave them half off on everything in the store. Lenalee said that her and Komui would get the furniture, having a pretty good idea of what to get, while they calmed Hadrian down.

 

“How about we go to the toy store?” Allen asked Kanda, who nodded in return. As they were walking Allen tried to distract Hadrian but it only worked a little bit.  
When they arrived at the store Hadrian` eyes got huge, there were so many colors. Allen saw the look on his face, so set him down, but made sure to hold his hand.

 

Hadrian looked around in awe, he had never seen so many toys before. He looked up when he heard his daddy call his name.  
“Alright Hady, you can pick out two toys today. But take your time and pay no attention to the price.” He gave a timid nodded, not sure if he could, but he’d try. He started to look around, not really sure what to do.

 

Allen saw that Hadrian was having a hard time knowing what to do, so he decided to help. They went all over the store put nothing caught his munchkins eye, so he talked to Yu to see what he thought, when his dad chimed in.

“We could take him to Silver Chime alley, there’s a nice little toy store down there.” They thought about it for a minute or two before saying that it was a good idea, so Allen gave Tim a note to give to the others, as the others had slipped off to do same shopping while they had walked to the toy store.

 

Getting to Silver Chime alley wasn’t too hard, all you had to do was walk through the Silver Chime garden not far from the Black Order, and draw a specific design on the lone cherry tree there and a door while appear.

 

Hadrian thought the garden was beautiful, so asked his mummy if they could come back some day, and was happy to receive a yes. He got REALLY excited when he saw the door appear, and even MORE excited when they entered the alley.

As they walked down the alley, Hadrian just kept getting distracted by all of the magic around him.

 

When they entered the toy store Hadrian felt the magic surround him, and he was off. Allen wasn’t too concerned with him running off, for he knew there were wards in place to keep kids from leaving with at an adult.

Hadrian ran around looking at anything and everything, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sitting there on a shelf was a stuffed owl that had rainbow feathers that shimmered in the light; he walked over and picked it up while looking into its huge glittery blue eyes.

“Mummy, can I have this one?” Hadrian asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

 

Allen chuckled at him before saying yes and telling him he could pick one more toy.

 

He ran around again looking for anything that caught his eye. After a few minutes he started to lose hope that he would, until he saw a little gray bunny sitting on a high back shelf. He ran over to his grandpa and asked for his help getting it down, when he received a nodded, he gently pulled him over to the shelf.

 

Cross thought the rabbit looked pretty sad, but wouldn’t say anything to Hadrian not wanting to upset him.

 

When his grandpa handed him the bunny, he saw how sad it was. Its fur was matted and gray, its vest and hat had holes in it, and its arm was torn. But Hadrian could feel something amazing about this bunny.

 

As they were making their purchases the casher looked at the rabbit with a raised brow. “You sure you want to buy this thing kid? We have better stuffed rabbits over on the shelf.” Hadrian just shook his head, he wanted this bunny not those other bunny’s.

The casher just shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal of it. He then proceeded to tell Allen about the owl; it was enchanted to keep nightmares away along with comfort the child when scared and warded so that the parents of the child will know if they awaken during the night or need them. 

 

On their way home Kanda noticed that one or two wizards were watching them, this made him nerves. Though none of them approached, they still followed them at a distance. Thankfully they didn’t follow when their left the alley.

“Mummy, do you think aunt Miwa can fix Bunny?”

“I don’t know munchkin you’ll have to ask.” Allen just received a nodded in return, because Hadrian was so focused on his new Bunny.

“Do you think that they got everything set?” Allen whispered to Kanda, who just shrugged in return. 

Kanda hoped so, they really wanted Hadrian to have the best birthday party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH!! I was excited about the quicksilver eyes, but unfortunately for you, you want know what it's about until chapter eleven! (insert evil laugh here)  
> But you are more then welcome to guess.  
> You'll get to see more father son time next chapter, along with Midnight and Iris, plus Hevlaska!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. SURPRISE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some more family bonding but this chapter got away from me, so I'll do it in the next one.

It was about three in the afternoon by the time they returned to the Order. Hadrian was asleep in Kanda` arms, so he took him to Cross` room so he could sleep a little more as there was a surprise in their room for Hadrian.

He activated Hadrian` owl, which was named Glitter, so that he could go down to the cafeteria and help finish decorating for the party. Tim and Midnight stayed behind; Midnight stayed because no one would understand him and Tim stayed just because he could.

 

When Kanda entered the cafeteria, he heard Jerry give a happy squeal then faint.

“I take it you told him about Hadrian` appetite?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think he would faint though.” Allen said from the floor where he was poking a twitching Jerry. After about an hour, Kanda walked off to find Lenalee and Krory, to see if they had finished Hadrian` room.

When he couldn’t find them in the cafeteria, he asked Miranda if she had seen them.

“The last time I saw them they had ran out, saying something about stopping a tea river. Oh, there they are.” Miranda said, pointing at the door.

Kanda walked over and could hear them arguing about something.

“I told you that we shouldn’t have left it alone!”

“But Lenalee, it was fine until the kettle whistled!”

Kanda could see that Krory was on the verge of tears, so stepped in before anything more could be said. After getting them both calmed down, he asked about Hadrian` room.

“It’s done, we just had a little technical difficulty.” Lenalee said with a smile, Krory` was a little more strained. Kanda was going to question them further, but the wards on Glitter went off, letting him know that Hadrian was awake. He walked over to Allen and told him that he was going to get Hadrian and be right back.

As he was walking back to Cross` room he felt the wards on Glitter go off again, so he ran down the hall. When he entered he saw Hadrian rocking back and forth, Glitter clutched to his chest, sobbing and telling Tim that his daddy was going to be mad at him for losing it.

He carefully walked over to him and in a soft voice called Hadrian` name. The poor little boy jumped so hard that he would have fallen off the bed if it weren’t for Kanda` quick reflexes.

“Easy munchkin, I didn’t mean to spook you. Now what has got you so upset that you think I’ll be mad at you?”  
Hadrian then proceeded to tell him about the bracelet that Lady Magic gave him as a sorry gift and how it was made just for him. 

 

Kanda was surprised, he thought that he had lost that bracelet. He had had it made special just for Hadrian so that he could give it to him on his first birthday, with charms that represented each person in their family.

“Hady, I’m not mad at you, I didn’t know you had it in the first place.” Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as it upset Hadrian even more. Kanda was at a loss for what to do, so he picked Hadrian up and started to rock him back and forth, telling him that it was OK.

 

Midnight saw how upset Hadrian was getting at the loss of his bracelet so he went over to Tim and asked him to take him to the infirmary to see if it was left there.

Once there Tim set Midnight down and took to the air to see if it was on a table while Midnight looked for it on the floor.

_**“TIM, I FOUND IT!!”**_ Midnight yelled a few minutes later from under a bed, not far from the main door. Tim flew over and picked it up gently with his teeth and then picked Midnight up with his tail. _**“It most have fallen off his wrist when they were rushing him in.”**_

Tim nodded his head in agreement and then flew out the door.

 

Kanda had finely managed to calm Hadrian down enough to tell him that there was a surprise waiting for him in the cafeteria, but first he had to change his clothes, brush his hair, and use the restroom. 

Hadrian was excited for the surprise, but did as his daddy said. So first he went to the restroom, then picked the pretty blue dress that he found with his mummy and asked his daddy to brush his hair.

“Daddy, why awe people mean to Hady and mummy because they like to weaw dwesses?”

 

Hadrian` question caught Kanda by surprise, but in all honesty he was expecting it. He had gone through everything he would say in his head multiple times, just waiting for the question he feared the most.

“Well, munchkin, they think it’s wrong because they say it is, so when they see someone doing it they say mean things to make that person feel bad. But if you want to wear dresses or were a fire breathing dragon, me and your mummy would still love you.”

Hadrian nodded his head in understanding, but Kanda could see that he didn’t. Kanda was just about done with Hadrian` hair when Tim and Midnight flew in and dropped something on Hadrian` lap.

“LOOK DADDY, HADY’S TIM AND MIDNIGHT FOUND HADY’S BWACELET!!! Will you help Hady put it on?” Kanda nodded his head before putting the bracelet on his little wrist.

Kanda had picked Hadrian up so that they could get down to the cafeteria without Hadrian getting tired. The closer they got the twitchier Hadrian got, so Kanda kept have ting to adjust his hold. They were just outside of the cafeteria when Kanda said that Hadrian had to close his eyes.

 

Hadrian was excited, he had never gotten a surprise before! All he had ever gotten were beatings and hateful words then to be locked up in his cupboard.

 

Kanda watched Hadrian cover his eyes with a smile, happy that his little boy was so excited. He walked in and told Hadrian that he could open his eyes now, the look on his face was priceless.

“SURPRISE!!!” Everyone shouted at once, startling Hadrian slightly.

The cafeteria was decorated in soft blues and greens, with little paper lanterns everywhere. But what caught Hadrian` eye the most was the HUGE cake that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HADRIAN!!!!

Kanda felt something wet on his sleeve and saw that Hadrian was crying. “Beansprout, what’s wrong?”

“Hady has nevew had a biwthday pawty befowe. Thank you daddy, mummy!!”

After that everything went well, although Hadrian did get cake all over his face. Once he was all clean it was time for presents. 

First was Lenalee; she got him a bunch of stuffed animals, most of them were owls and rabbits of all different colors and sizes. Next was Krory; he gave him supplies for gardening so that they could do it together, Hadrian loved it. Next was Miranda; she gave him his own sewing kit so that they could fix Bunny together and make him little clothes, he was excited when he saw the colorful fabric. Next was Lavi and Bookman; they got him a bunch of children books, one of them being Hadrian` favorite, Alice in Wonderland. Next was Komui and the science division; they got him board games and for Allen and Kanda, a special necklace that allowed them to keep track of him. Next was Jerry; he gave him a book of kid friendly recipes that they could cook together. Link was next; he gave him a potions kit, saying how his little cousin loved it.

 

Cross came forward with his first gift saying he would get the other one later, while shooting his son and Kanda a wicked smile over Hadrian` head. Cross helped Hadrian open the box and inside was a photo album. Cross pulled it out and told Hadrian about getting it enchanted so that the pictures moved and how he would tell him the story’s behind some of them at bed time tonight.

 

Allen was excited for Hadrian to see his room, he had managed to sneak a peek at it earlier and was positive that Hadrian would love it. 

 

Knowing that Hadrian would want to play in his room, Kanda and Allen agreed to wait until the party was over before showing him. 

Kanda picked Hadrian up and told him their birthday gift to him was in their rooms. As they got closer just like before Hadrian started to twitch and wiggle. Allen opened the door and walked in, Kanda following. Allen` room had been turned into a living room and a door was on the right that lead to Kanda` room which was now their room, on the left was a new door that said “Hadrian` room” in bubble letters. Komui was more than happy to help get that room empty so it could be Hadrian`; the original door had been removed and the wall bricked up.

Hadrian nervously opened the door while closing his eyes. After a minute or so nothing happened and he opened his eyes slowly, what he saw made him light up like a Christmas tree.

The walls were painted to look like the Hatters garden and enchanted so that the characters smiled, walked around and waved. All of the furniture was purple and warped to look like the tree’s in the Cheshire cat’s forest, the bed frame was the same but had a real leaf canopy that Lenalee said would change with the seasons. In the middle of the floor was a little tea set that looked like it belonged to the Hatter himself, Allen had found it in the alley while Hadrian was distracted. Over by the wardrobe was a chest full of dress up clothes that Kanda had picked up while Cross was helping Hadrian.

They knew about most of this but what confused them was the plush kitten sitting upright on the queen sized bed. Its eyes were closed but it looked just like the grey and blue Cheshire cat that was now sitting in a tree right next to the bed with a VERY wicked smile on its face. This made both Kanda and Allen nervous, but they didn’t say anything when they saw how happy Hadrian looked when he saw it.

 

Cross gets a wicked look on his face when his son and Kanda notice the kitten. Oh, this was going to be good.

 

Hadrian noticed that the kitten seemed to be listening to them because its ears would twitch slightly when someone made noise. He walked over and sat in front of it just watching, he knew it was waiting for something, he just didn’t know what. Suddenly the Kettle on the wall whistled and the Kittens eyes flew open and locked with Hadrian`. Bright lavender purple eyes stared into bright emerald green before they both blinked and the small kitten launched its self at Hadrian. Its colors slowly changed from their grey and neon blue to silver and almost neon purple while its fur slowly puffed out like the Cheshire’s. 

“Well young one, it looks like you found my wayward daughter, she always was an adventures soul. It is a great honor to be chosen by a Cheshire, we always keep our eyes closed and our parent’s colors until we met our chosen human, that’s why we have such good hearing; I myself was purple and pink until I met Alice.” The Cheshire said from his perch on the wall. “Master Cross, how every did you find her?”

 

Cross then proceeded to tell them how she followed him from Diagon alley after he made the appointment and how she ran straight to Hadrian` room when he got back to the Order.

“Well, she must have smelled young Hadrian on you then and figured that you would lead her to him.” The Cheshire said as he moved over to a branch closer to the bed. “You should be warned the we Cheshire’s are very mischievous, though she won’t be able to disappear or talk until she’s older, she will still be a handful.” The Cheshire then disappeared leaving just his grin for a minute before it to disappeared.

 

“Dad, why do I get the feeling you knew what she was.” Allen said more as a statement then a question. 

Cross just whistled before leaving the room.

 

Hadrian decided that her name would be Chess because her marks looked like chess pieces. He then asked is daddy if he could go show Hevlaska his new kitty and some of his presents. 

 

Kanda didn’t see the harm in it and since Allen wanted to help clean up the party Kanda would take him, so said yes as long as Hadrian went to bed without a fight.

 

Hadrian agreed right away, excited at the thought of seeing Hevlaska. He walked a little bit ahead of his daddy, but made sure not to go too far ahead, and talked to Chess telling her that his Midnight and Tim were not food.

 

Kanda chuckled at his son as he talked to Midnight who was around his neck and Chess who was walking beside him on the right. If you had told him eight years ago that he would be married to Allen and have a little boy, he would have killed you on the spot, but he didn’t regret anything.

 

Hadrian walked onto the lift and waited for his daddy to lower it.

“Hello young Hadrian, did you have a nice party?” Hevlaska asked as she neared the lift. Hadrian then told her about the huge cake and about meting more of the Order and the presents. He told her that his grandpa was going to tell him his first bed time story about the pretty pictures that were of his family.

He asked if the Innocence had told her any stories today or if they knew where their Accommodator’s were. She said that they were telling her funny stories about their past Accommodator’s but none of them knew about their current ones. 

They spent the next three hours talking about the stories that the Innocence told them and how silly they were.

“Young Hadrian, I do believe it is time for you to go to bed.” Hevlaska said as Hadrian yawned, his daddy picked him up and said his good byes to Hevlaska.

 

Allen was just getting out of the bath when he heard his phone go off, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Yu, so he put it on speaker phone while he got dressed.

“Hey Yu, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Hadrian can see the bonds between Innocence and Accommodators, so that if he sees one you know what he’s talking about.”

Allen was shocked, his little boy was full of surprises. Hopefully Central doesn’t find out until he’s older and maybe not even then. 

“Did you tell anyone else?”

“No, but Hevlaska told Komui when he went down to talk to her earlier. So by tomorrow everyone will know.” Allen sighed but knew that it was better for everyone to know. Kanda said that he had to go because Hadrian was falling asleep on his feet. Allen was walking back when a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump.

“Easy kid, it’s just me, I came to walk you back.” Allen glared at his dad and hit him on the arm.

“You could have said something, jerk.” Cross just smiled before pulling Allen into a hug. “How are you doing and don’t just say fine.”

“I don’t know, I’m happy to have him back, but I’m terrified to know what he went through. I never wanted my baby to go through what I did; I didn’t know who my parents were or why they left me. At least he had Iris to tell him the truth and help him through the pain.” Allen was now sobbing into his dad’s chest, crying for the pain his little boy went through and how he couldn’t stop it. 

 

Cross knew this was only the tip of the iceberg and that his idiot son-in-law would handle the rest, but he needed to get it started. He picked him up and headed for Allen` room’s.

When they arrived they could hear the sound of little feet hitting the floor and Kanda laughing. 

 

When they got back Kanda went to Hadrian` room to get him ready for bed. His first mistake was putting Hadrian down after undressing him, his second mistake was not shutting the door. Hadrian made a brake for it and ran into the living room stark naked, Chess, Midnight, and Tim following close behind.

“Daddy can’t catch his Hady!!!!” The little boy said as he ran around the room. Kanda thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen and proceeded to chase him. He had him cornered and was about to jump over the couch when the door opened.

“Shut the door quick before he gets out!” Kanda said from his place on the floor.

 

His dad quickly shut the door while Allen was trying not to laugh. But when Yu jumped over the couch and Hadrian ran out from behind it stark naked, he and his dad lost it.

As the little boy ran by Allen scooped him up and tickled his tummy. “Come on Hady, we can hide in your room.” Allen said as he ran from Yu, who now had look of betrayal on his face. 

 

Hadrian was having fun running from his daddy, but it was even better when His mummy got involved. 

 

Once in the room and the door firmly shut, Allen convinced the munchkin to put on his pajamas. He chose a soft blue bunny onesie that had a hood with ears on it and a little white tail on the back. Allen picked him up and tucked him into bed before opening the door and letting Yu and his dad in. Allen and Yu kissed him on the forehead before saying goodnight and leaving.

 

Cross thought the scene before him was adorable, Hadrian was surrounded by stuffed animals with Tim, the size of a tennis ball, sleeping above his head, Midnight was coiled on his chest, and Chess on his left watching Cross. He was happy that his grandson had such loyally friends, he even approved of the Akuma.

“Gwandpa, can you tell Hady a stowy?” Cross nodded and got the photo album; he flipped over to a page that had a picture of a thirteen-year-old Allen waving and smiling at the camera with a squirrel on his head.

“This was taken about two or three years after your mummy started traveling with me. We were in Canada and had just gotten done with same training when your mummy sees a squirrel up a tree that has its head stuck in a hole. So he climbed the tree and tried to get it out, but it was fighting him the entire time. So he pulled out his pocket knife and slowly makes the hole bigger, the entire time the squirrel was screaming and clawing at your mummy. So by the time he got the squirrel out his hands were bleeding and red, well the squirrel was not happy so he attacked your mummy’s face and he fell out of the tree. When he landed the squirrel was still on his face but was now just staring at him and your mummy just stared back. Then for some reason the squirrel licked his nose and started chirping at him, your mummy just laughed and started to pet the squirrel. The little thing followed us all over Canada, never once leaving your mummy’s head, not even when we were fighting. This picture was taken just before we left for Egypt, your mummy had named him blueberry and the little thing was so sad, so he promised to come back and visit someday.”

Hadrian thought his mummy was funny, but happy that he helped Blueberry the squirrel.

His grandpa kissed him goodnight and turned on his night light before turning off the light and shutting the door. He was happy, he had had his first birthday and had a family that loved him for who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't meant to add Alice in Wonderland but a thought came to me about a set of mischievous twins and I ran with it. It wont be a crossover with Alice in Wonderland there will just be mentions of it.


	7. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long I was getting excited about the next chapter and kept trying to rush through this one.

~UNCLE JERRY~

Hadrian woke up to his Chess licking his ear and his Tim sucking on his finger. Hadrian blinked and then remembered that he had had his first birthday party yesterday and his first bed time story. He was pulled from his happy memories when his tummy grumbled.

He got up and went to his wardrobe to get dressed, after a little bit he chose a pretty yellow dress that had short sleeves and white lace on the skirt. The Hatter said that he should wear the little yellow hat with white feathers, for no true Hatter would go hatless. His Midnight said it was cold today so he should also wear his white tights, he then put on his brown boots and the necklace his mummy said he was to wear at all times and his bracelet.

He asked the Hatter nicely to tell his mummy and daddy that he went to the cafeteria if they came in looking for him. The Hatter agreed as long as Hadrian had a tea party with him some time, Hadrian agreed with a big smile on his face.

Hadrian followed his Tim through the halls and so arrived at the cafeteria. It most have been early because not a lot of people were there. He walked to the window but even on his tippy toes he couldn’t see over. He was about to go back to his room when a set of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked up and saw his uncle Jerry.

“Hey there cutie pie, what are you doing down here so early in the morning?”

“Hady wanted to make breakfast for mummy and daddy so that Hady won’t be a buwden.”

Jerry was sad to hear this come from such a sweet child and his nephew in all but blood too. He was going to have to tell Allen and Kanda about this but for now he had a little boy to take care of.

“How about this cutie pie, I normally make breakfast for everyone by myself, so how about you go get the recipe book I gave you yesterday and we can make breakfast together, but YOU need to eat first, deal?”

 

Hadrian thought about it for a minute and hoped that he was making the right choice. He gave a shy nod before asking to be put down so he could go get it but his Midnight said that his Tim had already went to get it.

 

Jerry still found it amazing that his little nephew could talk to snakes but it just made him love the little boy even more. When Hadrian told him what Midnight had said he told the little boy it was time to eat then.

He made Hadrian, eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh orange juice. Sadly, Hadrian could only eat half the eggs, one piece of bacon, one piece of toast, and all of the orange juice. Jerry shook his head and asked the one question that had been bothering him since last night.

“Hadrian, did the people you stayed with before feed you well?” When he asked he made sure to keep his voice soft so he didn’t frighten Hadrian.

 

Hadrian got a fearful look on his face, he didn’t want to tell, but Iris said he should tell him, that it was safe to tell him, and she’s never lied to him before.

“Iwis says that Hadwian should tell uncle Jewwy the twuth, but Hadwian is scawed that he’ll be mad.” Hadrian finished quietly scared of what his uncle will say or do.

“Hadrian, I promise you that I will never be mad at you for something that is not your fault.” Hadrian looked at his uncle for a minute or two before taking a big breath.

“Hadwian was to make bweakfast, lunch, and dinnew he could only eat what was left, but thewe nevew was anything left ovew. If Hadwian buwned anything he was not allowed food fow a week if not mowe. When Hadwian did eat to was only watew and a piece of moldy bwead once a day, fow that’s all a fweak desewves.” He finished in a matter of fact voice, not realizing that his uncle Jerry was in tears.

 

Who could do that to a child, only water and a piece of MOLDY BREAD?! That wasn’t right, it made him PISSED and that was normally hard to do.

“Hady, can I tell your mummy, daddy, and grandpa about this?” He looked very nerves about them knowing, but he guessed that Iris said it was a good idea because he nodded a minute later.

Just then Tim flew in with the cook book, so Jerry got a small body apron that had shrunk in the wash and put it on Hadrian so he didn’t get his dress dirty.

Hadrian had a lot of fun helping his uncle Jerry make breakfast for everyone. They made pancakes, muffin’s, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, coffee, fruit salad, and fresh juice. His grandpa said that he did a great job and that he would have to show him some of the recipes he collected from around the world.

Eventually his mummy and daddy came down with his aunt Lena, aunt Mira, and uncle Al.

 

“Hey beansprout, thank you for telling the Mad Hatter where you were going so we didn’t worry, but next time just wait form me or mummy before leaving OK?”

He just received a nod in return before Hadrian asked what they would like for breakfast. He thought it was cute how excited his little beansprout was and how proud he was that everyone liked his cooking.

When Jerry handed them their food he said that he needed to talk to him, Allen, and Cross after breakfast when they got the chance. This worried both him and Allen, but they both agreed none the less.

 

Miranda knew that this was not a talk to have in front of Hadrian, so she abducted him before Krory or Lenalee could say anything.  
“Come on Hady, let’s go fix Bunny!” 

 

Hadrian just laughed as they left, waving goodbye to his family.

 

~AUNT MIRA~

Aunt Mira was holding his hand as they walked down the hall, they were talking about random things. He had Bunny held to his chest making sure that he was carful with his arm so I didn’t fall off.

 

“So Hady, does Tim have your sewing kit?” She received a nod, but wasn’t to put out by this, as Hadrian didn’t know her well yet. Before she came to the cafeteria she made sure to get out all of the fabric and thread they would need.

“Do you think Bunny will be OK?” She wasn’t expecting Hadrian to talk yet so his question startled her.

“I know he will be. Before I met your mummy I went around my home town looking for broken things to fix, that’s how I found my Innocence, it was in an old grandfather clock.”

Hadrian looked at his aunt Mira in aw, she went and found broken things to fix, maybe she could fix him.

**“You don’t need to be fix Hadrian, you’re not broken, just cracked. You’ll heal in time, I promise.”**

_OK, I love you_

**“I love you too”**

 

They soon arrived at Miranda` room and went in after Miranda made sure nothing would fall. Her room was pretty big, but Hadrian notice that a lot of her stuff looked fixed, there were some small stuffed animals on her bed that had stiches and different eyes.

“Alright, let’s give Bunny a bath first shall we.” She said as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a blue wash basin and filled it with lukewarm water.

 

Hadrian gently set Bunny in the basin and slowly washed him with the soap his aunt Mira gave him. By the end Bunny was all nice a white again and looked a lot happier, if that was possible.

“Alright, now let’s let him dry and we’ll work on his outfits.”

His Aunt Mira told him to draw some of the outfits that he would like his Bunny to wear. Most of the drawling’s were of waist coats and top hats but others were of little costumes, one looked a lot like a certain General.

 

Miranda thought it was cute that he wanted his grandpa with him.

“Alright then, let’s get set up and start making these lovely clothes. I took Bunny` measurement’s while you were working so we don’t have to guess.”

 

They worked for over an hour, Hadrian laughing at his aunt Mira as she made silly faces at him and silly hats with what was left over. He thought that it was nice to have someone to play with, he had always been left alone.

 

They were so caught up in their work that they didn’t hear the knock on the door, they did hear the banging though.   
“HEY MIRANDA, YOU IN THERE!?” The sudden noise startled both of them so bad that Hadrian cut his hand. It hurt so badly that he was in tears, he wanted his daddy, he would make it better.

 

“LAVI, YOU IDOIT! YOU’VE JUST MADE HADRIAN CUT HIMSELF!” Miranda was so pissed never before has she wanted to kill another human being. She grabbed the towel that she had laying around and put it on Hadrian` hand to stop the bleeding. She then picked him up and took him to the infirmary to get it looked at.

Fortunately for Miranda and unfortunately for Lavi, Kanda was in the infirmary talking to the Head Nurse. “Madam Blackwood, I need you to look at Hadrian` hand, Lavi startled him and he cut it.” Miranda said with a smug look as Kanda whipped his head around so fast it had to hurt.

 

“Hadrian, may I see your hand please?” Madam Blackwood asked the still crying child. 

 

He slowly held it out when he saw his daddy nod his head.

 

She wasn’t surprise to see nothing there once the blood was cleaned off, but wrapped it up in a bandage none the less, so he knew that his injures would always be taken care of. “There all done, you are a very good patient unlike your mummy and daddy, they always want to leave before I say they can.”

 

Hadrian looked at the bandage on his hand and then at the nice lady that made it better. He was confused, no one had done that before, not the Dursley’s or the nurse at school, she always called him a liar. “Why?”

“Why what dear?”

“Why make Hady better, no one has befowe, why do it now?”

 

They were all startled by this, no one had taken care of this little boy injures before. They knew the people who hurt him wouldn’t but what about someone else?

“Hadrian, who else did you ask for help from?”

“The nuwse at school, but she called Hady a liaw.” 

They were in shock, someone that was supposed to help children called one a liar. Why? What point was there? She would have seen the signs; why didn’t she say anything?

“She was nice to Hady before the bad man came, then she started calling Hady a liar.”

So this “bad man” was behind this, when they found out who this was and got their hands on him he would wish they had killed him.

 

“Hady, I’m sorry I sacred you, I was just REALLY excited to hang out with you.”

“It’s OK uncle Lavi you didn’t mean it.” Hadrian said with a big grin on his face, he was excited to spend time with his family. He asked his daddy if it was OK to go play with his uncle Lavi and grandpa Panda. He said yes but first he wanted the talk to his uncle Lavi.

 

~GRANDPA PANDA & UNCLE LAVI~ 

When his uncle Lavi came back with his daddy he was rubbing the back of his head and saying something about mother hens. His aunt Mira said that Bunny would be done drying by lunch so he didn’t have to worry.

He took his grandpa Panda’s hand as they walked down the hall to the library. He asked him what they would be doing.  
“I will be teaching you about all of the subjects taught in school and I want you to do your best, am I understood?”

He looked at his grandpa Panda and nodded franticly, loving the idea of not hiding how smart he was.

When they got to the library his grandpa Panda told him to sit at the desk beside his uncle Lavi`. “Uncle Lavi do you still learn?!” Hadrian asked in aw, he thought his uncle was too old to still be learning.

“YUP! You’re never too old to learn, just ask the panda he’s a thousand and is still learning.” His grandpa Panda then hit his uncle Lavi in the head with a book.

“Since I’m so old why don’t you write up the report for the last mission we were on.” His uncle Lavi gave a long suffering sigh before hitting his head on the desk. “He is right though young Hadrian; you are never too old to learn. Now let’s start with the alphabet and then you’re writing.” 

Hadrian had fun learning, his grandpa Panda was a great teacher and his uncle Lavi was great at helping him when he was having trouble. He liked the fact that he didn’t have to hide how smart he was for fear of being beaten. He did have a hard time with math but his uncle Lavi showed him a trick by counting his fingers.

 

Bookman watched the little boy before him glow under his teaching. He could see how smart he was and how well he could hide it if he had to, which just made him sad.

 

Lavi saw how much Hadrian loved to learn and found it funny and sad at the same time. No one had bothered to teach this little boy and now he latched on to it like a leach.

After a while they heard Hadrian` stomach grumble, so they called it a day and went to get lunch. Hadrian laughing the entire way there while his uncle Lavi tickled his tummy.

“Uncle Lavi, do you think mummy and daddy would be mad if Hadwian had a tea pawty with aunt Lena?”

“No, just make sure that you talk to them before you leave, OK?” Hadrian nodded and then wiggled to get down. Once down he ran over to his grandpa and asked were his mummy and daddy was. 

“Their over there talking to Lenalee and Miranda.” Nodding he then ran over to them.

“Daddy, may I have a tea pawty with aunt Lena?” 

 

Kanda didn’t see any problem with it and it looked like Allen didn’t either so he said yes as long as he had lunch at that party.

 

“Don’t forget Bunny, I’m sure he would like to join you.” His aunt Mira said as she brought Bunny out from behind her. He looked great, he was wearing a black top hat with little blue roses on it and a black and blue checkered waist coat with a little silver pocket watch.

“Bunny looks gweat aunt Miwa, thank you!”

 

~AUNT LENA~ 

Once Hadrian was done looking at Bunny he grabbed his aunt Lena` hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria and down the hall to his room. When they got there Hadrian told his aunt Lena that it was a tea party so they had to dress for it. 

He walked over to his dress up chest and pulled out a pretty red top hat with little white hearts around the brim and handed it to his aunt Lena. He then pulled out a pretty green ribbon and tied it around his Midnights neck, next was a pretty silver tiara that he put on his Chess.

The tea pot that his mummy had gotten him was spelled to make tea without needing fire, you just had to add the tea leaves and water. So while they waited Hadrian asked his aunt Lena if she liked working with her brother.

“Well sometimes he makes me angry but yes I like working with my brother, why do you ask?”

“Well, Vewnon wowked while Petunia stayed home. Mummy and daddy wowk togethew and Hady wants to make suwe that they will be OK.” 

“Well, your mummy and daddy have worked together for a long time, so I think they will be fine.” His aunt Lena said with a chuckle. Hadrian was going to ask another question but the tea pot whistled, letting them know the tea was done.

The Mad Hatter appeared not long after the tea pot whistled and got excited when he saw them. “AH! Young Hadrian, having a tea party are we. Do you mind if I join you?”

Hadrian said he would love it if he joined them. The Cheshire showed up not long after to join in on the fun. They both gasped when they saw the little bunny sitting in the chair next to Hadrian.

 

“My my, is that what I think it is?”

“I do believe you are right, I wonder how it got there.”

 

Hadrian was confused, was something wrong with Bunny? “Hattew, Cheshiwe, is something wwong with Hady` Bunny?”

“OH NO! Young Hadrian, nothing is wrong with your Bunny; it’s just that one was made for Alice by the White Rabbit himself so that she could go back and forth between Wonderland and London. Where ever did you find it?”

Hadrian then proceeded to tell them about the toy store in Silver Chime alley and how his Bunny was sitting on a shelf all alone. 

“The day Simon gave Alice hers, I recall him saying something about the first one going missing and that’s why it took so long. I also recall Alice` being more of a cream and a bit bigger too. I’ll go ask him, give me one moment.”  
The Hatter said before running off in some random direction.

 

Lenalee was having so much fun with little Hadrian. She hadn’t had a tea party since joining the Order and deep down she missed it. The look on Hadrian` face was just too cute when the Hatter came back with the White Rabbit. 

He told them to call him Simon and that he was happy that his first creation was in good hands. He then explained how the little thing worked, all you had to do was hold it and think very hard about who or where you wanted to go then just take one step forward.

“You’ll feel like you’re fallen and in a sense you are but don’t be afraid, it is a rather unique experience. And if you want to take someone with you they most hold onto you and clear they mind.”

As so as he said that Hadrian whipped his head around so fast that she was afraid that he would hurt himself.

“AUNT LENA, CAN WE TRY PLEASE!!!” Hadrian asked, jumping up and down in his excitement.

“You are supposed to hang out with Krory next and I know for a fact that he was going to take you to his greenhouse, I think you can see it from your window.” She was right they could, so Lenalee helped Hadrian clean up and put the stuff away. 

 

Hadrian picked up his Bunny and waited for his Midnight, Chess, and aunt Lena to get comfortable before thinking about outside of His uncle Al` greenhouse. He could feel a pull and stepped forward before feeling like he was falling saw he opened his eyes. All around him were different things like tea pots, cards, tables, and clocks, it was beautiful with all of the colors.

 

~UNCLE AL~

They landed right outside of the greenhouse just as Krory was coming out. “I was just about to come get you. How did you get here so fast?” Lenalee then explained everything to Krory and then left to go help her brother with his work.

 

Krory was a little nerve’s about being left alone with Hadrian and didn’t know what to do. He knew that he would have to keep the little boy away from his grandfather’s plants until he was older. He smiled at Hadrian and held out his hand and waited for Hadrian to take it.

 

“What awe we going to do?” Hadrian asked as he took the offered hand, he could feel how nerve’s his uncle Al was but ignored it. He started towards the greenhouse listen to his uncle Al talk about all of the plants he had. He listened very carefully when his uncle Al told him to stay away from the back garden.

“The plants in there are carnivorous, that means they eat meat, and I don’t want them turning you into a snack.” Hadrian nodded his head in agreement, he had been bitten before and it wasn’t a nice feeling, he still nerve’s around dogs.

 

They had a lot of fun, When Krory told Hadrian about a plant he listened and on one occasion corrected him on his plant knowledge about roses. He never really had someone to talk to about plants because no one at the Order really worked with them. Sure he could talk to Allen and maybe Jerry but it wasn’t the same, but now he had his little nephew and he actually knew what he was talking about.

His phone suddenly went off and startled them both but they soon both laughed. “It’s your daddy, I’ll be right outside. I don’t get very good reception in here.”

 

When his uncle Al left Hadrian got this weird feeling that he was being watched. He slowly got up and looked around but saw nothing.

_**“Young Hadrian, what has you so nerve’s?”** _

_**“I don’t know Midnight; it feels like we’we being watched.”** _

_**“I’m sure there is nothing to worry about, your uncle wouldn’t have left us alone if he was not sure.”** _

His Midnight had a point, his uncle Al would not have left I’m alone if there was something dangerous. He went back to watering the roses but froze when he heard a low growl. He slowly turned around and came face to face with a young mountain lion.

He had tears pouring down his face as he slowly backed up but dodged just in time to avoid the lion. He tried to run for the door but the lion got in front of him, blocking the path, so he ran the other way. His uncle Al told him not to go in there but he had no choice, so he ran for the back garden. He made it to the door and shut it just in time for the lion to hit it.

 

Krory was panicking, he could hear things braking but could not get in. He was ramming the door when Link showed up. “Krory what’s going on and where is Hadrian?”

“He’s inside but I can’t get back in!” Link soon joined him in ramming the door, they knocked it down just in time to see Hadrian slam the back garden door shut and the lion bounce off of it. Krory and Link acted fast, Krory activating is Innocence to scare the lion while Link slowly made his way to the back garden.

 

Hadrian could hear his uncle Al taking care of the lion but knew better then to leave yet. He turned around to look at the room and came face to face with a giant rose. He felt like it was looking at him, so he slowly raised his hand to pet it. It started to purr like a cat and licked his face, another one showed up and picked him up by the back of his dress and gently set him on one of the other flowers.

He looked down when he heard the door slam open and His uncle Al and Link call his name. “Uncle Al, youw flowew’s awe silly!” Hadrian said will laughing as the flower tickled him.

 

Krory and Link gave a sigh of relief at the site before them and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

 

~LINK~

Krory said that he found were the lion had gotten in at and how it most have come in here looking for food. The lion was now in a cage waiting to be relocated. So Link was now in charge of Hadrian

 

“Can we make potions? Please, please, please with chewwies on top!” Link was known for his will power but when faced with those big green puppy dog eyes he was powerless. Knowing that none of the potions were dangerous Link decided that it would be OK to make them down in the science labs.

“Alright, but you must listen to all of my instructions understand?” Getting a nod in return he gently took Hadrian` hand and walked down to the labs. Yet again Tim had what they needed so Link set everything up.

 

Hadrian was excited, he had read some books on potions and his favorite author was a Potions Master by the name of Severus Snape. He had read that he was the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, so he was very excited to go but only if his mummy and daddy said it was OK. 

“Hadrian, you ready to start?” He ran over and put on the apron that Link handed him. He did everything Link said and found that he really liked potions, it was almost like cooking but in a way a lot easier.

 

Link could see how much fun Hadrian was having, his little cousin didn’t really like potions but Link did. His family thought that he was a squib for the longest time until they introduced him to potions.

They managed to make three potions before they were interrupted by Number 65. “Sorry Link, but Central called and they need you to write up a report.”

“Alright, I be right there. Could you find Komui and tell him I need him to watch Hadrian.” Number 65 nodded before rounding the corner.

“Sorry munchkin, we’ll have to continue some other time.”

“It’s OK, Hady had a lot of fun making potions with you.” Hadrian ducked his head and mumbled something that Link didn’t catch. 

“Can you repeat that please.”

“Is it OK if Hady calls you big brother?” Link was shocked, Hadrian didn’t even know him that long but he wanted to call him his brother. He would never admit it but he saw Allen as a mother and he felt like he was becoming part of the family.

“Yes Hadrian, I would like that very much.” He said pulling Hadrian into a hug.

 

~UNCLE MOOIE~

Link waited until Komui got there before he left to go write that report. He could tell that Komui was avoiding his team but he knew that Hadrian would be OK.

 

“OK sport, we are going to play hide and seek with my team, so we need to go before they find us.” Komui said as he picked Hadrian up and ran down the hall. Komui could hear his team yelling about how they needed to split up and search for him so their first hiding place was an old storage room.

“Uncle Mooie, way awe you hiding fwom youw team?”

“Well, uncle Mooie doesn’t want to do his paper work so he decided to play hide and seek with his nephew.” Hadrian nodded his head but looked like he didn’t approve.

They were only there for a few minutes before they had to find another hiding place. They were running down the hall when Number 65 spotted them and called for backup. 

 

Hadrian was having fun, all though he didn’t approve of his uncle Mooie skipping work. Somehow they managed to lose Number 65 and found a new hiding spot, this time in an abandoned room. They didn’t stay there long, just long enough to make sure no one was in the area.

“Alright Hady, I’m about to show you something very cool but you must promise to hold my hand.” Hadrian nodded his head before grabbing his uncle Mooie` hand.

They walked down the hall for a while before coming to a set of heavy metal doors. His uncle Mooie put in a pass code and a small side door opened up. Once inside Hadrian looked around, there in the middle of the room was a glowing cube with a set of stairs leading up to the outline of a door.

“This is the main entrance to the Ark. I’m sure you saw it when you were outside earlier, the Ark is the big white cube floating above the Order. Your mummy can control it, I’m sure when you’re older he will give you a tour.”

“How does my mummy do that?”

 

“He uses a special piano that is within the Ark, I’m sure if you ask him he’ll teach you how to play.” Komui said once he saw the look in his nephew’s eyes. He knew his team wouldn’t find him here for a while so he told Hadrian all about his robots and how his mummy and mainly his daddy would destroy them.

Komui managed to make it to dinner without his team finding him but as so as he entered the cafeteria he was bound and gagged before being dragged out.

~MUMMY, DADDY, & GRANDPA~

Hadrian ran over to his mummy and was swept up in a big hug. “MUMMY, LINK SAYS THAT HADWIAN MAY CALL HIM BIG BWOTHEW!”

 

Allen was shocked but not surprised; when he first saw Link he was this small scared little boy standing behind sum idiot from Central and he was just adorable. So Allen tried to take care of that little boy, he had at one-point thought about adopting him but after the Ark he didn’t think it was possible.

“That is wonderful baby, but now we need to eat then it’s bath time and then off to bed with you.”

 

Kanda knew how Allen felt about one Howard Link, he had ever since he first saw Allen talk to the child. He knew that Allen considered Link his child in everything but blood, Kanda was just waiting for Link to notice it too.

“Sorry I’m late, I got a letter from Gringotts. One of their clients canceled so we have been moved up, we’ll need to leave right after breakfast for the meeting.” Kanda nodded, at least they’ll get their answers sooner rather than later but something about tomorrow worried him.

 

After dinner Cross volunteered to give Hadrian his bath. Thankfully he was too excited to be afraid of the water so the bath went by fast. On their way back Hadrian told him all about his day. Cross was a little angry about the lion but since Hadrian wasn’t making a big deal about it he would deal with it later.

“Gwandpa, can you tell Hady anothew stowy please?”

“Sure munchkin, what kind would you like?”

“Can you wead Alice in Wondewland?”

“Sure.”

They entered the living room to find Kanda and Allen kissing and getting a little too touchy feely. They broke apart quickly when they heard Hadrian giggle and Cross clear his throat. Allen was as red as a tomato but Kanda just had a smug smile.

“If you are quit done molesting my son tell yours good night.” He may be OK with the marriage but that didn’t mean he was OK with watching his son be groped.

 

Kanda chuckled at the look on Cross` face, it was funny messing with the old man. That and Allen turns the prettiest shade of red.

“Goodnight munchkin, remember we leave after breakfast so wait for me and mummy before you leave, OK?” he received a nod in return followed by a kiss on the cheek.

 

After saying goodnight to his mummy it was story time. 

 

Cross wasn’t half way through the book before Hadrian was asleep. He put the book back on the shelf, kissed Hadrian` forehead and left the room.

“I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, I haven’t said anything to Allen though, didn’t want to worry him. We should be on guard tomorrow; I saw some wizards watching us in Silver Chime alley so I’ve asked Komui to keep extra golems around the area but so far nothing.” 

“I agree; the wizards could just have been starring because of the uniform but it’s better to be safe than sorry. I think we all should wear our uniforms tomorrow just to be safe that we won’t be messed with.” Kanda nodded his head in agreement before saying goodnight to Cross.

 

They were both unaware of the shadow sitting in Hadrian` room watching him with protective quicksilver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nick isn't in this chapter that's because he will be in the next one and you'll get to see a LOT more of Iris to. Also I didn't say anything about the Ark incident before and it will be a little bit before I get to that because honestly what kid hasn't asked how their parents got together.


	8. Finding Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! ANSWERS!!!! But not all of them. OH!! For those of you waiting for the Dursley's they'l be in the next chapter!!!

Hadrian was excited, today they would be going to Gringotts. Only his mummy, daddy, grandpa, Chess, and Nick were going. His Midnight said it would be too cold for him, Tim had to stay to get upgraded and his mummy said everyone else had paper work to do.

**“Hadrian, I want you to be very careful today. There is something in the air that is making me nerve’s.”**

_OK Iwis, Hady won’t leave mummy and daddy’s sides._

Hadrian was about to leave when he remembered what his daddy said about waiting for them before he left, so he went over to his book shelf and pulled out one of his potion books.

 

Allen woke up to the feeling of someone kissing his neck.

“We could have a quick round if we start now.”

He couldn’t help but giggle at his husband, always thinking with the head between his legs and not the one on his shoulders. 

“You know we can’t, Hadrian` probably up already. That and my dad will be here soon and I would like to still be married, not a widow.” Allen didn’t have to see his face to know that Yu was rolling his eyes.

“Like that old fart can kill me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure punk.”

They both jumped at the sound of Cross` voice from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame with a rather smug look on his face. They both could hear Hadrian ask what was going on.

 

~A FEW MINUTES EARLIER~ 

When Cross first came in and saw that no one was in the living room he went to check on Hadrian first. When he entered the sight that greeted him was one of pure innocence. Hadrian was sitting on the floor by the book shelf reading aloud to Chess who was laying on his shoulders. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was sticking out all over the place just like Allen` did in the morning.

“Hey munchkin, why aren’t you dressed?”

Hadrian looked over at him and smiled before getting up and running over to him.

“Daddy said for Hady to wait for them.”

“Is that so.” The little boy in his arms nodded before wiggling to be put down. Once on the floor the little boy ran over to his closet and pulled out a miniature Black Order uniform.

“Aunt Miwa helped Hady make it yestewday. Now I look like mummy, daddy, and gwandpa!” Cross chuckled at the look of pride on his grandson’s face then helped him put it on, then pulled his hair up into a small ponytail like his idiot of a son-in-law, but it made Hadrian look cute.

When they left his room they found that Allen and Kanda were not up still so Cross told Hadrian to set on the couch while he woke them up.

 

~PRESENT~

Both Allen and Kanda were wearing their uniforms, though Allen was quit a nice shade of red.

They all walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast with everyone before they left

"Mummy how will we get to Gwingotts?”

“We will use an Ark door, there is one that’s close enough to the Leaky Cauldron that we won’t be late.” The look of aw on Hadrian` face made them laugh. When they entered Jerry magically appeared and took Hadrian from Allen.

“Hey there cutie pie!! I have made a special breakfast for you and special snacks for your trip to London!!!”

 

Hadrian was in shock, his uncle Jerry made him a special breakfast AND snacks. He was so in shock that he didn’t realize that he was crying.

 

“OH, Hady I didn’t mean to make you cry. Come on let’s go eat.” Jerry said as he laid the small family to a table in front.

“Hey dad I have a question for you. When we were in town the other day Hadrian ordered everything on the menu but yesterday Jerry said he barely ate anything.”

“I talked to Bookman about that and he thinks that it has to do with Hadrian using his Innocence for the first time. His stomach didn’t register how much food he was eating because his body needed it, but once his body replenished what it lost his stomach said “NO MORE!”. He isn’t like you Allen, yes he is a parasite but his Innocence is not active like yours, so his body doesn’t burn through energy like yours does. I’m sure that once the blocks are removed his body will slowly adjust.”

Allen excepted this and hoped his dad was right.

 

After Jerry was down fawning over Hadrian they said their goodbyes and left for the Ark. Cross put in his code and opened the door. Allen handed Hadrian over to Kanda and walked up the stairs.

“Daddy whewe is Nicky?”

“He’s already in London waiting for us.”

 

Hadrian nodded his head before turning to look at his mummy. He watched as his mummy slowly opened the door and walked through. His grandpa and daddy followed; the inside of the Ark was big and open, with all of the walls and bridges it made it look like a labyrinth.

 

“If I remember correctly the door to London should be this way.”

“Allen, if we get lost you will be paying for it later.”

“I would suggest that you don’t threaten my son in front of me punk.”

Hadrian watched as his daddy and grandpa had a starring contest, but turned when his mummy gave a triumphant yell.

“Here it is!! And you thought I would get us lost.”

 

Kanda just rolled his eyes as Allen throw open the door and walked through. They exited out from an alley way just around the corner from the pub. As they were walking some people were stopping and starring at them. 

 

Hadrian didn’t like all of the attention and hide in his daddy’s neck.

 

When they entered the pub they looked around for Nick. Allen was the first to spot him at the bar. Once they were close enough Hadrian immediately launched himself at him.

“Hey there Hady, what’s wrong?” Nick asked as Hadrian burrowed his way into Nick` neck.

“I think it’s all of the attention that we’re getting. He’ll calm down once we get to the bank.” Allen said as he rubbed his baby’s back.  
The attention they were getting only got worse when they entered the alley. All the noise stopped as so as they entered but slowly picked back up as they made their way to the bank.

 

Hadrian didn’t like all of the noise and starring, it made him very nerve’s. He was happy that he had his Chess with him, she was purring in his ear and muffling the noise. Plus, Nicky was rubbing his back making him sleepy; he would close his eyes just for minute.

 

Nick looked down just in time to see Hadrian close his eyes and fall asleep. He figured that he would wake him up at the bank, there was no point in doing it now when all of the gossip would stress him out.

They reached the bank without any trouble so once they entered Nick slowly woke Hadrian up.

 

Hadrian looked around the bank with half asleep eyes but woke up fully when he spotted a goblin. He quietly asked Nicky if he could go to his grandpa, because he was the tallest which meant he could see more of the bank.

 

Cross wasn’t surprised when Nick handed him Hadrian because he heard what he asked and couldn’t help but chuckle at how much like his mother he was. Allen was always a curious child which meant he got into more trouble than most, he just hoped Hadrian didn’t have that some problem.

They were approaching a counter when a wizard started yelling at a goblin that the man had run into.

“YOU STUPID LITTLE THING YOU HAVE RUINED MY ROBES!!!!!”

The man then hit the goblin with his cane before leaving the bank.

 

Hadrian could see that the goblin was bleeding so wiggled to get down before running over to him. He was nerve’s at first but took a deep breath and pulled out a white handkerchief.

“Aw..awe you OK Mw. Goblin?” The goblin had a stunned look on his face but his lack of answer made Hadrian panic. “Mummy, Mw. Goblin won’t say anything is he OK!?”

“Hadrian calm down sweetie, he is fine. Just a little surprised that you asked if he’s OK.” Hadrian got a confused look on his face that had his daddy, grandpa, and Nicky snickering. 

“Why would he be suwpwised? Did no one take care of his booboo’s before?” Now they were full blown laughing, but pretty much all of the goblin’s looked confused.

 

Allen shot the three idiots behind him a dirty look before answering his son’s question. “In Britain goblin’s and other creatures are looked down upon by wizards and witches because they don’t think their important, that’s why he’s surprised.” What Hadrian did next shocked everyone.

 

Hadrian didn’t like that; it wasn’t fare to them! What made the wizards and witches of Britain think they were so great! Hadrian had tears rolling down his checks as he hugged the goblin.

“Hady sowwy that wizawds and witches awe mean to you!!!”

 

Allen picked Hadrian up and tried to calm him down before he made himself sick. Though he was very proud of his little boy. He took the handkerchief from Hadrian and handed it to the goblin.

“Here he wanted to give that to you so you could stop the bleeding.” The goblin nodded, still in shock at what just happened.

“Wa..wait mu..mummy, Hady didn’t ask his name.”

“It is Griphook young wizard.” 

“Not wizard, Hadwian.” Griphook looked confused until Allen told him that Hadrian wanted him to call him by his name.

 

Kanda was very proud of his son and how innocent he was. With a smile on his face he told the goblin at the counter that they were here to see Bloodfang. The goblin, Silverblade, showed them to Bloodfang` office and told them that he would be with them shortly.  
“Hadrian, I’m very proud of what you said to Griphook but you need to calm down before you make yourself sick, OK?”

The little boy nodded and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Hadrian had finely calmed down by the time Bloodfang came in.

“According to Master Cross, you would like a Blood Heritage test done on your son, is this correct?”  
Before Allen or Kanda could answer Hadrian spoke up. “Is Mw. Gwiphook OK?”

Bloodfang looked at the little child and did his best version how a smile. “He is fine young Hadrian and I personally thank you for helping him. The wizard that hit has been band from ALL Gringotts banks and will lose all rights to EVERYTHING that has been placed in any Gringotts under his name.” 

“Then whewe will it go?” Hadrian asked Bloodfang with a confused look on his face.

“It will go to his next blood relative.” Hadrian nodded his head but didn’t understand everything, he was just happy that the bad man was punished.

 

Allen smiled before confirming Bloodfang` question. With a nodded Bloodfang pulled out a dagger and an old looking paper.  
“I need him to add three drops of blood to the paper.” Allen nodded and grabbed the dagger and pricked Hadrian` finger while Yu was distracting him. Once the blood hit the paper black writing slowly appeared.

 

**Hadrian Mana Walker-Kanda AKA Harry James Potter**

**Parents: Phoenix Black AKA Allen Walker-Kanda (Bearer, Alive), Yu Walker-Kanda (Father, Alive), James Potter (Adopted-Father, Deceased), Lily Potter (Adopted-Mother, Deceased)**

**Relatives: Cross Marian (Grandfather on Mothers side, Alive), Walburga Black (Grandmother on Mothers side, Deceased), Sirius Black (Uncle on Mothers side, Alive), Regulus Black (Uncle on Mothers side, Unknown), Andromeda Tonks (First Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Alive), Nymphadora Tonks (Second Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Alive), Narcissa Malfoy (First Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Deceased), Draco Malfoy (Second Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Alive), Bellatrix Lestrange (First Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Alive), Nicholas “Nimbus” Black (First Cousin Once Removed on Mothers side, Unknown)**

**Godparents: Sirius Black (Godfather named by James Potter), Severus Snape (Godfather named by Lily Potter), Alice Longbottom (Godmother named by both Lily and James Potter), Lavi Bookman (Godfather named by Yu Walker-Kanda), Lenalee Lee (Godmother named by Allen Walker-Kanda)**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (ILLEGALLY)**

**Titles: Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Named by James Potter), Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Perevell (Named by James Potter), Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Named by Sirius Black), Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Through Magical Ability), Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin (by Magic), Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon (by Magic)**

**Magical Abilities: Parseltongue, Metamorphagus (100% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE), Animagus (50% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE), Natural Occlumency (100% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE), Natural Legilimency (80% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE), Necromancy (100% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE), Soul Sight (90% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE)**

**Magical & Creature Inheritance: Unknown Until Fifteenth Birthday or Forced Awakening**

**Mate(s): Unknown**

**Magical Core Level: Mage (60% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE)**

**Magical Core Type: Gray (HEAVY DARK TAINT)**

**Innocence Level: Crystal (90% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE)**

**Potions & Compulsions: None Detected**

They were all shocked at how many blocks were on Hadrian and how many abilities he had. “Mummy, why does it say the youw name is Phoenix Black?”

They all looked back up at the top and sure enough it said ‘Phoenix Black AKA Allen Walker-Kanda’.

“I don’t know munchkin; Bloodfang may I do a Blood Heritage test?” With a nod Bloodfang pulled out another piece of paper. Allen pricked his finger and watched the page slowly filled.

 

**Phoenix Black AKA Allen Walker-Kanda**

**Parents: Cross Marian (Father, Alive), Walburga Black (Mother, Deceased)**

**Relatives: Hadrian Mana Walker-Kanda AKA Harry Potter (Son, Alive), Sirius Black (Half-Brother on Mothers side, Alive), Regulus Black (Twin Brother, Unknown), Andromeda Tonks (Cousin on Mothers side, Alive), Nymphadora Tonks (Second Cousin on Mothers side, Alive), Narcissa Malfoy (Cousin on Mothers side, Deceased), Draco Malfoy (Second Cousin on Mothers side, Alive), Bellatrix Lestrange (Cousin on Mothers side, Alive), Nicholas “Nimbus” Black (Cousin on Mothers side, Unknown)**

**Godparents: None**

**Magical Guardian: None**

**Titles: Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin (by Magic), Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon (by Magic), Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dragoon (Through Creature Inheritance), Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffndor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff**

**Magical Abilities: Dragontongue, Animagus, Natural Occlumency, Soul Sight, Shadow Magic**

**Magical & Creature Inheritance: Shadow Dragoon**

**Mate(s): Yu Walker-Kanda (Husband, Alive)**

**Magical Core Level: Mage (100% BLOCKED BY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE)**

**Magical Core Type: Gray**

**Innocence Level: Crystal**

**Potions & Compulsions: None Detected**

 

Allen looked at his dad with tears in his eyes, they were blood related. He would finally get to know what happened and why he was abandoned. But first.

“Nick why are you labeled as my cousin?”

Nick looked like he wanted to run, but one look at Hadrian` big green eyes had him sagging in his seat. “I was born Nimbus Black, but I had all of my friends call me Nicholas after my adopted uncle who died in the first war. And before you yell at me you never asked about who I was BEFORE I was made into an Akuma.”

“Gentlemen, I do not think this is a conversation you should have in front of young Hadrian. If you would like Griphook can take him to the ritual room to have the blocks removed.”

“That would be great Bloodfang.” Allen said while sending a dark look at his father and cousin. Bloodfang yelled for Griphook who came in not two minutes later, he then instructed him to take young Hadrian to the ritual room.

Allen set Hadrian on the floor and watched him run over to Griphook and take his hand before asking him every question under the sun. Once the door shut Allen rounded on his cousin.

 

Nick had NEVER been so afraid before, sure watching your sister kill you is horrible, put the look on Allen` face was the stuff of nightmares.

 

Allen could feel his dad starring at him but right now he wanted answers from Nick. “Did you know my mother and how did you become an Akuma?”

“Yes, I knew her but I never really talked to her, she kind of changed a few years after Regulus was born and no one knew why. It was my older sister that killed me but I don’t know why; all I know is that she asked to see me in the back garden and when I arrived the first and last thing I saw before I died was a flash of green and my sister saying a soft sorry.”

Allen nodded his head before glaring at the floor. “Did you know?”

 

Cross closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Allen. “No, I did not know that you were my son; yes, I knew your mother was pregnant and I tried to be there for her as much as possible but a month before she gave birth to you and your brother I was assigned a mission. We wrote back and forth and when she told me that you two had been born I was over the moon. I headed straight back to her when my mission was over, but when I got there it was quiet. I called for her but she didn’t answer so I went looking; I found her in the nursery. It was destroyed, the cribs were in pieces and your mother was in the center of it holding your brother. She told me that you were gone, she had tried to protect you but it was no use there were to many of them. I stayed with her for many years watching Regulus and Sirius grow up, but I had some old friends looking for you. After six years your mother started acting strange and demanded that I leave and never come back, so I did after having a LONG talk with your brothers about how they can reach me if they ever needed to. Years went by and I slowly gave up hope that you would ever be found, and then one day I found a little boy all alone in a grave yard and saw it as a second chance to be a better father. I knew that this little boy would not replace you and I didn’t try too, but I knew that this little boy needed me so this time I tried to be better.” 

Cross had tears rolling down his face has he used all of his will power to stay seated and not run to his son.

 

Allen was in tears, he wasn’t abandoned by his parents, he was taken from them. His mother loved him and he had an older half-brother and older twin brother. He ran over to his dad and sobbed into his chest. He was about to saw something when they heard Hadrian scream in pain.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” 

 

~JUST AFTER GRIPHOOK SHUT THE DOOR~

Hadrian was SO excited; he would get to see more of the bank! His Chess was on his head and purring which made his head tickle.

“Mw. Gwiphook, what is the witual woom?”

“Just Griphook is fine Hadrian, and the Ritual room is where we perform all sorts of Rituals, from purifying to block removal, which is what you and your mummy will receive.” Griphook finish in a matter of fact voice. 

 

They soon reached a set of big red doors, which opened as they got closer. Hadrian looked around the room in aw; it had stone walls with crystals of all sizes and colors making it look very bright and in the center of the floor was a giant circle with weird writing all around it.

“Hadrian, you will need to put this white robe on and lay in the middle of the circle.” He nodded before giving him his Chess and taking the robe.

As he laid in the middle and listened to the goblins chanting his head started to feel weird and so did his chest. Tears were rolling down his face; it hurt so badly he wanted his daddy!

 

The goblins had wide eyes as the chanted and watched as a dark energy slowly left the boys forehead, followed by a pure white energy. They could hear what sounded like fighting coming from it and watched as the two energy’s emerged, then the little boy screamed.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Kanda was the first through the door and froze at the sight before him. On the floor was his little boy screaming in pain while two balls of energy circled him from above, then they both charge the other.

They did this for a few moments when the pure white energy started pulsating and moving lower to the floor. When it landed it slowly started to take a more solid form and then he heard a voice he had only heard once before.

 

**“HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL MY HADRIAN, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!!! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE POWER TO BEAT ME, YOU ARE NOTHING!!!!”**

Before them stood a tall young woman with floor length hair that started out white and slowly faded into a glowing Innocence green. She was wearing a long white dress that was almost see through and flowing at the bottom with varying shades of light green and what looked like black thread crisscrossing up her arms.

 

**“I have taken your place in his core, so you WILL slowly fade away; but why wait when I can do something fun. You see, now that I have excess to his magic I can do this.”**

Iris slowly gathered magic into her hands and molded it into a scythe. She slowly walked toward the dark energy with a vicious smile on her face.

**“You see I have no problem with destroying you because I absorbed your dark taint; had I not been there Hadrian would have and I’m pretty sure that’s what the old bastard wanted!”**

She raised her scythe and swung it down. A blood curdling scream came from the dark energy before it vanished. Iris dissolved the scythe before walking over and picking up Hadrian, who had passed out do to the pain.

She went over the Griphook and picked Chess up and then walked over to Kanda.

 

“How are you here?”

**“I have taken the place of the taint, so when my energy and Hadrian` magic mix it allowed me to take a physical forum.”**

Kanda nodded his head before taking his son from her arms. He gasped when he saw the scar on his little boy’s forehead; the lightning bolt was gone and in its place was an exact replica of Allen’s, but instead of red it was green and his bangs were now white.

Kanda couldn’t stop himself he laughed. 

 

Allen sent Yu a dark look before taking his baby and checking him over. Nothing else changed so he wasn’t too worried.

**“He’ll sleep for a little bit so don’t worry, he’ll be VERY hungry when he wakes up though. I’m going to sleep myself, using that much energy after so long is draining.”**

She then slowly dissolved into a white mist before going back into Hadrian` scar. Allen looked at Griphook when he cleared his throat, he said since Allen was here they could remove the block on his magic but everyone would have to leave for their own safety. 

“With your magic being blocked for so long it will lash out and will destroy whatever it can reach.”

Allen handed Hadrian to his dad after kissing his forehead. Yu didn’t look too happy at the thought of leaving, but one look at Allen had him sighing in defeat.

 

Cross looked at his son and then his grandson, he knew that there were more questions asked then answered. Where was Regulus? Where was Sirius? Why didn’t Hadrian go to one of his godparents? If he wasn’t with them, then were did he go?

They were in Bloodfang’s office talking when Allen came in and sat on Kanda` lap; he looked beat but not full blown tired. Hadrian had woken up not two minutes before he came in so he was rubbing his eyes and looking around in confusion.

“Now that you are all here I’m sure you have questions?”

“Yes, why does it say that my grandson’s name is also Harry Potter?”

Bloodfang then proceeded to tell them about the first war and how the Dark Lord was defeated by Hadrian, who at the time was known as Harry Potter. He also told them about how Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban without a trial.

“HE WAS WHAT!?” Cross shouted after handing Hadrian over to Nick.

“Yes, according to Dumbledore he pleaded guilty. I have my doubts though, as Dumbledore came here BEFORE Sirius Black was found, and had the Potter Will’s sealed.”

“So your telling me that this man has not only wronged my grandson and my son but my eldest too?” At Bloodfang’s nodded Cross left the room to find something to shoot at.

 

“Bloodfang, I would like you to contact my mother’s family, except Bellatrix, and tell them that they are invited to the Black Order, but don’t tell them why. I would also like you to contact Mr. Snape and invite him as well, but tell him that it concerns Harry Potter. And lastly, I would like you to contact Amelia Bones and have a trial set up for Sirius as soon as possible.” Allen said as he racked his brain for anything else, but after a minute or so couldn’t think of anything else.

“Would you like Gringotts to go through yours and your son’s vaults to take inventory and make a list for you?”

“Yes that would be greatly appreciated.” Allen looked down when he felt something tug his sleeve. There at his side was Hadrian,   
who’s eyes were as round as saucers. “Is Hady going to meet Pwofessow Snape.”

“Yes baby.” Before Allen could ask why, Hadrian was jumping up and down squealing with excitement. He then ran over to Chess and Picked her up before dancing around the room.

“I ran into Link yesterday and he told me that Hadrian` favorite Potion’s book author was one Severus Snape, so you have just made his day.” Nick said from Allen’s left. Allen smiled at the little boy dancing around the room and hoped that he never stopped being so innocent.

 

Cross came back to Bloodfang’s office about half an hour later feeling much better. When he entered he saw Allen, Kanda, Nick, and Bloodfang talking and Hadrian at Allen’s feet eating a snack with Chess. “Thank you Bloodfang for seeing us, but I think it is almost lunch time and I’m sure someone is very hungry.” 

 

They all said their goodbyes and Hadrian hugged Griphook as they were leaving. They then walked back to the Leaky Caldron were both Allen and Hadrian ordered EVERYTHING on the menu.

Once they were done eating they decided to explore the alley. Nick was holding Hadrian while Kanda held Allen` hand. Cross and disappeared a few minutes earlier saying that he needed to check something.

The first story they entered was Flourish & Blotts book shop. 

 

Nick put Hadrian down so that he could look but told him to hold his hand and not run off.

 

Hadrian was SO excited; he had never seen so many books before. He dragged Nicky over to the creature section. He was VERY curious as to what a Dragoon was, he knew that his mummy would be looking to but he wanted to be helpful.

Thankfully the books were in alphabetical order, so he just had to find the D section. He looked at the books and when he found one that meant shined Dragons he looked through it to see if there was anything on Dragoon’s. With the help of Nicky, they went through all of the books on Dragons, but they found nothing.

With a determined look on his face, Hadrian walked up to the counter and asked Nicky to ring the bell. A few minutes later a man with salt and pepper hair walked to the counter. “Hello I’m Mr. Blotts, how can I help you?”

“I was looking fow a book about Dwagoon’s but I couldn’t find any.” Hadrian said from behind his bangs. Mr. Blotts had a shocked look on his face; this small little boy was looking for a book about such a dangerous creature? “May I ask why?”

Hadrian didn’t know what to do; his mummy didn’t say it was a secret but he felt that he shouldn’t tell anyone. He looked up at Nicky for help.

 

Nick saw the look on Hadrian` face and called Allen over. Once there he told him about Hadrian` problem. “Hady, it’s not a secret, you can tell him.”

 

Hadrian nodded and told Mr. Blotts about his mummy, and way he needed the book’s. “Well unfortunately I have no books on them but I do have some old books on Shadow Magic. You are more than welcome to have them as it is very rare to have that type of Magic and their knowledge would be better used by you then some dusty old shelf.”

Hadrian didn’t want to just take the books but he knew that they would help his mummy.  
Seeing Hadrian bite his lip, Allen offered to pay for the books anyway. He was excited to learn about his Magic and was happy that his little boy was trying to be helpful.

 

They picked up a few more books on different things before leaving. They met up with Cross just outside of the Apothecary and he told them that he found some things that he would show them later.

 

Kanda said that Link had given him a list of potion ingredients to get and no sooner had he finished did Hadrian materialize beside him holding his hand. “Come on daddy, we need to get the ingwedients!”

Kanda chuckled at his son’s eagerness; he’ll have to tell Link they he has created a monster. He was dragged all over the shop by Hadrian, who was talking a mile a minute in his excitement. He had given Hadrian the list so that he could pick the ingredients, though Hadrian did say that they could pick a lot of these from Krory` greenhouse.

Kanda was picking up some bat spleens when he heard Allen shout.

 

Allen was walking around, looking at the different caldrons when he heard crying just around the corner. There sitting on the floor was a little boy with flaming red hair, what he saw next P.I.S.S.E.D him off. Standing there in front of the little boy was his mother she had her hand held out like she was going to strike the little boy, but the blood on her nails told him that she already had.

“You worthless little brat, do you know how much I have to put up with and you’re telling me you’re hungry again!?” Her hand moved down to strike the little boy again but Allen grabbed it before knocking her to the floor.

“HOW DARE YOU STRIKE A CHILD YOU HAG!!! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT A CHILD!?!?!?!? I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE HIS MOTHER I’LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER HAS TO GO BACK TO YOU!!!!” Allen then bent down to get a good look at the little boy when Kanda and Hadrian ran around the corner.

 

Hadrian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the little boy. “MUMMY, HE HAS INNOCENCE!!!” The little boy whipped his head around so fast that you could hear his neck crack. There on the side of his face was a glowing green scar similar to Allen`, only his circled his left eye, which was just as green as Hadrian` eyes, with runes around the outside.

“Is that what it is?” Hadrian got so excited that he ran over and started telling him all about the Black Order and what Innocence was.

 

Both Allen and Kanda were shocked this little boy had Innocence? Why had he never been brought to the Order so he could be trained?

“YOU CAN HAVE TO LITTLE BASTARD, I DON’T CARE!! HE IS MORE TROUBLE THEN HE’S WORTH!!!” Kanda wanted to rip her head off but refrained from doing so in front of the boys.

He watched the bitch leave, but he knew he would see her again. He walked over to the little boys, who were so engrossed in the conversation that they thankfully didn’t hear her.

 

“Hey little one, what is your name?” Allen asked the little boy in a soft voice. He looked like he didn’t want to answer but when he saw Hadrian smile he did.

“My name is Percy. Am I going to an orphanage?”

“No silly, mummy and daddy would nevew put someone in a owphanage. You’ll come home with us, wight mummy?”

“Yes sweetie, but first we most making a trip to the candy store!” Allen watched as both little boys lit up at the thought of candy.

 

They paid for their purchases before leaving the shop. Hadrian was holding Percy’s hand telling him about anything and everything he could about the Order and their family.

 

Cross thought that they looked like a nice little family, but he had a bad feeling about that nasty women. She was going to be a problem; he could feel it.

 

Kanda rolled his eyes at Allen and Hadrian as the practically drooled at the huge amount of candy before them. He watched Allen pick up Hadrian and ran through the store, grabbing any and everything within sight.

He looked down at Percy, who looked very nerve’s about being in the shop.

“You don’t need to be nerve’s kid, Allen and Hadrian will probably eat the whole store.” The little boy’s eyes when huge at that before slowly walking over to Allen and Hadrian. He must have told them what he said by the way Hadrian was laughing and Allen was glaring at him.

 

They were there for a while and bought EVERY type of candy the store had. Allen said that they could have one chocolate frog each for being good boy’s. Percy’s card was a VERY RARE Salazar Slytherin, and Hadrian squealed when he got Severus Snape.

They were heading towards the Leaky Cauldron when someone grab Hadrian and both he and Percy vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend to get the Weasley's involved until the first book but that's just kind of how it went.(sweat drop) And you can't tell my that Percy isn't the most sad Weasley there is.  
> And you have NO idea how much math I had to do to get the family history right, I had such a bad headache once I was done!! And since Crosses age is unknown I could play around with it!!!


	9. Vengeance & Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the story so far!!! :D  
> The Dursley's are in for some shit!!!  
> I didn't get too dark, just dark enough!!!

Hadrian was disoriented, one minute he was holding his daddy’s hand and the next it felt like he was being sucked through a straw, but he NEVER let go of Percy’s hand.

He could hear voices that he didn’t recognize and blurred shapes. He could feel that someone was carrying him and Percy. He was still holding Percy’s hand and was not letting go no matter how tired he was.

He could hear shouting from far away and could recognize the voice but just not from where. He was then roughly grab by the arm, dislocating his shoulder. They were both roughly thrown into a cupboard he knew very well; To Hadrian` horror they had been taken to the Dursley’s.

 

~JUST AFTER THE BOY’S WERE TAKEN~

Allen was full blown panicking and his newly awaken creature instincts were telling him to find his hatchlings. 

 

Kanda watched as Allen slowly changed; his once gray eyes were now glowing silver slits. He could see Allen’s teeth were now more look fangs and his nails like sharp claws; patches of obsidian scales were slowly appearing on his body and the most shocking change was that his hair now reached his lower back with black highlights and two VERY SHARP HORNS were on his head.

Cross knew that this would get bad if Allen didn’t calm down, but he had to be careful of how he did it. “Nick, I need you to get everyone inside but you must be calm about it. He is panicked and will strike if threatened.” Nick nodded before calmly telling people to get inside.

Cross slowly approached his son. When Allen snapped to look at him he raised his hands to show that he was unarmed. “Allen, I need you to focus on where they are; use your sense’s and find them.”

Cross could see him slowly calm down but he was still very agitated. He saw that Allen was moving toward the pub and grabbed a black cloak, after paying for it, and wrapped it around Allen.

 

Allen could smell his hatchlings and followed the smell to the Ark door they used to get here. Once back in the Ark, Allen followed his nose through the labyrinth of walls until he came to a small purplish door.

On the other side was a small park that was empty and cookie cutter houses. To Allen they all looked the same except for one that reeked of his hatchlings blood. As he got closer the smell got worse and his heart stopped when he heard the screams of pain and terror.

 

~TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE ALLEN AND THE OTHERS ARRIVE~

Hadrian was scarred and wanted his family but having Percy with him made it a little better. He could hear Vernon walking around and knew that it was only a matter of time before he came for them.

 

Percy had a tight grip on little Hadrian` hand and made sure that he was behind him. He may not have liked his younger siblings but he would still protect them just like he would protect little Hadrian.

When he heard the heavy footsteps coming towards them he made sure to put little Hadrian as far behind him as he could. When the door was thrown open a big meaty hand came in and grab him by the hair. He and little Hadrian were then thrown into what looked like a living room.

“YOU GOD DAMN FREAK!!! WE FINALLY GET RID OF YOU AND THEN YOU’RE BROUGHT BACK HERE WITH ANOTHER ONE!!!!”

The man was very large and had Hadrian shaking with tears pouring down his face. The man charged them, but Percy had two older brothers and three younger ones and was able to dodge him, never once letting go of little Hadrian` hand.

 

Hadrian was shocked that Percy dodged Vernon and didn’t let go of his hand. He hoped that his mummy was on his way because Vernon was now VERY angry.

 

The fat man charged them and missed but just barely. He ran to the door dragging little Hadrian behind him but couldn’t reach the top lock so they ran upstairs. Percy ran into the master bed room and locked the door before climbing under the bed.

He pulled little Hadrian into a hug to muffle his sobs. They were both shaking as the fat man’s footsteps got closer and when they heard the nob jiggle they stopped breathing.

The fat man busted the door off its hinges and walked around the room. While he checked the closet Percy slowly made his way from out under the bed and towards the door. They were almost out when little Hadrian tripped over a piece of the door.

“COME HERE YOU LITTLE FREAKS!!!”

They ran as fast as they could to the back door this time but the fat man managed to grab little Hadrian by the hair, forcefully pulling him back.

“NOW I HAVE YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!” He then thru little Hadrian into a glass table shattering it. Percy ran over to him but made sure not to move him. When he heard the sound of metal he turned and saw the fat man remove his belt.

“THIS IS WHAT FREAKS LIKE YOU DESERVE!!!”

Percy covered little Hadrian with his body and took the hits. In the distances he could hear a women’s voice telling the fat man not to ruin the rug. He was screaming so hard that his throat hurt but he would not move.

Before he passed out he could hear the front door slam open and an angry roar.

 

Allen slammed the door open and charged inside, his hatchlings were in danger. What he saw made him roar in anger. There on the floor were his hatchlings and they were covered in blood. The man turned around and before he could say anything Allen had his hand around his neck, claws drawing blood.

“You hurt my hatchlingssss human, now you musssst pay.” Allen said with a hiss, tightening his hold on the man.

 

Kanda saw the feral look in Allen’s eyes so had to think fast. “Allen do you really want to kill this thing in front of Hadrian and Percy?” Kanda saw him hesitate and loosen his hold, but only slightly.

 

Allen looked over at his hatchlings before let the fat man’s neck go and rushed over to them. Percy was bleeding from his back but would be mostly OK but Hadrian was the one that worried him the most.

 

Kanda watched Allen look over the boys before pulling his sword and walking towards the fat man.

 

Cross also pulled his gun and aimed it at the man.

“Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME YOU FREAKS!!! YOUR BOSS TOLD ME TO BEAT THEM!!!”

“I am General Cross Marian of the Black Order and I do not work for this bastard you speak of. He can’t help you out of this one either.” Cross said with a feral grin. He could hear the women calling the police in the kitchen and left her alone, it just made his job easier.

“Kanda, I need you to call Madam Blackwood and tell her to get here.” He saw Kanda nod out of the corner of his eye and then walk outside.

Not two minutes later, two pops could be heard from outside followed by Madam Blackwood demanding to not were her patients were.

 

Kanda lead Madam Blackwood and her sister into the house after warning them of Allen` mental state. Madam Blackwood had told him that her sister was visiting when he called, so she brought her along so she could help.

When they entered Allen was immediately on edge, watching them approach. “Allen this is my younger sister Madam Poppy Pomfrey. May we look at the boy’s so that we can heal them?”

 

Allen looked at the two women before him and could tell that they weren’t lying so he slowly backed off, but only slightly.

 

Both women approached slowly before examining both boy’s. Madam Pomfrey looked over Percy while Madam Blackwood looked over Hadrain.

Percy had multiple lashes on his back and a broken arm, but nothing she couldn’t heal now. Hadrian had a dislocated shoulder, concussion, and glass in his back. Thankfully it didn’t penetrate too deep other was it would have punctured his lungs or worse.

“Allen, I would like to take them back to the Order so that they can be healed; will you allow us to move them?”

 

Allen knew that his hatchlings were in pain so nodded his head, but watched both women like a hawk. 

 

Kanda watched as both boys were levitated out the door, with Allen following not far behind. He was happy that Allen wouldn’t be here when the police arrived otherwise this would become very awkward.

 

The police arrived not to long after the others left and Cross explained what was happening. The police looked ashamed at the fact that they had not listened to the concerns of one of Hadrian` old teachers, who had made multiple reports to them about Hadrian being abused, but for some reason it was never looked into.

Cross just nodded and said that it was not their fault but they still look rather ashamed that it happened. The Dursley’s could be heard shouting about how they were innocent and that they would be out by the end of the day. When Cross asked the detective what would happen to the son; he said that custody would go to the boy’s aunt.

 

Kanda was looking forward to their trial; they wouldn’t get away with it this time.

 

~BLACK ORDER INFIRMARY~

Allen was watching his hatchlings sleep and wondering how bad of a setback this would be for Hadrian. He had calmed down once they arrived at the Order and his hatchlings were healed, so he was back too normal but his hair was still long.

When Hadrian and Percy started to whimper in their sleep Allen move onto the bed and pulled Hadrian onto his chest and Percy to his side, and started to purr. He knew that Yu would tease him about it but right now it was helping them sleep, so he would do whatever it took to make them happy.

 

Hadrian slowly started to wake up when he felt someone running their hand through his hair and then the memories of what happened came flooding back to him. He tried to get away from the hand but it just held him tight. He was on the verge of a full blown panic attack when he heard his mummy whispering calming thing’s into his ear.

When he registered that it was his mummy’s hand in his hair he clung to his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

“It’s OK Hady, mummy has you and Percy, hush now baby.”

Hadrian was slowly lulled back to sleep knowing that he was safe in his mummy’s arms.

 

~BLACK ORDER COURT~

It wasn’t a surprise that the Dursley’s were taken to court the same day as they were arrested. As the Generals were the judges and they were very bored, this was the perfect entertainment. They were also VERY eager to see Cross tear into these idiots.

 

Cross watched as the Dursley’s were brought into the court, still shouting about how they would never go to jail for treating those freaks like they deserved.

“Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are charged with child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder, how do you plead?”

“Not guilty.” Dursley said with a smug smile on his fat face.

Cross wasn’t surprised by this; the man was used to getting out of trouble like this, but not this time. He stood up and was about to start questioning the fat tub of lard but the court rooms doors were thrown open and the Minister of Magic came in, followed by four Auror’s.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FUDGE?!” General Klaud Nine shouted; she was at the Order to drop off a piece of Innocence when the Dursley’s were brought in and Cross asked her to stay and be a Judge for the trial.

“I am here to demand the release of the Dursley’s.”

“Why?” General Froi Tiedoll asked with a smile on his face, but anyone that knew the man could tell it was strained.

“Because they are the guardians of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.” Fudge said with a smug smile, thinking that that would make the General’s release the Dursley’s and obey him. His bubble of smug satisfaction was popped when all three General’s laughed at him.

 

Kanda couldn’t believe this man’s stupidity; did he honestly think that would work. Sure they knew about the Boy-Who-Lived, but no way in HELL was Hadrian going back to these people.

 

“Fudge, you are an idiot, they are not his guardians they never signed the papers. For starters, the child that you think is Harry James Potter is actually Hadrian Mana Walker-Kanda, a child that was taken from his parents a week after birth. Second, you have no right to demand that these child abusers be release. And third, these monsters are under Black Order jurisdiction, not yours and I’ll be damned if I let them walk away free of all charges. This trial is just a formality; they will be convicted.” General Klaud Nine said with a smug look on her face.

 

Will General Klaud Nine told Fudge off, Allen had snuck in and sat next to Kanda with a tub of popcorn asking him what he missed. Kanda then caught him up and watched Allen get a smug look on his face. Unfortunately Fudges next words set Allen’s instincts off again. 

 

“Then I demanded that the child be placed in Ministry custody so that we can find a suitable place to put him.” Fudge thought that this plan would work; if he had the Boy-Who-Lived then he had all the power. That line of thought was quickly stomped out when the room started shaking and loud growling could be heard.

 

Before anyone could stop him Allen was a crossed the room in the blink of an eye and Fudge was pinned to the ground.

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY HATCHLINGSSSS; I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE. YOU SSSSTAY AWAY FROM THEM OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!” Allen was SO pissed that this time he grew a tail as well and it was whipping around in agitation. 

 

The Auror’s pulled their wands, but before they could fire a single spell Cross disarmed them. “I would suggest that you not attack my son, unless you want to die.” Cross said in an icy tone before tossing their wands to the side.

“Fudge, I’m tempted to let my son kill you, but that would upset him. Not the fact that he killed you but the fact that he killed a human, and I use the term lightly. Now you and your idiots are going to leave my grandson alone and I strongly suggest that you tell Dumblefuck to do the same, because if either of you came nearer my family it will be THE. LAST. THING. YOU. DO.”

 

Allen quickly released Fudge with a look of disgust on his face when the idiot wet himself. Allen then ran out of the room and straight to the infirmary. Yu not far behind him with a smug look on his face and a skip in his step.

 

The rest of the trial went well, though the male Dursley had to be gagged because he wouldn’t shut up. They were found guilty and sentenced to life in the Black Order prison. It was rare that someone was sent there but not unheard of, it was just a place were the worst in the world were sent; but seeing as how Dumdlefuck kept them from jail time before this was the only place that they would stay in jail.

 

After saying goodbye too General Klaud, Cross and Froi when to the infirmary to see their boys. When they got there Allen and Kanda were laughing at the little boys on the bed.

“NO!!! Hady don’t need a bath Pewcy does.” Hadrian said with very serious look on his face. “NO!!! Little Hadrian needs the bath not me.”

“How about you both take a bath with daddy while I talk to grandpa?”

Hadrian nodded franticly, while Percy was a little hesitant. Kanda held out his hands and the boys took them before following him out.

 

“I got responses from my cousins and they have all excepted along with Professor Snape but his letter was rather short, they will be here tomorrow just after lunch. I also got a letter from Madam Bones and Sirius’s trail will be this coming Sunday at noon.” Allen said handing the letters to his dad before sitting on the bed. 

Today was exhausting and Allen just wanted to go to sleep. Thankfully it was almost seven and he didn’t think that Hadrian or Percy would mind going to bed early.

 

Cross looked over the letters and agreed that Professor Snape’s was rather short but he chalked it up to the late hour.  
“Me and Froi are going to be in the library if you need us.” They both received a nod before leaving.

 

Kanda had managed to get both boy’s cleaned and in pajamas by the time Allen got back, thankfully some of Hadrian` clothes magically sized to fit the child so Percy was now wearing a polar bear onesie while Hadrian wore a black bear onesie; he said it was so Percy wouldn’t feel embarrassed.

“OH, you to look so cute, my little bear cubs.” Allen said as he kissed them both on the forehead. “Is gwandpa gong to read us a stowy?”

“Sorry Hady, grandpa Cross is spending time with grandpa Froi.” Kanda said as he walked over to the book shelf.

 

“Boy’s we are going to have some visitor’s tomorrow and I need you to stay with grandpa Panda, OK?” Hadrian nodded with a smile on his face but Percy looked unsure. Allen watched as Hadrian told Percy all about Bookman and Lavi and how they would have so much fun.

 

Kanda read them Peter Rabbit and by the end both boys were asleep with Percy holding Hadrian to his chest protectively. Tim was asleep on Percy’s head, Midnight was asleep around Hadrian’s stomach, and Chess was asleep on Hadrian’s head. 

Kanda pulled Allen into their room and proceeded to undress him until he was in just his under wear.  
“I was shocked when you grew a tail but I must admit you look good with long hair.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, it makes you look very sexy.”

Kanda then kissed down Allen` neck while pulling him flush against his chest. They slowly moved over to the bed and Kanda gently pushed Allen onto it. Kanda looked at the image before him, Allen` hair was splayed out around him and his cheeks were flushed. Kanda thought he looked sexy as sin.

Kanda got undressed and moved in between Allen` legs, spreading them apart. He kissed Allen before slowly working his way down his neck.

“We haven’t done this in a while, I think we deserve some fun, don’t you?” Kanda asked in between kisses. He was almost down to Allen` under wear when he heard something you NEVER want to hear when you’re about to have sex.

SNORING!!!!!!!

Kanda looked up and sure enough Allen was asleep. Kanda wanted to curse the world but couldn’t; after all, today was hell. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Kanda pulled on pants and put a shirt on Allen before following his lead and falling asleep.

 

Percy woke up to the sound of soft purr and realized that he wasn’t in his bed room at home. He moved to jump up and look at his surroundings but stop when something in his arms snuggled up to him, so he looked down. 

There in his arms was little Hadrian; then everything that happened yesterday came back to him.  
His mother had abandoned him because he was more trouble than he was worth. Tears slowly made their way down his face and he hugged little Hadrian to him.

 

Hadrian woke up to the sound of crying and he felt a wet spot on his head. He remembered going to sleep with Percy while their daddy read to them. Maybe Percy had a bad dream?

“Pewcy, did you have a bad dweam?”

He could feel Percy jump but just hugged him tightly.

“N…no, my……my mu…..mum left my.” Percy said in between his tears.

“No he didn’t, mummy and daddy just went to sleep silly. Come on, Hady will show you.” Ignoring the confused look on Percy` face, Hadrian pulled him out of bed, Midnight still wrapped around his middle, and walked out of the bed room.  
He knocked on the door but after receiving no answer opened it. 

 

Percy tried to stop little Hadrian, not wanting him to get in trouble, but little Hadrian wouldn’t listen.

 

Hadrian walked over to his mummy’s side of the bed and jumped.

 

Allen was startled awake by something heavy landing on his stomach. Looking down he saw Hadrian sitting on his stomach smiling at him, looking to the left he could see Percy fidgeting.

“Percy, are you OK?” Allen asked has he sat up, which made Hadrian fall onto his lap.

“Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because were in your room?” 

Allen could see that Percy was very confused but he didn’t know why. He looked at the little boy before him, really looked. He was looking around nervously and watching Allen` hands every time he moved them.

“Percy, did your ‘mother’ every hit you before yesterday?” He counted to ten when the little boy nodded his head, there was no need for him to think Allen was mad at him.

“Mummy, Pewcy thinks that you left him. Tell him that he is being silly.”  
He looked at the little boy on his lap in confusions, before he under stood what he was trying to say. Allen waved Percy over and when he was close enough he picked him up and put him on the bed.

“Percy, Hadrian is right. Your ‘mother’ may have left you but not your mummy. You will never have to go back there; when she gave you to us she gave up all rights to you. You are now my charge, my hatchling, and my son. The Ministry has no say in this, if you were just a magical child then we would have to go to court to gain custody, but since you are a child of Innocence just like Hady all we have to do is sign some paper work later and you are ours. Is that OK?”

Percy nodded his head so hard that Allen was afraid that he would hurt himself.  
Percy was so happy; he had a real mum that cared for him. He was loved, he didn’t need to try and be perfect any more just to get love.

 

Kanda had woken up when Allen put Percy on the bed and couldn’t help but smile at how cute they all looked.

“Alright munchkins, out so me and your mummy can get dressed and then we’ll help you two.”

Both boy’s ran out, animals following not far behind. Kanda got up and shut the door before turning to pout at Allen.

“You fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry; how about I make it up to you tonight? I still have that black lace negligee.”

If Kanda was a dog his tail would be wagging a mile a minute, but he was not so the only sign of excitement was the slight twitching of his hands.

 

Allen giggled as he walked past Yu but squeaked when he garbed his butt.

He was nerve’s to meet his mother’s side of the family, but would not back down. He pulled out a deep blue long Chinese style dress the had a black ivy pattern and long black sheer sleeves. He decided to wear black panty hose and his black open toed wedges.

He asked Yu, who once again was wearing his Order uniform, if he could help him put his hair up. He agreed and pulled it up into a messy bun, which was held up with a pair of blue jeweled chop-sticks.

“You look gorgeous. Are you sure we can’t have a little fun?”

“Yes, I’m positive. Now we need to go help the boys.”

 

When they entered Hadrian` room they found both boy’s playing hide`n seek with Tim, Midnight, and Chess. They could see Chess hiding above the bed, Midnight hiding in the pile of stuffed animals on the bed, and Tim’s tail hanging out of the closet.

They watched as Percy found Tim, Hadrian found Midnight, and they both found Chess.  
“Alright you two, time to get dressed.”

 

Kanda found some pants and a red t-shirt that had a green dragon on it for Percy. Kanda made a mental note to go shopping to get Percy some clothes. He would probably take Percy later if not he would ask lenalee and Miranda if they would.

 

Allen smiled at Hadrian as he pulled out a dress that looked just like his, instead it was black with deep blue flowers and instead of black wedges he was wearing black flats.

“Mummy, can Hady have his hair like yours?”

“Sorry munchkin, but your hair isn’t long enough yet.”  
He smiled at Hadrian` little baby pout; he was so cute!

 

They had breakfast with everyone before Hadrian and Percy left with Bookman and Lavi.

 

Bookman listened to Hadrian talk about how Percy was going to be his big brother and how he had more family now. Bookman could tell that yesterday was still affecting him by how he was always holding someone’s hand or asking them to hold him. Right now though he was happy enough just holding Percy` hand.

 

“Mr. Bookman, where are we going?”

“You may call me grandpa Panda like Hadrian does, Percy. We are going to the library to study and then we will go see Hevlaska, she is going to check your Innocence and after we will help you activate it.”  
Percy nodded before he started talking to Hadrian again.

 

They studied all morning and both Bookman and Lavi were surprised at how good Percy was doing. Once he got used to them he asked them all sorts of questions, from what it was like being a bookman to how to become a bookman’s apprentice.  
“You’ll have to ask your parents, but I think you would make a great bookman. You definitely have the mind for it.”

 

Percy was excited, he could possible become a bookman’s apprentice. His first goal was to work at the Ministry of Magic, but being a bookman sounded MUCH better than being there.

By the time lunch arrived Percy was bouncing off the walls with excitement. He ran into the cafeteria and straight into Allen` legs.  
“MUM, CAN I BE A BOOKMAN’S APPRENTICE!?”

 

Allen was stunned, he didn’t think Percy would call him mum so soon. He picked him up a spun around making the little boy laugh.

“We’ll talk about it when your older, but I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

They all talked and Allen and Kanda told Percy that he was now Percy Walker-Kanda. He launched himself at them with tears streaming down his face and saying how happy he was. He then ran to Hadrian and they started jumping up and down.

“I’m sad that I won’t be there for the twin’s but I’ll see them in” He paused to count his fingers “In four years.”  
They didn’t think anything about what he said but they would four years from now.

 

After lunch Bookman and Lavi took the boy’s outside to play before they went to see Hevlaska.  
“We should play hide`n seek. What do you say rug rats?”

Both boys cheered their agreement before running off to hide, Midnight stayed with Bookman but Chess and Tim hid with the boy’s.

 

Hadrian hid in the bushes with Chess, while Percy climbed a tree and hid in the branches with Tim. After a while they managed to get Bookman to play with them; Lavi never found him but the boys ALWAYS did.  
“It’s not fair that you cheat.” Lavi told Bookman with a pout.

“Then maybe you should try harder.”

 

The boys laughed at how silly their grandpa Panda and uncle Lavi were being. They were currently walking to the lift to see Hevlaska, which made Hadrian excited and Percy nerve’s.

“Don’t be newve’s Pewcy! Hevlaska will love you!” Hadrian then told him about how pretty she was and how fun she was.

 

When they arrived, Hevlaska appeared and picked Hadrian up and into a hug.  
“Hello young Hadrian, I can feel that the blocks are gone. Do you feel better now?” 

“Yes, I feel much bettew. Hevlaska, I want you to meet Pewcy, he’s my new big bwothew!”

Hevlaska looked down at the little boy on the lift, who didn’t take his eyes off of young Hadrian. She could see that he was a parasite type and that his Innocence was in his left eye.  
“Young Percy, may I pick you up?”

 

Percy saw how little Hadrian was with her so he slowly nodded his head. He watched as she gently put little Hadrian down and pick him up. She then touched her forehead to his. She felt like she was made of cold air and soft snow, it kind of made him sleepy. When she was down she gently set him down before speaking.

“He is 50% synchronized with his Innocence, he would make a very good bookman should he wish.”

“Really!?” Percy asked her, a huge grin on his face.

“Yes, your Innocence will allow you to see an Akuma’s weak point and the best way to defeat them. It will also allow your mind to make connections that other people would not see.”

Percy lit up like a Christmas tree; even Hevlaska thought he would make a great bookman. 

 

Hadrian watched Percy and their grandpa Panda talk about stuff he didn’t understand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of Innocence pulsating.

He walked over and focused on it, listening to what it said.

**“He’s here I can feel it!! Must get to Accommodator!!!!”**

He watched as it shot up into the air and tried to take off, but Hadrian caught it before it could. He ran over to his grandpa Panda and told him what was happening.

 

Bookman raised the lift and watched Hadrian take off in a random direction, Percy running after him. Bookman knew that they were heading towards the library Allen was seeing his visitor’s in and wondered who could be the Accommodator.

 

Hadrian throw open the door and ran in, listening to the Innocence, Bane, tell him were to go. He got distracted though when he saw his mummy.

“MUMMY, BANE SAYS HIS ACCOMMODATOR IS HERE!!!”

His had whipped around when he heard someone squeal about how cute he was and that’s when Bane shoot out of his hand.

 

~JUST AFTER BREAKFAST WITH ALLEN & KANDA~

Allen followed Yu to Komui` office to do some paper work and file for custody of Percy so that the Ministry of Magic could do anything about it, not like they could anyway.

Allen knew that Yu hated doing paper work, so he told him that if he could finish all of his work BEFORE lunch then he would do whatever Yu wanted. Needless to say Yu finished in record time and then pinned Allen to the wall snogging him senseless.

 

Komui was on the way to his office with the custody paper work Allen and Kanda needed when he heard Allen screaming Kanda’s name and begging him to go harder.

Komui was a fascinating shade of red and ran off saying he’d be back later.  
Later was an hour later and when he entered his office he saw Allen pasted out on the couch and Kanda had a VERY smug look on his face.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t have sex in my office.”

“And I would appreciate it if you didn’t build robots that try and kill my husband.”  
Komui pouted and walked over to his chair but thought better of it when Kanda’s smug grin turned into a wicked smile. He then thought about just burning his office and rebuilding.

“Here, it’s the paper work you need to gain full custody of Percy.”

 

When Allen woke up he saw Yu and Komui glaring at each other, then he remembered what they did and blushed. He slowly sat up and looked at the papers sitting on the coffee table before jumping up and signing them.

“Now it’s official, He’s ours!!!! OH, he’ll be so happy and so will Hadrian!!!!”

Allen was so excited that he didn’t notice the amused looks both Yu and Komui sent his way.

 

On their way down to lunch Komui was asking Allen where he was going to have his family meeting. “I don’t know; I was thinking about the library just down the hall from the main entrance.”

Komui nodded his head and told him that that would be fine.

When they entered the cafeteria Allen order everything with extra so he could share with the boys. He stood up when they came in and almost fell over when Percy ran into him.

 

Kanda thought it was cute how Allen lit up when Percy called him mum. He wasn’t too sure about him being a bookman, but if it made him this excited then he would agree.

 

They kissed the boy’s goodbye before walking to the gates to meet their guests. While they were waiting Allen and the gatekeeper got into an argument about what happened YEARS ago.

“I STILL DON’T CARE; YOU COULD HAVE LET ME EXPLAIN!!!!”

“HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN!!!! I WOULD RATHER BE SAFE THEN SORRY!!!!!!”

“BUT YOU DIDN’T EVEN APOLOGIZE TO ME; KOMUI DID!!!!”

 

Kanda was laughing at them both and turned when he heard the sound of apparition. Standing there was a tall thin woman with long soft light brown and kind eyes, beside her was a tall man with short light brown hair and he was slightly in front of the woman and a little girl. He didn’t notice her at first because she was behind the man. He could see that she looked to be about twelve, with bubble gum pink hair and dark brown eyes that were looking around in excitement.

When she saw him he put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet as Allen didn’t hear them arrive, too busy arguing with the gatekeeper. She giggled at him before pulling, who he was sure were the girl’s parents, over to him.

She was almost there when he heard once again the sound of apparition. All four turned to see a tall man with long blond hair and a worried look on his face. They saw him look down and pick up a little boy who could pass as his little clone.  
They man saw them and raised an eyebrow when he saw them, before walking over. The little boy was watching Allen the entire time.

Kanda turned his head when the woman cleared her throat politely.

“My name is Andromeda Tonks, this is my husband Edward Tonks and this is our daughter Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Call me Tonks!” The little girl said with a pout, before her hair changed colors.

Kanda chuckled before looking at the man that just arrived. “I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco.”

“Yu Walker-Kanda, but you can call me Kanda.”

He looked down when someone pulled on his sleeve and found Tonks looking at him with bubble gum pink hair. “Who’s that?” He followed her finger and saw that she was pointing at Allen.

“That would be my husband Allen Walker-Kanda and the one who asked you to come. All though I think he is far too busy arguing to notice your arrival.”

He walked over to Allen and picked him up and turned him so that he was facing their guests.

 

Allen was about to yell at Yu when he noticed why he was turned. He then flushed and looked at his feet in embarrassment. He made a small wave but whipped back around when the gatekeeper snorted.

Before they could argue again Yu picked him up and glared at the gatekeeper. Allen pouted from his spot on Yu` shoulder before squeaking when a hand landed on his butt.

“I will tell my dad about that and Komui` office if you don’t put me down.”

He was placed on the ground rather quickly after that. Allen then smiled at their guests before realizing they were one short.  
As if knowing what he was thinking the blond spoke up. “Severus will be here shortly; he was brewing a potion that he couldn’t leave.”

Allen nodded his head in understanding once they reintroduced themselves. “That’s fine I’ll have the golems keep an eye out for him. Will be going to the library just down the hall from the main entrance so follow me.”

As they were walking down the hall Allen notices Tonks’s hair slowly changing color. “Are you a metamorphmagus?”

“YEP!!! Mum says I get it from her side of the family.”

“Would you mind helping my son then, he has the ability as well but doesn’t know how to do it, but it’s not like he has tried either.”

The little girl looked like Yule had come early if the look on her face was anything to go by. Andromeda looked like she was about to say something when the library doors opened and Allen walked into something.

 

Cross was just about to go looking for his wayward son when he ran into him literally. He looked up when he heard someone gasp. “Andy, you look just like your sister if not prettier.” He said with a charming smile.

“Dad, no flirting she’s married!” He just smiled before looking at the man beside her. He was happy to see the man fidget under his glare so Andy must have mentioned him and his reputation. After a minute or so he nodded his head.

“He’ll do, but I would like to know why you didn’t contact me when you were disowned.” He said before moving to the side to let everyone in.

Once everyone was seated Lucius asked the one question on everyone’s mind.  
“If I may, why are we here?”

 

Allen cleared his throat to get their attention before speaking. “You’re all here because when my family went to Gringott’s yesterday I found out that my name was Phoenix Black.”

For the next hour or so Allen explained everything he knew to them and how his life had been so far. He was about to ask Yu to go get the boy’s when they came running in; Hadrian saying that Bane’s accommodator was here, before it flew off towards Draco.

 

Hadrian watched as Bane changed shape and turned into cauldron before setting himself on the ground. The little blond boy looked confused at what just happened but Hadrian and Percy weren’t.

“Little Hadrian, this is Draco Malfoy, Malfoy this is little Hadrian.”

“Hello, That’s Bane he says that you’we his accommodatow! You’ll get to leawn how to use him just like Hady will get to leawn how to use Iwis and Pewcy gets to leawn how to use Data!!”

Hadrian was so busy talking that he missed the looks the adults were giving him.

 

Allen got up and walked over to Draco and kneeled before him. He could see that Draco was scared but he just smiled. 

“Draco, what has you so scared?”

“Are you going to take me away from daddy now?” All of the adults except for Lucius looked shocked.

“Draco, why would you think that?”

“Because the Minister came and told daddy when he received your letter that you would take me away because he was bad.” Draco now had tears running down his face and it broke Allen` heart.

 

Cross was pissed; how dare Fudge do that to this little boy. He was going to call a meeting with the other Generals and get Fudge taken down a peg.

 

Allen cupped the little boys face gently, making him look up. “We are not taking you from him sweetie. Your daddy is not a bad man; yes, he made silly choices in the past, but that means nothing to us. All that will happen is that you will come here during the week to take lessons just like the boys do and learn how to control your Innocence.”

Hadrian took that as his queue to tell Draco all about their lessons and how fun it will be. Allen decided to distract Hadrian by pointing out that Tonks was a metamorph just like him. 

 

Hadrian looked at her with big round eyes before calling her Nym saying that Tonks was too normal for her; she just laughed and said that they were the only ones allowed to call her that.

 

After gaining permission from Allen, Tonks took all three boys to the back of the library so she could teach Hadrian how to change his hair as it was the easiest to start with. 

 

Once the children were gone the adults talked for a while about everything under the sun. Everything was fine until Professor Snape arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to wait until Hogwarts to bring in Sev, but since He was Draco's godfather him and Hadrian would have met one way or another. I'll be working on some other stories so the next time I update maybe next month but I don't know yet.


	10. Innocent or Guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!  
> Sorry for not updating sooner, work has been a pain in the ass.  
> I had this chapter done two days ago but never got around to double checking every thing. I'll try and update sooner in the future but no promises.
> 
> I've also added another story called Prince of the Frozen Nightmare Patch, so if you like Rise of the Guardians, The Nightmare before Christmas, and Avengers crossovers then you mite like that. The next update for that should be in a week or so.

Severus Snape was in a very sour mood when he arrived at the Black Order. Right now he should be making potions, not coming here to talk about the Potter brat.

Dumbledore said that he had to go and reclaim the boy and take him back to his relatives so he can go back to being a pampered little prince. Why the Potter brat was here in the first place he didn’t know, but he didn’t really care.

As he walked to the gate he could see a man standing there looking around but waved when he saw him.  
“Professor Snape, I’m Nicholas but you can call me Nick. Allen told me to bring you to the library when you arrived, please follow me.”

 

Nick could feel that the man wasn’t an Akuma but he could also feel the man’s sour mood and hoped that he didn’t do anything stupid.

 

Snape looked around as they walked and wondered why the letter had been addressed to him. As they neared the library he could hear people talking and laughing and wondered what was going on.

When they entered he saw the Tonks` and Lucius talking and drinking tea with a man he recognized as General Cross, the other two he recognized but could not place. They all looked up when Nicholas cleared his throat.

“Professor Snape is here Allen; do you want me to get the kids?”

“No, it’s fine, you can go back to the labs and harass Komui. Hello Professor Snape, like Nick said I’m Allen Walker-Kanda and I was the one that asked Gringotts to send you the letter. I was hoping that we could talk about the Potters?”

Snape looked at the boy in front of him with a skeptical eye. This boy was an Exorcist? “Mr. Walker-Kanda, why am I here? I have more important things to do then baby sit Potter.” He finished with a sneer.

 

Kanda saw Lucius pale and Allen get a dark look on his face. “It seems that Allen inherited Walburga` temper.” Andromeda whispered in his ear before sipping her tea.

 

Allen smiled sweetly at Professor Snape, feeling his horns itching to growing out of his head. He hadn’t expected this from someone that was supposed to be his sons Godfather.

“Professor Snape, I would appreciate it if you did not talk about a child that way. You do not understand what is going on, so please sit down and have some tea.”

 

Snape, not hearing the silent warning, did none of this and just sneered at the boy in front of him. “I was told by Dumbledore to pick up the brat and return him to his relatives, not to play tea party with a nosey little boy.”

 

Lucius put his head in his hands and prayed that his friend survived this day.

 

Cross had only seen his son act this sweet once and the guy didn’t leave that bar sane.

 

Kanda and Andromeda wished they had popcorn.

 

Allen walked up to Snape and whispered in his ear with a sugary sweet voice.

“I am twenty-four, I have killed monsters that would give you nightmares. I have suffered unimaginably pain and have almost died. I was taken from my family and made to think I was worthless by people that thought they were better than me. I have watched my friends and family die before my eyes and seen the worst of humanity. If anything, you are the little boy and if you ever talk about my son in such a way again I will make you wish you were died. I will keep you on the thin line between life and death for years, because killing you would just bring you peace.”

Allen than backed up to look at the very pale face of Severus Snape. He then patted the man’s cheek before sitting down and smiling at Andy, who was quietly laughing.

 

Severus had never been so scared in his life, that’s even with him working for the Dark Lord. He was gapping like a fish but snapped out of it when he heard the voice of his Godson.

He looked up and found himself starring at a set of emerald green eyes.

 

~BEFORE SNAPE ARRIVED~

Hadrian watched as Nym changed her hair color from bubble gum pink to the colors of the rainbow.

“Now Hady, close your eyes and relax. Imaging that your hair is turning a light shade of brown.”

Hadrian did as he was told and pictured his papa James. He could feel his hair becoming very curly and his face becoming more pointed. When he opened his eyes Nym showed him a mirror and he saw his papa James looking back at him.

“WOW HADY, your changed your face too! I didn’t think you would be able to do it yet! You look like uncle James, but with aunt Lily` eyes!”

“MUMMY, DADDY!!!” Hadrian screamed as he ran down to the sitting area, Chess in his arms. Draco, Percy, and Nym were following him, laughing at how excited he was.

 

As they got closer Draco could hear his uncle Sev, so he sped up and grabbed little Hadrian` hand. “Come on little Hadrian, uncle Sev is here!”

When both little boys reached the sitting area they saw a tall man wearing long black robes.

“UNCLE SEV!!!”

The man snapped his head up to look at them and stared at little Hadrian.

 

Hadrian stared at Professor Snape with big round eyes, before blushing and running to hide behind Percy. He peeked out from behind him just enough to see that Professor Snape was still looking at him.

Hadrian looked at his mummy and daddy, who were looking at him in shock. That’s when he remembered how he looked and ran to his mummy and daddy, a big grin on his face.

“MUMMY, DADDY LOOK!!! NYM SAYS HADY LOOKS LIKE PAPA JAMES WITH MAMA LILLY` EYES!!!!” 

“That’s wonderful!!! But can I have my baby back?” His mummy asked, pulling him on to his lap. Hadrian looked at Nym who said he just had to close his eyes and relax. After a few minutes he could feel his hair going back too normal and his face rounding out. When he opened his eyes he saw his mummy smiling at him and kissed his cheek.

 

Snape was shocked, the boy was the spitting image of James Potter. It was a shock when he changed into a small little boy with long black hair and white bangs with a glowing green scar over his right eye. 

He still had emerald green eyes but now they had a glow to them.

“Uncle Sev, meet my friends! This is Nym, Percy, and little Hadrian.” Draco said, pointing to each child in order.

Snape nodded to each child before looking at his Godson again. “I’m happy that you have made friends Dragon.”  
Snape turned to Mr. Walker-Kanda when he cleared his throat.

 

Allen watched Snape with a smile on his face. He could see the small twitch in the man’s face showing his amusement.

“Baby, you remember when we went to the bank and Bloodfang took some of your blood?” Hadrian nodded his head. “Well the reason Professor Snape is here, is because he was named one of your Godfathers by your mama Lily.”

The look on Draco, Hadrian, and Severus` faces were priceless.

 

Hadrian jumped off of his mummy’s lap and ran to Professor Snape. He looked up and saw the man looking down at him. He wanted to ask him questions about his adopted parents, but after a few minutes Hadrian turned red and looked at his feet.

 

Draco could see that little Hadrian wanted to ask uncle Sev something, but was to shy. If what uncle Allen said was true, then that made little Hadrian his Godbrother. “Uncle Allen, when was little Hadrian born?”

“July 31st, why?” Uncle Allen asked Draco, a look of confusion on his face. Draco ignored him and walked over to uncle Sev. He grabbed little Hadrian` hand, making little Hadrian look at him. 

“If uncle Sev is your Godfather then that makes me your older Godbrother. So you don’t need to be nerve’s with uncle Sev.” 

 

Severus kneeled down so he wasn’t towering over Hadrian and Draco, realizing that his height made Hadrian nervous. “Hadrian, is there something you would like to ask me?”

He tried to smile, but judging by the soft chuckling he heard, he didn’t manage it. He heard the little boy say something, but couldn’t understand it.

“Hadrian, I need you to look at me when you speak.”

He saw the little boy come out from behind Draco, only slightly, and look up at him.

“Did you know mama Lily and papa James?” Hadrian asked in a soft voice.  
Severus thought about how best to answer this. He didn’t want Hadrian knowing about the bullying, so he decided to stick with Lily and leave Potter to someone else.

“I knew your mama Lily; we grow up together. I didn’t know your papa James that well though. I’m sure if you go to Hogwarts, you will hear all about him.”

 

The next couple of hours were full of stories and laughter. Everyone laughed when Hadrian all but tackled Severus when he said he would tutor the boy.

Draco had asked if he could sleep over and he tackled Lucius when he said that it would be fine. Nym pouted though as her mother said that she was still grounded for turning the neighbor’s cat blue, but perked up when her mother said she could spend the night before the school year started.

 

The days before the trial were great. Draco came to the Order to take lessons with the boys and training to use his Innocence. Draco and Hadrian became best friends, though everyone thought it was cute how protective the boys and Nym were of Hadrian.

Percy all but sobbed when Kanda took him to get new clothes and other things, not used to such love. Unfortunately, Hadrian developed a small fever, so him and Allen stayed behind. It was good bonding time for them and during the trip, Percy told Kanda everything about his life with the Weasleys and how lonely and unloved he was.

That night both boys slept with Kanda and Allen, both little boys feeling very loved.

 

It was the day of the trial and Allen was nervously pacing back and forth. Would Sirius remember him? Would he be found innocent or guilty? If he was found guilty what would happen? His dad told him about these creatures called Dementors that guarded the prison; had they driven him insane?

He stopped pacing when a set of arms wrapped around him and a set of lips attacked his neck.

“Stop worrying, everything will be fine. The boys are outside waiting for us with your dad, they’re both wearing their Order uniforms, though Hadrian is wearing one that looks like Lenalee’s only with a longer skirt.” 

Allen took a deep breath before turning around and kissing Yu deeply. He then backed off and smiled at Yu, before taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

“Alright munchkins, you know the drill. You two are NOT to let go of our hands, you are NOT to leave, talk to, or take anything from strangers, you are NOT to wander off; am I clear?”

Both boys agreed before taking their hands and following his dad out the door to the Ark.

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Ministry, as all three adults had been there at some point. They found the court room easily enough and sat at the back waiting for the others to arrive.

The first to arrive was Severus with Draco, as Lucius had to take care of something before he joined them. All three boys talked about how big the Ministry was and how cold it felt.

They were soon joined by Andy, Ted, Nym, and Lucius. Nym gave all three boys a hug before telling them about what she had been doing.

It wasn’t long before everyone was told to be seated as the trial was about to begin.

 

Allen watched as they brought Sirius in and had him sit down. He looked so sick and dirty, it brought tears to his eyes. He could feel his dad pull him into a side hug.

He watched as the women he assumed was Amelia Bones ask for the Veritaserum to be administered before the questioning began.

“What is your name?”

“Sirius Black.”

“What is your date of birth?”

“November, 3rd, 1978”

Madam Bones nodded before starting the questioning.

As the trial proceeded Allen became more and more nervous for his brother. The questions that were being asked made it seem as if he really had betrayed the Potters. When they asked if anyone had questions, he watched as his father stood and walked up to the podium. He hid a smile at the gasps and whispers he could hear, softly chuckling at his dad’s actions.

 

Cross didn’t care about the gasps and whispers, all he cared about was proving his eldest innocence. He wasn’t too pleased at the way the idiot was slouching so he fixed it.

“Sit up straight and look at me.” Cross growled out, pleased when Sirius straitened up quickly.

“You are going to answer truthfully, not with guilt or I will make it very painful for you to sit, nod if you understand.”

 

Everyone was shocked, never before had they seen someone act like this under the influence of Veritaserum. 

 

“Did you betray the Potters and if you didn’t, why did you say that you did?”

“No, I didn’t betray them, but I told them that they should change their secret keeper as I would be the obvious choice.”

Gasps and hushed whispers could be heard, but Cross ignored them.

“Who was their secret keeper?”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

People started shouting and clamming that he was lying, while others were shouted that it was impossible. Cross fired his gun, shutting them all up instantly.

“The next one to open their mouth before this trial is over will be shot.”

They sat down and stayed quiet, looking like guilty children.

“Did you kill Pettigrew?”

“No.”

“What happened the day you were arrested?”

“I went to confront Pettigrew, he started shouting about how I had betrayed them before blowing up twelve muggles and cutting his finger off and turning into his Animagus forum and fleeing.” 

 

Everyone was shocked, it was possible that Pettigrew was alive? Had they sent the wrong man to prison?

 

Cross ignored the hushed whispers and looks of horror. He needed to know why his idiot of a kid left his Godson alone.

“What is his Animagus forum?”

“It is a rat, just like him.”

“I have one more question, why did you leave your Godson all alone?” Cross asked with a growl, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

Sirius had tears in his eyes but his face was still blank as he answered.

“I never wanted to, Hagrid had just arrived when I was exiting the house. He said that Albus wanted me to find Pettigrew while he watched Harry. Albus knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, as he was the one that cast the spell. I don’t know why he didn’t say anything in my defense, but I knew that Harry would go to Snape as Lily had named him Harry’s Godfather, so I didn’t fight the guilt.”

Everyone looked up at Albus who had a grandfatherly look on his face, but Cross could see the anger in his eyes.

Madam Bones stood and called for a recuse so they could decide their verdict.

As Cross was leaving to join the others he heard Sirius give a watery apology. Cross didn’t respond as he would start shouting and lecturing him, he wanted to do that at the Order.

As he got closer, Cross could see that Hadrian had fallen asleep at some point along with Draco. Percy and Nym were sitting off to the side playing cards that he assumed Allen had given them.

 

Allen looked up at his dad and smiled. So far the trial and been fine, He could still feel the old bastard watching him. There was no way in hell that he would get near them.

“How much longer do you think this will go on? I wanted to stop by Gringotts and talk to Bloodfang about opening a savings account for Percy.”

“It shouldn’t be much longer. Let’s go get something to eat I’m sure that the kids are hungry.”

Allen nodded before picky Hadrian up and gently waking him. Percy and Nym cleaned up the cards and followed them out into the hall. Yu held Percy’s hand while Allen carried a still half asleep Hadrian.

 

When they go to the cafeteria They made sure to keep the kids as close to them as possible. A lot of people were watching them and it put them on edge.

 

Hadrian looked around and saw a lot of people that he didn’t know. He hid in his mummy’s neck when he saw a blonde lady running over to them.

“General Cross, may I have a word?” He heard the blonde lady ask his grandpa. He could smell something really sweet that was making his head hurt and he wanted it to go away.

“Mummy, Hady’s head huwts.” He was on the verge of tears but his mummy wasn’t listening. He tried to get his daddy’s attention, but he too wasn’t listening.

His head was hurting so bad that he was right out sobbing, which only made it worse.

 

Chess saw that her master was in pain and know that the blonde women was to blame. So she came out of hiding and attacked the woman, scratching her face and biting her nose.

 

Everyone turned when they heard the screams of pain coming from the Ministers new secretary. The women didn’t move to help but a lot of the men did, which angered the women.

 

Allen snapped out of his trance when he heard an ear piercing scream of pain. Looking up he saw Chess attacking the woman that had approached his dad and wondered what had happened when he felt a wet spot on his chest.

His baby was sobbing into his chest while Percy was pulling on Yu` pant leg, trying to get his attention.

“Hady baby, what’s wrong?” Allen asked in a soft voice.

“Hady tried to get mummy’s attention because the lady smelled funny and it huwt Hady’s head.” Allen looked over at Severus, who was giving Draco a potion for he too was sobbing and holding his head, and waved his hand to get his attention.

“Severus, do you have a potion I can give Hadrian?” Allen asked once Severus was looking at him. He nodded and dug through his robes and pulled out a blue potion that he then handed to Allen.

“OK baby, I need you to drink this. It will make you feel better.”

 

Hadrian looked at the potion through teary eyes and then he looked at his mummy before nodding his head. The potion tasted nasty and Hadrian made a face at it before sticking his tongue out and pouting.

 

Allen took a deep breath and caught the sickly sweet smell that Hadrian had told him about. He watched Yu pull Chess off of the woman holding her in his arms while he glared at the woman.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Allen held up his hand to silence her. “If you lie I will make it my life goal to see you dead in a ditch.”

He watched her pale but she got a smug look on her face when she saw the Aurors coming their way.

She ran over a held onto one of the male Aurors, clamming that Allen had attacked her.

 

Cross smirked when he saw who was with the Aurors. “Alastor, how have you been, I thought you were retiring?” 

“I’ll be doing that next year. Who’s the lass behind you?”

Cross turned and held his hand out for Allen to come over before wrapping it around his shoulder. “This is no lass Alastor, this is my son Allen and my grandson Hadrian. Allen, this is Alastor ‘Mad-eye’ Moody. We used to work together and I saved his ass on more than one occasion.”

He watched Allen give a small smile and Hadrian give a shy wave. He raised an eyebrow when Alastor shock his head and gave a gruff laugh.

“I recall saving your ass on more than one occasion too. And I meant the lass with the scowl.”

Cross got a wicked smile on his face and through a thumb over his shoulder, aimed in Kanda` general direction.

“That would be my idiot son-in-law.”

 

Allen watched his dad and Mr. Alastor throw their heads back laughing. He shook his head and turned to smile at Yu, who was now glaring at Andy for laughing as well.

“Dad, as amusing as this is, can we please focus on the bitch that smells sickeningly sweet and is now given me a headache.”

Said bitch looked very angry and was about to say something but shut her mouth fast when she saw Allen` deadly glare.

 

Cross nodded and looked at Alastor, asking how this would proceed as they needed to get back to the court room for the verdict.

“Just tell me what happened and we’ll go from there.”

Cross proceeded to tell him about the light headed feeling he got when she came over and grabbed his arm and how it felt like his mind was slowly going into a fog. Everyone said the same thing except for Lucius, Andy, Nym, Draco, Percy, and Hadrian. They said that they could smell something sickly sweet coming from the girl and it was giving them a headache.

“If I may, I have a potion that can reveal the source of the smell. All I will need is a hair sample.” Severus said as he pulled out a clear looking potion.

Alastor nodded and plucked a hair from the girl’s head and gave it to Severus, who then dropped it in the potion. After a minute or so the potion turned an ugly brown.

“This girl is either a Veela or she is bathing in Veela pheromones. I would suggest the latter.”

 

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, it was illegal to use Veela pheromones as it drove men mad with lust and could easily kill them if they were exposed to it for too long. That was why those that had a Veela inheritance were to stay with family until they could control it and their instincts.

 

To say Alastor was pissed would be an understatement. He told them that it would be taken care of and arrested the girl, who was shouting that the potion was wrong.

 

Cross sighed when one of the Aurors said that it was time for the verdict. Ted said that he would stay with the kids so that they could eat and the adults didn’t have to worry about losing them when all hell broke loss, which they all knew would happen.

 

When they returned they couldn’t see Sirius but figured that he would be brought in before they announced the verdict. They watched as Madam Bones stood and asked for Sirius to be brought in.

“Today, many of us came here thinking that nothing would change. We would hear what we already knew, but we were wrong. Today we have been told the truth and we are shocked at the neglect that this case was given. Unfortunately, many of us did not care at the time, for we were blinded by hate and rage and for that we are sorry. Sirius Black, we of the court find you innocent of all charges and award you 20,000 Galleons for our blind neglect.”

“You will also pay for the therapy he will be receiving.”

All eyes turned to the back where Allen was glaring at them.

Madam Bones nodded and made sure the it was added to the record.

 

Sirius stared at the white haired man. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t place why. He kept seeing a red puffy crying baby, with very thin soft brown hair. But every time he tried to remember, it would leave him.

Sirius sighed and gave up on trying to remember when he caught a familiar scent. The same smell that his baby brother’s had, the smell of lavender and rain storms.

 

They walked out of the court room and waited for Sirius. It didn’t take long of him to join them. He stared at the ground when he caught sight of Cross, which made Severus smirk. 

 

“You and I will have a very long talk when we get back to the Order.” Cross said with a low growl in his voice.

He watched Sirius nodded his head, still not looking up. Cross gently pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear about how it would be OK. He then turned and pulled Allen over to them.

“Sirius, I would like you to meet your younger brother Phoenix, though he now goes by Allen Walker-Kanda.”

 

Allen watched as Sirius whipped his head up to look at him. He walked over and pulled the man into a hug.

“I didn’t know until I took my son, your nephew, to Gringotts to have a Heritage test done.”

“Why would you need a test done if he’s your son?”

Allen gave him a sad smile before looking down at the floor. “I failed as his mother. I didn’t protect him and he was taken from me a week after his birth.”

He felt Yu pull him into a hug, whispering in his ear about how it wasn’t his fault and how no one could have known. “You didn’t fail and you’re not a bad mother, Beansprout. It’s not like you’re a seer, how were you supposed to know that he would be kidnapped.”

 

Sirius glared at the man holding his baby brother. Who was this guy? Why was he holding Allen? Why did Allen say he was a bad mother? Why was his father not saying anything? Where was his nephew?

He voiced his last question aloud and received a glare from the bluenette holding his brother.

“He is down in the cafeteria with my husband, Siri. You remember him right, Edward Tonks?” Andromeda asked him.

He nodded, then a thought came to him. “You had a daughter too as I recall.”

“Yup, Nymphadora though we have started to call her Nym. She’s entering her second year of Hogwarts, she’s a Hufflepuff though she acts like a Gryffindor.”

Sirius chuckled at that but then noticed to two men behind her. He sneered at Snivellus and Malfoy, who were just watching him.

“Snivellus, what are you doing here and where is MY Godson!?”

 

Severus wisely stayed silent, as he had seen Allen’s head whip around to stare at Black. He could see the wheels in Allen’s head turning and when he made the connection the look of pure fury on his normally smiling face was unnerving.

 

Sirius was about to say something else when he was grabbed roughly by the neck and slammed into the wall.

 

Allen was beyond furious. How dare this man talk to his baby’s Godfather like this. How dare you call him such a vile name. How dare he demand to know were Hadrian is.

He could once again feel his horns growing along with his fangs and claws. He slammed Sirius against the wall, holding him by the neck.

“How dare you talk to him that way. If you weren’t my brother I would beat you to a bloody pulp, but you are so I won’t. I will not have you near MY hatchlings with such a vile mouth and attitude. He doesn’t have Harry because Harry Potter never existed, the Potter` had my hatchling, your nephew. He didn’t go to Severus; he went to Lily` sister, where he was beaten and starved. Where he was told that he was a freak and never felt loved. He almost died in that house, if it weren’t for Lady Magic he would have. I will not have you anywhere near him and have him watch as you abuse his most beloved teacher and Godfather. He has had enough abuse to last a life time, you will watch how you act and what you say or I will make you wish you were dead.” Allen hissed at Sirius, before letting him drop to the floor and heading to the cafeteria, Yu following him.

 

Cross shook his head at his eldest, he was such an idiot. He hoped that this changed his eldest otherwise Allen was going to kill Sirius.

 

Hadrian squeaked when his mummy picked him up from behind and pulled him into a bear hug. His mummy was shaking and taking deep breathes. He looked up at his daddy, hoping he knew what was wrong.

“Your mummy is mad at your uncle Sirius.” His daddy said with a smirk, pointing over his shoulder at the black-haired man behind him.

Hadrian` eyes grow wide at the sight of his uncle Paddy and wiggled to be put down. His mummy growled softly at him and he stopped, but he didn’t mind as he loved it when his mummy held him.

“Uncle Paddy, awe you mummy` bwothew?” He asked, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

 

Sirius looked at the little boy in his brother’s arms and stared. This was the little boy he watched as a baby?  
He looked so different now that he was older. He guessed that a soft glamour charm was used to hide the noticeable deference’s.

Then it hit him; he abandoned his nephew. He listened to Albus and abandoned his nephew for revenge.  
He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard his nephew give a quite shriek of fear and hid in Allen` neck.

 

The bad man was here! He was coming to take him away from his mummy and daddy! He would never see them again!

Hadrian didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing and had tears rolling down his face until his mummy started rubbing his back and telling him to breath.

 

Allen watched as Fudge and Dumbledore came towards them, followed by a group of Auror’s. Fudge looked like the cat the caught the canary and Dumbledore looked like a sweet little grandpa.

Allen sneered at them and turned his body so that they couldn’t see Hadrian fully. He made sure that Percy was still standing by him before slowly moving in front of him.

 

Cross watched them approach before turning towards his eldest, making sure to watch the wizards out of the corner of his eye.

“Sirius, take your brother and the kids to Diagon Alley and go straight to Gringotts, I’m meet you there. If I’m not there when your done you are all to go straight to the Order.”

 

Sirius was confused but nodded and walked over to his brother, lightly touching his arm to get his attention. When Allen looked at him he told him what their father had said and slowly pulled Allen out of the cafeteria.

Sirius walked them through the Ministry and made sure that the kids were in front of him. He could tell that the little blonde boy was a Malfoy. The little red headed boy looked like a Weasley? Which left the girl, who he knew for a fact was Andy` kid, though he was shocked when her hair turned blue.

“She’s a Metamorphmagus, Hadrian is too. She’s been teaching him and he’s gotten better.”

Allen` sudden voice made Sirius jump and turn to look at him. He could see how tense Allen was and how tight he was holding Hadrian, though the little boy didn’t seem to mind.

“So what’s blondies name?” Sirius asked, trying to keep his little brother talking and hopefully get him to relax.

“His name is Draco, he’s Lucius’s only child.” Was Allen` short reply.

“I’m sure that Narcissa will get pregnant again sooner or later.” Sirius said, not seeing the dark look on Allen` face.

“She’s dead. I don’t know how she died as it didn’t feel right to ask after just meeting him. Though I don’t think Andromeda know either.”

Sirius felt very awkward and sad at the same time, so he tried to change the subject quickly.

“And who’s the little ginger headed boy? He reminds me of Arthur Weasley.”

“He was a Weasley until recently. Me and Yu found him being yelled at by his mother, who had just hit him for no real reason. She than told us to take him, that she didn’t want him in her home and that he was worthless and trouble.”

Sirius was horrified, never in his life would he have thought that Molly would do such a thing or that Arthur would allow it. He knew how much they loved they children, at least he thought he did.

“Me and Yu adopted him not that long ago, he started calling me mum and Yu dad. He’s a great older brother to Hadrian and Hadrian loves him to death.”

Sirius nodded his head but got a thought full look on his face. “Who’s you?”

“Not you, Yu. It’s Kanda` first name, everyone calls him Kanda but me. Though I give him sex so I can pretty much call him whatever I want.”

Before Sirius could get over his shock and say something, Allen told Percy to hold his jacket and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

 

Allen waited on the other side for Sirius and tried to calm Hadrian down as the floo made him feel very sick. As he waited, he got butter beer for him and Sirius and pumpkin juice for the kids.

He turned when he heard the floo go off and smiled at the sight before him. Draco was laying on Sirius` shoulder and Nym was holding his hand talking a mile a minute.

“I must have heard you wrong, I could have sworn that you just said that you have sex with this guy.”

Allen chuckled and nodded his head before taking a sip of butter beer.

“How do you think Hadrian came to be?”

The look of horror on Sirius` face was priceless and had Allen laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. “Sirius, me and Yu had dated for two years before he asked me to marry him. We had known each other for a while before that, we may not have gotten along but we know each other.”

 

They walked to Gringotts and Hadrian wiggled to be put down before running to tackle Griphook, who fell over from the impact. 

They watched Hadrian talk a mile a minute and smiled, he was just too cute.  
It didn’t take long for them to finish and before they left Bloodfang gave them a few letters that were found in the Potter vault. They said it would take a few more days before they would have a list of everything in their vaults.

Since they were heading to the Black Order Allen told Sirius that they would use an Ark door. The look on Sirius` face was so funny that all the kids laughed so hard they were crying.

Once at the Order, Allen told Hadrian to lead everyone to the cafeteria while he helped Sirius. It took three changes of water, two bottles of shampoo, two bottles of body wash, and half an hour to brush his hair, plus shave. So after an hour and a half they made their way to the cafeteria, thankfully Sirius was almost the same size as Cross so he didn’t have to walk around in his prison clothes.

When they arrived Jerry all but tackled Sirius and tried to feed him everything in his kitchen, thankfully he got distracted by Hadrian, who wanted more apple sauce.

Unfortunately, the others decided that they would storm into the cafeteria at that exact moment, scaring Jerry so bad that he dropped Hadrian` bowl on the little boy’s head, making him cry out in pain. The bowl then shattered on the table, sending a large piece flying which cut Percy` arm.

Allen was pissed, Hadrian was holding his head crying, Percy was holding his bleeding arm crying, and Draco was holding his bleeding hand, as he was sitting next to Hadrian when the bowl shattered, crying.

He glared at the once four angry men, who were now very pale and watching him very carefully, before telling them to go the training arena. Cross, Yu, Severus, and Lucius nodded so fast that they looked like bobble-heads, before fleeing the room.

Once the boys were taken care of, Allen stormed down to the arena thru the doors open and punched the wall. The men behind him gulped as they saw the damage that he did to it.

“Now before I kill you idiots WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED!?”

 

~JUST AFTER ALLEN AND SIRIUS LEFT WITH THE KIDS~

Cross watched as Fudge told two Auror’s to stop his kids from leaving. He pulled his gun and fired at the floor in front of the two.  
“You will be leaving my kids alone or the next shot will be a direct hit.”

 

Both Auror’s swallowed heavily before backing up, they weren’t stupid enough to disobey a General of the Black Order.

 

Cross smirked when Fudge turned as red as a tomato and opened his mouth to yell at the two Auror’s but shut it when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Mr. Marian, Cornelius tells me that you have young Harry in your care and as his Magical Guardian I would like it if he was returned to his relatives.” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and a ‘caring’ smile on his face.

Cross glared at the old man before him. How dare he demand that his grandson be put back in that hell hole. Normally he wouldn’t care about the lack of use of his formal title, but this bastard needed to be taken down a peg.

“Dumbledore, you may be head of the Wizengamot but I am still higher up the food chain then you, I am a General of the Black Order and you will address me as such. As for what Fudge has told you, it is one-hundred percent wrong, for Harry Potter was a stillborn baby. I have my grandson, Hadrian Walker-Kanda, and as you are of no relation to him, you have no right to demand that he be returned to that hell hole. Those animals have been locked up and you will not be freeing them this time. You will be nothing more than a Headmaster to my grandchildren and that is laughable at best, for they may not even go to your school. IF they do go, I, as Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, and Lord Hufflepuff, will be sending people with them and if you do not follow the rules I set fourth you will lose your position as Headmaster.”

 

Kanda smirked at the look on the old bastard’s face. Hopefully this will knock him down a few pegs and get him to leave his family alone for now. 

 

Albus had to think fast, he was losing his pawn to the Black Order. He knew that he couldn’t attack this man, it would cause to much trouble and he didn’t need the Order sticking their noises in to this.

He saw Snape out of the corner of his eye and knew that he could get the boy through him. That thought was dashed as soon as he saw the look on the man’s face.

“I will not help you in this Albus. That child is one of my Godson’s and I will not have him harmed, that and the fact that his mother terrifies me more then you and the Dark Lord combined.”

 

Severus was enjoying this a lot and didn’t even care that he might lose his job. His smirk grew when he heard Andromeda laughing behind him.

 

Dumbledore was furious, he had just lost another pawn to the Order. Oh well, it didn’t matter, he had other spies. He could just fire him now and get another Professor, he didn’t care for the Slytherin’s so it didn’t matter who he got.

 

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Cross had a good idea as to where the old man’s mind was heading and put a stop to it before he could follow through with it.

“As Lord of three of the four Founders, you are not allowed to fire any Professor without putting it before me first and if you do want to fire someone you had better have a good reason for it. So I would stop thinking of ways to fire Severus because I won’t allow it.” 

Cross watched the old fool turn red but not once did he lose his grandfatherly smile.

“General Cross, Severus is a known Death Eater, surely you do not want someone like that in the school?”

Cross could feel a migraine coming on and wanted this to end. He knew that the old man was pissing everyone off and it was becoming late. He wanted to go home take a relaxing shower, eat dinner, and then spend time with his family.

“Dumbledore, I have known this fact for years. I do not see the point of this conversation and it is giving me a headache, so I will make this short so that I may go home. I am well aware the Severus WAS a Death Eater and I am also aware that he was YOUR spy. I have seen this man play with my five-year-old grandson and have seen him care for my nine-year-old grandson when he burned his hand. This man care’s more for those children at that school then you and I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouth him. Now I am going home to join the rest of my family and you will leave us alone!”

Cross stormed out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He was so pissed and he had a full blown migraine. He heard the others following him as he flooed to the pub in Silver Chime alley.

 

They all walked to the Order and the four men tried to calm down but just couldn’t get the old bastard out of their heads. They hadn’t meant to scare Jerry or get the kids hurt and they REALLY hadn’t meant to anger Allen.

 

Allen took a deep breath and hit the wall again. He was surrounded by idiots and it just wasn’t fair.

“Dad, you are too clean Komui` office as punishment with NO magic. Yu, you are here by banished to the couch for a week as punishment. You two I don’t know well enough so I don’t know how to punish you, so just stay away from me for the time being.”

Allen then turned and left the room to go spend time with his boy’s.

 

Lucius and Severus took Draco home and the Tonks` took their leave not long after. As promised Kanda was banished to the couch and the kids took advantage of this and slept with Allen.

For the next couple of days Allen ignored both Kanda and Cross. He spent time getting to know Sirius and playing with the boy’s.  
It was around dinner time three days after their Ministry visit that Allen remembered the letters.

 

Allen left the boys with Jerry and joined Yu, Sirius, and his dad in the library. He stopped to get the letters first and felt this urge to cry when he picked up one of the letters.

He sat down next to Yu when he arrived and pulled out the letter that made him want to cry. He opened it and read aloud.

 

_To Hadrian` parents ___

__My name is Lily Potter and if you’re reading this then I am dead. I never wanted to take this little bundle of joy from you, but when Dumbledore showed up on our door step, we didn’t think twice about taking him in. ____

___He had told us the little Hadrian was an orphan, he lied. I started getting suspicious and did some digging. The story he gave us was that little Hadrian was the only survivor of a brutal massacre, but there was no report. ____ _

____We confronted Dumbledore and he feed us another lie, when we didn’t believe him he Obliviated us. I somehow remembered everything and knew that Dumbledore couldn’t be trusted, so we tried to flee. However, before I could convince James, Dumbledore had us caged. ____ _ _

_____I know that a false prophecy had been made and that it would mean our deaths. I loved your son with all my heart. I pray to Lady Magic that he has not been taken to my sister and that he is with those I chose. I sent Severus Snape a letter asking him to make a potion that would reveal his blood lines. ____ _ _ _

______If you have received this letter, then you should have received four more. Those are baby pictures of Hadrian, I made sure that the camera I used would see through the soft glamour charm Dumbledore had used on him. ____ _ _ _ _

_______I hope that you and your family are together and happy, that’s all me and James wanted. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Sincerely, Lily Potter ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Allen put the letter down and picked up one of the envelops, carefully opening it. The first Picture he took out made him burst in to tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hadrian was sitting on a rug near a window looking out and then turned to smile and wave his little arms at the camera. The next one had Hadrian siting on the back of a large black dog, riding him like a horse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sirius laughed and told them that he was the dog and that that was the day Hadrian had said his fist word. “He just started shouting Mummy before looking around and bursting into tears. Lily and James didn’t know what to do, though as Hadrian got older he called Lily, mama Lil and James, papa Jam. He would still call out for his mummy and daddy though, before going to sleep at night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next couple of pictures were of Hadrian with different people. The last one brought a sad smile to Sirius` face. Hadrian was sitting on the floor, sound asleep with a thumb in his mouth and a very familiar rabbit crushed to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This was taken two days before that Halloween. Hadrian had run around the house, hiding anywhere he could. Lily accused us of giving him sugar and told James that he was banished to the couch if Hadrian got hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Allen was putting them back in the envelops when a picture fell out and landed face down on the floor. He bent to pick it up and flipped it over. What he saw made him pale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The picture was taken at an angle, so Allen guessed that it was taken from the balcony he had seen in previous pictures. He saw Sirius and James in the animagus forums, but what caught his eye the most was the wolf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hadrian was sitting on the ground laughing while the huge wolf licked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That was the fifth-time Hadrian had gotten out to play with Moony. Remus is a werewolf, so on the night of the full moon me and James would transform and keep him entertained. The first-time Hadrian got out, we all almost had a heart attack. Moony saw him first and ran over. When we heard the shriek, we thought that Moony had killed him but when we got closer we heard Hadrian cooing and babbling away as Moony groomed his hair. After that picture was taking we stopped trying to keep Hadrian away, as he would just appear no matter where we went. Remus loves Hadrian as his own cub, just like I see him as my pup. Remus would have taking Hadrian in a heartbeat, but the Ministry just denied him as he was a ‘Dark Creature’.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next two months were great. Allen found out that his real birthday was April 1st and warned Lavi that his death would be painful if he did anything stupid. Lucius had fun suing the Daily Prophet after they all but accused the Order of kidnapping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the Goblins sent a letter, saying that the only Vault that had be illegally touched was the Potter Vault, Allen and Yu gave them full permission to reclaim very thing but not to tell the thief’s as publicly humiliating them as thieves would be more fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Percy had his birthday on August 22nd and was now officially nine. September brought calm winds and loads of laughter, but the beginning of October was the calm before the storm, as Halloween was just around the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planing on giving Hady three male mates and toying with the idea of adding two more, but I'm not sure. If you would like to take a stab in the comments at who the three mates are you are more then welcome.
> 
> If you get it right I'll make note of your username and congratulate you next chapter.  
> (Little hint: they haven't made an appearance yet!)


	11. The curse of Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!  
> I got busy with the Holidays and just didn't have the time to work, but WOW!!!  
> Almost 2,000 hits, that's very exciting for me!!!
> 
> As for those of you that guessed about who Hadrian` mates were (the whole two of you :D) Only one guessed close enough to be correct, so congrats.......
> 
> MINTYBUNNY21!!!!  
> Though they didn't guess exactingly, they did however ask about it, so I will count it. 
> 
> They asked that Timothy Hearst be a mate, thous giving me my fourth mate and lead me to the fifth!
> 
> They also asked that any Noah that is a mate be redeemed, though it was not a guess, it was close enough for me.
> 
> Yes, at least one mate is a Noah and as I already said Timothy is a mate, so that makes five mates. One of which has been named so four names to go!

It was a week before Halloween and Allen was looking for costumes for the boy’s when a thought suddenly occurred to him, so he walked off towards the library. He knew that his dad was there drinking with Moody and General Froi, as the three were very fawned of Fire Whiskey.

As he entered the room he saw all three men laughing and talking about something he couldn’t hear, so it was probable not meant for little ears. He looked around for the three little boys and spotted them with his brother and Lavi, who were holding a bucket full of something.

He stayed by the door and watched as Sirius levitated three buckets over to the seated men and then turned them upside down, the liquid staying in the buckets. He then watched as Hadrian walked over and gently tugged his dad’s sleeve. He saw Moody pull out his wand and the silencing spell fell.

“Gwandpa, do you want to heaw a joke!?” Hadrian asked, his whole body vibrating in his excitement.

“Sure squirt.”

“OK, knock knock!”

“Who’s there?”

“Slime on!”

“Slime on who?”

“SLIME ON YOU!!” Hadrian screamed as he ran away just as the slime in the three buckets fell on the men’s heads. Allen was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, tears running down his face.

The three men jumped up and tried to get the slime off themselves. General Froi was laughing, Moody looked like he was torn between amusement and anger, He couldn’t see his dad’s face but by the way his hand was moving to his gun he figured that his dad was unamused.

“You two idiots have five seconds to run before I shoot you.” Allen heard the low growl in his dad’s voice and knew that his brother and Lavi were most likely going to die. 

He watched Sirius change into Snuffles and dart from the room closely followed by Lavi, the boy’s running after them laughing.

“Dad, I hate to say this but you may not be able to get that stuff off.” Allen said once he got his breath back.

He watched Moody mutter a spell and the slime was gone but they were still green (Froi), yellow (Moody), pink (Cross). Allen laughed again almost falling to the floor and suggested that they ask Severus about a potion that will remove it.

After an hour, all three men came back to the room, only slightly dis-colored. Allen was on his laptop looking for costume ideas and other things when they came in, his dad and Moody muttering about idiots corrupting small children, General Froi was still chuckling.

“Dad, the reason I came to see you was about my Titles. If Regulus was your first born, then why was I named your Heir?” He asked, his face showing his confusion.

He watched as his dad pull out a cigarette and light it, Allen didn’t care if he smoked just as long as it wasn’t in front of the boy’s. His dad took a long drag and then blow it out, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

“I was wondering that myself so before we left after our first visit I asked Bloodfang. He said that Regulus had come in three days before he disappeared and asked for all of his Titles to be transferred to Phoenix Black, you.”

“How did he know I was alive?” He asked his dad, voice full of confusion.

“Bloodfang said that he came in a month before asking to see the Black family tapestry, saying that the one at the family home had been damaged. That’s probably how he found out that you were alive.”

Allen nodded his head before leaving the library to go look for the boy’s and his idiot brother.

 

It was four days before Halloween and Hadrian was getting incredibly upset. He couldn’t find the perfect costume and no matter where he looked nothing was good enough.

His mummy had said not to get to upset because he and daddy were looking, but he couldn’t help but be upset. He wanted matching costumes so that he, Percy, and Draco looked alike, but nothing was good enough.

_**“Hadrian, why are you crying?”**_ His Midnight asked from his perch on the bed.

_**“Hady can’t find the wight costumes, Hady just wants to match Dwaco and Pewcy.”**_ Hadrian hissed through his tears, hoping that his Midnight understood.

 

Midnight got a thoughtful look on his face before nodding his head and making his way towards Hadrian` dress-up chest. With some help from Tim he set in the open lid and looked through the chest.

After a few minutes of digging, Tim helping get the stuff from the bottom, Midnight spotted a set of very black bunny ears. He grabbed them with his tail and slid to the floor before making his way over to Hadrian.

_**“Me and Tim found these in your dress-up chest, we both think you would make a very cute bunny.”** _

 

Hadrian looked at the ears and then at his Midnight and Tim and then back again, he put them on his head and then ran to the look at the mirror on the wall.

The bunny ears were a fluffy black with white tips and the inside of them was a purple silk. Hadrian ran to the chest and found a matching tail close to the bottom. After putting it on he ran from the room, after thanking both his Midnight and his Tim with a big hug, and ran to the lab where he knew his daddy was.

It didn’t take him long to find his daddy put what he saw upset and confused him. His daddy was holding his Uncle Sev and his Grandpa was holding his Uncle Siri, both of his Uncle’s looked very mad.

Hadrian slowly made his way into the room and over to his daddy. The four men had yet to notice him as they were trying to keep a fight from happening.

Hadrian was close enough to his daddy that he could hear him telling his Uncle Sev to calm down before someone got hurt. “Daddy, why would Uncle Sev need to calm down?”

 

Kanda jumped at the sound of his son’s voice and needed to think fast, however Severus beat him to it.

“Your Uncle Sirius said some very mean things to me and I didn’t want to hit him so your daddy was helping me calm down.” He heard Severus say through clenched teeth.

Kanda was hoping that the boys wouldn’t see the pure hate that Sirius had toward Severus, as all three loved both men.   
Unfortunately, Sirius hadn’t take Allen` warning to heart and when every Allen or the boys weren’t in the room he would slam into Severus.

Kanda and a few other Order members that like Severus had taken turns guarding the man from Sirius whenever he came over to see the boys. Unfortunately, Kanda had stepped away for a minute and that was all it took for Sirius to start in on Severus.

 

Hadrian looked shocked and then horrified at his Uncle Sev. His Uncle Siri was being mean and upsetting his Uncle Sev? That wasn’t nice at all!

Hadrian marched up to his Uncle Siri and glared at him with all his might, which made him look just like his mummy or at least that’s what his Grandpa said, and pointed to a far corner.

“Uncle Siwi, you awe to stand in the cownew for ten minutes and think about what you did.” When his Uncle Siri looked like he was about to protest, Hadrian used his magic to lock his lips and make him feather light, before picking him up and putting him in the corner.

“Now you stay thewe fow fifteen minutes, had you not twied to pwotest it would still be ten.” Hadrian then turned to his Grandpa. 

“You awe to make suwe that he doesn’t leave his cownew, if he does then add an extwa five minutes and the time stawts ovew.” He then walked over to his stunned daddy and Uncle Sev, grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of the room.

He dragged them down the hall and towards the cafeteria. Once there he pulled both men in the direction that he heard his mummy’s voice. When he saw that Link was with them, he let go of his daddy and Uncle Sev and ran to him.

“LINK!!”

 

Link turned when his name was called and was tackled by a little black blur. He looked down when he felt his shirt getting wet and saw Hadrian sobbing into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

He hadn’t thought that Hadrian would be this upset with him being back at Control for the past three weeks. He had talked to Hadrian over the phone along with Percy, though the little nine-year-old would never admit aloud that he had missed the older man.

“Oh Hadrian, I didn’t think you were this upset. Hush, come on I haven’t seen that cute little smile in three weeks and I really missed it.”

The little boy looked up at him and then gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Since you didn’t come back last week like you pwomised, you must come twick-ow-tweating with Hady, Pewcy, and Dwaco.”

“Is anyone else coming?”

“Yes, Iwis and Nicky!”

Link groaned, it wasn’t that he disliked Nick but he didn’t particularly like him either. There was just this thing about him that annoyed Link. When no one else was in the room with them, Nick would be a merciless flirt that always left Link redder then a tomato. What was worse was that the others had purposely left them alone on more than one occasion.

“Do you have a costume?” Link asked once they were seated at the table and Jerry had given Hadrian a bowl of fruit.

“Yes, Hady` Midnight and Tim helped! They found bunny ears and a tail!” The little boy then pointed to the ears and tail before looking over at Allen. “Mummy, Hady` going to be bunny pwincess!”

 

With that declaration, finding costumes for Draco and Percy wasn’t that hard. Draco was go to dress-up as a dragon knight and Percy was going as a fox knight, both declaring that princess Hadrian needed knights to protect him.

After a bit of bullying on Nick` part and some puppy dog eyes on Hadrian` part, Link finally agreed to wear a costume too. Hadrian had stared at him for a few minutes before declaring that he was to be a kitty cat prince, so naturally Nick said he was going to be a dog knight.

Iris said that she didn’t mind dressing up, as long as Hadrian picked what she wore. So once again Hadrian stared at her for a few minutes before declaring her to be a wolf queen.

So now three hours before they left to go trick-or-treating, Allen was helping the boys get ready. With some help from Cross and Moody, they had enchanted the ears and tails to move and act like they were real.

The first one ready was Percy, with the help of Lavi. Percy` hair had been spiked up like Lavi` and he had little fangs in his mouth. He was wearing a dark grey suit of armor with a small purple bunny on the chest. His little fox ears were perched on his head twitching at the noise around him and his tail was lazily wagging.

The second one ready was Draco, with the help of Lucius. Draco` hair was slicked back, showing off his now pointed ears, with his long twirled black horns bending over his head. He had patches of shiny black scales on his face and neck, two sharp little fangs peeking out between his lips. Like Percy, he too was wearing a suit of armor, only his was a lighter shade of grey with a small black bunny on the chest. His black scaled tail was shining in the light and the tip was twitching every so often.

Finally, Hadrian was ready, with the help of Allen. Hadrian` long black hair was pulled up into a nice and neat bun with little purple jewels in it. His white bangs framed his little face and the little black eye shadow made his green eyes pop. He was wearing a long purple silk dress with long black lace sleeves; the lace continued onto the bodice and flowed down around the full skirt, a white ribbon wrapped around his waist and tied behind his back. He was wearing his bracelet and necklace plus a black lace choker that had a bright white rose a little to the left of center. On top of his head were his bunny ears, that were twitching in his excitement.

The first of the adults to be done getting ready, was Nick. He was dressed in dark brown tight leather that left nothing to the imagination. His hair was styled like Lavi` only it looked like he had just had a good shag. His ears were perked up and his tail was going a mile a minute when he saw Link.

Next to be ready was Link. His hair was up in a bun just like Hadrian`, only instead of purple jewels he had silver wire weaved through it. He was wearing a loss long sleeved white shirt that was tucked in to his skin tight black leather pants. He was wearing a silver vest that had little vines on it. His ears were pinned down and his fluffy tail was whipping around in agitation at the sight of Nick.

Iris was the last done because Hadrian couldn’t think of anything that would fit. So, his magic finally decided for him. She was wearing a long white dress that had silver and green vines all over it. There was a thigh high slit up the right side with a thin green ribbon at the top of the slit. The dress was strapless and the sleeves wrapped around her biceps and flowed down her arms. Her hair up in a messy bun with lightly curled strands framing her face. Her hair was white except for the green tips, her ears and tail matched her hair but had hints of silver. She was wearing silver wedges and the straps wrapped around her ankles.

 

Hadrian was bouncing in his excitement and couldn’t wait for them to leave. He had a tight grip on Bunny and promised his mummy that if he got lost he would come right back to the Order.

He was standing in between Percy and Draco, both of who had declared that they would protect their princess. He saw Link talking to their mummy and pointing at Nicky, who had a funny look on his face.

“Iwis, why does Link not like Nicky?” Was Hadrian` innocent question.

**“Link likes Nick, he just doesn’t know it yet.”**

Hadrian nodded his head, but before he could ask another question Link said that it was time to go.

 

Link watched the three little boys in front of him run up to the door and scream trick-or-treat, or in Hadrian` case ‘twick-ow-tweat’. He had made sure to stay as far from Nick as possible, he didn’t want to be groped again.

He looked at Iris when he heard her chuckling and watched her point to a group of people two houses down. The group was made up of three men and they were drunk off their asses. One was dressed as a pirate and was declaring his undying love, very loudly, to a decretive skeleton. The second one was dressed as ‘Billy Jean’ and was shouting that ‘That Damn Neighbor’ had stolen his pet flamingo. The third was dressed as a banana wearing sunglasses and was up a tree with said flamingo.

Link was laughing so hard that he didn’t see Nick closing in and the man was now behind him. He screamed when Nick grabbed his ass and squeezed. Link whirled around and slapped him so hard that he fell, Nick just chuckled from his spot on the ground.

Link picked up the bag of candy he dropped and took the boys to the next house, making sure that Iris was between him and Nick.

 

They had been trick-or-treating for about an hour when Iris felt that something was wrong. **“Link, I think we should head back to the Order, something doesn’t feel right.”**

Nick nodded his head. “I agree, something doesn’t feel right and I don’t want them out here.” Unfortunately, before they could grab the boys all hell broke loss.

 

Hadrian screamed when the Akuma came out of nowhere. He tried to get back to Link but his path was blocked and Bunny had been knocked from his hands.

“Come on Hady, don’t let go of my hand!” He heard Percy shout over the chaos.

Hadrian was having trouble keeping up with Percy and Draco and wasn’t sure if they were going the right way. They turned down an alley and came face to face with a level two Akuma.

“Well what do we have here, three little children that have lost their way?” It said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Hadrian felt like he had been dropped in to a bucket of ice water. They were trapped and there was nothing they could do to escape. It suddenly felt like he was being sucked through a straw. The last thing he heard was the Akuma shouting in anger. 

Hadrian looked around and saw that they were on a roof not far from the Order. He saw that Percy had a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head and leading them to the roof top door.

They made it to the front without much trouble and carefully made their way through the streets, making sure not to be spotted again. As they were walking down an alley, Hadrian` chest started to feel all warm and fuzzy. They all stopped when someone spoke.

“Well what do we have here?” 

All three boys turned and saw two figures standing in the alley. Draco had a curious look on his face at the sight of them. Hadrian got a bright blush on his face when he saw the man looking at him. Percy paled when his Innocence activated and gave him information on the two. 

They were from the Noah family; Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot.

 

Tyki was getting bored as he watched the Akuma attack the town. Sure, they were close to the Black Order but he was very bored at the time of this decision, what else was he supposed to do?

Road had tagged along and had kidnapped Lero again, at least she wouldn’t ask him twenty questions if she had the poor thing to play with.

“Tyki, if you’re getting bored you should play with me!” He heard Road cry from behind him somewhere.

He was about to reply when he heard a pop from the roof next door and saw two children. The blonde and red head were looking around making sure that nothing was there with them and looked to be protecting something.

The red head took the blonde’s hand and took a smaller hand in his other before moving. When both boys moved, he saw a beautiful midnight haired little girl. He felt something warm in his chest and got curious, so he followed them.

The red head was being very careful about where he led them and made sure to keep the other two behind him. They turned down an alley and that’s when he made his move.

“Well what do we have here?”

He saw that the blonde was curious about them and when he looked at the midnight haired beauty she got a bright red blush on her cute little face; he then saw the Innocence scar. The red head, on the other hand, was very pale and had activated the Innocence in his eye.

“You’re the Noah, Tyki Mikk and she’s Road Kamelot.” Tyki knew it was a statement and not a question, but nodded none the less.

“You have us at a disadvantage. You know us but we don’t know you.”

All three children stayed quiet and the red head move the other two farther behind him, smart move. Tyki was about to move forward when a high-pitched shriek rang out at the other end of the alley.

“THERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS ARE!”

Before either Noah could act, the Akuma attacked the children and knocked the blonde and red head into a wall, while sending the midnight haired beauty into the air.

Tyki used his speed to catch the child before she hit the ground, he was not happy nor was his Noah. He kept a tight hold on her as he made his way over to Road. He gently handed the child over to a confused Road before turning to the Akuma.

“What were your orders?” Tyki asked in a very cold voice, his eyes boring into the Akuma` head.

“To cause chaos?” Was the Akuma` nervous reply.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the questioning tone. “Is that a question or a statement?”

The Akuma shuffled its feet before replying. “A statement?” 

It shrieked when ribbons of Dark Matter wrapped around its arms and legs. Tyki walked up to it and reached into its chest, grabbing its heart.

“Why is it that when I ask you a question you ask one right back? Are you incapably of thinking or are you trying to piss me off more?”

Before Tyki could even do anything, he retracted his hand and jumped away just in time to see a scythe cut the Akuma in half.

 

Iris could feel Hadrian nearby and ran full speed, weaving through the chaos. She heard a shriek of rage and took a sharp turn down an alley before jumping up onto a roof.

She landed just outside of another alley and could sense Hadrian inside. She used her enhanced sight to see two Noah, one Akuma, and Draco and Percy slumped against a wall.

She drew her scythe and charged the Akuma, cutting it in half. Unfortunately, the Noah had moved and was now far too close to her Accommodator.

**“I suggest you step away from my Accommodator, Noah.”**

“And who might this Accommodator be?”

Instead of replying, Iris charged the Noah and brought her scythe down. The Noah gave a startled cry of pain when the scythe cut through his arm. She was about to do it again when Hadrian gave a cry of pain.

She quickly took him from the female Noah and looked for signs of injure. She found that his arm was bleeding, even though it hadn’t been before. She moved towards Draco and Percy to check them over, making sure that the Noah were still in her sights.

She looked up at the male Noah when he cleared his throat, but made no move to came towards them.

“I’m Tyki Mikk and this is Road Kamelot. I noticed the three of them appear on a roof next to the one we were on and got curious. I felt a warm feeling in my chest when I saw the young lady in your arms and am unsure as to why.”

Iris read between the lines and knew that he was asking what the feeling was. OH, this was to good, Kanda was going to have kittens when he found out.

**“I will answer your question, but first you must answer mine. What is the Earl` true goal?”**

She could see him thinking about the pros and cons of answering the question, but after a few minutes she saw his curiosity win out.

“The Earl` true goal has been the same as it has always been. He was tasked with keeping the balance of the world, though that has been rather skewed over the years. Innocence was created to help control rouge Akuma when they started thinking they were better than the humans. We Noah were designed to keep order in the world, though we too have been skewed over time. The Earl told us to play along with the flow of the world and let it run its course; believe it or not, killing Exorcists is against our nature, they balance out our Dark Matter and keep us sane……..ish.” Tyki finished with a rather thoughtful look on his face.

Iris could sense that he wasn’t lying and just knew that this was going to be a very good thing. But that got her thinking about the beginning and how there should be some sort of record. She made a mental note to talk to Bookman later.

**“I can tell that you are not lying to me, so I will answer your question. First Hadrian is a little boy not a little girl, he takes after his mother. Second, do you know about Magic?”** Both Noah` nodded, so she continued. **“These little boys are wizards and I’m sure you know that some wizards and witches have creature blood in the families.”** Again, both Noah` nodded. **“Well, Hadrian is from the Most Ancient and Nobles House of Black just like his mother.”** She paused when both Noah` gasped, though the girl was bouncing in excitement and she could see Tyki slowly connecting the dots.

**“Hadrian has a creature Inheritance, though we don’t know what it is yet. I believe the warm feeling you are getting is Hadrian` creature Inheritance calling for its mate to keep them safe. I do believe that you will not be his only mate, so learn to share.”** Iris finished with a shark like grin, Allen and Kanda were going to have kittens!! She need to make sure she had popcorn ready!!

She chuckled at the looks on their faces before the girl, Road her mind supplied, came bouncing over to look at Hadrian. She looked at him for a few minutes before squealing and singing that she knew who his parents were, Iris had not doubt that she did.

 

Tyki was in shock at the news. He was some one’s mate. This little beauty was to be his. A slow smug grin made its way to his face and he started thinking about how beautiful Hadrian would be when he was older if he was this cute at such a young age. Then he paused as the rest of wait she said registered in his mind.

He was most likely not Hadrian` only mate.

He didn’t like to share but would make in exception this once as Hadrian was just too cute and powerful to pass up. He was brought out of his head by Road singing that she knew who Hadrian` parents were. He raised in eye brow at her but she just shook her head and carefully picked up the blonde child.

He looked at Hadrian and then at the Innocence that had yet to give them her name. She looked at him and then back at Hadrian before sighing and carefully handing him over.

He stirred when Tyki got a good hold on him and opened his eyes. Tyki gasped at how bright those green eyes were and how gorgeous they were.

“Hello beautiful.”

The blush he received was just too cute and he couldn’t help but chuckle. They walked out of the alley and down the road, all the Akuma had left after they were done causing chaos so it was rather quiet.

Tyki could see Hadrian sneaking glances at him from under his bangs and blushed when he was caught. Tyki looked at Road, who was talking to the little blonde boy who had woken up and was asking her different questions and what her favorite candy was.

They were approaching the Order when they saw a group of people standing in the road. He saw that they Exorcists and for some reason a level three Akuma. He was about to ask Iris, as she had given them her name after they started walking to the Order, what they should say when Hadrian beat them to it.

“MUMMY, DADDY!”

The group of Exorcists turned and looked in their direction. Tyki paled when he saw two very angry faces looking at him. He heard both Iris and Road chuckling at him.

**“Did I forget to mention that Hadrian` parents were Kanda Yu and Allen Walker, oops sorry.”** He heard Iris say in the most unapologetic voice he had ever heard, Road just laughed harder. He paled when Walker started coming towards them and Tyki could see that horns were coming out of his head.

**“OH, did I also forgot to tell you that Allen` creature Inheritance is a Shadow Dragoon?”**  
If he could he would be glaring at the woman but he feared looking away from the approaching danger.

HE WAS SO FUCKED!!

 

~JUST AFTER THE BOYS WERE SEPARATED FROM LINK, NICK, AND IRIS~

Link was trying not to panic but he wasn’t doing a very good job. Iris had run off to find the boys and Nick was fighting three level two Akuma. Link ran to an alley and pulled out his phone, Allen was going to hate him.

“Hello Link, what’s up?”

At hearing Allen` voice he swallowed heavily and gathered his courage.

“Akumas have attacked and I lost the boys in the chaos. Iris ran off to find them and Nick is fighting some Akuma. I’m so sorry that I lost them and now you must hate me and I feel like shit, I promised that I would take care of them and now I lost them! Hadrian doesn’t even have Bunny and for some reason the necklace isn’t working and and and…….” Link trailed off into sobs, his entire body shaking.

“Link, I need you to take a deep breath for me sweet-heart. I want you to help get people off the street and somewhere safe, then I want you to stay as far from the chaos as possible, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Link crocked out, before hanging up and getting to work.

It was about half an hour before Link got everyone off the streets and the Akuma left. Iris was still off looking and Nick was trying to calm Link down.

“He’s not going to hate you Link, this could have happened to anyone.”  
Link didn’t respond and just stared at his lap.

 

Nick was getting worried and hoped that Allen would hurry up. He turned when he heard voices, speak of the devil and he shall appear. He picked Link up and walked over to the group of Exorcists.

As he got closer he could hear Sirius arguing with Allen and wasn’t sure if he should make his presence known.

“IT’S HIS FAULT THAT THE BOYS ARE MISSING, HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND DEFEND HIM!?” Nick felt Link flinch in his arms and was about to lay into Sirius when Allen beat him to it with a VERY hard right-hook.

“That’s MY SON you’re talking about Black, so listen and listen good because I’ve had enough of you. I know about how you treat Severus when I’m not in the room and how you treated him in school. I warned you at the Ministry that I won’t tolerate your attitude and I stand by what I said. Go back to the Order and pack your shit and move into the room next to dad’s. You are to see your therapist and you will not be allowed to see Hadrian until I say so, you’re on VERY thin ice with me right now. Hadrian loves you but I will not have you poisoning him with your hatred.”

Everyone was shocked, all except Kanda, Cross, and Nick, at Allen` words none more so then Sirius.

 

Sirius looked at his baby brother and swallowed hard. He didn’t think that he would do it but he was wrong. He saw the pain in Allen` eyes and knew that he had screwed up bad.

He loved both Hadrian and Allen, so he nodded his head and slowly made his way to the Order. He would get better, if not for himself then for them. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he started packing.

 

Allen could feel the blood rushing through his head and the urge to hit something. He felt Yu wrap his arms around his waist and pull him back into a hug.

“You did the right thing bean sprout.” He heard Yu whisper into his ear.

All heads turned when someone cleared their throat. Allen went red when he saw Link and Nick standing there. Nick had a smug grin on his face and Link was as red as Allen was.

Allen walked over and gently made Link look at him. Those hazel eyes bored into him and Link must have found what he was looking for because Allen suddenly found himself on the ground.

Allen looked at Nick for some answers and wasn’t shocked when Link started crying.

“Iris is still off looking for the boys, all the Akuma have left they just caused a lot of chaos no killing. Unfortunately, Link got hit by some debris and I think his leg is fractured if not broken.”

Allen nodded his head and carefully picked Link up and hugged him close, whispering calmly into his ear. He looked around and saw that everyone was still rather angry. He was about to tell them to split up when him and Yu froze.

“MUMMY, DADDY!”

All heads whipped in the direction the yell came from and saw all three boys plus Iris walking towards them. Allen zeroed in on Hadrian, then followed the arms holding him, up to a VERY familiar face.

Allen handed Link back to Nick before walking towards a very pale Tyki Mikk.

 

Tyki was torn between running and just keeping Hadrian locked in a tower with him or letting Hadrian go and locking himself in the tower alone, he favored the former more.

His hold on Hadrian tightened with each step Walker took and he was slowly backing up. He made the mistake of taking his eyes off Walker when Hadrian gave a tiny whimper of pain when he moved his arm.

He quickly moved and landed on a nearby roof when Walker tried to catch him. He kept moving, hoping he could out run the pissed off Dragoon. YEARS back, the Earl made the mistake of pissing off a Dragoon and he maybe strong but the Dragoon was far stronger. It wasn’t satisfied until the Earl got a lovely set of bite marks on his ass, it left a nasty scar and became a permanent reminder.

He shielded Hadrian when Walker knocked them off the roof and into a tree. Tyki ran and hid behind Iris, who was laughing her ass off along with Road.

“Stop laughing and help me!” He hissed through clenched teeth.

**“Allen, calm down and let me explain.”** Iris said after she was done laugh.

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE BASTARD THAT ALMOST KILLED ME HAS MY BABY!?”

Tyki was now very very nervous, why did he have to listen to the Earl that day?! He was knocked from his angst by a very small hand slapping his face. 

 

Everyone went silent and Allen stopped in shock when Hadrian SLAPPED Tyki. They held their breath when the Noah slowly looked down at the very angry five-year-old. What happened next shocked them even more.

 

Hadrian got very mad when his mummy said that Tyki had almost killed him. He knew what that meant and it made his family sad when he told them HOW he knew what it meant.

He got so mad that his hand moved before he even thought about it. He stared at his slightly red hand in horror. He had just hit someone in anger. 

He just hit someone.

He hit someone.

Hit someone.

He hit someone like Vernon hit him!

Hadrian screamed and started hugging Tyki, apologizing over and over again for hitting him. “Hady sowwy, Hady di-didn’t mean t-to hi-hit Ty-Tyki!! Ty-Tyki not ba-bad boy, Ty-Tyki good boy! Hady sowwy, no ha-hate Hady pease!!”

He didn’t want Tyki to hate him, it made him feel weird. Just the thought that Tyki may hate him made him sick. He heard Iris say something but wasn’t sure what it was before he felt Tyki respond, his chest vibrating as he talked.

He felt Tyki pull him close and slowly calmed down as Tyki whispered in his ear.

“Hush little Rabbit, I don’t hate you but you need to calm down or you’ll make yourself sick, it’s OK I promise.”  
The hand rubbing his back combined with Tyki` soothing voice made Hadrian sleepy. He would close his eyes just for a little bit. 

 

Tyki looked down at the sleeping five-year-old and smiled. He had been shocked when Hadrian slapped him, it didn’t hurt it just shocked him. He felt his heart break when his little Rabbit started crying and begging him not to hate him. He could feel Hadrian` destress and didn’t know why it made him feel sick.

**“His creature thought that you would reject him. He may not come into his Inheritance until he’s fifteen but this just shows how powerful he is if you can already feel what he does.”**

Tyki looked at Iris and then back at Hadrian. He didn’t know why he was blessed with such a cute and powerful mate but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He looked up when he heard someone choke and saw Walker pale before his eyes rolled back into his skull, thankfully Kanda caught him. He saw Kanda shoot Iris a look but she shook her head and pointed at the Order.

Tyki watched them have a silent argument, which Iris looked to be winning. After a few minutes, Kanda nodded and they all walked off towards the Order.

 

Once back at the Order, everyone got comfortable in the library before looking at Iris. **“Firstly, Bookman do you have any records from the beginning of the Order or the first war at all?”**

“No, those were lost a very long time ago.”

Iris sighed and looked down at the little boy in her arms. She had been afraid of this. Someone was messing with things they shouldn’t be and her ‘mom’ wasn’t going to be happy about that. The paperwork was going to be a nightmare.

**“Road, would you please get the Earl. If he gives you trouble tell him that ‘mother’ is coming.”**

Road gave an excited squeal before running off, leaving Draco on the couch as she left. Iris then looked at Tyki, who was holding Hadrian like a shield to protect himself from Kanda and Cross, both of whom were glaring daggers at him.

“Iris, why do you need the Earl here and why is Tyki god-damn Mikk holding my son?!” Allen asked once he regained conciseness.

Iris put Percy down on Nicks lap and said that she would be back in a minute, which was no lie as she disappeared and re-appeared within the blink of an eye. She moved back to her seat and put the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

**“I need the Earl here because someone has messed with the flow of this world and thrown it out of order. So, I plan on summoning my ‘mother’ and let her chew the Earl out, plus she needs to know.”** She took a sip of tea and looked Allen dead in the eye before continuing. **“Tyki is holding Hadrian because they need to stay in contact for the next seventy-two hours so the bond can forum.”**

“What bond?” Kanda asked through clenched teeth, unaware of the look of horror on Allen` face.

Iris looked around the room before her eyes settled on Allen again, a wicked smile on her face. **“The mating bond of course!”** Was her cheery reply. She had to stop Cross from shooting Tyki in the head before she could continue. **“For the next seventy-two hours Tyki is off limits as any harm he receives Hadrian does too. AFTER that however, he is free game!”**

 

Tyki swallowed hard at the looks he was getting. He opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something but nothing came to mind. The arrival of the Earl however saved him.

“So, what’s this I hear about you summoning ‘mother’?” Was the first thing out of the Earl` mouth. Tyki didn’t see Road but figured that she went to collect ‘mother’. He fidgeted when the Earl looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Who awe you?” Asked a sleepy voice.

Tyki looked down, at some point Hadrian had woken up and was now staring at the Earl. Before the Earl could answer though any angry shout rang through the Order and the Earl froze.

“ADAM!!!”

 

Scarlett was beyond pissed. She was behind on paper work, she had six trials pending and war had broken out in three worlds. Her Grey Ladies were strained and she was tired. Now she had Road coming to her saying something about the order of her world being fucked with.

Adam wasn’t helping things with his ‘go with the flow’ attitude and not telling her when the balance first tipped. She was now following a far too happy Road down the familiar halls of the Order and right to the source of her headache.

When she entered the library, she walked straight up to Adam and hit him. “WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR HOW LONG AND I’M JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS!!!! I’LL BE LAYING INTO HER TOO SO DON’T EVEN!!” She shouted when he opened his mouth to argue.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had sent Allen off to collect Evelyn and the other Generals. She looked around at all the people looking at her and plopped down on to the chair next to Iris, summoning a strong bottle of Fire Whiskey.

 

Allen looked at the woman that had just hit the Earl, Adam he remembered her calling him, and wondered what and who she was. 

She looked to be about the same height as Lenalee, if not a couple of inches taller. Her hair was white with midnight black high lights and pulled up in to a messy bun, a few strands falling into her face. She had on a set of rectangle black frame glasses that made her silver eyes look like they were glowing. She had on a black tank top the said in big white bubble letters ‘Zombies Eat Brains, You’re Safe.’ with a set of black fluffy pants that had little skulls on them that were wearing deferent colored party hats. On her feet were a set of fuzzy blue bunny slippers.

He watched her down three shots of Fire Whiskey before pouring a glass and handing it to his dad. “Scarlett, it’s been a while, how have you been?”

“I’d be far better if idiots didn’t hide things from me when I ask for their reports.” He noticed the Earl flinch out of the corner of is eye and couldn’t hold back the chuckle. He heard the Earl growl at him before yelping in pain. He looked up and saw Scarlett holding Lavi` hammer, he then looked over at Lavi who looked very confused.

He turned when he heard voices coming from outside the door. The first to enter were the Generals followed by Lady Magic and a tall young man that he didn’t recognize. His hair was styled like Links but instead of blonde it was a light brown. He was wearing a purple silk shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants which were held up with a black leather belt.

 

Scarlett got up and walked straight over to Evelyn, looked her dead in the eye and smacked her upside the head. “Why is it that I am just now finding out about all the shit that is going wrong here when I know, for a fact, that we talked last week?!” She normally wasn’t angry at Evelyn but she was being stupid now.

“How am I supposed to fix things if I don’t know their happening?! I left you two in charge of things hoping that it was the right thing to do, I guess I was wrong!! I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT THIS FROM SOMEONE ELSE!!!” Things around the room were shaking and the fire in the hearth was going nuts.

Scarlett heard the little whimpers of fear from the children and took a calming breath. She turned, grabbed the bottle of Fire Whiskey, and downed the bottle in one go. She took a deep breath before looking at Adam and raising an eyebrow at him. He fidgeted and tried to avoid eye contact but failed when Scarlett roughly grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

“You either change willingly or I’m going to make you, your choice.” A second later were once stood a clown now stood a tall man with shoulder length black hair. Scarlett nodded before turning and looking at her second in charge.

“Allen, I want you to go back to my office and collect the contracts that idiot one and two will be signing. Then I want you to collect my looking glass so I can see who fucked up.” She smiled when he nodded and left, Road following him.

She turned and looked at Iris, smiled and then turned to look at the Exorcists and Generals. “For those of you that don’t know me, I am the Judge and the guardian of the worlds but you can just call me Scarlett. I don’t normally do this unless I have a direct role in the world, but sometimes it’s just unavoidable.” She paused to take a shot of Fire Whiskey from the second bottle she summoned before continuing. “I’m hoping that whoever messed up didn’t do too much damage that it’s unfixable. I should warn you though that if I can fix it, it will take time and a lot of help from them.”

She finished while pointing at Adam and Tyki, both of who looked like they wanted to protest but knew better. She then got up, walked over to Cross and took his hat. “You’re going to want to teach them magic soon and introduce your grandson to Necromancy.” She then walked over to Tyki and sat down, staring at Hadrian who stared right back and giggled when she made a face at him.

“Madam Judge, if I may ask, how is it possible to mess with the balance of a world?” She looked over at a fidgety Arystar Krory and smiled. “I appreciate the use of a title but just call me Scarlett, Madam Judge makes me feel old. But to answer your question, there are special spells and objects that can mess with the flow of Time, Elements, and Souls. There are also people that can do the same things, Exorcists and the Noah are just a few of those types.”

Before she could continue Allen and Road arrived, both holding something different. Allen walked over and handed Scarlett a stack of papers with a blue folder, she tossed them on a nearby table.

“Scarlett, will you let me use your looking glass later!? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!” Road asked, jumping up and down which got Draco jumping as he fed off her excitement. “No because I know what you’d do and I do not approve. Besides the last time I let you use it, you made a nightmare version of candy land and some one’s stomach had to be pumped because they ate a poison gumdrop.”

Scarlett took the looking glass from Road and set it up in front of her. She then cut her finger and drew a rose design on the glass. It slowly glowed a faint blue before flooding the room with light and then slowly fading. When everyone could see again, both Allen`, Scarlett, Hadrian, Lady Magic, and the Earl were gone.

 

Once he could see again, Allen looked at his surroundings and gasped. He stood in a giant field full of roses of different sizes and colors. He could hear Hadrian talking and giggling somewhere in the distance, but knew that he was OK.

He turned around when someone touched his arm and came face to face with Scarlett, though she was dressed differently. She now wore a long flowing silk silver dress that moved to an invisible breeze. Her hair was no longer in a messy bun but fell in soft curls down her back and framed her face.

“Allen, when you were little did you feel a strong feeling of longing?” He had to stop and think about that before nodding. “I thought so, it is nothing to worry about so wipe that look off your face. It just means that Albus did a poor job of binding your magic. That feeling eased when you met your father, right?” Again, he nodded and she smiled. “That feeling was your magic reaching out for familial magic, just like Hadrian` did with Nick and no Evelyn had no clue that that’s what the pull was. At the time, she would have had no clue that Nick was your cousin and Hadrian` family so familial magic didn’t occur to her as the cause.”

Allen nodded and followed her down a stone path way. They walked in silence till they came to a lake with a floating blue sphere in the middle of it. The lake was a stormy black and the waves were threating to swallow the land around it. He heard Scarlett growl as she stocked towards the lake and slam her foot down, stopping the angry waves in midair, it was rather pretty.

She gestured for him to follow as she made her way to the center of the lake. He looked at the sphere as they got closer and saw that it was actually clear not blue and slightly cracked. He heard Scarlett growl at the cracks and cut her hand then his. “Sorry, but I have to make sure the old fool doesn’t get in here again. Your Dragoon blood will make it next to impossible to get here again for those not using my looking glass.” She then placed his hand on the sphere, followed by hers. 

The sphere glowed an angry red then slowly turned teal and the lake slowly turned from a stormy black to crystal clear. “The old fool hasn’t done too much damage but he’s still messed with quite a bit, how he got to this worlds center concerns me.” As they left the lake, Allen could hear Scarlett mutter to herself about ‘stupid old men and using magic they don’t understand’.

Allen smiled when he heard Hadrian giggle and squeal with joy, though the sight of Hadrian being thrown in the air by the Earl was a little weird. He activated his Innocence and caught Hadrian in midair earning shout of ‘MUMMY!’ from Hadrian and a giggle from Lady Magic.

“Allen, have you had the chance to look through the books in the Dragoon vault?”

He looked over at Scarlett with a look of confusion and raised in eyebrow at her. He had no clue what she was talking about but by the look on her face she didn’t like his answer.

“We will be discussing this tomorrow as I have thing to do once I’m done here and I’m sure you would like some sleep after today’s events.” Then Allen felt dizzy and found himself sitting on Yu` lap with Hadrian asleep on his.

“Hey beansprout.” Yu said, kissing his forehead, and smiling down at Hadrian. Allen smiled at him and kissed Yu` cheek before looking over at his dad and giving him a sheepish smile when he cleared his throat, giving them a pointed look.

 

Scarlett chuckled at them and took a shot before clearing her throat to get their attention. “Mini-me` are to be put to bed and Allie, I need you to go make sure that your sisters haven’t burned down my office.” He nodded but gave a pointed look to the paperwork still on the table. She gave a heavy sigh and stomped over to the table.

“Allen, Adam, come here and sign these so he can leave and I don’t have to hear him nag me later.” When she didn’t hear them move, she turned and saw them looking at her like she had three heads. “Well, I’m waiting.” She said with a growl in her voice and an annoyed look on her face.

Both ran over and looked at the contract, most of it was just the basic contract text, he won’t do this, they won’t do that, just the normal stuff you would expect. The last term of the contract was a little different and had Adam looking like he had swallowed a lemon and Allen looking a little worried but happy at the same time.

_I, The Millennium Earl, here by swear that no harm shall come to the Black Order or the Exorcists within. I shall protect all Order members that are deemed loyal and trust worthy. I shall not destroy any Innocence that is found and deliver it to the Order and/or a General or Exorcist. And lastly, I swear to protect and watch over the children of the Order and protect them like they were my own._

Next came the part that had Adam look like he was swallowing a lemon.

_If I fail to follow these terms of the contract I shall be condemned to a millennium in the Void doing paperwork._

Scarlett summoned a dark red quill and handed it to Adam. “You know the drill, sign.” Adam took the quill and signed next to the X. He glared at the quill once he was done and took the vial of Murtlap Essence that Scarlett held out for him. 

“What’s that?”

Scarlett looked up and over at Hadrian, who was now sitting with Tyki again. She picked up the quill and herded the other two boys over to Hadrian, then sat down so she was eye level with them. “This is a Black quill and it’s VERY dangerous. The ONLY time you are to EVER use one is when you OLDER and at Gringotts or with me. If someone EVER tells you to write with this, you are to leave and find your parents and/or a teacher.” She got three wide eyed nods and smiled at them, then she walked back over to idiots one and two.

“All right Allen, your turn.” She then handed him the quill and pulled out another bottle of Murtlap Essence. She watched him sign the witness line and found it fascinating that it didn’t affect his hand and that the ink was Innocence green.

“OK, before I go, Nick you are coming with me as we need to talk and other things. Tyki, once the bonding period is up come talk to me, as we need to go over some things. Evelyn, I want you to put up the most powerful wards around the Order and keep an eye on Dumblefuck. You three little monsters, make sure that you bug your grandpa about magic. OH, and Adam, Allen` mother was the one to give you those lovely bite marks on your ass, so play nice or he’ll give you a matching set somewhere.”

She then walked over to Cross and put his hat back on his head then healed Link` leg before pulling a reluctant Nick with her out the door.

 

The Exorcists slowly left the library and the boys were put to bed, though Kanda was less than thrilled when Tyki told them that he had to sleep with Hadrian. The only reason this was allowed was because Iris promised that she would watch them, plus Percy, Draco, and Road where in the room too.

 

A few hours later Iris turned from the window and looked at the sleeping puppy pile on the bed and smiled, they were so cute. She then looked back out the window and down at the forest below. Iris smiled when she saw the huge shadow in the tree line. **“I was wondering when you would finally find him, took you long enough.”** She then faded into the shadows and down to the forest. She watched the huge shadow move into the light and smiled when she saw him.

Standing there in the moonlight was a silver Russian Timber Wolf the size of a great Dane. Her eyes widened when she caught the hints of Innocence green within his fur. **“How-”**

Sharp quicksilver eyes stopped the question on her lips. He looked up at the window she had just been standing in front of and then back at her, a wolfish grin on his face.

_‘I have been here longer then you think.’_

The wolf then howled and ran back into the forest to wait for his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST MATE IS REVEALED!!!   
> So was anyone surprised that Tyki is a mate?
> 
> 'That Damn Neighbor' is a SMOSH video that I had watched just before I had started working on this and the idea stuck in my head, plus I love SMOSH.
> 
> Scarlett and Allen are two OC` that will show-up in my work every now and then unless I have a main role for them. They play a main role in my story 'Prince of the Frozen Nightmare Patch'. If you read that one than you know about Scarlett and Allen will be introduced in later chapters so don't worry. But if you want to know more about them then check that one out!


	12. Learning truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating sooner........I'm so ashamed! (cries in the corner)  
> Anyway, sorry for no updating sooner and I know this probably isn't as long as I normally make them but I hadn't updated since last year and I wanted to give you something so.  
> The next chapter will be longer and it won't take me forever to post!

The first thing Link heard when he woke up the next morning was a voice softly humming and a hand running through his hair. He had to think about what happened and shot up out of bed when he remembered.

“Where are the boys? How did I get here? Why is me leg not broken? Why are you here? Where’s Nick?” Link asked Allen in rapid succession.

“Easy sweetheart, don’t hurt yourself. The boys are fine, I think they’re still asleep. I’m here because my son needed me and Nick left with a woman named Scarlett. She’s also the one that healed your leg.”

Link had to do a double take at the mention of Scarlett. “Your telling me that the Judge was here and I missed it?”

“So, you know her?”

“Yes, she’s very well know with in Central. I’ve only met her once and that was at a formal trial. I know she is very powerful and no one has ever challenged her. Wait, did you call me your son?” Link finished with a rather confused look on his face.

“Just caught that, hm. It’s good to know that we have such a powerful ally.” He heard Allen mutter to himself. “Yes Link, I see you as my son, have ever since I first saw you all those years-ago.” Allen finished with a fond smile.

Link blushed so hard that he felt dizzy before curling up next to Allen. “I that of you as my mom back then too.” He admitted quietly, a small smile on his face.

“Well, since you’re awake, Scarlett said that she would be back today to explain somethings and I’m sure the boys would love to see you. Your clothes are over on the dresser and there is a potion over there with a note from Severus. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Allen then kissed his forehead and left the room.

Link softly touched his forehead and smiled before getting up to take a quick shower. Once done, he walked over to the dresser and got dressed before looking at the note.

_Link_

_This will help with the nausea you will be feeling._

_Severus_

He was feeling slightly nauseous, so he downed the potion in one go. It didn’t taste too bad, kind of like pineapple. He left his hair unbraided as it was still wet and left to go find Allen.

When he entered the cafeteria, he could tell that everyone was on edge but didn’t know why. He looked around and spotted Allen immediately but before he could walk over.

“LINK!!!!!”

Four bodies tackled him.

 

Hadrian woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and it confused him. He remembered bits and pieces of yesterday but couldn’t remember when he was put to bed. He looked up and came face to face with a set of deep brown eyes.

“Hello little rabbit, how do you feel?” Tyki asked him, a smile on his handsome face.

Hadrian blushed when he saw it and quickly looked down at the chest he was laying on. “I’m OK.” He mumbled into the chest, then his stomach made its self-known. “Just hungwy.”

He felt Tyki’ chest vibrate as the man laughed and blushed harder. He opened his mouth to say something but the door slamming open stopped him. He did jump though, along with everyone else.

He looked over at the door and saw his daddy and grandpa standing in the door way. “Good morning daddy, gwandpa. Whewe’s mummy?”

“He’s with Link right now, the sooner you three get dressed the sooner you’ll get to see them.” Was his daddy’s reply.  
Hadrian quickly got up, much to Tyki’ disappointment, and grabbed his clothes. He was about to strip when his daddy cleared his throat. “Don’t get undressed yet, your grandpa is taking you three to get a bath.”

Hadrian paled at the mention of a bath and started shaking. He knew that his grandpa wouldn’t hurt him but the water still scared him. He looked up when his grandpa kneeled in front of him and bit his bottom lip.

“Munchkin it’s OK, I promise. I’ll add bubbles and everything, plus you’ll have Percy and Draco there.” His grandpa said, pointing over to the two little boys with major bed head.

Hadrian nodded his head slowly and took his grandpa’ hand. He was then flanked by his big brother and best friend, who both smiled at him. He turned and waved at Road and Tyki before leaving.

 

Tyki watched the exchange between grandfather and grandson with a critical eye, something wasn’t right. He looked at Road from the corner of his eye and saw that she noticed it too. He held his tongue until he heard the bathroom door shut.

“Why is he afraid of the water.” 

When he didn’t receive an answer after a few minutes, he looked over and found Kanda glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head, he knew this was going to be hard but he had to try. 

“I know that we’ve had our problems and I know they won’t be fixed overnight. But Hadrian is my mate and I need to know how to protect him and what to protect him from.” He was surprised at how honest he was being. Normally he would just be manipulative until he got what he wanted, but this was about Hadrian and it felt wrong to do that.

“You’re right, I may not like it but you are his mate and I’ll be damned if I let you hurt him even accidentally.” He nodded when Kanda looked at him, both were very serious. Kanda then sighed before continuing. “Hadrian was taken from us not long after his birth and we’ve only had him back for a few months. The first year he was gone, he was living with the Potters and they had changed his name to Harry. After their deaths, however, is when everything when to hell.” Kanda leaned against the door frame and looked at the ceiling, his face full of pain.

“When the Potters died, Hadrian was taken to Lily Potters sister. She was an ugly hag and her husband, Dursley, was no better. They both abused him and spoiled their fat ass of a son, who was the same age as Hadrian. They made him cook and clean, beat him when he did ‘freakish’ things and beat him just because of they felt like it.”

“That’s why here freaked out when he hit Tyki, he didn’t want to be like them.” Road said from her spot on the floor, hands glowing with Dark Matter in her anger.

Tyki was just as anger but was better at controlling it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t be finding someplace to release some anger, maybe Road would fight him later.

He looked over at Kanda but he was still looking at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. “He was three when he learned about death. Allen and I were horrified when Hadrian told us about it. Dursley has a sister that raises ugly little boxers. Her favorite is a stupid little thing name Ripper and she always brought it with her when she visited. A week before Dursley’s sister arrived Hadrian found a garden snake that was injured and afraid, so, he helped it. Then Dursley’s sister arrived with her damn dog. The snake didn’t stand a chance and Hadrian had to watch and listen to it scream in pain as it was torn apart. He was then forced to clean it up and Dursley caught him crying so he beat him until he was bloody and then made him clean that too. That night Dursley forced Hadrian into the bath and almost drowned him, saying that that was what freaks deserved.”

Tyki could feel the blood lust running through Kanda’ veins and smiled, showing off sharp teeth. “I do believe that Road and I will be paying the Dursley’s a visit.” He saw Road nod out of the corner of his eye.

Before anything else could be said, Hadrian came tearing in to the room. Tyki had to do a double take because of Hadrian’ new hair color.

It was neon blue.

He heard Road laughing and Kanda snort in amusement, followed by Cross muttering about eyepatch wearing idiots.

“TYKI TYKI LOOK! UNCLE LAVI SAID THAT IT WOULD BE COOL, DO YOU LIKE IT?!” Hadrian all but screamed in his ear. He wanted to say no but Hadrian was so excited and he was glowing with happiness. 

So, he just smiled at the little boy and agreed.

 

Hadrian was so excited that he couldn’t control his hair color, he wondered when he lost control to begin with. He was wearing the pretty dark blue knit long necked and long sleeved dress his Aunt Lena gave him, though it was a little big.

She got it for herself, but it got shrunken on accident, so she gave it to him. She said that the baggy collar and sleeves made him look adorable.

He was also wearing a light gray vest and his white stockings with little blue butterflies on them. His hair was held back by a sparkly silver headband, though a few strands of loss white hair framed his face. He had Bunny in one hand and Draco’ hand in the other.

They were all walking down to breakfast and chattering up a storm, like last night never happened. Hadrian was smiling and talking to Draco about potions and how good a teacher Uncle Sev was. Though Road would ask them a question every now and then.

When they entered the cafeteria, everyone fell silent, just watching them. Hadrian payed them no mind and walked over to the counter to talk to his Uncle Jerry. “HI UNCLE JEWWY!”

“Why hello there, cutie-pie! What can I get for you this fine morning!” Was Uncle Jerry’ cheerful reply, not even slightly bothered by the two Noah.

“We’ll have evewything!” Hadrian said, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

His Uncle laughed and nodded his head before pointing over to the table his mummy was sitting at. Both Hadrian and Percy ran over and tackled him in a hug. “Easy there, I would really like to stay seated.” Their mummy chuckled, kissing them on the head before kissing their daddy.

“Mummy, whewe’s Link?” Hadrian asked once he was seated on Tyki’ lap, unaware of the glares everyone was sending the man.

“He’ll be down in a little bit, love.”

Hadrian nodded and went back to talking to Draco, who was sitting with Road, about potions. They were once again interrupted by the arrival of Uncle Lucy and Uncle Sev.

“DADDY!” Draco screamed and then slammed into the man, who was caught by Uncle Sev.

“I missed you to dragon.” Uncle Lucy said, kissing Draco on the head before sitting down next to mummy. Uncle Lucy looked funny and Hadrian said as such.

“I’m fine Hadrian, I promise.” Hadrian thought he didn’t look it, but bit his tongue this time. He started eating when his Uncle Jerry came over with the food. It was a little while after that Link appeared in the door way and was tackled.

 

Link found himself starring at the ceiling in puzzlement, how did this happen? Oh yeah, he was tackled by little people.  
Looking down he came face to face with one Road Kamelot, who was smiling like a loon. Link arched an eyebrow and stared at her before trying to get up. He managed to stand without hurting anyone and looked down at the two-little people still attached to his legs.

“Percy, Hadrian may I have my legs back?”

“NO!” Was the instant response.

Link sighed and thought about a way to get them off. After a few minutes, the conversation he had with Allen came to mind.  
“If you don’t let go, how am I supposed to greet our mother?” He inwardly smirked when both little boys looked up at him with wide eyes.

Both boys let go and ran over to Allen, who looked down when both boys tugged his sleeve. Link couldn’t hear what they were saying but they both looked very excited.

He looked over to his left when he heard giggling and saw Road and Draco smiling. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. He watched Tyki Mikk pick Hadrian up and put him on his lap. Link had the sudden urge to sit with Nick, but he wasn’t there. So, he did the next best thing.

He sat on Allen’ lap, kind of.

“Link, are you all right?” He heard Allen ask him but he was just too comfortable. He could feel that something was wrong but he couldn’t place what. He then saw Severus out of the corner of his eye and figured that he would thank him for the potion. His reaction confused and worried him at the same time though.

“I didn’t send you a potion Link.”

“That’s because I did. I knew that he wouldn’t take it any other way.”   
Everyone looked down the table to were the voice had come from to find a very familiar face. Sitting there, munching on an apple was Scarlett.

“The potion you took will make it so you can’t take the one from Central. Though I will be having a few words with those idiots.” She said with a shark like grin.

Link paled at what she said and could tell that the potion from Central was leaving his system. He needed that potion and now he couldn’t take it.

Link started to panic and could feel his throat closing. He could hear panicked voices telling him to breath and to calm down, but he couldn’t. He then felt someone pour something down his throat and he swallowed. He could soon feel himself slowly calming down and he could hear someone whispering into his ear.

He looked around and found that his head was pillowed on Allen’ lap. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Severus. “Damn kid, I didn’t think you would panic. If anything, I thought you’d be happy. That potion they give you has nasty ass side effects for people like you.” He heard Scarlett say from somewhere to the left.

“What do you mean?” He heard Allen ask.

“I’ll explain once everyone is here and we’re in Komui’ office.” He then heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor, getting fainter as she left.

“Are you OK sweetheart?”

Link nodded his head before trying to curl up in Allen’ lap. He felt Allen run his fingers through his still loss hair and he started to purr.

 

It took a few minutes to get Link up and out of the cafeteria and down to Komui’ office, but they did it. When they walked in, they found Scarlett and Komui in an intense argument.

“BITE ME, YOU JACKASS!”

“YOU FIRST WITCH!”

Scarlett then lunged at Komui but was intercepted by Cross, who through her over his shoulder. Everyone watched in fascination has she was manhandled over to one corner and then he did the same to Komui.

Everyone then had a picture of a wrestling ring in their head with Cross as the referee. Most didn’t laugh, others had no problem.

“Do you two want to tell me how this started?”

Both then started yelling again and Cross had to spell them to their corners.

“Tyki, Road, why don’t you take the boys outside. I’m pretty sure this is going to take a while.” Allen said when he saw the looks Scarlett and Komui were throwing each other.

“YAY! COME ON TYKI!” Road shouted in the man’s ear before running from the room, the boys not far behind her. Tyki sighed and then ran to catch up.

 

Allen chuckled at the look on Tyki’ face. He didn’t think that he would see the day that he trusted his son to a Noah and two at that. He got tired of standing so when to sit on the couch, Link following.

He watched as his dad tried to get Komui and Scarlett to calm down. It reminded him of the time two women had cornered his dad in a bar and they started a cat fight.

He ran his hands through Link’ hair but stopped when his fingers brushed against something furry. Looking down, he saw two furry cat ears perched on his head.

“Link sweetheart, why do you have cat ears?”

Link just curled up closer and purred.

“It’s because of the Creature Inheritance he got from his dad’s side of the family. The potion I gave him this morning was to purge the other potion from his system but it will take some time.” Scarlett said without even taking her eyes off Komui.

“What’s his Inheritance?” Allen heard Lucius ask from his seat on the other couch.

“It’s a rare creature from Ireland. Most Swedish Witches and Wizards have a feline type inheritance in their blood. Some don’t inherit it and some do, his father did and so did he. His father was a rather normal type of inheritance, but with both his mother and father having this creature inheritance in their blood line, he was almost certain to receive it.”

“What’s the creature?” Was Yu’ rather annoyed response.

“He’s a Sidhe cat.”

Everyone looked at Cross, who had spoken, in awe of this. A Sidhe cat was a VERY rare fairy cat that was native to Ireland. It was said that if you ever saw one you would have a long and happy life.

“My wand is made of Elder and the core is the hair of a Sidhe cat, given to me willingly.” 

Allen was stunned at the news, not that his dad had a wand, just that it was a very powerful one. He really should get one himself soon, but for now he was good with his dad teaching him wandless magic.

“Aren’t Sidhe cats black though.” His dad asked Scarlett, who was no longer glaring daggers at Komui.

“Yes, but there are rare cases of Sidhe cats being different colors like Link is. He’s been taking the potion since he first got his inheritance, so he is going to be very clingy with his mate and/or parent. Since he doesn’t have a mate that I know of, he is going to cling to Allen because he sees him as his mother and vice versa.”

“What do you mean.” Allen asked her.

“I mean that your Dragoon sees Link as your hatchling and he sees you as his mom. Dragoons are very family oriented, it doesn’t matter the species, the Dragoon will still see them as theirs. This isn’t the same for some cases, you love Draco, just not as a son right.” Allen nodded. “Well your Dragoon sees him as family it just doesn’t came him as your hatchling. Once you get to Gringotts and get into the Dragoon vault you’ll find books that explain it better.”

Allen nodded and made a mental note to go there soon. He was brought out of his thoughts by Komui screaming and looked up just in time to see Scarlett tackle him to the ground.

“ADMIT YOU’RE WRONG!”

“NEVER!”

Allen watched as Scarlett pinned Komui to the floor and turned him lavender with bear ears. He pushed her off and ran to his desk, pulling out a mirror from the drawer. He then shrieked and tackled Scarlett.

“TURN ME BACK!”

“NEVER!”

Allen turned around when he heard someone chuckling behind him. Standing in the door way, were the Generals. He was surprised to see that it was General Klaud that was chuckling at the display.

“Cross, are they having the same argument again?”

“Yes.” Was his dads dry reply.

“Dad, what are they arguing over?”

It was General Klaud that answered.

“In the begin, Komui and Scarlett got along pretty well but one day Komui opened his mouth and stuck his foot in.”

“What did he say?”

“That pink bunnies were better than lavender pandas.”

Everyone looked at this fight in a new light just then and they couldn’t stop themselves from laughing this time. Especially with Lavi narrating the fight.

“In one corner, we have the crazy mad scientist with a sister complex, Komui “The Pink Bunny” Lee. In the other corner, we have the lovely and sexy, Scarlett “The Lavender Panda”. And refereeing the match, is the one and only General Cross Marian. FIGHT!”

Their imaginations went wild and they couldn’t stop laughing. A lavender panda beating the crap out of a pink bunny was just too funny. It took a while, but eventually Scarlett won and Komui was down for the count.

 

Scarlett held her head high as she sat at Komui’ desk. That will teach him, HA! She did a head count and realized that two people were still missing but she knew they would be here soon. And not ten minutes later, the Tonks’ arrived.

“All right, I have three rules before we start. One, do not interrupt me. Two, hold your questions until the end. Three, what I tell you does NOT leave this room and yes Bookmen, you may write everything down. Everyone got that?” Once they all nodded, she continued. “Firstly, Allen I lied about Link having a mate. Link doesn’t have a set mate, he can choose them and he has, that’s why I kidnapped Nick yesterday. Secondly, Nick no longer qualifies as an Akuma. Yes, he technically is still one but it can be classified as a Creature Inheritance. Thirdly, Link is going to be very confused once the potion is out of his system so you’ll want to explain to him what’s going on because he won’t remember. He should be coming in right about now.”

And as if on cue, the doors opened and in came a different looking Nick. His hair was now a rich black and his eyes were a dark blue. 

 

Andromeda gasped at the sight before her. It wasn’t possible, he was dead. They buried his body and mourned their loss.

“Nimbus?”

A sad smile graced his face when he looked over at her. She felt tears rolling down her face, this couldn’t be true.

“Hey Andy.”

He walked over and gently pulled her into a hug, tears rolling down his own face.

“This isn’t real. This can’t be real, we buried you.” She said, pulling him closer none the less.

“It’s me, Andy. I’m real and I’m so sorry.”

 

Everyone watched as brother and sister cried together, not in sadness but joy.

 

Allen smiled at the two and couldn’t help but remember that same feeling of joy when he had Hadrian back in his arms. He jumped when Link jumped up and tackled Nick, taking Andy with them.

“Nimbus Black, you hurt my baby kitten and you’ll wish for death.” Allen said in the sweetest voice known to man but the words dripped with venom. Allen smiled sweetly at the pale look on Nicks face, who nodded franticly. 

Damn, Allen could be scary.

Allen looked at his dad when the man snorted in amusement. “You definitely inherited your mother’s temperament. She was just as protective of your brothers as you are of your sons.” Allen just smiled before sitting on Yu’ lap.

 

Scarlett rolled her eyes but smiled none the less before clearing her throat to get their attention. “Now that that is settled, let’s get started.” Scarlett then got comfortable in Komui’ desk chair before continuing.

“Firstly, there are multiple world and none of them connect, well that’s not entirely true. The Wonderlands use to and they can connect to multiple worlds at once, but that’s be sides the point. There are a few worlds that have weak barriers and that leads to rips.”

“Rips? OUCH!” Lavi yelled in pain as his own hammer repeatedly hit him in the head.

“What were my first two rules moron!?”

“NO, OW, INTERRUPTING AND, OW, QUESTIONING!”

“And what did you do!?”

“INTERRUPTED AND, OW, QUESTIONED!”

“You going to do it again!?”

Lavi quickly shook his head and hid behind the couch, peeking over it. Scarlett glared at him one more time before continuing.  
“As I was saying; the weak barriers lead to rips. All the worlds share the same thing, the Void. It’s where I rule and where I look after the worlds. Unfortunately, when a rip occurs, essence from the Void leaks into the world. When this happens, people begin to go crazy and beasts are created. Adam was put in charge of keeping this from happing. The Akuma were made to kill the beasts and the Noah were born to look for the signs of a rip and repair it. The largest rip to occur is the Grand Canyon, thankfully things didn’t get to out of hand. A long time ago, however, rips started popping up all over the place and the Noah couldn’t handle it all at once. With all the rips happing at once, the Akuma were spread thin and were beginning to get overwhelmed by the beasts. So, I created Innocence from willing Souls and presented them to those I saw worthy, thus Exorcists were born!” 

She then looked around the room at the stunned face and smiled at them. She knew it would take some time for them to absorb this new information, so she made some tea. She liked the fruity teas and was quite happy when she summoned her tea box and found it full of pomegranate tea bags.

She wasn’t surprised when the Generals were the first to recover followed by Nick and soon everyone else. She was, however, surprised when someone hit her in the face.

“PINK RABBITS FOREVER!!”

No one was surprised when Komui was then beaten and buried alive under the mounds of paperwork littering his office.

“Now, one at a time. Does anyone have questions? Bookman?”

“Why use humans to make Akuma?”

Scarlett had to think about the best way to answer this without looking like the bad guy. “I had to use people because their more stable and the human soul is more flexible to the change. Akuma were made during war time using those that had lost all family. I would go through files of the deceased and look at their families. Those with only one remaining family member would be given to Adam and he would then ask if they would be willing to change. Akuma were ONLY supposed to be created DURING war times and ONLY with my consent.”

She suppressed a chuckle at the look Bookman had given her before he buried his nose in the book he was writing in. No one had hit her yet, so that was a good sign. She looked over at Lavi when he stuck his hand up. “Yes Lavi?”

“What did you mean when you said that the Wonderlands use to connect?”

Scarlett laughed so hard that she fell out of the chair. She knew one of them would ask but the thought of what happened was still funny. “A very long time ago, they had all connected through a series of tunnels built by the White Rabbits. The Hatters and the White Rabbits were the only ones to use them, though everyone knew they were there. One day the Hatters got bored and wanted a little fun, so the all got together and went from one Wonderland to the next. Normally I wouldn’t care, as they usually got bored after a while or got tired, that wasn’t the case this time. They were so bored that they somehow flooded four Wonderlands, froze five, flooded six with tea, and somehow infected three with gnomes. It was a huge mess and took FOREVER to clean, so to keep it from happening again I cut the connections between the Wonderlands. The Hatters sometimes find their way to other Wonderlands but it’s rare and they don’t do much.”

She smiled at the looks on their faces and chuckled. The White Queens had not been happy and it was the one and only time they had broken their vow to never cause harm. The Red Queens tried to get them beheaded but everyone ignored them and the poor White Rabbits looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

Scarlett looked at her watch and sighed at the time. “I can answer one more question before I have to go.” She looked at Allen when he cleared his throat.

“Do Tyki and Hadrian have to be in constant contact for the whole seventy-two hours or can they be apart?”

Scarlett got a puzzled look on her face at the question but it slowly turned into a shark like grin. “No, they don’t. If they have some contact throughout the day they’re fine. And to answer your unasked question, no, Tyki doesn’t need to sleep with Hadrian. It won’t hurt the bond for him to sleep on the couch……or the basement.”

If the look of pure fury in Allen’ face was anything to go by Tyki was SO fucked and Scarlett loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plain on giving Link a creature inheritance but I realized that Link was a bit OOC last chapter and I wanted to play with that. Link ans Nick want be together right away, Link is going to try his hardest to avoid Nick.  
> The fight between Scarlett and Komui was more for my amusement as me and my sister had a similar fight not that long ago........she won.


	13. Shopping for Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY!!!  
> I didn't mean to take this long to update!
> 
> I kept getting side tracked by different things and I just didn't have the time. I did have most of it done on Friday but unfortunately I got a very bad head ache and it had me down.
> 
> This chapter is longer as a sorry for the long wait!
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

Tyki crept through the halls of the Order, hoping to not be seen. He had managed to avoid all Order members so far, though he did have some close calls. If he made it to the Ark he would be safe for a while and hopefully the Exorcist’s will have calmed down by then.

He carefully peeked around the corner making sure no one was there. When he saw that the coast was clear he quickly walked down the hall. He had to quickly stop and hide when he heard someone coming. He tried the doors and sighed when he found one unlocked and quickly went inside.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the person pass by. He listened as the footsteps fade but waited a few minutes before leaving.

He made it to the Ark vault doors and was about to punish in the code when a familiar giggle stopped him. He swallowed heavily and slowly turned around to find Road leaning against the railing, sucking on a lollipop.

“Road, what are you doing here?” Tyki asked his niece.

“Looking for you and so is everyone else.” Was her response, a shark like grin on her face.

Tyki swallowed nervously and weighed his options. One, he could try and make a break for it and hopefully make it to the Ark before Road could stop him. Two, he could try and bribe her with sugar and/or presents and hope she will let him go. Three, he could distract her and get to Hadrian to use him as a shield until he thought of a better plain.

Wait scratch that, he was not using his adorable little mate as a shield.

“What will it take for you to let me go?”

He watched her smile grow and his hope of escape fade. His first option was looking good right about now.

“Who said I was going to let you?”

Tyki made a mad dash down the hall, Road hot on his heels. He made a sharp turn and ran down the stairs. He was trying to get to the front gates but had to turn back when he saw Exorcists coming his way.

He managed to dodge Road but not Allen.

He looked down at Tyki with a predatory smile.

“Times up.”

 

At her desk within the Void, Scarlett smirked behind her mug of tea. The three-day bonding period was up and Tyki was suffering the consciences.

Ah, the sounds of idiots in pain was a beautiful start to the morning.

 

Hadrian was excited, he and Percy were in town with Aunt Mira for the day. Their mummy and daddy had said that they needed to do some stuff with Tyki and that it would just be boring for them, so their Aunt Mira said that she would take them for the day.

Percy was holding his hand as they looked at all the shops and people. Their Aunt Mira was leading them to the fabric store, as she needed some yellow thread. Then they were going to the second-hand shop to look for the broken things Aunt Mira liked to fix.

Hadrian was pulled from his thoughts by Percy squeezing his hand. “Aunt Mira said that we could look around but not touch.” 

Hadrian nodded and walked off to look around. He saw a lot of buttons on one wall and zippers on another but what caught his attention was the shine blue fabric.

He walked over and looked at it, it looked soft and was really pretty. He reached up to touch it but a gently voice from behind him made him stop and turn.

“Careful Hadrian, Aunt Mira said no touching.” Percy told him as he gently took his hand.

“Sowwy, Hady just thought it would look pwetty on Chess.” Hadrian said quietly, head bowed.

“It’s OK, I just don’t want my little brother too get in trouble.”

“And Hady doesn’t want his big bwothew mad.” Hadrian mumbled, tears in his eyes.

“Hady, I’m not mad at you. Come on, Aunt Mira is looking for us.”

Hadrian nodded, but looked back at the shiny fabric with longing in his eyes. It really would have made a pretty bow for Chess.  
He smiled at his Aunt Mira and hugged Bunny to him. For some reason, he didn’t feel happy anymore, he just kept thinking about the shiny fabric.

“Hady, are you OK?” Aunt Mira asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Don’t know.” Was his curt reply.

He felt her put a hand on his forehead and then his cheeks. “You don’t feel warm.” Hadrian just shook his head and curled up to Percy’ side.

 

Miranda was worried, Hadrian was OK before but now he was just so sad. He didn’t have a fever. She was about to call Allen when an older lady came over with a piece of blue fabric. She noticed Hadrian zero in on it and followed it not once looking away.

“Most little boys don’t listen to what their told, always messing up the fabric with sticky fingers. You, however, were just so polite to your brother when he reminded you not to touch. Such good little boys deserve a little gift and I must agree that it would look pretty on your kitten.” The older women said, a kind smile on her face.

Miranda’ eyes widened, when Hadrian’ personality did a one-eighty.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Hadrian said as he hugged the woman.

“You are very welcome young man and you are more than welcome to came back anytime.” 

Miranda made a mental not to mention Hadrian’ odd behavior to Allen and Kanda.

 

The rest of the day past rather well, with them finding some stuffed animals and a pocket watch and Chess walked through town, head held high, showing off her new ribbon.

When they got back to the Order, Miranda located Allen and Kanda and told them about Hadrian. They weren’t going to worry about it just yet, he could have just been disappointed about the fabric but they’d keep watch.

 

November moved on slowly and Tyki was able to survive Allen’ wrath, for the most part. He still got nervous when around spoons. Allen did eventually get to Gringotts and talked to Bloodfang. He said that he would look into why they didn’t receive their letters. Unfortunately, Allen couldn’t get into the Dragoon vault as a cave-in occurred when one of the Gringgots dragons got loose and it would take some time to move the boulders. 

With the beginning of December came icy winds and heavy snow. At the Order, everyone was getting ready for Yule and the cafeteria was decked out with trees and lights. Jerry had taken to wearing a Santa hat or a green elf hat with bells. Everyone was shopping for gifts when they had the time and Road had taken to ambushing people with enchanted missile toe.

At one point, she had caught Lavi and Kanda. That time Lavi made it out with only a few scars, however, that wasn’t the case when she caught Lavi and Allen. Allen gave him a peck but Lavi saw Kanda and just had to go farther. He grabbed Allen around the waist, dipped him and snogged the life out of him.

Lavi spent the following week in the infirmary and if you asked him if it was worth it he would reply “Totally!”

 

Hadrian was staring out his window in deep thought. His mummy had said that Yule was coming but he didn’t know what that meant. He wanted to ask but he didn’t know how. He would have asked Midnight but he said that he was staying in the greenhouse until spring.

Hadrian giggled at the memory of Midnight talking about fat juicy rats in his sleep the last time he was down there. His Uncle Al liked Midnight and had built a snake home for him in the greenhouse, as Midnight liked it out there because it was warmer then the Order.

**“Hadrian, why don’t you ask Link?”**

Iris was right, he could ask his bigger brother but first he had to find his big brother. He looked in the living room first but he wasn’t there, so he moved on. He looked in the cafeteria, labs, Uncle Mooie’ office, and the storage room but he wasn’t there.

He ran back to his room and grabbed Bunny. He had only done this once with his Aunt Lena but he thought Iris would count as an adult. He picked Chess up and put her on his shoulders. He then put on his coat just in case Percy was outside and then thought about him before stepping forward.

He giggled when feathers surrounded him as he fell, tickling him. Chess just purred, not the least bit bothered. Though she did bat at the little fish that swam passed.

When they landed, it took a couple of minutes for their eyes to adjust to the sudden light. When Hadrian looked around to see where he was he was hit in the forehead with something. It startled him so bad that he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the tree that was behind him.

He started crying and just thought about his daddy. He didn’t realize that he was falling again until he felt the feathers brush his face again. When he landed, he saw that he was in the cafeteria and ran to his daddy.

 

Kanda was in the middle of a conversation with Allen when he felt something slam into his back. He turned and found Hadrian sobbing, Chess mewing in worry. He quickly picked the boy up and sat him on the table.

“Hady, I need you to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

The little boy tried to take calming breathes but they just turned into more sobs. Kanda put the boy on his lap and started rubbing his back. He moved his hand up to pet the little boys head but as so as he touched it Hadrian let out an ear-piercing scream.

Kanda quickly and gently, moved the little boy’s hair to look at the back of his head. There was no blood but he did have a nice goose egg. “Hady, how’d you hit your head?”

“Ha-Hady was lo-loo-looking for Pewcy bu-but cou-couldn’t find him. So, Hady go-got Bunny and thou-thought about hi-him. Bunny too-took Hady ou-outside and-and he lo-looked awound but som-something hit his he-head and he fell!” Hadrian then started sobbing again.

Kanda looked over at Allen and was about to say something when a little body slammed into him again.

“Daddy, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hit little Hady in the head and hurt him!” Percy cried into Kanda’ side.

“I know kid, it was an accident. He’s OK, just has a bump on his head.”

Kanda watched as Percy got up on the bench and gently pulled Hadrian onto his lap. “I’m sorry Hady, I didn’t mean to hit you with the snowball.” Percy said as he kissed Hadrian’ forehead.

“It’s OK, I know you didn’t mean it.” Hadrian said, hugging the older boy.

Kanda smiled at the two and ruffled Percy’ hair, the little boy just stuck his tongue out. “Hady, why were you looking for your brother?” Allen asked from a crossed the table.

 

Hadrian looked at his mummy in confusion, then after a minute or so jumped up and grabbed Percy’ hand. “Come on, we have to find Link!” He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Once Percy was standing, Hadrian dragged him from the room and towards the library.

 

Link was rather happy with himself. He had managed to avoid Nick for the last couple of days and was now taking a cat nap, literally. With the potion out of his system, his ears and tail were now out in the open and he never felt better.

When Allen had explained what had happened when he was out, he was shocked. He knew that he liked Nick, not that he would EVER say it aloud, but he didn’t know that he had chosen him as his mate.

He about jumped out of his skin when the library door slammed open. He quickly hid behind the bookshelves, just in case it was Nick. He sighed when he heard that it was just the boys, he was so not ready to talk to Nick.

“Link, are you here? Hadrian wanted to talk to you about something.” He heard Percy call out. Link furled his eyebrows, what did Hadrian want to ask him?

“I’m right here.” He said, stepping out from his hiding place. “What’s up?”

Hadrian ran over to him and lifted his arms. Link smiled and picked his little brother up. “What’s Yule?”

Link was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting that question. He thought that Allen and Yu had talked to him. “Hady, didn’t mom and Yu explain it to you?” He was confused when the little boy shook his head.

“Percy, do you know what Yule is?” The little boy nodded his head, a sad look on his face. He’d think on that later along with mentioning in to Allen and Yu.

“OK, Yule is a time for family and friends. Plus, Santa comes and gives good little boys, like you, presents. Every year, the Black Order, well here at least, throws a big party and exchange gifts. I was here last year and it was so much fun, you two will love it!”

“Hady’ nevew gotten a gift befowe. Fweak’ awe bad, don’t get gifts.” Hadrian said sadly.

“Hadrian, look at me please.” Link said softly and smiled when he looked up. “You are not a bad boy, you are not a freak. You and Percy are to very bright little boys and I am proud to call you my little brother’s.”

He walked over to the couch and put Hadrian on his lap and pulled Percy to his side. He used his magic to summon some child friendly Christmas books and started reading the first one in his hand.

“Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot……but the Grinch he did NOT!”

 

This was how Nick found them. Percy asleep, drooling on Link’ side, Hadrian’ head buried in Link’ chest, and Link resting his head-on Hadrian’, a “Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer” book laying on the other side of Percy.

Nick smiled and looked for a blanket to cover them with. He found a soft black wool one and draped it over them before cleaning up the books.

He looked back before turning off the lights, he would try to talk to Link later.

 

Yule was coming closer and closer with each day and the boys were getting more and more excited. Allen was taking Percy to town so he could do his Yule shopping and Kanda was taking Hadrian, then they would switch so the boys could get the gift for the parent they were with.

 

~ALLEN & PERCY~

Percy held his mummy’s hand as they walked through Silver Chime Alley. He didn’t know what to get any one and was hoping his mummy would help. He looked through the windows of shops they passed but nothing caught his eye.

“Mummy, what if I can’t find anything?”

“I’ll help you look and I’m sure they’ll love what every you get them.” His mummy said with a smile.

They went to the book store first where Percy found some Alchemy books for the Science Division and any old looking Potions book for his Uncle Sev.

They then made their way to the jewelry store where, with his mummy’s help, he got a butterfly necklace for his Aunt Lena, a teddy bear charm bracelet for his Aunt Mira, and a white monkey hair pin for Miss. Nine.

As they made their way through the alley, they picked up a cook book for Uncle Jerry, a book of healing for Madam Blackwood, enchanted gardening tools for Uncle Al, a dragonhide gun holster for his Grandpa Cross, an enchanted sketch pad and pencils for Grandpa Froi, a flask for Grandpa Moody, a cool skull eye-patch for Uncle Lavi, a set of needles for Grandpa Panda, a silver cloak clip for Uncle Lucius, a tea set for Aunt Andy, and a pocket watch for Uncle Ted.

They soon stopped for lunch and talked about where they should go next. Percy looked at his mummy and wondered if it was OK to ask about Uncle Siri. 

“Percy, what’s the matter?”

Percy looked at his mummy and bit his bottom lip. “Is it OK if I get a gift for Uncle Siri?”

His mummy looked confused. “Why wouldn’t you get a gift for him?”

“I know you and daddy are mad at him. Hady doesn’t know and hasn’t seen the way he looks when we’re in the cafeteria.” Percy said quietly.

 

Allen sighed and counted to ten. It didn’t occur to him that the boys might see that he was angry at Sirius. He knew that he was being childish by ignoring the man but he just didn’t know what to do.

“Percy, you can get him a gift but I want you to understand that just because I’m mad at your Uncle doesn’t mean that you have to be. I love my brother but he said some mean things and I didn’t like it, but that has nothing to do with you. Now, I say we go to the toy store next, what about you?” Allen asked the little boy with a smile. He nodded and they finished their food so they could leave.

Percy looked around the store but couldn’t find anything that he liked. “Mummy, I can’t find anything.” He said with a pout.  
His mummy chuckled at him and he pouted harder. “Why don’t you focus on one person at a time?”

He blushed, he hadn’t thought about that.

He walked back through the store and thought about what to get Road. He walked passed some teddy bears and a purple one caught his eye. Its fur was a deep purple and had blue and green patchwork on its head and body. Its eyes were black and he felt like it was glaring at him.

Road was going to love it.

Next, he thought about what to get Nym. He didn’t think she would like any stuffed animals and he didn’t think she would like anything too girly. He was walking down an aisle when he heard some children screaming in the next aisle over.

He walked over and found the floor covered in slime and a big weird potion bottle glowing and changing color. He got closer and saw that it was a potion game, if you put the wrong ingredient in the bottle exploded.

So Nym.

Next was Draco and that was a little harder. He knew that Draco liked dragons, but so far, he hadn’t seen any in the store. He walked back to the stuffed animals and looked through them carefully. It was as he was moving a unicorn toy that he saw it.

A little golden dragon

The last was little Hady. He knew that his little brother loved owls and rabbits, but that wouldn’t be special. This was their first Yule as a family and this had to be special, it just had too.

He heard music coming from the back and followed it. There were music boxes and ordinary looking instruments but in the far back was a silver, ornate looking music box.

“You have good taste young man. That’s an Instrumental music box, it holds instruments from all around the world and teaches you how to play them. It makes a wonderful gift for those that love music.” The shop employee said as he was cleaning off a top shelf.

“Hady said that he wanted to learn how to play the piano from our mummy, maybe he would like to learn how to play other instruments.” Decision made, he grabbed the box and ran back to his mummy so they could pay.

“Next we need to go to the joke shop, I would like to get Uncle Siri more prank supplies.” Percy said as he dragged his mummy through the streets. He heard his mummy laughing at his excitement.

Zonko’s wasn’t very crowded now, so his mummy let him go off on his own. It didn’t take him long to find a good prank packet and was running back to his mummy when he caught sight of something evil.

An evil smile spread a crossed his face. “Happy Yule, Tyki and Nick!”

They payed for the joke supplies before leaving and where heading for their last stop, the pet shop.

“Mummy, do you think Link would like a brush for his tail?” Percy said as he examined a blue wire brush.

“I think he would love one, but make sure that it’s soft, his skin is sensitive.” Mummy said without looking away from the flea collars.

Percy picked up a pretty green brush the had a little black cat on the back with little four-leaf clovers and the bristles were really soft. Next to that was a similar one but the color matched Chess and there was a little crown on the back.

Next, he when looking for something for Midnight. He when to the reptile section and looked at the heating rocks. There were some that would be to small and then there were some that were too big. Then he found a good-sized heating rock that had a feather light charm and a lot of heating charms.

As he was on his way back, when he saw something small and golden move out of the corner of his eye.

Sitting in a medium sized cage was a cat like creature. Its fur was a soft golden and it looked like a cat except for its shiny golden scorpion like tail and the shell that started at the tip of its nose and continued down its back, connecting to the tail.

“This little nightmare is a Scorpio Cat. She’s been here for almost a year, someone managed to catch her in Egypt. A spell was put on her to keep her the size of a kitten.” Percy nodded and thought that she was really cute. Her eyes were a stunning hazel and he felt connected to her.

“PERCY?” His mummy shouted from the front of the store. Percy waved bye to the cat and ran up front, grabbing a banana scented banana toy for Lau Shimin and a LOT of cat treats for Tim.

“Mummy, I don’t know what to get daddy.”

“Well, what would you like to get him?” Mummy asked as they made their way through the streets once more.

“I don’t know, that’s way I asked you.” He said with a pout, though his mummy just chuckled at him.

“Why don’t were go look at some dragonhide under armor and boots?” Mummy suggested.

Percy thought about it, it was a good idea. “OK!” He said with a big smile on his face.

 

~KANDA & HADRIAN~

Hadrian was fascinated by all the lights and the people. He was so excited for Yule, he hoped that he got everyone something they would like.

“All right Hady, mummy just texted me that they’re at the toy store so where do you want to go first?” Daddy asked him.

He looked around at the stores, not sure where to go, when he heard something creak. He looked around the street before looking up. He spotted any old looking sign that said “Odds ‘n Ends.”

“Daddy, can we go in thewe?”

His daddy looked over at the store before pulling out his phone and texting mummy. “All right, let’s go.”

 

The outside was old and looked like it had seen better days, but the inside was neat and tidy. The shelves were full of random things but it didn’t look chaotic.

“Hello gentleman and welcome to my little shop. You will find everything you could ever want and more. The shop knows what your head may not and what your heart seeks. For that’s the wonder of Odds ‘n Ends. I am Lee Gardner, how my I help you?” The young man said.

His hair was a grass green and fell to his shoulders. His skin was tan and his eyes were a piercing yellow.

 

Hadrian stared around the shop in wonder, it was so big. “Daddy, may Hady look awound?” Hady said as he tried to escape his daddy’s hold.

“No, I think were fine Mr. Gardener.” Daddy said to the odd man. “Please just call me Lee and call if you need any help.” The odd man said with a smile before walking away.

Hadrian pulled his daddy down one of the aisles and found a shiny wizard’s chess set. Now Hady and Grandpa Froi could play together! He soon found a set of shiny chef knifes for Uncle Jerry, a shiny flower pot for Uncle Al, a shiny cauldron for Uncle Sev, a shiny snake pocket watch for Uncle Lucy, a shiny red butterfly bracelet for Aunt Lena, a shiny needle set for Aunt Mira, an old black leather bond book with shiny silver leaf designs for Grandpa Panda, a shiny gold ring for Uncle Lavi, a shiny silver and glass butterfly terrarium for Tyki, a doll with shiny black eyes for Road, a shiny silver necklace with a pretty dark purple stone on it for Madam Blackwood, a shiny glass ocean sphere for Grandpa Cross, a shiny pink crystal bunny figurine for Uncle Mooie, a shine silver dagger for Miss. Nine, a big shiny looking glass for Grandpa Moody, a thick book with shine gold lettering and trim for Nicky, a shiny bejewel blue bird hair piece for Aunt Andy, and a shiny gold fountain pen for Uncle Ted .

“Daddy, do you think they’ll like theiw gifts?” Hady asked, biting his bottom lip. Daddy gently pulled it from between his teeth before giving him a big smile. “I’m sure they’ll love them munchkin. Are you done or do you want to look around some more?”

“Hady’ done daddy, can we go to the toy stowe next?” He asked as they made their way up to the register. “Of course, your mummy texted me not long ago saying that they were almost done shopping and just needed to get a few more things before I picked up Percy and you go with your mummy.”

“Well well young man, you have quite the eye. These are some of my oldest and rarest treasures, my shop must really like you for them to be found.” The odd man said as he rang them up.

“Weally?” Hadrian asked, eyes wide in wonder.

“Really really……I think I have something that you might like as well.” The odd man said before turning around and grabbing a small glass box off the top shelf. “This was given to me many years ago, my shop has hidden it ever since. But when you came in it appeared on the shelf where I had placed it the day I received it.”

It was a glass music box with a phoenix on the top, laid out in black.

“It’s so pwetty! Daddy, do you think mummy would like it?” Hadrian asked without looking away from the box, afraid it would disappear if he did.

“I’m sure he would love it.” Daddy said in agreement.

“You are more than welcome to have it then, I never felt right taking it from the poor woman but she insisted. So, I made a promise to myself that if my shop ever chose someone to take it, I would give it to them.”

Once payed, they stopped for a quick bite to eat before leaving for the toy store and then they would make their way to the pet store.

 

Once at the toy store, Hadrian ran off to look for more gifts. He ran passed shelf after shelf but nothing stuck out to him. He remembered that Draco liked dragons, so maybe that would make a good present.

Hadrian looked around the store for anything dragon related and eventually found them in the back corner. There were toy dragons and ones that could fly but nothing stuck out. He looked through them until he found a white dragon plushy with shiny blue eyes.

As he was walking back to his daddy, he saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. Sitting on the middle shelf, surrounded by odd furry things was a shiny scaled lizard. He walked over at touched it and giggled when it changed colors. 

“Nym will love you!” Hadrian said to the toy, gently taking it off the shelf and running to his daddy.

He found him talking to a funny lady. She was touching his arm and getting too close to his daddy. He ran and slammed right into his daddy’s legs. “Daddy daddy, Hady found pwesents fow Nym and Dwaco but he can’t find anything fow Pewcy. Can you help?” He asked, face showing pure innocence.

“Sure munchkin, sorry but I need to help my son.”

“Sure, maybe I could help?” The lady asked, not ones looking away from daddy.

“No!” Hadrian shouted at the lady, a frown on his little face.

Kanda was shocked at his son’s behavior. He had never shouted like that before. “Hadrian that was rude, apologize.” Kanda reprimanded. 

 

Hadrian looked up in shock at his daddy. The lady was the one being rude not him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran down the aisle, dropping the toys.

He ignored his daddy calling his name and hide under some big plush toys. 

 

Iris was not pleased. Not only was her little boy crying but it was because of some hussy. She left the scar and kissed Hadrian on the forehead. **“It’s all right Hady, I’ll make it better.”**

She stormed down the aisle and found Kanda still standing next to the hussy. She saw her touch Kanda’ arm and batting her eyes. Iris felt sick watching it. She strode over and caught the tail end of their ‘conversation’.

“I’m sorry about him, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Kanda said to the hussy.

“It’s fine, I’m sure he just needs a motherly touch.” The hussy said, batting her eye’s and leaning closer.

Iris was going to enjoy this.

She stormed over and slapped the little hussy to the floor. **“Listen here you little whore! He is married, hence the ring on his finger and if that wasn’t enough, you just saw his son. So, unless you want me to do some major damage, I suggest you leave!”** Iris growled at the trembling woman. She ran from the store and before Kanda could say anything Iris hit him upside the head.

**“You are a moron and I’m telling Allen. Now go find your son, I have somethings to do.”** And with that she left.

 

Kanda watched as Iris left as he processed her words. One, now that he realized what had happened, he was SO sleeping on the couch and two, he reprimanded Hadrian for no reason.

He ran around, looking for Hadrian and found him asleep in the large plush toys. He gently picked the child up and had to rub his back when he started awake. “Easy there munchkin, it’s just daddy. I’m sorry for earlier, daddy didn’t realize that the woman was flirting with daddy.”

“Iz OK daddy, can we look fow Pewcy’ pwesent now?” Hadrian asked, rubbing his eye’s.

Kanda smiled at the little boy. “Did you still want to get him a toy?”

“No daddy, nothing hewe. Can we go book shop?” Hadrian asked as he tried to wake up.

Kanda chuckled at the half awake little boy in his arms and nodded his consent. He purchased the two toys and walked down to the book shop. Hadrian still trying to wake up in his arms.

 

Hadrian looked around the shop in awe, it was so big. He looked around for some journals, as Percy had filled up his last one, and a pen or quill. He found them but nothing stuck out. He sighed and walked back to his daddy.

“What’s wrong munchkin?” Daddy asked him.

“Hady can’t find a good jouwnal or quill.” Hadrian replied, eye’s full of unshed tears.

“Why don’t we ask the shop owner if he has anything?” Hadrian just nodded, frown still in place.

 

Kanda walked to the counter and rang the bell. An elderly man came out from the back and smiled at them. “What can I help you gentlemen with?”

“My son is trying to find a good journal and quill for his brother but he hasn’t found anything he likes so far. Do you have any sets or something?” Kanda asked the man politely.

The old man nodded his head before going back to the back of the shop again. A few minutes later, he came back out holding four journal sets. “They’re all never ending but are made with different material. The first is a dragonhide journal and hippogriff quill. The second is a manticorehide journal with a manticore quill. The third is a kelpiehide with a Pegasus quill. The fourth is a unicornhide with an ice phoenix quill.” 

Kanda watched Hadrian zero in on the unicorn and ice phoenix set and made the purchase.

On their way to the pet shop Hadrian looked around at the shops and asked Kanda different questions about different things. Once at the shop Kanda set Hadrian down and watched him run off.

 

Hadrian ran around looking for presents and found a dog bone for Uncle Siri. Hadrian didn’t feel the need to find something shiny for him and it confused the little boy. He shrugged and moved on.

He looked at the cat toys and found a pack of shiny magic mice that ran around for Chess. He also got a shiny snitch cat toy for Tim. He found a shiny blue knit blanket for Midnight and a shiny yellow knit banana sweater for Lau Shimin.

He looked around for something for Link but nothing jumped out at him. Link wasn’t a kitty like Chess, so toys wouldn’t do and Hadrian didn’t think Link would appreciate a cat bed…… or collar.

Hadrian eventually found an aisle full of clothes for animals and looked around. He saw stuff for Chess and Lua Shimin but nothing for Link. It was as he was leaving the aisle that he saw a pretty blue bow with two silver bells on it. Link like to tie his hair up and this would be perfect!

 

As they were leaving the pet shop they ran into Iris. “We just finished shopping and were going to meet Allen. Are you done or will you just met us back at the Order?”

**“I’ll meet you back at the Order, I have to wait for the trophy to get down and I’m meeting General Froi to help him shop.”** Iris told Kanda.

“Wait, why do you need a trophy?” Kanda asked the smirking woman in front of him.

**“Cross said that he had gotten the kids the best present ever and I told him that if it was true I would get him a trophy that said “World’s Greatest Grandpa!””** Iris said, a look of pure innocence on her face.

“I don’t think I want to know.” Iris just smiled and entered the pet shop.

 

They went to the Ice-cream shop and found Allen and Percy in the back. “Mummy!” Hadrian yelled as he ran over. Allen scooped him up and kissed him all over. “Hi baby, did you have fun with daddy today?”

Hadrian smiled and told him all about the shop they went to and the odd man. He left out the presents hi got for his mummy and Percy but he told them about everything else.

 

Allen smiled as the little boy in his arms talked a mile a minute. He could see Kanda sweating and he knew why. Kanda was going to become very familiar with the couch. Allen wasn’t going to say anything just yet, let the idiot sweat it out.

 

Percy smiled at his little brother and laughed when he moved his arms to fast and almost fell off their mummy’s lap. He saw that his daddy was nervous about something and that mummy was sending daddy weird looks.

 

They all got some ice-cream and talked, though Kanda would shoot Allen pleading looks every now and then. Once the ice-cream was gone, they split up; Kanda taking Percy and Allen taking Hadrian.

 

~KANDA & PERCY~

Percy looked up at his daddy with a look of confusion. Why did his daddy look sad when mummy didn’t kiss him too? “Daddy, can we go to the shop that Hady told us about?”

“Sure kid.” Daddy said with a sigh.

“Are you OK daddy?” Percy asked as he held his daddy’s hand. “Yes squirt, I’m OK.” Daddy said with a smile on his face. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once at ‘Odds ‘n Ends’, Percy was introduced to Mr. Gardener and told how the shop worked. He wandered around for a few minutes and didn’t spot anything that he liked. He was passing an aisle when something fell of the top shelf.

He walked over and found that it was a black phoenix plush toy. Mummy said that his real first name was Phoenix and his last name was black. It made perfect since to get his mummy the plush toy!

 

~ALLEN & HADRIAN~

“Mummy, I don’t know what to get daddy!” Hadrian shouted as he ran around his mummy’s legs. Allen tried not to laugh at the little boy but he made it hard. “Your brother got him under armor, do you want to see if they have anything at the shop we were at?”

Hadrian stopped and looked up at his mummy, big green eyes wide, before he started hopping up and down.

They made their way to the weapons shop, Hadrian hopping around the entire time. Once at the shop Allen lead Hadrian around so he could look at all the weapons and stuff but he found nothing he liked. It was as they were passing the protection charms that something caught Hadrian’ attention.

Hanging on the wall, was a sword pendent that looked like his mummy’s sword.

 

~RIGHT AFTER IRIS ENTERED THE PET SHOP~  
Iris silently laughed to herself at how pale Kanda was. Serves him right for being a moron. She walked around and looked at the random things. It was when she got to the cages that she lost it.

Sitting in a small cage, surrounded by other cages of different sizes, was the timber wolf.

Iris was on the floor laughing at how small and cute he was, like at little Chihuahua. 

_‘I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing at me and get me out.’_

Iris just laughed harder. His voice was SO squeaky! It took her a few minutes to gain control of her breathing before she could stand.   
**“How *giggle* how did you get here?”** Iris asked the tiny wolf.

_‘I was minding my own business when these idiots caught me!’_ The wolf shouted, a snarl on his face. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the effect he wanted as Iris just fell to the floor laughing again. 

**“Sounds like this is a you problem, not a me problem. I think I’ll leave you here, let you become some snot nose brats little pet.”** Iris told the now growling wolf, a wicked grin on her face. 

She turned around and started walking away from the shouting Chihuahua. _‘Iris don’t leave me here! IRIS!!’_

She just laughed as she left. She’d come back for him later……maybe. Now though, she had to find Froi.

Luckily, she didn’t have to look far. He was right outside the pet shop. **“General Froi, it’s a pleaser to see you again. Did you have an idea of what you wanted to get the kids?”** Iris asked as she walked over to the man, a beautiful smile on her face.

“No, not really. I was hoping that you would have one.” Froi told her with a big grin on his face. He became confused when her smile changed into a vicious smirk. **“How would you like to become the greatest grandpa in the world while also torturing Cross?”** Iris asked the man.

The Generals face became blank before a soft smile graced his face but his eyes spoke of utter glee and madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: I have a reason for delaying the Dragoon vault
> 
> Two: The reason I made Tyki nervous around spoons is it's funny and it's also a joke between me and my sister.
> 
> Three: Froi has a dark side! HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. PARTY and truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy and lost my muse for this chapter so it took longer. I've had different ideas for this chapter and got side tracked. BUT IT'S DONE!!!

It was the night before Christmas Eve and the Order was quiet. There were very few people up, most of them being in the Science Division doing paper work. Though there was the occasional creepy giggle coming from Komui’ office.

 

Allen was having a rather vivid dream about dancing chocolate when he felt the wards on Glitter go off. He jumped out of bed and ran to the boy’s room. Though Yu made it first as he had been exiled to the couch. They found Percy crying in the corner with Tim and Hadrian sitting on the floor, Glitter crushed to his chest and Chess mewing at him.

They looked at the Hatter when he cleared his throat. “Percy had a nightmare and wet the bed and I believe Hadrian is just feeding off his brother.” Hatter said before heading back into his home.

Allen went to Percy and Yu went to Hadrian.

Allen kneeled in-front of his upset little bookworm. He needed to be careful about this or he would only upset him more. “Percy, sweetheart can you look at mummy?” He asked the little boy softly.

Allen’ eyes filled with tears when his little boy flinched. “Percy, baby please look at mummy.”

He softly smiled when the little boy finally raised his head, but only a little. Allen slowly raised his hand to touch his little boys face, Percy’ eyes following his every move.

“Sweetheart, mummy would never hurt or yell at you. Mummy and daddy love you very much.” That’s all it took for him to launch himself at Allen.

“Sorry mummy, didn’t mean to wet!” Percy sobbed into Allen’ neck. “Hush baby, mummy knows. Do you want to see daddy?” He received a nod, so he picked Percy up and walked over to the other two.

“Is Pewcy OK mummy?” Hadrian asked from his perch on Yu’ lap. “Yeah love, he’ll be OK.” Allen chuckled when Hadrian nodded and handed him Glitter. “She makes Hady feel bettew so now she can make Pewcy feel bettew.” Hadrian said in a matter of fact voice, leaving no room for argument.

Once Percy had been cleaned up and both boys had been changed. Allen and Yu took them to their room so that they could all sleep together. Both little boys got comfortable in between them with Glitter in between them. “I think we should think about finding someone they can talk to.” Yu said as they settled down.

Allen nodded his head in agreement before kissing Yu and then the boys on their forehead’s. Hopefully the party today would make the boys feel better.

 

The next morning everyone was greeted to a grumpy five-year-old and a sleepy nine-year-old. Lavi learned firsthand that Hadrian was not to be messed with when tired. Allen found it funny that Hadrian was just like his daddy. Yu was a total grouch in the morning before he got his green tea.

 

Tyki waltzed into the cafeteria, took one look at his little rabbit, and plucked him off Allen’ lap. “Hello, my little rabbit, how do you feel?” Tyki cooed at the little boy. “Seepy.” Was Hadrian’ teary eyed reply, big green eyes looking up at him.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you and Percy can take a nap before the party.” Allen told the little boy.

Tyki saw what was coming next and knew that if he didn’t do something his little rabbit would make himself sick. “Rabbit, why don’t we take your kitty and go explore the Order?” Hadrian looked up at him and then at Chess, who was enjoying herself by using her new-found invisibility to attack Lavi’ hand at random.

 

They had been rather shocked when Hadrian came running at of his room, his arms supposedly empty, shouting that Chess was a ghost kitty. When asked what he meant, the little boy just ‘let go’ of what he was ‘holding’ and instead of nothing, they heard a thud. Not a minute later, Chess’ eyes and trade mark Cheshire grin appeared and then disappeared. Lavi then shrieked when a sudden weight landed on his head.

After that Lavi became her favorite person *cough* toy *cough*.

 

Allen watched as Tyki had Hadrian finish eating before they left. Road shouting about how she was joining them and Percy running after them. He knew that he couldn’t put this off much longer, so he took a deep breath before leaving to find his brother.

It didn’t take him long, as the man was in the library reading. Allen saw the cover and was surprised at the man’s choice. “I never took you for a poetry kind of guy.” He chuckled when the sudden noise spooked his brother and he fell off the couch.

“Not funny Allen.” Sirius said with a fierce glare that was ruined by the light blush on his cheeks.

“You’re right Siri, it’s not funny……. It’s hilarious!” Then he burst into a fit of giggles. Sirius soon joined in and they laughed. It soon tapered off and they silently sat on the couch. Neither knew what to say for fear of making it awkward.

However, Sirius spoke first.

 

Sirius knew that he had to suck it up and be a man, it was his fault after all. “I’m sorry Allen for the way I have acted. I never should have done it and I know that, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this but I didn’t care.” He said, his voice getting thick with emotion.

“I’m sorry too. I was just so scared and fed up with your behavior that I just lost it. I love you Siri, I really do, but I need to know that my boys won’t be exposed to such hate.” Allen said as he starred at the fire.

Sirius looked at his little brother and hated how his petty childhood feelings have hurt not only his little brother but his nephews. He knew that he needed to apologize to both Link and Snape but it was going to be hard, well it would be hard for him to apologize to Snape not Link.

He scooted over and pulled Allen into a tight hug, kissing his hair. “I’ve been seeing an amazing Mind Healer and he says that I have made great progress. He said that it helped that I had something to work for. I love you and those two boys so much and I hate that I’ve hurt you.”

 

Allen smiled at his brother’s words and he felt hope blossom in his chest. “If you promise that you’ll behave I’ll let you see the boys again and you can move back to your old rooms.” He chuckled when the man hugged him tighter.

They lost track of time and jumped when Allen’ phone went off.

_Everybody wants to be a cat_  
_Because a cat’s the only cat_  
_Who knows where it’s at._

Allen blushed and quickly grabbed his phone. “Yeah sweetheart?”

“Yu wanted me to call and tell you that the boys are down for their naps. Hady was getting really fussy and his magic lashed out turning a good half of the Science Division an ugly shade of pink and Tyki and Lavi an ugly shade of yellow and yes, Yu took pictures.”

Allen laughed at the science team’s misfortune but understood how fussy Hadrian could be. At the look of confusion on Sirius’ face Allen explained what had happened while they were talking.

 

Sirius laughed at his little brother as he told him what had happened. He loved his family and he felt honored to have this chance with them. He wouldn’t ruin the second chance Allen was giving him. 

 

It was about an hour before the party and Allen was having a hard time getting the boys dressed. “NO MUMMY! PEWCY CAN’T WEAW THAT!” OK, to be more precise, Hadrian kept vetoing every outfit that Allen picked.

“Hady, we’re going to be late if Percy doesn’t get dressed soon.” Allen said with a sigh.

“Put mummy, Pewcy has to match Hady; Hady’ his date!”

Allen shook his head and cursed Lavi to hell for making the comment about needing a date for a party. Hadrian got so upset at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to go without one that Percy shouted that he would be Hadrian’ date.

And then just to make it worse, Lavi said that they had to match. So now Allen was going through Percy’ clothes, looking for a shirt that was Hadrian approved.

The hard part was that Percy didn’t have many dress shirts that matched Hadrian’ dress and since Hadrian was a mummy’s boy, he was wearing a dress like his.

Allen’ dress was made of a dark red silk with a black lace overlay. It was a mermaid style dress that hugging Allen in all the right place or so Yu said. The red silk stopped just above his chest and the lace covered everything else. The lace didn’t stop at his wrists; it covered the top of his hands and contacted to his middle finger.

His hair was up in a messy yet stylish ponytail with a bit of bang. He had decided to wear the diamond earrings that Yu had bought him on their one year anniversary of dating. They were nothing over the top, just about the size of a dime and in the shape of a rose.

Now Hadrian was wearing a dress like his, only instead of red silk it was a beautiful green that had shoulder straps and the lace stopped at his wrists. His dress wasn’t in the mermaid style like Allen’; Hadrian’ was a puffy princess style type dress.

Hadrian’ hair was down and now reached mid back. The ends had soft baby curls that just made him look so cute. A little bejeweled headband was on his head, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

“Hadrian love, I know you want to match but you need to calm down.” Allen reprimanded in a stern voice.

Hadrian blushed and looked down at his feet. “Sorry mummy.” He said quietly. Allen smiled at the little boy. “It’s all right, I know you’re just excited.” Allen then proceeded to look through the closet again.

He looked over at the door when he heard someone chuckle. “Allen, go get your shoes on and I’ll handle Percy.” Yu said as he kissed Allen’ forehead. 

 

Yu chuckled when Allen looked at him like he was a god. Hopefully that meant he would get lucky. He watched Allen pick up a pouting Hadrian and leave the room, closing the door as he went. 

Percy was looking at him in confusion and Yu just smiled before pulling out two black dress bags from behind his back, one small and one large. “Since your mother and brother are going to match, do you want too?”

Yu laughed at how fast Percy was nodding his head. Yu opened the smaller bag and pulled out an oriental style suit made of black silk. There was an emerald green design on the shirt and silver thread on the hems of the shirt and pants.

Yu tied the little boy’s hair back with a black ribbon once it was brushed and styled. “Daddy, can you cut my hair later? It’s getting long and it makes my neck feel funny.”

“Sure kid, we can do it later this week. Now give me a minute to change had we can go to the party.” Yu said as he unzipped the larger bag. His suit was like Percy’ only the design was red and the thread was gold. He quickly braided his hair and helped Percy put on his shoes.

They walked out into the living room and Yu felt his mouth go dry all over again. Allen looked absolutely stunning in that dress and those black ‘fuck me heels’. GOD, he hoped that he would get lucky! And as if knowing what he was thinking, Allen swayed his hips as he moved towards them.

“You two look so handsome!” Allen said as he kissed Percy’ forehead and then Yu’ cheek. “If you behave tonight, you’ll get lucky tomorrow night and you’ll even get a special surprise.” Allen whispered huskily into Yu’ ear.

He swallowed heavily. GOD, he needed to behave!

 

It wasn’t often that Black Order members could dress up, so when they got the chance they went all out, even the Finders dressed up. But just because they dressed up didn’t mean that they didn’t misbehave. One year, Lavi rigged ten paint cans to fall on who ever came in last. That unfortunately, was Lenalee and Komui almost killed him.

Allen walked in, Yu’ arm around his waist, and smiled as Nymphadora slammed into his legs.

“Allen, you look so pretty and so does Hady!” The pre-teen shouted in her excitement. Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink and she was wearing a cute little three-piece tuxedo. Allen looked at Andy and she just shrugged mouthing ‘daddy’s girl’. He nodded in understanding before pointing at Percy and mouthing ‘daddy’s boy’.

 

Hadrian looked around at all of the people and bit his lip before burrowing into Percy’ side. He had been really excited about the party but now there were people that he didn’t recognize. He felt better when Nym ran over to them and told them that Draco was waiting for the over in the corner.

Draco had his hair styled back and was wearing some pretty nice silver dress robes. “Hadrian, you look lovely.” Draco said as he kissed the back of Hadrian’ hand. They chuckled at the blush that spread a crossed his little face.

 

They talked for a while and giggled when Road found them and pulled them into a dance. Tyki soon joined them and kidnapped Hadrian for a dance, though Tyki had to be careful as many Order members were glaring at him.

People laughed and had fun watching Nick try and court Link. Nick had been over joyed when he finally got to talk to Link and he agreed to give Nick a chance. It was hard though as there was no Dummies Guide to Courting a Sidhe.

Lavi was running around with mistletoe, trying to get kisses. But everyone was just laughing at the fact that he was drunk and making out with a table. A lot of people were taking pictures for future blackmail.

 

Percy smiled at his little brother as Draco spun him around in a bad copy of the adults dancing. He was sipping some punch when he saw a woman glaring at his brother and slowly moving forward.

He watched the woman with narrowed eyes and moved quickly when she made to grab Hadrian. His little brother whimpered when the woman managed to grab his arm in a tight hold.

“You little freak, it’s your fault that that whore has MY Kanda. If the whore hadn’t been such a freak, then you wouldn’t exist and MY Kanda would have left the whore.” The drunk woman whispered harshly at them as her grip tightened.

Percy glared at her and pulled Hadrian as far behind him as he could. The woman looked at him and sneered. “Then they picked up you and they look like such a ‘happy family’. It’s a lie you know, the whore just picked you up so MY Kanda wouldn’t leave. The whore spreads its legs for everyone here you know. It’s nothing but a freak and a slut. I’ll make MY Kanda see the truth then we’ll be together and you little freaks will be gone.”

Percy looked the bitch in the eyes and smiled. “You’re first mistake is that you are under the impression that I am an idiot, that is rather unfortunate for you. You are not the first person to threaten me and you will not be the last. You’re second mistake was threatening my mother and little brother, I will not stand for that. You’re third mistake was telling me you bitch.” Then Percy screamed.

Percy was very good at manipulating people and knew just how to act to get the full affect. Hadrian could unconsciously manipulate people just by looking at them with his big green eyes. So, Percy used this in his favor and made himself cry knowing that Hadrian would too.

He saw the bitch jump back in surprise and let go of Hadrian’ arm. Percy then pulled his little brother into a tight hug, along with a shocked Draco. He heard his parents running over and waited just long enough for the woman to step forward before screaming again.

 

“Percy sweetheart what’s wrong!?” Allen asked as he checked the three boys over. When they had heard Percy scream, Allen took off with Yu following behind. It broke his heart to see his baby’s in such destress. 

He watched Percy take big gulps of air before looking at a woman he vaguely recognized as a Finder he had met months ago. “I saw her glaring at Hady and then she started moving towards him, so I walked over too. When I got there, she reached out and grabbed Hady’ arm tightly and wouldn’t let go. Then she started say that you took daddy from her and that you were a whore and freak and that if Hady didn’t exist, then daddy would be hers. Then she said that you only took me in so that daddy wouldn’t leave and that you’re a slut that spreads your legs for everyone. Then she said that she would make sure that daddy knew that truth and then we would be gone.” Percy said all at once before bursting into tears again.

 

The whole room was silent as the little boy’s words sank in. Then they looked at the woman. She slowly backed up and tried to run but before she even made it three steps multiple shouts were heard. 

The woman, now duck, fell to the floor and was frozen, chained, roped, and multiple colors. Everyone turned to see Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Ted, Andy, Moody, and Cross holding their wands.

After that no one was really in the mood to party. Andy and Ted left with a sleepy Nym. Lucius and Severus decided to stay and would just leave later tomorrow. All three boys were asleep as so as their heads hit the pillows.

 

Allen smiled at the little boys on the bed. Hadrian was in the middle with Draco on his left and Percy on his right. Chess was at the foot of the bed and Tim was at the top. He took a quick picture of the adorable scene and softly shut the door.

He sat on the couch and curled up next to Yu. Severus handed him a cup of tea and then sat back down next to Lucius. “I never thought that the boys would have to hear such anger and hate in their own home.”

“Komui said that the ‘woman’ will be sent FAR away from use and he promised me that something like this wouldn’t happen again.” Yu said into Allen’ hair.

Allen sighed and just wanted to change the subject. That’s when he noticed Severus and Lucius and an evil smirk appeared. “So, when are you to going to finally get together?”

Severus spit out his tea and Lucius inhaled his causing him to cough. They then looked at him like he had grown another head. “I know that you two are mates; I just don’t know why you fear it.”

 

Lucius blushed when Severus looked over at him. He had wanted to wait a little longer before he said anything. He knew Severus was his mate the moment he saw him. He slowly got to know him while they were in school.

Lucius had tried to tell him multiple times but for some reason he never could. Then he found out that his father had cast a dark spell on him so he could never tell his mate.

 

Severus stared at Lucius with a blank look. Multiple thoughts were flying through his head but one stuck out the most. “We will see you in the morning, goodnight.” He then grabbed Lucius by the hand and pulled him from the room.

He didn’t look back at Lucius, he just plotted his next move.

 

Lucius was startled when they entered their shared rooms and was suddenly pinned to the wall. He was even more shocked when soft lips where suddenly attacking his.

SEVERUS WAS SNOGGING HIM!!

The lips soon left and moved up to his ear. “If you do not fuck me with in the next ten minutes, I will hang you naked from the ceiling and leave.” Severus huskily whispered into his ear. Lucius didn’t need to be told twice and released every ounce of pent up sexual frustration from the very moment they met and threw Severus on the bed.

“I have wanted to do this for years. I’m not going to just fuck you Sev; I’m going to love you.” Then he locked and silenced the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that are screaming that you knew it, BRAVO!!  
> The next couple of chapters will be more family fun then drama so be prepared!
> 
> Now on to a different subject. I've been working on some other stories and wanted to know if you would like to read them. Don't get me wrong, the two stories I have up now will be my main priority's but I wanted to know if anyone was interested.  
> Their all crossovers and slash with Harry and in some Harry cross-dresses:  
> Harry Potter & Twilight: Harry/Aro/Marcus/Caius  
> Harry Potter & Inuyasha: Harry/Sesshomaru/Koga and I might add Naraku and Bankotsu  
> Harry Potter & Toriko: Harry/Four Heavenly Kings and I'm not sure who Komatsu wil be with  
> Harry Potter & Creepy Pasta: Harry/Slenderman not sure about other pairs.  
> I'll tally up votes for about a month or so and then post the worthy, haha! If you have questions just comment and I'll tell you what you would like to know! :D


	15. Yule part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to take so long with this update, but oh well.  
> I have my ADHD meds back, so I should be updating at a more regular pace.  
> I'm hopping to update at least once a week if not every other week.
> 
> Also, Sirius has no clue who Nick is as he wasn't present for the reveal and everyone forgot to tell him. 
> 
> To those of you that red my last end note. Thank you and to the two that voted thank you. I'm just going to post all of the stories once I have two chapters done for each. I'll make an announcement in the beginning note when I have them up or you can just subscribe to me!

It was early in the morning when three little people made their way to the silent cafeteria. The big Yule tree was covered in enchanted snow and the base of the tree was covered in a weird shimmery dome.

The blonde pouted at the sight and the red head chuckled while the raven looked puzzled. He then shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Hadrian squeaked when he was picked up by the waist and set on the counter.

“Sugarplum, what have I told you about cooking unsupervised?”

Hadrian had the decency to be look sheepish, while Uncle Jerry looked stern but amused. “Hady isn’t allowed to cook alone ow without help.”

Uncle Jerry gently lifted his chin and looked him in the eye. “Do you remember why?”

Hadrian nodded very fast. “Hady is a child and could get huwt.”

Uncle Jerry smiled and nodded his head. “Good boy! Now, Tyki is out there and I need to get breakfast ready, so go play and maybe you can help me later.” He had to think about it for a minute before nodded and raising his hands to be put down. Once on the floor he ran from the kitchen and straight into Tyki’ legs.

“Hello little Rabbit, are you excited?” Hadrian nodded his head so hard that his hair went flying. “Well let’s go back up to your room and stay there until your parents get up. I’m sure Road would love to see it.”

 

It was about two hours later that Allen and Kanda emerged from their room to find Road, Percy, and Draco in the middle of a very intense game of go fish. While Hadrian and Tyki were on the couch cheering on Chess, who had finally figured out how to disappear, and was stealing cards from people at random. 

They chuckled and herded the little boys into their room to put on their slippers and warm robes. Since it was Yule, the boys didn’t need to be dressed until later tonight, so pajamas were fine for presents.

Once they were ready, they all headed down to the cafeteria for food and then presents! 

They all ate breakfast as one huge family and Nym was teaching Hadrian how to change his hair to Yule colors but it kept turning lavender. They soon moved on to presents, much to Draco’ delight. Unfortunately, most of the presents from the boys were in the back, but it didn’t look like it would take long to get to them.

Everyone had fun opening their presents and the kids had fun playing with the toys they got. Soon, they were down to the gifts from the boys and some gifts for the kids that would be opened last. Thankfully the gifts were in pairs so it was easy to hand them out.

Allen grabbed the first pair of gifts at random and read the tags. “These are for General Nine and Lau Shimin.”

 

She claimed the gifts and sat back down before opening the smaller one first. She smiled at the cute little monkey hair pin and put it in her hair before opening the one from Hadrian.

She gasped at the gorgeous Goblin made dagger. “I love these! Thank you both!” She then got up and kissed both boys. She then watched Lau open his gift from Hadrian and laughed at the little monkey’s excitement. 

She helped put the sweater on him and opened the other gift while he snuggled in for a warm nap. Though he wasn’t sleepy for long when he caught a whiff of banana from his new toy. 

 

Next was Krory and Miranda.

 

Krory got up and almost tripped over his feet but righted himself in time. He didn’t want to chance tripping with the gifts, so he sat on the floor and opened Hadrian’ first.

The pot was beautiful and he could feel the enchantments on it. He then opened Percy’ gift and shrieked at all of the new and enchanted gardening tools. It took all his self-restraint not to charge down to the green house right then and there.

 

Miranda adored her new teddy bear charm bracelet and squealed when she saw the needle. “Hadrian, this is amazing! I’ve been looking for an enchanted needle for months and could never find one! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She then hugged and kissed both boys to the brink of laughter. 

 

Next was Andy and Ted.

 

She thanked Allen for handing her the gifts and opened them in a slow teasing manner. She chuckled at the look of pure excitement on Percy’ face as she opened his gift to her. “Oh Percy, I love this! I kept dropping hints to Ted about needing a new tea set but the man is dense.” Everyone chuckled.

She then opened Hadrian’ gift and smiled at the beautiful blue bird hair piece. “Thank you, Hadrian, it’s gorgeous.” She said before putting it in her hair.

 

Ted chuckled at his wife before opening his gifts. He was thrilled to receive a new enchanted pocket watch and spent a good few minutes messing with it. An elbow in his side brought him back to the real world. He blushed when he realized that everyone was looking at him in amusement.

He got excited again when he saw the stunning fountain pen. Once again, he was lost in the enchantments of the pen and the watch. This time no one bothered him 

 

Next was Link and Moody.

 

Link looked at the two boxes and zeroed in on the enchanted paper with mice running around on it. He dove at the box and tore the paper and box to pieces. When he came back to his senses, he heard everyone laughing at it. He cleared his throat and tried to act calm, but his blush gave him away.

He looked in to the now shredded box and found a beautiful brush. He ran his fingers over the bristles and purred in delight at the softness. He then opened Hadrian’ gift and found the cutest hair clip ever!

“Mum, would you help me put the clip in my hair?”

 

Moody chuckled when he heard Link start to purr as Allen brushed his hair. He had never really liked Yule before. He was normally alone, as no one wanted a crabby Auror at their cheery party’s and homes.

He opened Percy’ first and laughed when he saw the odd flask with a note stating that it was filled with pineapple juice. Few knew that he was secretly addicted to the stuff.

Still chuckling, he moved on to Hadrian’ gift. It was a good size larger and thinner than most things he could think of that the little boy would and could get for him. He carefully set the box on a nearby table and opened it. He gasped when he saw the Foe-glass. It was round and about the size of a normal mirror.

Where had the kid found this?

 

Next was Lavi and Bookman.

 

Lavi looked at the small box in his hand and then at Hadrian. The little boy was staring at him in such a way that he felt like he couldn’t say no to anything the little boy asked. He looked back at the little box and opened it. Sitting inside was a beautiful gold ring with Runes on the outside and on the inside.

He slipped it on and felt a wave of pure magic wash over him, making his skin tingle. He had never felt something so amazing before and he knew instantly that this ring was NEVER leaving his finger.

He moved on to Percy’ gift and laughed at the eye-patch. It reminded him of one he had many years ago when he had been traveling with the Panda through Spain. Those were some good times and some good senoritas.

 

Bookman eyed his Apprentice with a knowing glare before opening his gift from his future Apprentice. He smirked at the stunning acupuncture needles and knew that his idiot Apprentice was in for a fun time.

Still thinking evil thoughts, he unwrapped the book and stared at it in shock. This was one of the oldest Bookmen journals he had ever seen. The date inside placed it back during the very beginning of the first war; well before the appearance of Innocence.

 

Next was Lenalee and Komui.

 

Lenalee smiled at Percy when he all but ran over to her with her gifts. She chuckled when he started bouncing in excitement. The first gift she opened was from Hadrian and inside she found a gorgeous silver and ruby butterfly charm bracelet. She smiled as it reminded her of her Innocence.

Next, she opened her gift from Percy. When she saw the gorgeous enchanted butterfly locket, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had once mentioned that she would love to have everyone’s picture with her when she left for a mission but taking pictures with her wasn’t practical.

The little note inside the box explained that the locket could hold any number of pictures and keep them safe. So, now she could keep her family close to her heart no matter where she went.

 

Komui was bouncing in his seat as Hadrian handed him his gift. Sure, Percy had given him and the Science Division some awesome Alchemy books but it wasn’t the same as receiving a gift meant just for you.

He carefully opened the box and gasped in wonder as he carefully pulled out the glass figurine. It was an adorable pink bunny that was wearing a white lab coat and little black glasses. This was getting a special place on his desk; bet Scarlett doesn’t have something this awesome!

 

Next was Jerry and Madam Blackwood, but since she was spending Yule with her sister, her gifts were set aside for now.

 

Jerry was SO excited for his gifts and opened Hadrian’ first, as it was the first one he grabbed. He squealed when he saw the appositely gorgeous knife set. The blades were made of a stunning white steel and the handles were made of amazing black dragon horn.

He was drooling at the thought of all the recipes he could make with these knives. Once he was done daydreaming, he opened Percy’ gift and almost fainted. It was a cook book, but not just any cook book. THIS was the cook book he had ALWAYS fantasized of owning.

_The Magical Cook Book for the Non-Magical._

As soon as he opened the cover he was lost to the world around him.

 

Next was Severus, Lucius, and Sirius.

 

Severus grumbled as he moved from his place on Lucius’ lap and down to the floor, as his gift from Hadrian was rather large. He decided to open Percy’ first, as it was the smaller of the two, and gasped at the leather-bound journal. His hands shook as he opened the cover and confirmed his suspicion.

This was Salazar Slytherin’ potion’s journal.

He quickly opened Hadrian’ gift so that he could really read the legendary journal. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the cauldron in the box. Once more, his hands shook as he pulled the now feather light cauldron from its confines and looked it over.

Yes, it was Salazar Slytherin’ legendary, one of a kind, diamond cauldron.

 

Lucius shook his head at the now passed out Severus. Though in all honesty, he probably would have passed out too if he had just received legendary items from one of the most legendary potion’s Master of all times. 

Once he had reassured the children the Severus was fine, he opened his gifts. He loved the cloak clasp from Percy. It was an amazing silver peacock with stunning amethyst eyes. He wasn’t wearing a cloak so he just clasped it to his robe collar.

He then opened Hadrian’ gift and gasped at the sight of the pocket watch. It was a gift from his Grandfather when he received his Hogwarts letter and he had cherished it. When his Grandfather had died, he was incredibly upset and felt so alone. That’s how his father had found him, alone at the age of thirteen, sobbing his heart out at the loss of the only person that ever cared for him. He remembered how his father had hit him, yelling that Malfoy’ don’t cry before taking his pocket watch and storming from the room. 

That day he had thought that his father had destroyed his most precious possession.

 

Sirius looked at the passed-out Snape on the floor and then the crying Malfoy. If anyone had told him five years ago that he would be spending Yule with both Malfoy and Snape he would have hexed them five ways to Sunday. But now he couldn’t be happier.

He quickly tore open his gift from Percy and giggled evilly at the prank supplies he got. He started to formulate pranks that he could pull and who were the best targets before putting it on the back burner in favor of opening Hadrian’ gift.

He was happy to find a squeaky dog bone, but for some reason it didn’t feel special.

Neither gift did.

 

Next was Froi and Cross.

 

Froi smiled at Allen when he handed him the gifts. He was so excited and happy, he didn’t want it to end! He started with Percy’ gift first and was over joyed to find an enchanted sketch pad and pencils. He was definitely going to give them a good work out, but first Hadrian’ gift.

He happily opened the box and gasped at the amazing glass chess set inside. The ‘black’ pieces were a stunning solid deep-sea blue and the ‘white’ pieces looked like they were made of ice with their stunning clear icy blue coloring. And the board was a clear white glass with frosted squares. He was excited to play a round with Hadrian later.

 

Cross had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn’t know why. He carefully opened Percy’ gift and smiled at the stunning black dragonhide gun holster. He liked his old one, but the point was that it was OLD. He had been thinking about getting a new one, but nothing ever caught his eye. Somewhere to stuffy and others where to plain. But this one just screamed him, with its odd but unique rose design.

Next was Hadrian’ gift and for some reason, his hands were shaking. The gift was a bit large then his hand and weighed about the same as his gun. He tore the paper and lifted the lid. It took everything he had NOT to throw the thing.

 

Hadrian watched his Grandpa, as he carefully took out the ocean sphere. He squeaked in shock when it lit up and a soft song started to play. Then little sea creatures started to appear and swim around.

It didn’t do that when he picked it up!

He walked over to his Grandpa and asked to see it. As soon as his Grandpa stopped touching the sphere, everything stopped. No light, no music, no fish, NOTHING!?

“How you do that!?”

His Grandpa just groaned before taking the sphere back. Once more, it lit up, played music, and had little creatures swimming in it!

Hadrian was so confused; who did his Grandpa make it do that!? He was so deep in thought that he jumped when someone started yelling.

 

Cross moaned in despair when Scarlett stormed into the cafeteria. He tried to hide the sphere but it was too late, she had already spotted it.

“Tyki, where is your fat-ass Earl!? He owes me paper work an…… is that an Ocean Sphere!? OH MY GOD, is he trying to court you again!?” He just glared at her, which just made her laugh harder.

 

Allen watched the exchange and just knew that he was missing something. “Scarlett, what are you talking about?” He could feel his dad glaring at him and he had no intention of looking over at the man.

“It’s a traditional Merfolk courting gift. They’re specially created to match the Suiters magic and the Intendeds magic. No two are ever alike, they’re as unique as a snowflake.” Scarlett said once she had caught her breath.

“But what did you mean when you asked if my dad was being courted again?” Allen heard his dad groan again and saw the wicked look on Scarlett’ face. He suddenly felt bad for asking.

 

Scarlett sat down on the plush chair she had summoned and got comfortable. She looked around the room and then settled on Allen. “First you must understand that Creature blood runs thick and deep in your family. Every blood relative on your father’s side has had a Creature Inheritance of some kind; your father is no exception. Like most, he came into his Inheritance at the age of fifteen; he just didn’t realize this until later in the week. The second thing you must understand, is that when your father was younger, he looked rather feminine and was often mistaken for a girl until he turned eighteen. Now, your father and Grandparents went to the beach about four days after his birthday. Your father got his Creature blood from your Grandmother and she was an Earth Fairy, so his Inheritance wasn’t that odd, just unexpected. Normally, the parents Inheritance dictates the path of the child’s, so they thought that he might be a Fairy or an Elf or something else earth related. But no, as soon as he touched the water……… he grew a tail.”

She stopped there for a moment to let it sink in. It was rather funny that the big tough General Cross was a Merman. She still remembered the day she first saw it. She had pushed him off a dock in Spain and had laughed herself silly when he popped back up with seaweed in his hair and a shiny red tail.

She looked around and saw quite a few people trying not to laugh and figured that she should continue. “It took him awhile to get the hang of swimming with a tail, but soon he was swimming like a pro. Unfortunately, the beach they were at was close to a Merfolk colony and a rather curious Merteen had spotted him. According to the male Merteen “It was love at first sight and I knew that I had to have this beautiful red sea angel for my own!” Needless to say, your dad was having none of the idiot’s nonsense and beat the Merteen to a pulp. That didn’t deter him though and he continued to court your dad for well over three years. It only stopped when your dad joined the Order and later met your mother.”

Scarlett summoned some tea and had just taken a sip when something in the Sphere caught her eye. Hiding behind some coral was a beautiful Mermaid with flowing blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

“Cross, I think that’s the Sphere you gave to Walburga.” She said in amazement.

 

Cross looked down at the Sphere again and he saw her too. The Mermaid swam around the coral looking for something, her silvery tail shining in the light. She jumped when a red blur swam passed and she gave chase. She soon caught the blur and the Merman laughed and hugged her close.

A lone tear slid down his face and landed on the Sphere as long forgotten memories of what could have been came forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be rather fun and I'm sure that you have been chomping at the bit to know what Percy got Tyki and Nick. Sirius' gifts will also be explained next chapter as well.


	16. Yule part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, June was a busy time and then my flash drive was giving me trouble and I didn't want to risk losing anything.  
> Thank you for being understanding! XD
> 
> I'll also be posting my other stories soon, most likely this weekend.

Once Cross had calmed down, Severus was woken up, and Scarlett had poured Lucius a strong glass of Fire Whiskey, they moved on to more presents.

 

Next were the gifts for Midnight, Chess, and Tim.

 

Midnight stayed curled around Hadrian’ neck and just asked him to open the gifts. He watched as Hadrian opened the gift from Percy first and gave an excited hiss at the lovely heating rock. Now he could stay in Hadrian’ room!

He was quite happy, if not a bit cold, where he was, so he asked Hadrian to set it aside. It was now time to open the gift from Hadrian and the boy didn’t even get it all the way open before Midnight was tangled in the blanket, hissing about how warm and comfortable he was.

 

Chess glared at the writhing knit blanket and was tempted to pounce on it. But she thought better of it when she saw the gift in front of her. She tore the paper and used her tail to lift the lid. She didn’t see anything right away, so she looked inside. She purred in delight at the sight of the brush and picked it up with her tail.

After a few minutes of self-grooming, she moved over to Hadrian’ gift and froze. 

The box was moving!

She crawled over to it and tapped it with her tail. When it moved again she carefully tore the paper and lifted the lid. Once again, she didn’t see anything right away. Then she tipped the box over and the mice were off. Her eyes were huge and so was her grin, before she tore off after the mice.

 

Tim hovered in to air just watching Chess before moving down to Allen for his gifts. He licked Percy’ face when Allen opened the box full of cat treats, but pouted when Allen stopped him from diving in.

The pout didn’t last long as Allen was soon opening the gift from Hadrian. When Allen lifted the lid, nothing happened before a golden blur flow into the air and stopped. Tim glared at the flying golden ball in outrage. He was the only flying golden ball allowed here!

 

Everyone laughed as Tim chased the toy snitch around the tree and under tables. While Chess chased the mice on the floor, appearing in front of them when they go too far ahead of her. Midnight was just a happy hissing mass of mush, as Hadrian had put him on the heating rock while he was still in the blanket.

 

Next up was Nym, Draco, and Road.

 

Nym squealed when she opened Percy’ gift, while her parents groaned. She had begged them to get her this so that she would do better in potions but they always said no! She heard Link say that it could stay here in the lab so that she didn’t destroy their house.

She wouldn’t do that…… at least not on purpose.

She moved on to Hadrian’ gift and gasped at the lizard. Its colors slowly changed to match her red and green hair! She crushed it and the boys to her chest and thanked them over and over.

 

Draco was bouncing on the floor as Hadrian shyly handed him his gifts. He tore the paper and opened the box quickly. He starred at the awesome golden dragon plush. It was so shiny and soft as he ran his fingers over the scales. It was in a sitting position holding a basket of blueberries.

He gently set it down and opened Hadrian’ gift. Inside the box was a stuffed sleepy white dragon. It was curled up in a ball with a blue night mask on its head and a teddy bear in its claws.

“Thank you Hady, Percy!” He said was a big smile.

 

Road looked at the gifts on her lap and gave them a curious shake. When she didn’t hear anything, she shrugged and opened Percy’ first. In the box was an odd-looking teddy bear that she just loved! It was like looking at her if she was a teddy bear!

She put him beside her on the chair and opened Hadrian’ gift. When she lifted the doll from the box, everyone gasped at the knife in its hand. Road could feel the dark energy in the doll and knew that this was going to be fun!

She looked up when Scarlett sighed and banged her head on a newly summoned table. “Why am I not surprised that that thing made it all the way here. Road, be careful with that, it has a bad habit of killing people. It was supposed to be with Slender but somehow got here instead. Hadrian, where’d you find it?”

“Hady got it fwom Mw. Gawdnew!”

 

Scarlett shook her head and sighed. “That doesn’t surprise me. Lee has a bad habit of collecting things that he sometimes shouldn’t but he’s one of my best Grim-Reapers. I don’t really care that he runs his shop, just as long as he does his paper work and his job. Though him and his brother are rather odd; if I remember correctly, his brother chose to be an Undertaker.”

 

They all starred before moving on to Tyki and Nick, though Percy’ said that they had to open his together.

 

Tyki opened his gift from Hadrian and smiled at the beautiful terrarium. This would make a great home for some of his Teez. He kissed his little rabbit on the cheek in thanks.

 

Nick opened his gift next and almost fainted in shock. This was the answer to his courting prayers!

_Creature Traditions and Courting_

He looked over at Link and then back at the book. Yes, an answer to his prayers.

 

They then moved on to Percy’ gifts. They examined the medium sized boxes and carefully opened the lids. They both jumped when fire shot out from the boxes and turned into dragons before shifting into different magical creatures.

Soon the fire faded and two pendants landed back in the boxes. Tyki’ pendant was in the shape of a penguin and Nick’ was in the shape of a monkey.

 

Scarlett chuckled when she realized what the pendants were. There was no way in hell she was telling them what they were. She looked over at Percy when the boy started shifting from foot to foot.

“I didn’t really know what to get for you guys and I found those prize boxes when I was getting Uncle Siri’ gift. I thought that you might at least like the fire show. You don’t have to keep the pendants if you don’t want too.” He finished, sending a sad teary-eyed look at the two men.

Scarlett bit her lip to stop herself from laughing; this kid was good.

 

They both reassured the little boy that they liked the gift and that it was a wonderful fire show. Everyone laughed at the silly grin on the little boy’s face when they put the pendants on and thanked him.

The next set of gifts were for Kanda and Allen.

Kanda picked up Percy’ gift first and was surprised to see the dragonhide under armor. It felt like silk but didn’t have that stiff feeling to it. He slipped on the shirt and was happy that it didn’t feel heavy like normal armor did. It felt like a second skin when he moved.

He took the armor off and placed it back in the box. He then picked Percy up and kissed his cheek and thanked him for the armor. He then picked up Hadrian’ gift, opened it, and smiled at the pendant inside. He slipped it on and felt the protective magic wash over him.

 

Allen smiled at Yu, when he picked both boys up and placed them on the couch. He turned to open his gifts and was surprised when Link handed him a gift as well. The blonde explained that the boys had seen his gift to him and said that they should be given to him together since they matched.

Allen smiled and was now very curious about the gifts. He opened Percy’ first and smiled at the black phoenix plush toy. It had a bit of silver on the wings and tail with a spot or two on its head. It had warm brown eyes that reminded him of someone.

Next he opened Hadrian’ gift and was in awe. He carefully lifted the music box out of its confines and opened the lid. A soft melody filled the room and brought tears to Allen’ eyes.

He left the music box playing and opened Link’ gift. He starred at the locket and picked it up with shaky fingers. It was oval and made of white gold with an onyx phoenix on the front. He hesitantly opened it and burst into tears.

Inside on the left was a picture of his mother holding him and on the right, was a picture of him and his brothers.

 

Cross moved over to his youngest and placed him on his lap. He thought that he recognized the toy and was shocked to see the music box. But as soon as he saw the locket, he knew where they were from.

 

Sirius watched his little brother as he cried on their father’s lap. It was a tradition in the Black family to bestow a new born with a plush toy, music box, and locket that represented the star they were named after. He had gotten a scruffy black dog and Regulus had been given a sleek black lion.

If he remembered right, his was in his room in the closet. Regulus’ should be on his dresser if that damn House Elf hasn’t taken it. He looked over at his three nephews and asked, mainly Hadrian, where they found this stuff. This got Scarlett laughing.

 

“Like I said before, Lee has a bad habit of picking up things from different places and worlds. But if I had to guess, Walburga probably wandered into his shop when she first started to change. She didn’t want them destroyed so she brought them to him in hopes that they would be safe. I know for a fact that a lot of beings use his shop as a safe place for their possessions. Though they get pissy when they come back to find the item or items gone. He always warns them that the items may not be there when they return. So, it’s not his fault if his shop thinks someone else needs them more.”

Everyone looked at her and she just smiled at them. She looked around and found Bookman holding a very familiar journal. “If you go to his shop there is a high chance that he’ll have more of those journals. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had a lot of things that you guys would find interesting.”

She looked over a Severus and Nicky when they got this look in their eyes and then she noticed the books in their hands and the cauldron on the floor. “If you two want more information than those books give, I can just get in contact with Godric and Sally.”

“What?” They said together, a puzzled look on their faces.

“Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Godric wrote that book on Courting and Severus is holding Sally’ first journal. If you guys would like, I can contact them.”

Now everyone was looking at her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Godric is a Dominate Fire Phoenix and Sally is the Submissive mate to a Vampire. Godric and his mate are in Spain and last I heard from Sally, they were somewhere in Russia.”  
Allen, who had calmed down and was the only one not impersonating a fish, spoke. “So Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are still alive?”

“Technically Sally’ dead but yes, their alive.”

“Are Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff?”

Scarlett had to think about that for a moment before she could reply. “Helga is an Earth Nymph and is living in Japan if I remember correctly. Rowena is a Mermaid and the last time I saw her, she was in the Caribbean Sea. But that was about a hundred years ago, so I don’t know if she is alive or not.”

She raised her hand when they tried to ask more questions. “Don’t the boys still have gifts?”

That shout them up.

 

Hadrian looked at the box and then at Percy. He could feel the magic coming off the box and wasn’t sure what to make of it. He opened the box and gasped at the music box inside. “The man at the toy store said that it can teach you to play any instrument. I know that mummy is teaching you how to play the piano but I thought you might like to learn how to play different instruments too.” Percy stated proudly.

Hadrian nodded and put the music box back and hugged Percy.

 

Percy opened the box and cheered at the new journal and quill. He had been taking so many notes that he filled all his old ones. He started to write down everything that had happened when his mummy called his name.

“Percy, me and your daddy have two more presents for you before your Grandpa’s spoil you and the others.”

Percy put the journal down and turned to face his parents. In his daddy’s hand was a glass vial with a weird red potion inside. He looked back up when his mummy started talking again.

“You know that we adopted you through paperwork.” Percy nodded. “Well me and your daddy have been talking for a while and we would like to adopt you through blood as well.”

Percy starred at them with big blue eyes before he dived at them. “YES YES YES!!!!” He shouted with tears in his eyes.

 

Allen, Kanda, Percy, and Severus left the room so that the potion could be administered in a controlled environment. They were back half an hour later with a sleepy Percy in Allen’ arms.

The little boy didn’t change much. His hair was a darker red but a few shades lighter than his Grandpa’. His eyes were no longer a bright sky blue but a beautiful blue-silver.

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say that he is a Dragoon.”

Everyone looked at Scarlett in confusion, all but Kanda.

“How’d you guess?”

Everyone was shocked that she was right.

“Allen’ giving off that ‘I’m a proud new mommy’ glow and I can hear them both purring.”

Everyone went quiet and sure enough, both Allen and Percy were purring.

 

At some point Iris had joined them and was holding a rather impressive gold trophy. She had a rather smug look on her face, but so did Cross.

 

Cross stood from his place on the couch and grabbed a silk bag from behind the tree. He called the kids over, even Road, and handed them each a smaller black silk bag. He told them to be careful and not drop them.

 

They all opened their bags and gasped at the eggs inside. All the eggs looked different, but they were all roughly the same size. Road’ looked like a rock but had a smooth texture. Hadrian’ looked like a pearl that had yet to be polished but it’s texture was slightly rough. Draco’ looked like a blooming flower but it felt hard and had a soft glow. Nym’ looked like the skin of a toad but it was smooth. Percy’ too looked like blooming flower and felt slightly rough.

Draco’ was the first to hatch and he squealed when a Chinese Fireball crawled onto his hand. It’s beautiful red and gold scales shining in the light.

Nym’ hatched next and to her delight a small Common Welsh Green sat in the palm of her hand staring at her. She sat him in her hair and changed it to match him, making him vanish.

Next was Percy’ and his was a cute little Swedish Short-Snout. It looked up at him, blew same blue flames before crawling up to his shoulder and falling asleep.

Hadrian’ hatched next, it was just a bit slower. Soon a shiny little Antipodean Opaleye was sitting in his hand with a bit of shell on its head.

Finally, was Road’. Hers basically blew up and a growling Hungarian Horntail sat in her palm with smoke flowing from it nostrils.  
All of them tackled Cross, once their Dragon’s had been put safely in the cages Scarlett had summoned, and thanked him.

Cross was smug as he looked at Iris but she shook her head and pointed at Froi.

“OK, kids, my turn!”

Froi was rather excited as he pulled medium sized boxes out of nowhere. He apologized to Road as he didn’t have a gift to give her. She waved him off and had a staring contest with the annoyed Horntail.

He slid the smallest box over to Nym and told her to open it.

She did so carefully and did a very impressive imitation of a gold fish when she saw what was inside. The creature was about the size of a chihuahua but looked like a chameleon.

“He is a rare breed of chameleon from Madagascar. He had been at the shop for three years as he would become aggressive when anyone tried to touch him. Before you get angry let me explain! Iris could talk to him and he explained that one of his many abilities was to read a person’s mind and those that tried to buy him only wanted him as a decoration or for potions. He was intrigued by the thought of a human that could change like him, so..” Froi trailed of as Nym pulled the lizard from his cage.

They stared at each other and the chameleon changed to a bright blue-ish green. Nym’ hair did the same thing and the two were off, changing color as if it was a silent challenge. Which, they all were sure it was.

The last color was a strange pink and the chameleon stared before nodding. Nym smiled and squished him to her chest and declared that his name was Jin.

They laughed at Jin when he gave a strange smile scowl and rolled his eyes.

Froi gave a slightly larger box to Draco and quickly promised that it was anything dangerous when Lucius gave him a vicious glare.  
The little blonde opened the box and peeked inside. His eyes widened when a cold wet nose touched his and big lavender eyes stared into his blueish silver.

He pulled back and found a fluffy light teal kitten with black spots looking at him. Its ears were round and huge, twitching and turning when it heard Chess crash into a chair when she lunged at one of her mice and missed.

“She’s a cross between an African Serval and a Kneazle. The only thing that she got from her Kneazle parent was her fluffy fur and odd coloring, though her fur may thin out when she gets older. She is very smart and is only a month old so she will be very active.”

As if to prove that point, one of Chess’ mice ran passed and caught her attention. She took off and chased the poor thing through the chairs and ran right into Chess.

Everyone held their breath as the two felines looked at one another. Chess looked confused and the little teal kitten looked like she was trying to understand what just happened.

 

Chess looked at the little teal puffball that had ran into her. It looked like one of those puffy little gerbil things that the little color changing human squealed over. She looked closer and jumped when big lavender eyes looked at her. Then she saw the big twitchy ears and fluffy tail that was hidden behind its body.

Chess stared at the little thing and bopped it on the head with her paw. She tilted her head when it mewed and that confirmed that it was a ‘cat’ and not a puffy gerbil thing. Chess mewed back and the little kitten’s ears twitched, then it sat up. Chess noticed that it wasn’t as big as her yet so that meant it wasn’t very old.

Given the circumstances, she didn’t have much to do when her Hady was off learning and playing with the other little people, so she guessed the little thing could stay. She bopped it on the head again and purred when it mewed. She then used her tail to pick it up, all the fluff made it look bigger and heavier than it was, and walked over to the people and her Hady.

She held her head high and walked over to the cat bed that had been given to her by the red head the smelled like smoke. She had to pause and do a double take when she saw the large lizard that was sitting on the color changing humans lap. She turned her tail so the puffball could see and it tilted its head in confusion.

Chess shook her head and put it to the back of her mind for later. She was tired and wanted a nap, plus the puffball needed some rest too.

She chuckled to herself when the puffball mewed in protest but did nothing more than that. Chess got comfortable and then sat the puffball down before she groomed it.

 

Everyone stared at the scene before Hadrian started giggling and Draco joined in. “I’m going to name her Leona!” Draco declared before giggling again.

They shook their heads before Froi slid the same sized box over to Percy. He opened the lid and jumped when a familiar body landed on his lap.

Sitting there was the same little cat that he had seen at the pet shop. She purred as Percy stroked her head and spin.

“Damn, I haven’t seen one of those little monsters in years. I thought they had gone extinct.” Scarlett said as she sipped some tea. 

 

She sighed when they all looked at her. “She is a Scorpio Cat, a cousin to the Manticore. They don’t like people and tend to stay hidden in the sands, that’s why their fur is so thin and smooth. The last one I saw was tied to the last Pharaoh of Egypt as a guide and protector. She was a sweet thing and was incredible smart. She vanished when the Pharaoh passed and that was the last anyone saw of them. I can take that spell off her if you’d like?”

She chuckled when both Percy and the cat nodded.

 

Once she was put on the floor, Scarlett waved her hand and the cat glowed. Once the glowing stopped everyone gasped at the beautiful creature before them. She had the height and build of a cheetah but had an ethereal glow to her fur.  
When she moved, it was fluid and graceful. Percy laughed when she licked his cheek before moving over to the two sleeping kittens and curling up around them.

“I’m going to name her Bastet since she is the Egyptian Goddess of cats.”

No one was surprised that the little nine-year-old knew that, since he spends so much time in the library and with Bookman.

Iris was all but cackling with glee when Froi moved the final gift in front of Hadrian. The little boy opened it and picked up the animal inside.

It was a little scruffy puppy with a big pink bow on its head and it was wearing a fluffy pink sweater with little red hearts on it.  
The little puppy looked around and growled when it saw Froi and Iris.

_‘I am going to kill both of you and it will be painful and slow.’_

Iris chuckled at the glaring puffball and smirked. **“Bring it on puffball, I’ve been looking for a good fight and I want to see how well you clean the floor.”**

If you had blinked you would have missed the little fur ball fly from Hadrian’ hands and land on Iris’ face. She pulled him off before he could do any damage and handed him back to Hadrian.

**“Sweet pea, allow me to introduce your Partner, Rollin.”**

Everyone looked at her in confusion, well everyone but Scarlett. She was jumping up and down in her chair. It was Nine who found her voice first.

“Iris, what do you mean by ‘Partner’?”

Before Iris could respond, Scarlett all but dislocated her shoulder waving her hand in the air and screaming. “PICK ME, PICK ME!!”

Iris waved her hand and sat down letting Scarlett take the floor.

“Rollin is like Lau Shimin, except that instead of housing Innocence, Rollin has a fragment in his heart like Allen. Now, we must go back two years or so for this to make sense. The fat whale and pig went camping and the horse didn’t want Hadrian there so it told them to take him with them. So, fast forward three days and some unpleasant events, we arrive on the day Hadrian saved Rollin’ life. A poacher was in the area they were camping and had shot Rollin but couldn’t track him afterwards, so, Rollin managed to hide in a cave not far from the campsite. The whale had demanded that Hadrian go find more wood, even though it was dark, cloudy, and most likely about to rain, which it did and that was why he took shelter in the cave. When Hadrian heard Rollin growling, he didn’t run in fear. I’m sure by now, you’ve seen Hadrian’ love for animals and that plays a big part in this as Hadrian loved on Rollin and confused the poor thing. When Hadrian saw the bloody wound, he cried like any child would and kept telling him it would be OK. Well, Hadrian’ magic agreed and healed the chest wound, but not the nick to his heart. Well, Iris was active at the time and mixed Innocence in with Hadrian’ magic. This led to a fragment of Innocence taking root in his heart and healing the damage done by years of abuse in the woods and hunters trying to trap him. Unfortunately, Hadrian was gone by the time Rollin woke up and he was unable to track him do to those stopped wards around that prison. I wouldn’t be surprised if Percy and Draco do the same thing with Bastet and Leona.”

Once the explanation was over, Iris handed the trophy to Froi and gave Cross a sticker that said, “you’re a star”.

Everyone talked while the kids played and had fun, but something was bugging two people and it was Sirius that spoke first. “Scarlett, since you know some much and I’m not trying to be a smartass I really mean that, do you know why Hadrian gave everyone something shiny but me?”

“I get what you mean and I understand why you’re asking. Hadrian’ Creature side is like a raven, only instead of taking shiny things he gives them. In his mind, it is important that those in his close family get something shiny. This doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you, he just doesn’t know you yet. Right now, you fall under the ‘friend’ category and it wouldn’t surprise me if he moves you up soon, as long as you spend time with him anyway. Though, if you present him with shiny things, he’ll see you as a part of the family sooner because as I said before, he is like a raven. While he doesn’t hoard shiny things, he will still treasure them and may even get a bit possessive over them. So, if you plan to let him barrow something shiny in the future, be prepared to lose it forever or bribe him with something else shiny as a trade.”

Everyone then made a mental note to watch what they let him barrow.

The next one to speak up was Tyki. “You said that Madam Hufflepuff was in Japan?”

“Yes, why?”

It was Road that replied. “Because that’s where The Earl has his main base!”

Everyone jumped when Scarlett’ glass shattered in her grasp. Her eyes were glowing and they could feel the magic cracking in the air. “He has his base where?” Scarlett asked in a hissing growl.

Once again, Road responded. “His main base is in Japan.”

Everyone watched, wide eyed, as Scarlett stood from her chair and smiled sweetly at them. “I’m sorry to say that I must leave and pay Japan a visit. I’ve had a wonderful time and I hope you have a lovely day. OH, Tyki, Cross, I’ll be back for the paperwork you owe me and if it is not done by the time I return, well, I leave that to your imagination.”

Then she vanished.

 

The rest of the day was spent having snowball fights and having family time. Percy cried when Allen and Kanda showed him his new room that was basically a library with a bed. His room was on the other side of Hadrian’ and the door was enchanted to connect to the living room. The boys had spent almost two hours giggling as they ran through the door to feel the magic wash over them. Everyone had fun, though, Tyki and Cross weren’t seen for a good two hours and Komui was off, supposedly, doing some last-minute paperwork, but they all knew he was trying to build another Sir Komlin.

 

Cross watched his Grandkids sleep in Hadrian’ bed. Though Percy loved his room, he still liked sleeping with Hadrian and no one would deny them the comfort. And besides, Percy would sleep in his room when he gets older.

While sipping his whiskey and thinking about other things, Cross didn’t notice his son until he was sitting on him.

“This was a wonderful Yule and I’ve never had more fun. So, what was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?”

Cross finished his whiskey before answering. “The Ministry is holding a party New Year’s Eve and while I normally refuse, I was wondering if I could take the boys so they can meet children their own age. Lucius and Severus have already said that they would be going and so are the other Generals, but I wanted to ask you before I confirm.”

He saw the wheels in Allen’ head turning and he hoped that he would agree. While the boys were happy with Road, Draco, and Nymphdora as friends, they still needed to meet other children.

“As long as you can promise me that they’ll be safe, I don’t have a problem with it, what about you Love?” Allen asked the Idiot.

“I don’t have a problem with it either, as long as the boys can take their Partners.”

Cross nodded his head in agreement and thought it was a good idea, since Bastet was a very intelligent and powerful beauty, she would notice a threat before it was even there. And since Scarlett broke the spell on Rollin when she came back for the paperwork, he was a fierce sight and could smell out any potion that might get near the boys, plus Chess would follow them regardless of what she was told. Though, how she hadn’t met Rollin yet was anyone’s guess as he had been with Hadrian the whole day.

He thought she was most likely sleeping in the rafters all day after she had played with Bastet and Leona all morning.

Anyway, now he had to reply to the invitation and plan how to handle the Ministry. He smirked at the ideas that came to mind and he suddenly couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planing on writing some Allen Kanda fun time but the chapter got away from me so.... Like forward to next chapter! *wink*wink*  
> OH! And a cookie to anyone that caught the reference and if you're wondering, yes, I will at some point make a cross over with Black Butler and Harry Potter.


	17. New Year's Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!! I have add four new stories if you are interested! If not, CARRY ON!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I've just recently looked at the hits for this story and it is over 4,000!!!!!  
> I'm so happy and I love those who have subscribed as well!!! XD  
> And guess what......KANDA GETS LUCKY!!!!!

The days up until New Year’s Eve, were rather calm and peaceful. Komui’ newest robot had been destroyed by a cheerful Kanda. Both Nymphdora and Draco almost blew up the Labs. Road let her Horntail loss, on purpose, and it almost burned down the Science Division. And everyone was watching and waiting for Chess and Rollin to finally meet.

So overall, it was a rather calm and peaceful time.

 

Hadrian stared at himself in the mirror and wondered if he would make any friends.

When his Grandpa told him about the party they would be going to, he was excited. Now he was nervous and unsure of himself. What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought he was weird? What if they hated him?

He jumped when a wet tongue licked his cheek. _‘What has you so worried?’_

Hadrian looked at Rollin and then down at the ground. Now that he thought about it fully, his ‘what ifs’ were rather silly. “Hady’ newvous about the pawty.”

He saw Rollin nod and smiled when he heard his reply. _‘Yes, I can see how a room full of stuffy adults can make one nervous. All their boring talk and fake cheer. Though, I imagine that a room full of children will be much better. Playing games and eating sweets.’_ Rollin stated with a wise nod.

Hadrian giggled and looked back at the mirror. He felt better now and was ready to go.

 

Cross smiled when he saw his youngest Grandchild run into the room with Rollin hot on his heels. Hadrian was in a cute little pale green dress that was like the one he wore at the Christmas Eve party. The hem stopped just passed his little knees and showed off his white tights and little black shoes. In his hair was a cute little ribbon with a gem in the center of the bow. He was also wearing his bracelet and necklace.

Cross picked up the little boy and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Once your brother gets here will leave, K?” He received a happy nod in return.

He looked up and saw Percy walking in with Bastet, Road, and Tyki. The little redhead was wearing a three-piece black suit with a pale green tie that matched Hadrian’ dress.

Tyki was wearing his normal suit and top hat, while Road was wearing a lovely lace and frill purple and black dress.

“Grandpa, are we ready to go?” Percy asked.

“Yup, just have to get your coats.”

 

Soon, coats were on and everyone was on the train. The ride was quick and the drive to the Ministry entrance was quicker. The two men chuckled at the shocked faces of the little boy’s as they were going down.

The main lobby was decorated to the nines and there were already a lot of people there.

Cross looked around and smirked when he caught sight of Severus in a suit. Though he had to admit that the man looked nice, if not a bit stiff. His smirk grew into a smug smile when he heard the whispers start up as they were finally spotted.

“Cross, do you ever behave?” Asked an amused female voice.

“Pandora, if I were to behave I think the women of the world would grieve.” He replied as he smirked at the petite blonde.

He had known Pandora for many years and was even at her wedding, though he had gotten drunk and didn’t remember much.

“I hear that you have a daughter now that is your spitting image?”

She gave a bell like laugh and pointed over to the ‘child friendly’ zone. “She’s the little one sitting in the corner. She’ll be turning five February thirteenth, though it seems that she has her father’s unique personality. Now I hear that you have a beautiful little Grandchild.” She stated with a soft smile at Hadrian.

It was Cross’ turn to laugh before nodding. “I have two actually. This cute little creature in my arms is Hadrian, my youngest Grandchild. And this strapping young man at my side is Percy, my eldest Grandchild.” He chuckled when both children waved.

“Road, would you take Hadrian and Percy over to the others.” She glared at the clear order and huffed before taking a giggling  
Hadrian and walking off, the other two and the animals following.

 

Hadrian was nervous as they neared the other children. His ‘what ifs’ popping back into his head. He smiled shyly when Draco ran over to them with two other boys.

“Hady, Percy, these are Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. They are two of my friends and Blaise will be here soon.” Draco said excitedly.

Hadrian smiled shyly at the two and Percy shook their hands like a little gentleman.

“Hello, I’m Percy and this is my little brother Hadrian.”

Hadrian blushed when both boys looked over at him with wide eyes. “You’re prettier than any of the girls I’ve met.” Vincent said while Gregory nodded in agreement.

Hadrian hide his face in a chuckling Rollin.

 

They five little boys played together for a bit, before Draco ran off and dragged over a tan boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. They continued to play together while the adults talked.

They were playing Exploding Snap when they heard a shrill voice.

“Your Grandmother should just get rid of you! I heard my parents say that you were nothing but a worthless Squib!”

 

Hadrian looked over towards the noise and saw a pug faced girl bullying a little boy. He didn’t even think before running over. “Leave him alone!”

The pug faced girl looked over at him and sneered. “What do you care, Mudblood!” 

Hadrian bit his lip; now that he was over here, he didn’t know what to do or say. “You’re being mean to him and it’s not nice, just leave him alone.”

She sneered and pushed him hard. “I’ll do what I want! My parents could ruin yours!”

“HEY! Touch my little brother again and I don’t care who your parents are, I make you pay!” Hadrian heard his brother hiss at the girl.

Her eyes went wide and a cruel smile appeared on her face. “So, you’re not just a Mudblood but a freak too!”

Hadrian could feel tears running down his cheeks at her mean words. She was right, he was such a freak!

He hid his face in Percy’ chest as the girl continued to call him names. Though, he quickly looked up when he heard her scream.  
Chess was glad that she had followed her human. At first things were fine but then this little pug face brat showed up. She saw the Noah and the smoky red head quickly walking over with two unknown people.

She scratched the ugly little thing for its cruel words, purring in satisfaction. The ugly little thing shrieked and ran to the unknown people. “Mother, those horrible boys were being mean to me and then that monster came out of nowhere and scratched me!” It whaled.

The ugly things parents glared at the boys and her Hady, that wouldn’t do at all.

“I would think twice before saying such naughty lies about my Hady.”

All eyes were on her and her grin only grew. “My Hady is the Grandson of General Cross Marian of the Black Order and the Nephew of Lord Sirius Black. Your parents wouldn’t have a snowballs chance in hell of ruining them. Though, the next time you call my human a freak and Mudblood, I’ll do more than just a scratch. Plus, I’m sure Dowager Longbottom would love to know that you two think her Grandson is a worthless Squib that should be thrown away like trash.”

 

Everyone was silent as this knowledge passed through their minds. All eyes then turned to the shaking Parkinson’s adults; though, weather they were shaking in fear or anger was anyone’s guess.

 

Cross picked up his crying Grandchild and glared at the two morons that tried to kiss his ass ever since he arrived. “I would suggest you keep a very low profile for the foreseeable future. I do not take kindly to such hateful words used against my Grandchildren nor the Grandchild of a dear friend, I would suggest you leave, now.”

Both adults looked sour, before picking up their monster and quickly leaving. He huffed as they left had turned back to Hadrian. 

“You OK now, bug?”

The little boy nodded and giggled when Cross kissed his cheek.

 

Once Hadrian was on the ground again, he ran over to the other boy. “Awe you OK?”

The little boy was a bit taller than him and was a little on the heavy side. “Yeah, I’m OK. Thank you for helping me, you didn’t have to. I’m Neville Longbottom, who are you?”

Hadrian bit his lip and took the bigger boys hand shyly. “Hadwian Kanda-Walkew, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Hadrian.” Neville said with a big smile.

 

Everything calmed down again and the boys when back to playing, with the addition of Neville and Luna.

The party went rather well, except for the fact the Fudge had tried to talk to Cross multiple times. Cross and the Noah were more focused on the children or to be more accurate, the cat on Hadrian’ lap and the wolf glaring at it.

To their surprise, Chess still hadn’t noticed Rollin and now it was just a matter of time.

They didn’t need to wait long.

“BACK OFF YOU STUPID DOG!!”

 

~BLACK ORDER, DURING THE PARTY~

Allen had told Kanda to wait in their room for his postponed present. Apparently, it was supposed to be a surprise but after a fun filled Yule and no one being able to watch the boys or in Cross’ case, most likely knowing what the surprise was and trying to prevent it, it had to be postponed until the boys went to the party.

Kanda laid on the bed in nothing but his black sleep pants. He had a very good idea of what was about to happen but not the surprise. He looked over when their bathroom door opened and his mouth went dry.

When they had first gotten together, Allen had been very shy and innocent. But after so many years, that quickly changed.

He was now a kinky vixen.

Allen stood there in the doorway in nothing but a black sheer backless negligee and panties. This was nothing new, but the eyes, tail, horns, and scales were.

He had a light dusting of black scales on his face with patches on his arms and legs, while his white hair made the dark horns stand out more.

His tail was long and just barely touching the floor, the tip twitching lightly. Allen gave him a flirtatious smile with a hint of fang.

“I have been practicing this for weeks. I thought that you might like to sit back and enjoy the show.” Kanda shivered at the slight hiss in Allen’ voice.

Kanda watched him slowly walk towards the bed with a dark sinful grace. Allen snapped his fingers and Kanda felt a slight chill at his sudden naked state.

 

Allen crawled up the bed and stopped in front of Yu’ hard length. It was just as big as the first time he had seen it, only this time he wasn’t nervous. He flicked his tongue over the head and grinned when he heard Yu hiss.

He licked a long strip on the underside before taking it into his mouth and down to the hilt.

The first time he had given Yu a blowjob, he could only take so much before he gagged. Now, he knew what drove Yu to the edge but not over it.

Allen smiled around the hard length in his mouth as Yu gripped his hair. He quickened his pace as the salty taste of precum hit his tongue. He pulled of not long after, chuckling when Yu growled.

“I want this to last and while you have a quick recovery time, I don’t want to wait for your cock to be in my ass.” He didn’t even prep himself before throwing off his clothes and taking Yu’ cock all the way to the hilt.

It wasn’t often that Allen wanted it this rough, but something about being part Dragoon like this just made him want it hard and rough.

He waited a minute before pulling up just so the tip was in before slamming back down.

 

Both Allen and Yu moaned at the rough treatment, before Allen did it again. He soon quickened his pace, both men moaning and panting. 

 

Kanda looked at his gorgeous husband and grabbed his hips before switching their positions. Kanda growled at the mewing man under him and bit his neck. He slammed into the smaller male with such force that he was sure Allen would be feeling it for days.

 

Their pace quickened and both were moaning and growling, with Allen mewing most of the time. Both were covered in sweat with the smell of sex heavy in the air. Kanda had red scratch marks on his back and Allen had bite marks and hickeys on his neck.

Allen’ tail had wrapped around Kanda’ left thigh, trying to keep the taller man close. While Kanda’ right hand was gripping Allen’ wrist to keep them above his head.

Both men moaned louder as they got closer to cuming.

 

Kanda could feel himself coming close to the edge and released Allen’ wrists to grab his weeping cock. He roughly jerked him off as he got closer and bit down hard on Allen’ neck when they came.

 

Allen mewed as he felt Yu bite him as they came. It felt so right and he didn’t want it to end.

 

Kanda pulled back and looked at Allen’ neck. He had bitten through the skin and the mark was sluggishly bleeding, but something deep inside him was smug about the fact the it would most likely scar. “That was the best sex we’ve had in years.”

Allen just hummed in agreement before burrowing into Kanda’ chest. He tried to pull out of Allen’ tight little ass, but the smaller man protested and wrapped his legs around Kanda’ waist.

He chuckled and carefully turned Allen around so his back was to Kanda’ chest, thankfully his tail had vanished when he came, but nothing else. They’d take a little nap before their next round.

 

~BACK AT THE MINISTRY~

Cross was getting tired of all the ass kissing and ego brushing. He was going to grab his Grandkids, say goodbye to his friends and leave. It was as he was nearing the children that someone caught his eye and not in a good way.

A sour faced man was watching the children and slowly moving towards them. He seemed to have a glass vial in one hand and a rope in the other.

Cross watched the man and silently followed him.

 

Bastet was napping next to her human when she felt something wrong. She kept her head down and slowly looked around, before spotting the threat. The terrible smelling man was closing in and slightly raised his hand to throw a vial full of a fowl smelling potion when she pounced.

She injected him with a small dose of poison and caught the vial before it shattered.

 

Rollin saw Bastet move and followed, pining the man, and tossing the rope just as it vanished. _‘You have a lot of explaining to do human.’_

 

Cross rushed over with Moody right behind him. “Bastet, Rollin, good work. Severus, can you tell what that potion is?”  
He watched the man shake the vial before uncorking it and giving it a brief sniff. “It’s a sleeping draft that can become air born when mixed with water. He most likely planned to throw it into the fountain closest to the kids and the rope was a Port-key.”

Cross nodded and glared down at the paralyzed man. “Alastor, I want you to personally interrogate this moron and find out who his target was and who hired him. Also, how the hell he got in.”

Moody nodded and dragged the idiot away. Cross than gather his Grandkids and left the Ministry.

He didn’t remember their trip home just that they were all tired. Cross knew that he would need to explain what happened at the Ministry to his son and the moron, but right now he planned on tucking in his Grandkids. Though, when he saw Rollin sniffing the door and wrinkle his nose, he knew the kids were sleeping in his room.

 

The next morning was rather quiet and peaceful. That was quickly ruined by Rollin running into the cafeteria with Chess hot on his heels. “COME BACK HERE YOU MUTT!”

Many watched wide eyed at the display, while other moaned that it was too early. The chaos was quickly resolved when a sleepy Hadrian wandered in with a more alert Percy and scooped up Chess as she ran passed.

They made their way over to Link, who was nursing a cup of green tea.

 

Link smiled as a sleepy Hadrian burrowed into his side. “Hello you two.”

He chuckled as Percy nodded and Hadrian just yawned before burrowing deeper into his side.

 

They eat breakfast in silence for a bit until Bastet came in and hopped onto the bench and glared at the table. Apparently, she too wasn’t a morning person.

Link was slightly nervous as his mother and Kanda entered the cafeteria. He had recently found a letter from his Aunt asking him to come over sometime after New Year’s and asked that he bring his new family and mate too.

In his previous letter to her, he had explained all that had happened these last few months and she was happy for him. Link knew that Nick would come, but he was nervous about asking his mother.

He picked at his waffles and waited for his mother to have coffee in his system. “Mother, I found a letter from my Aunt asking that WE come over sometime after New Year’s. I know Nick will come, but I wanted to ask you before writing back to confirm a date.”

 

Allen looked at Link and smiled at how nervous he was. “It would be an honor to meet your Aunt. Any time after the sixth would be fine. Where do they live?”

Link looked more relaxed now that he had an answer. “They live just outside of Paris, France. My Aunt is Apolline Delacour, she married Nolan Delacour, and they have a nine-year-old daughter. Her name is Fleur.”

 

Soon the letter was written and sent. They received a reply not long after and the date and times were set. They were taking the train to Paris and were then being picked up by Monsieur Delacour.

When Saturday arrived, everyone was packed and ready to leave. Though, Road had put up a fight when she tried to smuggle her Horntail, Smaug, into her luggage. Tyki regretted showing her those books as she read them quickly and acted out different scenes, one of which led to Tyki somehow becoming the snobbish elf king much to the other adult’s amusement.

The train ride was peaceful and soon they arrived in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think of the sex as it is my first time writing like that. I know it's not over the top but I would like your opinion, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	18. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! The last week of this month will be hectic for me, as I'll be house and dog sitting for my grandparents the first few weeks of September and I'll be getting ready for that. Then, not long after they get back, I get my wisdom teeth pull, yay! T_T  
> So this is just a warning to let you know that it may be a while before the next chapter. I hope to post one more before then, but just in case.

The children slept most of the time, while the adults talked or did paper work, after they placed translation spells on the sleeping children. They were amused by the silent war between Chess and Rollin. When Hadrian was awake, Chess was the perfect modeled kitty. When Hadrian was asleep, she would vanish and mess with Rollin and the poor wolf couldn’t fight back because Hadrian was using him as a pillow.

When the train pulled into the station, the children were picked up, including a passed-out Road that an unamused Tyki was holding, and they looked for their ride.

 

Link led everyone outside the station and looked around for his Uncle. He spotted him not far from the main entrance, leaning on his car.

The man hadn’t changed much, except for the light silver in his hair. Link ran over and hugged his Uncle and introduced everyone.  
It was as he was introducing Nick as Nimbus Black, that he remembered something very important.

“WHAT!?”

Sirius was never told.

 

It took them half an hour to calm the man down so they could leave with the promise that they, meaning Nick, would explain later.   
The ride was quick and quiet, though Sirius was glaring at Nick for most of it.

 

Hadrian woke to a weird pulling sensation and looked around. His parents were talking quietly and everyone else was either asleep or looking out the windows.

He yawned and looked out the window, just in time to see rather large building. Hadrian saw a boy sitting at the window and felt the urge to get closer.

**“Don’t worry, little one, you’ll meet him soon.”**

Hadrian nodded and fell back asleep. 

 

They soon arrived at a large old French style manor where a charming woman and little girl were waiting. The woman had a warm smile on her face and the little girl looked like she was trying to wait patiently but was failing.

 

Link rushed from the car and swung Fleur on into his arms. “I’ve missed you little dove. Have you been a good girl for Auntie?”

The little girl squealed in delight before nodding furiously. “YES!! I’ve been helping mama with a big secret!” She spread her arms to emphasize her point.

Link chuckled before kissing her little cheek and putting her down and then hug his Aunt. “How have you been?”

The woman smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’ve been fine, dear. Why don’t you help bring stuff in and then introduce us?”

Link nodded and quickly helped bring things in and helped get Hadrian and Percy settled in the living room.

 

Hadrian looked around the giant room and settled on the little girl on the other couch. She looked confused and very curious about them. Hadrian was about to say something when Chess came charging in with Rollin hot on her heels.

“STUPID MUTT! I DIDN’T DO IT!”

_‘YES, YOU DID, I KNOW IT!’_

Hadrian looked at the two in confusion, unaware of the look he was getting from the girl. “What happened?”

Rollin looked over at him and started complaining that Chess had taken his chew toy. While Chess denied it furiously. Hadrian was at a loss at what to do when the girl chimed in.

“It’s possible that the House Elves took it to the guest rooms. CLOVER!”

Hadrian jumped at the sudden shout and then the crack. He looked towards the noise and saw an odd-looking creature. It had big ears and eyes that made him think it looked like a bald chihuahua. It had on a nice little maids outfit and little black socks. His eyes got bigger when the little thing started talking in a slightly squeaky voice.

“What can Clover be doing for young Mistress Fleur?”

“Did you or the other House Elves take a dog toy to the guest rooms?”

The little thing wrinkled its nose in thought before nodding. “Yes, young Mistress Fleur! Lizzie placed it in the children’s room as requested by Mr. Walker-Kanda. Would young Mistress Fleur like Clover to get it?”

The girl looked over at Rollin, who nodded quickly, before looking back at the little thing. “Would you please, Clover.”

The little thing popped away and then popped back, handed over the toy to Rollin, and then popped away again.

 

Percy chuckled at the puzzled look on his little brother’s face, he was just too cute! “Hady, that was a House Elf. A lot of Witches and Wizards have them as they love to serve and most Witches and Wizards don’t really like cleaning or have the time too.”

He noticed that Hadrian still didn’t really understand, but Percy just chalked that up to Hadrian being five. He looked over at the girl and tilted his head. She had long blonde hair that was lighter then Link’s but her face was like his.

“I’m Percy and this is Hadrian, may we know your name?”

He saw her blush lightly before clearing her throat. “I’m Fleur Delacour.”

 

Percy and Fleur talked, while occasionally trying to get a shy Hadrian to join in, before moving on to card games.

This was how the adults found the three children half an hour later. Percy and Fleur locked in a heated poker game and Hadrian watching off to the side. According to Chess, they were originally playing go fish, which turned into black jack, which turned into poker.

The adults gathered around to watch the heated game and were surprised at how well both children were doing. Though when Apolline asked why Hadrian wasn’t playing, Allen chimed in. “Hadrian takes after me when it comes to card games and is banned from playing poker unless someone wants to lose everything they own, a Finder learned that the hard way when he challenged Hadrian thinking he would make easy money. He lost in under half an hour, losing everything he had and somehow became Yu’s personal sparring partner for a month. The Finders now hold a monthly tournament to see if any of them can beat him, it’s rather funny.”

Those that were unaware of this, turned to look at the happily smiling five-year-old with wide eyes, was this child really that frightening? As if to prove this, Allen asked Hadrian to play him.

Any hour later, the Delacour parents, Sirius, Nick, and surprisingly Tyki, were terrified by how viscous mother and son were.  
The first week was full of family bonding and the news of Apolline being pregnant again, which had her husband fainting and Link plus Allen squealing. The second week was tailored towards sightseeing and it was one particular sight that had their plans changing.

 

Allen was holding Hadrian on his hip while listening to Percy talk about the Louvre. Ever since the child had heard that they were going to the Louvre later in the week, he stuck his nose in every book he could find on it.

Allen smiled at the happy child and then looked at Hadrian, who was staring at the huge building. Yu had come to him a few days into their stay saying that Hadrian had been acting off, he would space out like he was seeing something no one else saw and was having dreams that he couldn’t remember.

They had been worried at first but Iris promised that they didn’t need to worry and that they would understand soon enough.

 

The small family of four, plus Road and Sirius, walked through the galleries for a few hours before leaving to get some lunch. It was as they were leaving, that Kanda heard a familiar voice.

 

Kanda looked around and grinned when he saw Noise Marie standing with a Finder and some police. He tugged on Allen’ arm and pointed at Hadrian and then Marie.

Allen looked confused for a second and then nodded while smirking. “Hady, do you see the man over there?” Hadrian tilted his head before nodding. “He’s one of daddy’s friends. He hasn’t had the chance to meet you or Percy yet, would you like to meet him now?”

The little boy looked between Marie, Kanda, Allen, and then Percy before slowly nodding. This was when Kanda chimed in. “You just have to walk over and tap his leg and ask if it’s OK for you to call him Uncle Mary.”

Kanda saw the look on Allen’ face but ignored him in favor of shooing the two little boys off.

 

Noise Marie was a very calm man and was the most rational of General Tiedoll’s students. He wasn’t expecting much when he was assigned a mission in Paris about suspected thefts that may involve Innocence. So, he was slightly surprised when someone tapped on his leg and he found two children looking up at him.

One had red hair similar to General Cross’ and the younger child reminded him of someone, he just couldn’t place who. “May I help you two?”

The red-haired child tilted his head and Marie felt like he was being judged, while the younger looked at his feet and shuffled. The two didn’t do anything for a second, until the older child nodded and squeezed the youngers hand.

The younger child looked up at him through thick black lashes while a blush spread on his face. This confused Marie until the child started speaking, then he just wanted to groan.

“Daddy told Hady to ask if he may call you Uncle Mawy.”

Marie sighed at his own stupidity at not realizing who the child reminded him of. He looked up and over to the laughing Exorcists and wished he could be annoyed but it was his own fault. After all, Hadrian looked like a little Kanda Yu but with a balanced dose of Allen Walker.

He sighed in defeat when he caught sight of those big green puppy dog eyes. “Yes Hadrian, you may call me Uncle Mary.” He said as he gently picked up the young child, aware that the older one, who must be Percy, was watching him like a hawk.

 

The other two Exorcists soon joined the small group and learned about the theft that was too happen later tonight. Allen and Kanda both agreed to help and had no doubt that Link would help too.

Hadrian looked a little upset at the news that he wasn’t allowed to help but Road managed to distract him with some of the magical toys Fleur had brought out of her room. Percy was upset too, but mainly because he couldn’t document the event in his journal. He too was pacified by Road, who told him about the huge Delacour library.

Everyone was very thankful that the children hadn’t been there as things got weird. Turns out the great Phantom Thief G, could possess others and had at one point possessed Link. Allen wasn’t amused and stabbed Link to get rid of the Thief while not hurting Link.

This lead to the Thief throwing a tantrum and bursting into tears. Allen briefly caught a glimpse of the Thief as he fled from Link’ body but it wasn’t long enough to see who it was. Though Marie was able to track the cries to an Orphanage, but since it was so late at night, they decide to come back in the morning.

 

Hadrian woke up to a face full of fur and a weight on his stomach. He groggily got up and went to the bathroom before heading down stairs. He was the first up but not the first awake so he face-planted into the table.

 

This was how Tyki found the little rabbit half an hour later. He chuckled before picking up the boy and sitting him on his lap. 

“Little rabbit, what would you like for breakfast?” He heard a mumbled reply of waffles and orange juice before asking for eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee for himself.

Tyki had to switch between feeding Hadrian and feeding himself. He chuckled when Chess appeared on the table and then face-planted into a bowl of oatmeal, she didn’t seem fazed.

 

Soon the rest of the house joined them, most giving the oatmeal covered cat an odd look. Sirius, in his dog form, and Rollin both stumbled in and ran into the table. This startled Chess, who sent her oatmeal bed flying, and she fell on the floor with the oatmeal bowl landing on top of her.

Both dogs looked at each other and then the bowl and oatmeal covered cat. Everyone laughed, Chess was to sleepy to protest the doggy bath she received, and the dog’s got some breakfast.

Once everyone was awake, Allen, Kanda, and Link went over what happened last night and what was going to happen today. At one point, Iris popped up and suggested that they should take Hadrian and Percy with them. **“Think about it; Marie tracked your thief to an orphanage which means that they are most likely a child. If this was you, would you rather talk to a stranger who you don’t trust or another child who will believe you?”**

Point made, both children were brought along, though Fleur pouted. Only the three Exorcists, plus Link and the Children, were going to the Orphanage. They talked to Mother Superior, who turned out to be a Squib, about what they were doing here and split up once she gave her consent. Kanda had Percy, Link was with Marie, and Allen had Hadrian.

 

Allen walked through the halls with Hadrian holding his hand. The Orphanage was a nice place with a warm feel to it. The children he had seen looked happy and well cared for, but none of them seemed off.

His brow furled when he heard a commotion up ahead and pushed Hadrian behind him. He quietly made his way towards the noise and was surprised when the doors in front of him suddenly opened and a body collided with his, then everything went dark.

 

Hadrian starred in shock as a boy landed on his mummy and went inside him! He marched over and glared at the boy above his mummy’s head. “GET OUT OF MUMMY!”

The boy looked confused for a second before sticking his tongue out and running off. Hadrian tried to give chase but his legs were too short to keep up. He soon found that he was lost and tried to make his way back to the front hall.

He was upset, tired, and just wanted his mummy back. He did eventually find the front hall and saw his daddy but the mean boy was still in mummy. He heard his daddy ask ‘mummy’ where he was but ‘mummy’ just shrugged.

Hadrian ran down the stairs and over to his daddy. “DADDY, THE MEAN BOY WON’T LEAVE MUMMY AND THEN HE WAN OFF AND HADY WAS ALONE!” He sobbed into his daddy’ chest.

 

Everyone looked at ‘Allen’, who looked like he was trapped, before Iris showed. **“You have five seconds to leave Allen’ body and return to your own or I will make it so you can never return to it or possess another person.”**

‘Allen’ looked terrified before his face went blank and then turned confused. “What am I doing here and why is my baby crying!?” Allen then swipes Hadrian from Kanda.

The identity of the thief is revealed to be young Timothy Hearst, who is sitting in the corner pouting. Mother Superior told them of Timothy’ past and it just cemented their belief that the young boy is an Innocence user.

Unfortunately, before they can leave, they felt a barrier fall over the Orphanage.

 

Allen looks at Yu and then the children. “Link, take the kids to a safe place and try not to get caught, we’ll try to get the barrier down.” Link nods and gathers the three, but before they can leave the room, Tyki walks in looking very sheepish.

 

Tyki looked everywhere but the glaring adults. “In my defense, I had no clue that the Skull where here until Scarlett showed up at the manor and ported me here. Also, this attack isn’t sanctioned.”

Allen raised a brow and Tyki pointed out the window.

 

All the adults looked out the window and saw some Akuma but what really frightened them was the look of pure murder on Scarlett’ face. She appeared to be taking note of what was going on and they oddly felt sorry for the Earl.

Link, with Tyki, were to take the children somewhere safe while they dealt with the Akuma.

 

Timothy followed the man, named Link, but would look over at the odd boy being held by the other man. No one had ever seen him when he was possessing someone and this boy had. There was also something about him that made Timothy feel weird, but in a good way.

He was brought from his musings when the other man cursed. Standing in their path were three Akuma, two level twos’ and a level three.

 

The three Akuma attacked but they dodged and ran down another hallway. They come a crossed Mother Superior but something was off and Tyki knocks her out when she attacks them.

They made it to the study, where they find Emilia bleeding on the floor and a nun standing over her. Link manages to knock the gun from the crazed woman’s hand but unfortunately a level two Akuma found them again and turned the nun into a doll.

Timothy watched with wide eyes as the Akuma attacked them and sent them flying. He heard the red-head yell and a whimper come from the younger kid. He looked around and found that they had been thrown through the window.

Timothy saw the red-head holding the younger kid, who’s head was bleeding slightly, and were surrounded by a barrier held up by the scary lady from before. He tried to get over to them but the level two Akuma grabbed him before he could.

 

Link rubbed his head and sighed when he saw Hadrian and Percy being protected by Iris. Unfortunately, Tyki took most of the attack for Hadrian and was unconscious.

He saw Timothy being held by the level two and tried to purify it but he was ambushed by the other two Akuma and turned into a doll.

 

Percy didn’t know what to do. Link was now a doll, Timothy had been captured, and Tyki was unconscious. He quickly activated his Innocence and took in the situation. They couldn’t run or they risked getting caught and they weren’t skilled enough to take on all three Akuma.

What should they do!?

 

Iris was also taking in the situation. She won’t be able to hold the barrier for ever, especially if the Akuma decide to attack them. Hadrian’ injured and she can’t risk the chance that he’ll get hurt if she makes the first move.

Iris cursed when the level two, not holding Timothy, started pounding on the barrier. She couldn’t risk putting more energy into it without draining Hadrian. She twisted the energy in the barrier and the next time the level two hit it, it got a very nasty shock.

 

Timothy tried to get free but the Akuma’s hold only tightened. He saw the other level two attacking the barrier and saw the little cracks starting to appear. His heart jumped into his throat at the thought of something happening to the younger kid.

He struggled harder when more cracks showed and the Akuma’s hold got to the point of painful, then he saw Emilia. She tried to free him but it did nothing but draw the Akuma’s notice. All at once the level three approached her and the level two broke the barrier.

Time slowed and he listened to the voice in his head telling him to possess the level two holding him. He felt a strange energy flowing through his veins and then the voice telling him how to fight.

 

Iris cursed as the barrier fell and prepared to fight the Akuma with the energy she had left when the other level two attacked the first. She watched, wide eyed, as the level two destroyed the other. She quickly ready’s herself when the level two turns to them but a blush floods her face when she sees the other Innocence Spirit guiding the level two. She then looks over her shoulder and sure enough Timothy’ body is on the ground kind of out of harm’s way.

Iris looks back and blushes again when she sees the other Spirit looking at her. She looks away quickly and picks up Hadrian before heading over to Timothy’ body. Right now, she needed to protect her Accommodator, then she could crush on the other Spirit.

 

Timothy quickly moved to protect Emilia and managed to get her over to the others. He tried to defeat the level three but failed and almost got killed in the process. So, he tried to possess it.

This led to him getting yelled at and since the level two he had been possessing was purified he needed to go back to his own body. He squeaked when the scary lady picked him up and put him and surprisingly Link behind her just as the level three attacked.

 

Iris glared at the blonde idiot. **“I will be telling not only your mother but your Aunt about the stunt you just tried to pull.”** She took pleasure in the fact that even as a doll, Link still managed to pale and look terrified.

Her barrier didn’t hold much longer and she moved to attack. Summoning her scythe, she funneled the dark energy from that thing that was in Hadrian’ head and sliced through the Akuma’s arm. She managed to lore it far enough away that the others would be safe.

Then, she smirked.

 

The Akuma was pissed but then became confused as the pest stopped and smirked at him. He lunged forward with his only arm and was stopped by a figure in red.

He paled and tried to flee when he realized that the Judge had a hold of his arm. Needless to say, he didn’t make it far.

 

Scarlet was Pissed with a capital ‘P’. Not only would this cause her more paper work, but she was the one that was going to be left to clean up the mess. She would need to heal both Kanda and Allen after their fight with the level four. She would need to heal Marie’ fingers after being SHOT by the level four. She would need to heal those used as dolls by the level twos’ and level three. AND, she would need to fix and heal the children that hadn’t made it to safety.

All an all, she was going to kill Adam slowly……maybe with a sea of paperwork.

She destroyed the level three with easy along with the barrier. She started fixing the Orphanage and summoned Alice to help heal the children while she healed the others.

First up were the dolls.

 

It took four hours but soon everyone was healed and fed. Scarlett had to argue with a surprisingly stubborn Marie about his fingers, which ended with Alice and Kanda pinning the man down while Scarlett healed his fingers.

Healing the dolls was easy and so was healing Allen, though he did sleep through most of it.

After an interesting run in with Emilia’ father and a heart felt goodbye with Mother Superior, they all headed back to the Delacour home where they would stay until leaving the next morning.

 

Allen was startled awake and ran down stairs when he heard an explosion. He was confused when he found everyone standing in the doorway of the lounge room and asked Yu what was going on. Yu looked at him and then pulled him forward.

Allen was shocked at the state of the lounge. There was paint, glitter, feathers, slime, and for some reason M&M’s everywhere. The couch and loveseat were turned over with Timothy behind the couch and Hadrian behind the loveseat.

Sitting on the mantel was Iris with a purple haired man that looked like an older version of Timothy and Scarlett in a set of shorts and a black tank-top that said “Patience: What you have when there are too many witnesses.”.

Allen jumped when Hadrian, his calm, shy, well behaved little boy, started throwing slime bombs at Timothy, who retaliated with water balloons full of paint.

“What is going on?” He asked in horrified confusion.

He looked at Scarlett when she started chuckling. “You’re telling me that this doesn’t look familiar?”

Allen shook his head.

“Maybe this will help; imagen them older, at the Order, with a sword in Timothy’ hands and Innocence in Hadrian’ arm.”

 

Scarlett chuckled at the look of horror on Tyki’ face and the slowly connecting dots to those that were aware of the incident she was referring to. Kanda looked like he wanted to kill the kid, Allen looked like he wanted to cry, Percy, who Scarlett had told, looked every inch the overprotective brother as did Link, who she also told, Marie looked amused, and the others were confused.   
Well not Road, when she connected the dots she ran back to her room and started working on wedding dress ideas again.

Scarlett laughed when not only Percy joined Hadrian, but Tyki, Kanda, And Link. Fleur joined Timothy, but she didn’t really understand what was going on, she just thought it was fun.

Oh, Scarlett couldn’t wait for Cross to find out that Hadrian found another mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Tsukikami can be seen will be explained next chapter. And remember, Cross would never kill a child...... mentally torture them, yes!


	19. Babysitters Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I've been rather busy.

Cross Marian was enjoying a lovely cup of coffee while reading The Quibbler; he found it the only reliable paper in Wizarding Britain, though he did read the Daily Prophet just to see what the most recent made up story was. Tim was sitting on his hat, enjoying the peace and quiet, while Midnight dozed around the man’s neck.

He was reading a rather interesting article about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, when he heard the stampede of little feet. He laid the paper down and turned around just in time to see Hadrian avoid a water balloon.

Cross’ eyes widened when Hadrian retaliated with a water balloon of his own, hitting the blue haired kid in the face with slime. He spotted his youngest walking over with a sad look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Allen looked at his father and then banged his head on the table. He didn’t make it to three before Yu’ hand was holding his forehead. “While in Paris, some things happened that lead us to Hadrian’ second mate and he’s been like this ever since.” He finished with a wave over towards the cafeteria turned battle field. Iris had been kind enough to place a barrier that wouldn’t allow the balloons to leave the corner the children had claimed for their war.

 

Cross looked over at the battle field and narrowed his eyes at the blue haired kid. Evil plots were going through his head and a malicious smirk grow on his face. “I think I remember Cloud mentioning that she would love to have an apprentice.”

He noticed the idiot start to smile as well and he realized that they agreed on something for once. Cross went to grab his coffee mug but a slim hand beat him to it. He glared at the black and white-haired women and inwardly cried over the loss of his coffee. 

“Scarlett, what are you doing here?”

She smirked and then pointed towards the battle field.

 

Scarlett finished of the coffee and then pulled Midnight from Cross’ neck. She stroked the serpent while she thought over her explanation. One, she could draw it out and annoy them or two, she could be honest and see what they do……. option two sounded a whole lot funnier.

“I figured you would like to know about Hadrian’ sudden change in personality, am I wrong?”

She smirked at the sour look both Cross and Kanda shot her, though Allen and Tyki looked hopeful. “His Creature side is testing Timothy to see if he is a worthy mate. It’s the same thing Allen did with Kanda, but since Timothy is nine and Hadrian is five, his Creature side is simply testing Timothy to figure out what category he falls under.”

Scarlett noticed the confused looks and realized she needed to explain more. “When Allen first met Kanda, his Creature side recognized him as a potential mate even though it was bound. Now since Dragoons don’t have destined mates, they look for potential mates. A Submissive Dragoon will test their potential mate and/or mates, whether by attacking them or challenging them in some way. Now, since Hadrian isn’t a Dragoon, he does have destined mates, how many I don’t know. Those that have destined mates tend to put them into categories. The three main categories are, Protector, Nurturer, and Defender, then there are other categories.” She paused for a moment to let them register what she said.

She noticed the look on Kanda’ face and continued on, already knowing what he was about to ask. “Protectors and Defenders are two different things. The Protector guards the whole family, while the Defender guards the Submissive and the babies while the Submissive is nesting. The Nurturer provides food and other things for the Submissive and the babies while the Submissive is nesting. If I’m correct, Tyki is the Defender now but that may change when Hadrian finds his other mates. Timothy, I think, will be categorized as a friend do to their age. Give it a week and things will settle down.”

She handed Midnight to Allen, stole Cross’ Quibbler, and was about to vanish when Allen asked her a question. “You said that Hadrian is testing Timothy, does that mean he will test Tyki?”

Scarlett had to stop and think about it for a second before shaking her head. “No, he’s already done that. From what Road has told me about their first meeting, Hadrian’ reaction to learning about Tyki’ attempt on your life, was his Creature side taking over. 

Since Tyki is far older then Hadrian, the kids Creature side tested him with violence. Since Hadrian had been hurt by those meant to protect him in the past, his Creature side had to see what Tyki’ first reaction would be if angered. Unfortunately, Hadrian took back control and he freaked out, so his Creature side used it to its advantage. It approved whole heartedly, when Tyki’ first instinct was to comfort and reassure the kid.”

Now that they looked satisfied, Scarlett bid them goodbye and vanished. 

 

As Scarlett predicted, Hadrian and Timothy calmed down after a week and the battle field was cleaned up. Nine had agreed to take Timothy as her apprentice and the poor boy was in study hell, much to Percy’ delight.

Emilia had been delighted to teach both Hadrian and Percy when Bookman or Lavi couldn’t and she loved that Timothy studied when Percy made subtle comments on his laziness and how he wasn’t good enough for Hadrian. Thankfully, Hadrian never heard any of their banter, but he did congratulate Timothy when he caught the older boy studying in the library.

Unfortunately, things picked up around the Order and that meant Allen and Kanda had to find babysitters for the boys. Thankfully, neither man was assigned a mission all through January and the first two weeks of February. It was about three days before Valentine’s day when they were assigned a simple retrieval mission in Italy.

The mission would only take four days, but they were going to spend Valentine’s day there, so they would be gone for roughly five days. Nick didn’t seem to mind and told them to have fun.

 

~NICK BABYSITTING: ~   
The first two days where fine. The boys loved hanging out with Nick and spending time pranking Komui, though poor Lenalee didn’t find it every funny when she would come back and get mauled by a crying Komui.

It was the day before Valentine’s day when things got exciting.

 

Hadrian rubbed his eyes, holding a sleepy Chess in one arm like a teddy bear, and made his way into the living room. He woke up do to a weird noise coming from the living room and like all little kids, he was curious.

He looked around and found the whole room covered in papers, books, boxes, and ribbons. In the middle of it all was an upset Nicky. Hadrian yawned and moved over to the couch where Percy was sitting. “Pewcy, why is Nicky upset?”

“Because he can’t find a good gift to give Link on Valentine’s day.” The older boy told him once Hadrian was tucked into the other’s side.

Hadrian tilted his head and watched Nicky look over one piece of paper before moving to another. He didn’t understand why Valentine’s day was so important, Percy said it’s because he was still too young and so did Midnight. Hadrian didn’t need to understand in order to see that Nicky was really upset over the fact that he couldn’t find the perfect gift and Hadrian didn’t like that.

“Ms. Scawlett said Link is a special kitty fwom Iweland, maybe you can find something thewe!?” He said with a huge smile.

 

Nick looked up at the happy little boy and thought over his words. It wasn’t a bad idea and Ireland did have some pretty good markets. Percy’ voice drew him from his thoughts. “There’s a Fairy Market on an island not far from a Wizarding village. The Irish Ministry of Magic doesn’t care much for the British Ministry because of their treatment of Magical Creature’s, so the village name has been protected under an Oath and the island is protected under the Fidelius Charm with high ranking Goblins of the Goblin Nation as the Secret-Keepers. If we go to Gringotts and ask for a Portkey to the island we should receive one with little trouble as mummy and daddy are well liked by the Goblins.”

Nick stared at the little redhead before shaking his head and staring again. “How do you know all that?” The little boy shrugged. “Grandpa Froi told me about his time in Ireland and how he met the Irish Minister of Magic after saving the man’s daughter from some bigoted British Ministry workers that had been visiting with the British Minister. The little girl was a Pixie and had her little wings out and the British Ministry workers saw her. They glared and said hurtful things to the eight-year-old and Grandpa Froi over heard them.” 

Nick nodded but hopped that Percy wouldn’t continue, he really didn’t want a headache. “Well, after breakfast we can head to the Ark and take a door to Diagon Alley.”

 

Breakfast was eaten and the boys were dressed and ready to go. It was just Nick and the boys going with the addition of Bastet, Rollin, and Midnight. Chess didn’t want to come because Komui’ last robot had destroyed her favorite pillow and she wanted revenge.

 

Bastet looked around the alley in disgust. There was so much Magical waste that it was shameful. So much unnecessary Spells and Charms, the only good things about this alley were the bank and the ‘dark’ Knockturn Alley. 

She stuck close to her Percy and followed Nick through the small crowds of shoppers. Both she and Rollin were on edge do to the whispers and stares they were receiving. She growled when some moron tried to get too close to her child.

“OI! Keep that thing on a leash!”

She hissed at the man and struck him with her tail when he tried to get closer. She smirked as the man want down and couldn’t get back up. “Bastet, leave the moron, we’re almost to the bank.” 

She purred and gracefully walked after them. Both her and Rollin heard someone demand that the Aurors be called. They looked at each other and grinned, the return home will be fun.

 

Hadrian was bouncing in Nicky’ arms as they entered the bank. He looked around quickly and squealed when he spotted who he was looking for. He wiggled in Nicky’ arms until he was put down and ran through the crowds and right into his target.

“GWIPHOOK!”

 

The Goblin didn’t get much time to proper for impact before the little missile hit him and they fell to the floor.

 

Griphook was confused at first when he suddenly found himself on the floor and was slightly angered. That was until he looked at what hit him and he couldn’t help but gruffly chuckle. Little Hadrian was sitting on the floor in front him talking a mile a minute.

“Hadrian, as pleased as I am to see you once more, next time please refrain from pouncing on me.” He smiled at the now blushing child and led him back over to his Guardian.

 

Nick snickered as the Goblin led Hadrian back over to him. A small part of him said that he shouldn’t be laughing, but a bigger part was dying of laughter. It took everything he had not to laugh when Griphook sent him, what he assumed, was meant to be a dark glare, but the clear amusement in the Goblins eyes ruined it.

“Master Griphook, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I need to speak with someone in private if it’s not too much to ask.” Griphook nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Nick bent down and picked Hadrian back up before following. 

 

The room they were led to was rather large and brightly lit. There were tall bookshelves lining the left wall and a display case on the right wall full of weapons. In the center of the room was a stunning redwood desk that had an elderly looking Goblin sitting behind it.

“Hello gentlemen, I am Ragnok. Griphook said that you wish to speak with someone in private, my I know why?”

 

Nick nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. “We wish to travel to the Fairy Market outside of Ireland, but I was informed that it is under the Fidelius Charm with high ranking Goblins as the Secret-Keepers.”

Ragnok starred at him before nodding. “This is true, why do you wish to travel there?” Before Nick could reply Hadrian spoke up. “We need to find the pewfect gift fow Link! He’s a special kitty fwom Iweland and we need to go to the Faiwy Mawket so we can find something special!”

Nick chuckle at Hadrian’ pure excitement before looking at Ragnok and conferming what the little boy had just said. “Link is a Sidhe and this is our first Valentine’s day together. Percy mentioned that there was a hidden island in Ireland that might just have something.”

He had to hold back a chuckle when Ragnok’ eyes went wide at the new information before he shuffled through some papers on his desk. While he did that, Nick sat Hadrian down and watched him look at the huge bookshelves. The little boy didn’t touch any of them, which made Nick proud, but he did have a quiet conversation with Midnight.

He motioned for Rollin to keep an eye on the two when Ragnok cleared his throat. “There is a Portkey set for the island and the name of it is on the sheet of paper. All of you must look at it before burning it, Griphook will lead the way.”

Nick nodded in thanks before scooping Hadrian and following the amused Goblin. 

 

The Portkey was an iron Celtic knot about the size of a plate and the island they were heading to was called the Isle of Artio, named after the Celtic Goddess of wildlife.

Rollin and Bastet were given special collar Portkeys that would activate a moment after theirs. So, with one last word to Griphook, they activated their Portkey and were whisked away.

 

Hadrian did not like Portkeys one bit! They made him feel all yucky and weird and he didn’t like that one bit! So, to show his displeasure to Nicky, he threw up.

 

Nick groaned when he heard and smelled Hadrian get sick. Thankfully he didn’t hit anyone, but that didn’t mean much to the very upset five-year-old. “Sshh Hadrian, it’s ok. Percy, in my left coat pocket is a stomach soother Griphook gave me, can you get please.”

He didn’t hear a reply but soon felt a little hand searching his pocket. A moment later Rollin and Bastet showed up looking annoyed but all together ok. Once he had the potion in hand, he gently made Hadrian drink it and rubbed the little boys back until he had calmed down.

“You ok now, Hady?” All he received was a tired nod, but he guessed that was better than nothing.

 

The walk to the market was relatively quiet, due mainly to the fact that Hadrian was sleeping off the potion and Percy was writing in his journal. At one point, Rollin had engaged Bastet in a game of chase, which evolved into a game of keep away that led to Midnight being the replacement ball. He didn’t seem to mind much at first, but after almost half an hour he finally got fed up and snapped at Rollin before coiling up on Bastet’ back and sleeping.

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived at the market and Percy was having a field day writing everything down in his journal. By this point Hadrian was still half asleep, so he wasn’t as excited as Percy was at the moment, but Nick guessed that it wouldn’t take long.

It was as they were wandering passed a flower stand that Hadrian fully woke up and Nick knew this because the little brat screamed in his ear. “YOU’WE A KITTY LIKE LINK!”

 

Nick felt sorry for the poor girl behind the counter, she looked so confused and he really couldn’t blame her. “Sorry about him, he’s only ever seen his adopted older brother with ears and a tail, so he was rather excited when he heard about the Fairy Market and seeing others like Link. If it’s not to personal to ask, are you by chance a Sidhe?”

The girl blinked at him a couple of times, probable to clear her confusion, before shaking her head and smiling. “No, my mother is a Were-Cat, a panther to be exact, so that makes me half Were-Panther. My mother is a born Were, so they weren’t sure if I would become one too until I received my Inheritance. Unfortunately, I didn’t become a full Were like my mother, but I did Inherit some things.” She finished with a vague wave towards her ears and tail.

Nick nodded and chuckled when Percy started asking the girl some questions before writing the answers in his journal. She didn’t seem bothered by the rapid-fire questions, she looked rather amused, so Nick wandered over to the neighboring stall.

Hadrian seemed rather enthralled with the crystals and glowing plants. Nick was more focused on the white pendent that all but glowed against the black velvet it laid on. He could picture Link wearing it around his long neck, the pendent sitting against his lightly tanned skin…… BAD NICK!

He subtly checked to make sure he wasn’t drooling, before reaching to gently touch it. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the little old lady behind the counter watching him in amusement until she whacked the back of his hand with her walking stick.

“Easy now young man, that is a very powerful and special pendent, not just anyone may touch or wear it.” Nick looked at the old woman, his face full of confusion which turned to awe when he heard Hadrian’ cheerful voice.

“Nicky, it’s a special kitty like Link, but that kitty is black.” He smiled softly at the confused five-year-old, completely ignoring the shocked look on the old woman’s face.

“Normally, the special kitty’s have black fur, so since Link has blonde hair and fur that makes him super special!” He finished with a bounce, making Hadrian giggle and Midnight hiss in annoyance.

Nick was rather pleased with himself and gave the little boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making him squeal. He smiled at the little boy and asked him if Link would like the special kitty pendent.

He chuckled as Hadrian’ little face scrunched up in thought and his little pink tongue poked out. What surprised him was the sudden hissed conversation between Hadrian and Midnight. A few more minutes of hissing and the two were silent, just starring at the pendent. Nick suddenly felt very nervous when two sets of very serious eyes looked at him.

“Midnight says that Link would like it and Hady agwees! Link will look SO pwetty and the special kitty pwomises to pwotect him!” He smirked when both snake and child nodded vigorously.

Nick looked back at the old woman and frowned at the glassy eyed look she had. It reminded him of the look Hadrian’ little friend Luna normally had, like she was there but at the same time not.

“Ma’am, are you ok?” The old woman shook her head and smiled at him. “I’m fine dear, thank you. Would I be correct in guessing that your mate is a Sidhe?” 

He nodded. “Yes, both Link’ parents had a Sidhe in their family line and it awoke in Link, why?”

She smiled at him and gently picked up the velvet lined box and closed it before handing it to him. “That pendent was blessed by the Sidhe Elders and given to my ancestors to protect. It was passed through the family line, only to be given to one of the Sidhe bloodline for only a Sidhe could wear it. I feared that it would forever remain untouched and I swore to myself that should I ever meet a Sidhe or their mate, that I would gift it to them.” She finished with a soft smile.

Nick gaped that the woman, before fishing through his pockets for his money pouch. “I can’t except such a valuable thing from you! Please let me pay you something for it!”

“No no no, young man this is a gift and I will not except money for it!” She stated furiously.

Nick looked at the stubborn old woman and then an idea popped into his head. “Well at least let me buy something.” She eyed him but nodded none the less. “All right Hady, I know you’ve been wanting a nightlight or something similar, so why don’t you pick out a glow crystal.”

He chuckled once more when Hadrian’ little face scrunched up in thought and he ‘talked’ with Midnight. Hadrian pointed to on crystal then another, Midnight shaking his head no until Hadrian pointed at a light blue glowing crystal in the shape of a large rose. “Midnight says that one looks the best!”

Nick nodded. “You heard the little man! He MUST have the rose and I will take the white Dragon for Percy.” The old woman smiled, her eyes glittering in amusement, as she picked up both crystal figurines and placed them into bags which were then placed into another bag. “That will be ten galleons, gentlemen.”

Nick had to time this just right or she would catch him and hit him with her walking stick again. He gave the bag to Rollin, thanked the old woman, dug out twenty-five galleons, tossed them onto the stall, and ran like hell. He didn’t worry about Percy because he knew Bastet would have picked him up and ran after them.

He heard the old woman shouting at him but he wasn’t stupid enough to look behind him. He felt a stinging Jinx connect with his ass and he yelped but he didn’t stop running. Hadrian was giggling in his ear and Rollin laughing behind him with Bastet and a protesting Percy pulling up the rear.

They managed to out run the old woman and make it to Gringotts. They activated their Portkeys and once again, Hadrian got sick. Thankfully, Griphook was in the room with a stomach soother in hand.

They waited a few minutes for Hadrian to calm down before leaving the bank. Only about three hours had passed since they left, so once they left the bank someone demanded that the Auror’s be called.

 

Nick sighed in annoyance but ignored most of the morons watching them. He held Hadrian tight and grabbed Percy’ hand before making his way through the crowds and towards the candy shop. It wasn’t as crowded as he had feared so he let both children loss with the promise that they could pick out four pieces each had then something for Link.

He smiled at how excited both kids were and proceeded to look around for something for Link. Allen said that Link tends to lean towards darker chocolates but wouldn’t turn down white chocolate if offered. Chocolate Cauldrons were out since Link didn’t like the stuff and getting normal chocolate bars wasn’t very special either.

He wandered up to the counter and smiled at the clerk, who looked to be in his late teens if not early twenty’s. “Do you by chance do special requests?” The clerk looked thoughtful before telling him to wait a second and went to the back.

Nick leaned against the counter to wait and watched Hadrian have an argument with Midnight, the snake was holding a large box of Peppermint Toad’s in his tail. Nick knew that Hadrian didn’t like that candy do to the weird feeling they give him, so he figured that the two were arguing over with Midnight could get it or not. He figured that Hadrian was afraid that it would count as one of his candies.

He wandered over and waited for the two to notice him. He changed his mind though when he noticed the tears building up in Hadrian’ eyes. “Hadrian, if Midnight would like to get the candy, he may, it won’t count as one of yours. In fact, if you want to pick out something for Chess and Rollin, you may. That goes for you too Percy if you want to get a candy for Bastet.” He smiled when both little boys hugged him before taking off.

A throat cleared behind him, so he turned and began to sweat. Standing behind the counter was the same little old lady from the Fairy Market.

Nick walked over slowly and stopped just before the counter, he REALLY didn’t want to get hit with the walking stick again! He swallowed heavily and meekly waved at the glaring old woman. “Hello again.” He wanted to cry when his voice cracked.

He jumped when the old woman’s walking stick jabbed him in the chest. “You’re a sneaky little shit and I find it amusing! I can’t even tell you the last time someone got one over on me, though they normally try to steal, not over pay!” She then threw her head back and laughed herself to the point of tears.

Nick couldn’t stop himself from joining her, but yelped when her walking stick smacked him on the head. “So, I take it that this ‘special request’ is for your mate?” He rubbed his head and nodded. “Well depending on what you want depends on when you get it.”

He nodded and then thought about what Link would best like. “Could you make dark chocolate four-leaf cloves and fill them with peppermint, strawberry, orange, and pomegranate creams?”

The old woman nodded and pulled out a molding tray. It had three rows of eight and they were a pretty decent size. “Will this mold work or did you want something bigger?”

He shook his head. “No, that one will do.” She nodded and wrote something down on the pad next to her. “what dark chocolate were you thinking about using for them?”

Nick honestly didn’t know and he said as much. “I don’t know really. I know he doesn’t like it too sweet, but if it’s too bitter it upsets his stomach and he’ll get sick.” She nodded and muttered to herself while writing things down. “I don’t see these taking too long, they should be ready by tomorrow. Would you like them delivered or will you pick them up?”

“I’ll most likely need them delivered since the boys will most likely try and get me to buy them more sweets if I come to pick them up.” She chuckled and nodded before pointing behind him.

Turning around, he found both children and all three animals looking at him, each with some type of candy. Midnight had Peppermint Toads, Rollin had Pepper Imps, and Bastet had Blood-pops; this for some reason scared him along with the spark in the cat’s eyes.

Percy had Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands, Crystallized Pineapple, and Pink Coconut Ice. Hadrian had Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs, Sugar Quills, Salt Water Taffys, and Spindle’s Lick‘O’Rish Spiders; apparently, Chess has someone Charm them to move as she liked chasing them around before eating them.

He moved to put all the candy on the counter but the old woman just handed him a bag for them. “The money from the market will cover all that plus your special order.” 

Nick didn’t even try to pay and run again, he honestly didn’t think he would get away this time. He smiled and placed the candy in the bag before herding the kids and animals out.

 

Once they left the shop, they were surrounded by four Aurors pointing their wands at them.

 

Nick pushed Hadrian and Percy behind him and prepared to defend them when a familiar gruff voice broke through the crowd. 

“Move ya morons and put those damn wands away before I break them!”

He sighed when Moody pushed passed the Aurors and scooped a giggling Hadrian up. “If I remember right your Nick aren’t ya?”  
Nick nodded. “Yes sir, the boys talk about you a lot, though I believe they would be happy if you visited more often.” He finished with a smile and a firm hand shake. 

The old Auror nodded and gruffly chuckled when Hadrian started telling him about their day. He blushed though when Hadrian brought up the old woman and Moody gave him an amused look. “That sounds like old Helen Drake. Cross is terrified of the old woman and her walking stick! Ya’d do will to respect her word or suffer the consequences, she’s a quick old woman and is as fierce a Spell Caster as Walburga was!” Both children laughed with the old Auror, but Nick suddenly felt like he had been dunked in a tub of ice.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the problem at hand. “Moody, would you mind helping us leave the alley and keep them from angering Bastet and Rollin any more than they already have?”

 

After that, getting back to the Order was a breeze. Nick spent the rest of the day helping the boys make Valentines and then, with the help of Jerry, make candies. Soon the boys, plus animals, passed out and were put to bed. 

The next day was calmer and the boys spent most of the time helping Nick plan a romantic dinner for him and Link. At some point during their little break, Chess and Bastet came charging through the halls and into the cafeteria chasing medium and large candy spiders. Rollin wandered in not long after and set a poor Finder on fire when the guy stepped on his tail.

The chocolates arrived later in the evening and Nick was over the moon at how good they looked. The rest of the evening before the boys were to go to bed was spent sending out their Valentines cards.

While the kids fell asleep quickly, Nick was nervous as hell.

 

Nick woke the next morning to two little monsters jumping on his bed and yelling in his ears. “Nicky, wake-up! It’s Valentine’s day and Link’ down in the cafeteria!”

He nodded and allowed the monsters to pull him from the bed and towards the bathroom. Apparently, they thought of everything as the shower was running and they laid out clothes for him on the counter.

He didn’t take long as he heard Chess yelling at him from behind the door. Once he was dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror and was impressed by the boy’s choices.

His shirt was a nice long sleeved blue silk button up with the white gold Black Crest cufflinks Andy had given him. The pants were fitted black dress-pants and the belt was black Dragonhide.

He styled his hair and pulled on his dress shoes before making his way out. The boys were dressed up as well as they would be with him until later tonight. Percy was wearing a white button up and black dress-pants, while Hadrian was wearing a lovely silver lace dress with a high collar and no sleeves.

Sitting on the bed beside them, was the box of chocolates and a bouquet of blue roses. He didn’t have much time to question it as the boys were soon shoving him out the door and towards the cafeteria.

 

Link was slightly confused when his little brothers demanded that he wear his white silk and gold trimmed oriental shirt and pants that he had gotten in China a few months back. Hadrian then told him to put his hair up into a ponytail and go to the cafeteria.

So, now he was here and he had no clue why. Jerry had given him a secret smile when he had gone up to get some breakfast, so now he was really confused. 

He was finishing off his coffee when the boys came in dragging Nick. Link could feel all the blood rush too his face and he felt a little light headed. He smiled when he noticed the blush covering Nick’ face too.

 

The first thing that crossed his mind when he saw Link was, damn he’s lucky! And he honestly felt lucky whenever Link smiled or cuddled up to him. The boys pushed him over and he stumbled a bit before straitening up. “Link, would you care to join me and the boys on an outing?”

He tried to avoid eye contact but was unsuccessful when Link’ delicate fingers gently grabbed his chin. “Nick, are you asking me on a date?” He heard the amusement in Link’ voice and he turned neon red.

“Yes.” He smiled when Link started laughing and his face lit up. Nick gave him the chocolates and flowers before offering his arm. He smiled when Link took it and kissed his cheek.

 

Their date started at Silver Chime Gardens, where Hadrian and Percy goofed off while Nick and Link enjoyed the gardens. After two hours, they moved on to a theater in London that was doing a ballet performance of the Nutcracker.

Nick knew Link loved the ballet and figured that the boys would either fall asleep you watch it too. In the beginning, the boys were interested, but half way through they lost Percy to the sandman. Hadrian and Link were focused on the performers and Nick suddenly felt bad for Kanda and Allen because Hadrian had a look in his eye that said a lot.

His prediction was proved right when he saw Hadrian dancing around the lobby as they were leaving. Though, both Link and Nick thought that he would have the perfect build for it when he got older.

They headed back to the Order where Moody was waiting to watch the boys while Nick took Link to out to dinner.  
The restaurant he chose was a quiet little hole in the wall at the far end of Silver Chime Alley. It was run by a married Germen couple in their late sixties. The dinner went well and Link loved the pendent. He found the story of how Nick got the pendent funny and asked to meet the old woman at some point.

The date ended with them falling asleep while watching a movie in Nick’ room. They were woken by the boys jumping on them and their morning was spent playing outside until Kanda and Allen arrived back later in the day.

 

Allen scooped both children up and kissed them all over their face’s. He noticed the pendent around Link’ neck and smiled at his eldest, who then blushed when he met Allen’ amused gaze.

He softly chuckled before turning to Nick. “So, did the boys behave?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I helped them make Valentines cards and candies.” A blush then covered Nick’ face before continuing. “And they helped me pick out a gift for Link and plan our date.”

Allen couldn’t help but out right laugh.

 

The adults talked for a while and then listened to the children retell the stories from their point of view. Link, Allen, and Kanda laughed as Hadrian retold their field trip to the Fairy Market and even though Link already knew, he though Hadrian’ version was funnier.

Then Percy told them of what happened when they got back from the market and how they spent some time with Grandpa Moody, though Allen and Kanda weren’t thrilled with the fact that Aurors thought it was appropriate to point wands at their children.

Soon, both children told them about making their cards and candies and how they sent them to everyone. Allen and Kanda laughed as the boys told them about how they got Nick and Link ready for their date. Percy excitedly told them about all the plants and animals they saw in Silver Chime Gardens and even showed them the pictures he had drawn in his journal.

Both Allen and Kanda saw how excited and happy Hadrian got when he told them about watching the ballet. Percy got so excited that he told Hadrian to show them what he remembered.

All four men were shocked at how well Hadrian was and both Allen and Kanda promised themselves that they would look into classes for their youngest. Overall, Allen and Kanda were happy that the boys had fun.

~NICK BABYSITTING: APPROVED~


	20. Babysitters Part 2

It was early May, when Allen got word from Gringotts stating that the Dragoon Vault had been cleared of rubble and was now able to be accessed. So, the next morning, Allen gathered the boys and left with Kanda and his dad to Gringotts. Allen was slightly nervous as they entered Gringotts. The last time he brought his baby here, they had to remove blocks and something from his head.

He noticed some Wizards watching them and a few looked shocked before leaving. Allen frowned and quickly whispered to Yu about it. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll talk to Griphook about it. They like us here and I’m sure they would be more than happy to help should something happen. Plus, your father would do some serious damage to anyone that even dreams of harassing us.”

He nodded, but a bad feeling was forming in his chest.

 

They didn’t have to wait long for someone to take them down to the Dragoon Vault. They mentioned the unease they felt back in the lobby to Griphook, who promised that the Guards would look out for anyone that looked like they might cause problems.

It was Griphook and a Goblin named Steelfoot that escorted them to the Vault. Steelfoot because he was the Manager for the Vault and Griphook because Allen and Kanda asked if he would mind watching the boys while they checked the Vault. 

 

~GRIPHOOK BABYSITTING:~  
While Steelfoot was getting the Vault open, Griphook watched Hadrian and Percy play a strange card game that he was sure the two had made up; that didn’t stop him from asking them though. “Hadrian, what are you two playing?”

Both children looked at him and then at each other before looking back at him. They stared for a few moments before looking back at the cards in pure confusion.

“We don’t know.”

He chuckled at the two children before asking if he could play too.

 

They played for a few minutes until Steelfoot announced that Allen needed to add a drop of blood to the door, but first he was to read a note left for him by Scarlett.

_Dear, Allen_  
_As I’m sure you’re aware, the Dragoon Vault is now open. I left you a little present in there, so it would be a wise decision to brace yourself for impact._  
 _Love, Scarlett_  
 _PS: It’s nothing dangerous!_

They watched as Allen carefully applied his blood to the door and it slowly opened with a hiss as the air escaped. When the door had fully opened, nothing happened for a few minutes before they heard the sound of nails scraping against stone.

Suddenly a small silver blur smacked Allen in the face and he went down.

 

Allen blinked slowly as he starred into bright blue eyes. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around what he was seeing.   
But when he was licked on the nose, everything clicked.

This was in fact the real Blueberry, not some random squirrel.

 

While everyone was shocked at the fact that a squirrel had been in the Vault, no one noticed Hadrian slip away.

 

Griphook nodded as Allen went over the list of things the children were and weren’t allowed to do, though he found it amusing considering that they would most likely only be in the Vault for an hour or two.

As they walked into the Vault, Griphook realized that he hadn’t seen Hadrian standing with his brother.

“Percy, where is Hadrian?” He paled when the little boy did.

They looked around the Vault and the rocky outcrops, but he wasn’t there and that’s when Griphook had a horrible thought.  
They weren’t far from the Dragon that guards the lower levels.

He quickly made his way down there, Percy following behind him. He turned the corner and sure enough, Hadrian was there, but Griphook was frozen in shock.

He had feared that the Dragon would harm the little boy, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, Hadrian was sitting on the Dragon’s snout, waving his little hands around, and hissing excitedly.

Griphook knew that the Dragon was blind, but he could swear that it had glared at him when he got closer.

He slightly jumped when the Dragon did a roar like hiss and Hadrian spun to look at them with a sad look in his eyes. “Gwiphook! Did you know that Snowflake doesn’t like being alone? He says that the last visitow wasn’t vewy nice and that he smelled like Dwagon blood and they twied to huwt him! Can Snowflake have a fwiend? He says thewe is woom in his special cave!”

Griphook made the mistake of making eye contact with the little boy and knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. In all honesty, it didn’t sound like a bad idea, but he’d have to talk to Ragnok, since the other Goblin handled this kind of thing personally.

“Alright Hadrian, we shall go and Ask Ragnok about this.” The little boy squealed and flung himself at Griphook, who caught him with ease. It didn’t take long for them to get back to the lobby and after asking around, Griphook was told that Ragnok was in an unfortunately annoying meeting.

At Percy’ request, he started to teach them Gobbledegook while they waited. He was impressed with Percy’ reasoning behind the request. Apparently, he had heard some Goblins speaking it earlier and thought since it involves pronouncing r’s that it might help Hadrian with his pronunciation.

So, that’s what they did for the next twenty or so minutes.

Both Griphook and Percy were thrilled at how fast Hadrian was picking it up, though he was having trouble here and there, but overall, he was doing good.

He was teaching them rather easy words at the moment, as he didn’t want to start them on anything to hard. So, he chose to teach them somethings that might be useful should they need it, like ‘help’ and ‘Goblin Friend’ plus his name.

He was teaching them how to say ‘please’ when another Goblin walked over and told them that Ragnok was free.

Griphook led the children down the hall, but froze when Hadrian started whimpering. “Little one, what is wrong?” His question was answered in the form of one Albus Dumbledore storming from Ragnok’ office. 

The old Wizard spotted them and made the move to grab Hadrian put was intercepted by Goblin Guards that looked murderous. Griphook picked Hadrian up and grabbed Percy’ hand, before moving passed the angered Wizard.

Once in the office, Hadrian seemed to forget all about what happened in the hall and ran right to Ragnok. Griphook watched as the little boy talked so fast that the Goblin was concerned that he wasn’t taking breathes in between.

He could see the amusement shining in the older Goblin’s eyes and softly chuckled. “Griphook, would you mind explaining to me about this ‘Snowflake’?”

He gruffly laughed and explained Hadrian’ little adventure and his meeting with the Dragon, which the child had dubbed Snowflake.

The older Goblin looked thoughtful, before nodding. “I don’t see what the harm is. The Dragon Reserve up in Switzerland has a blind Swedish Short-Snout that needs some care. I was going to ask the other Gringotts Branches if they would like to take it in, but if Snowflake is feeling lonely, maybe having another blind Dragon to talk to would help him.”

 

Both Goblins smiled when Hadrian and Percy cheered!

 

Griphook, out of pure curiosity, offered the boys some chocolate covered crickets with their fruit. Percy seemed intrigued by the idea and Hadrian looked a little unsure. Percy took one of the white chocolate crickets and popped it into his mouth.

“It’s kind of like a chocolate covered peanut.” Griphook chuckled at the look on the older boy’s face. He watched as Hadrian picked up a dark chocolate one and hesitantly popped it in his mouth. Griphook out right laughed when his little face screwed up and he spit the cricket out.

“That tastes funny!” Griphook shook his head and handed the little boy a glass of orange juice, which he quickly chugged. He checked his pocket watch and noticed that it had almost been two hours, that meant that Allen and the others should be done soon.

He was teaching Hadrian how to count knuts when the little boy squealed and dashed over to Lord Malfoy. “Hadrian, Percy, what are you two doing here?”

“Mummy went down to the Dragoon Vault!” He smiled when Lord Malfoy started to praise the little boy for pronouncing his r’s right. Lord Malfoy walked over to him and respectfully nodded. “Master Griphook, I take it you were left to watch the boys?” 

He gruffly laughed and nodded. “I don’t mind, both children are far more interesting then endless paperwork.” Lord Malfoy laughed at that and apparently it startled a good deal of the Wizards and Witches in the bank.

Griphook noticed Allen and company walking their way and pointed this out to the children, who then tackled their parents. He calmly walked over and heard the two children talking about their time with him. Though, he blushed when all the adults looked at him when Hadrian brought up Snowflake.

Overall, he wouldn’t mind watching the boys again if their parents had business in the bank.

~ GRIPHOOK BABYSITTING: APPROVED~

 

The next few months were peaceful and not a lot happened. The Walker-Kanda family spent a lot of time goofing off and enjoying some well-deserved family time. Allen started teaching Hadrian how to play the piano again and Kanda was teaching Percy karate and sword play and he was rather good at it.

Surprisingly, it was Cross that taught both boys to dance. He taught them the Waltz first and even gave Hadrian some help with his ballet. Froi taught both children art and Percy showed a real talent at it, Hadrian seemed to do well but he mainly goofed off. Froi was sure that he would do better as he grew up, but he was only five and they normally focus on chaos. Which was why he had purple little people hand prints on his wall.

It was a week before Hadrian’ birthday when someone needed to watch the boys again. Many were surprised when Severus volunteered, but it did make sense. He had the time and NO ONE wanted to leave the boys with Komui.

So, that left Severus watching Hadrian, Percy, Timothy, and Draco, as Lucius had a business meeting at the Ministry.

 

~SEVERUS BABYSITTING:~  
Severus had a well laid out plan for the day. He knew that it would most likely go to waste, but he had to try. He planned to teach the boys how to brew and make sure the blue haired menace did his work.

He made his way towards Allen and Kanda’ room and only managed to knock once before he was tackled by a hyper purple haired Hadrian. “Little Mouse, why have you chosen to have purple hair today?”

The little boy beamed up at him. “Uncle Lucy said that it was your favorite colow! Do you not like it?” He quickly scooped the child up and kissed his cheek with a loud smack. “No little Mouse, I love it! And I see that you’re doing better with your r’s, that’s wonderful!”

Severus made his way into the room with a giggling Hadrian in his arms. He kneeled and hugged Percy, before glaring at the blue haired pest. The little monster glared back and stuck his tongue out. “Careful, I may just use that for my potions.” He smirked when the tongue quickly disappeared.

He smiled at Allen and gave him a brief hug. “We should be back by tomorrow. If they give you any trouble, which I doubt, they are to be put in time out. Hadrian felt a little warm this morning, so I fear he my becoming down with a cold; I’ve already informed Madam Blackwood just in case.”

Severus nodded and took the list that Allen handed him. It had the boy usual routine on it. “Allen, they will be fine, I promise you. You left them with your Cousin for far longer than a night.”

The younger man nodded and took Hadrian from him and gave the child a bear hug, before doing the same to Percy.

Allen and Kanda left about an hour later and Severus took the three down to the lab. Draco was supposed to arrive in about an hour and Severus made sure to keep an eye on the fire place.

He started Hadrian on one of the child friendly candy potions that made gumdrops and he started Percy on a slightly tougher candy potion that made floating jelly bubbles. He then glared the little blue haired pest into submission and had him start on his homework, though he pouted the entire time.

It was as he was assisting Hadrian with his ingredients, that he heard the floo go off. He made it over just in time to catch the little blonde boy as he fell out. Lucius following only a moment later.

“Severus, thank you for watching Draco on such short notice. I’m sure that this sudden meeting has something to do with Dumbledore.” Severus nodded and kissed the blonde before he left. He then picked up Draco and sat him down next to Hadrian.

He explained what they were doing and the two little boys started to quickly talk about the flavors they wanted. Severus smiled at the two and wandered over to see how Percy was doing.

It was a half hour in when things turned sour. 

While Severus had been working on his lesson plans, Timothy had wandered over to see what Percy was doing.

 

Percy was working on the finishing touches for his potion, when Timothy came over and started bothering him. “What are you doing?”

To an adult that wouldn’t be annoying, but to a focused nine almost ten-year-old, it was the most annoying thing in the world. 

“I’m making Jelly Bubbles, now go away.”

Percy never noticed the sour look that Timothy gave him, nor did he notice him throw in another ingredient until the cauldron started hissing. “UNCLE SEV!”

 

Severus paled when he heard a cauldron hissing followed by Percy screaming for him. He rushed over and pulled the first child away and threw up a shield, but the cauldron boiled over before it took and splashed onto Percy.

He rushed over had picked up the crying and screaming child and rushed to the infirmary. He almost collided with Bastet and Rollin as he rounded the corner. He swiftly dodged them and threw open the infirmary doors. “MADAM BLACKWOOD!”

The older woman ran from her office and towards them. Severus quickly helped her heal the burns and apply the healing salve. He looked up when he heard soft whimpering and spotted Hadrian and Draco holding onto Rollin.

He sighed and wandered over, before kneeling. “Percy will be fine, it was only a mild burn. Once he is all healed, we can go down and see Jerry about some cookies, K?”

Both little boys nodded before clinging to him. He picked them up and placed them on his hips. He then moved back over to the bed and placed them at the foot.

He noticed a pale Timothy out of the corner of his eye and he was not happy with the boy. Severus excused himself and dragged the boy from the room. “Do you understand how stupid it was to add unknown things to a cauldron!? You could have easily killed Percy with that stunt!? You will write three hundred lines of ‘I shall not add ingredients to another’s potion.’ Am I clear!?”

The boy nodded quickly and ducked his head, but Severus could still see the tears. He sighed, family was making him soft. “I do not mean to yell, but you must understand that you could have easily killed Percy, yourself, or the others had I not placed the barrier when I did.” He sighed once more before pulling the boy into a hug. 

He soon led the child back into the Infirmary and had him apologize to Percy. 

 

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed by peacefully and Draco was picked up by his father just before the boys were to go to bed. It was around midnight when the wards on Glitter went off, alerting Severus that either Percy or Hadrian were awake.

 

Severus quickly but silently made his way to the guest room. After dropping Timothy off in his room, Severus had made sure to check both boys before putting them to bed. Hadrian hadn’t felt any warmer than earlier and Percy was still a bit drowse after his visit to the Infirmary.

He silently opened the door and heard not one, but two whimpers. He pushed the door open fully and found the boys holding each other in the middle of the bed. As he entered, his nose was flooded by the smell of vomit.

Judging by the fact that it was on the left, Hadrian had unfortunately fallen sick.

He made his way to Percy’ side of the bed and gently touched him. The poor boy jumped and held Hadrian tighter. “Percy, will you let me check on Hadrian please?”

He saw the hesitation in the little boy’s eyes, before he slowly let go. Severus picked up the child and felt his forehead and gasped at how warm the little one felt.

He rushed to the bathroom and quickly turned on the cold water. He heard Percy following him with the animals not far behind. Severus REALLY didn’t want to do this, but Hadrian was just way to hot. So, he placed the little boy into the water.

Hadrian shrieked and tried to get out, but Severus gently placed a hand on the little boy’s stomach and kept him in the tub. It broke his heart to do this, but he had no other choice at the moment. “Hadrian, you need to calm down or you’ll make your fever worse. I know you do not like it but I need to bring your tempter down or you could get worse.”

While the little boy was no longer shrieking and trying to get out of the tub, he still had tears running down his face. “Uncle Sev, I don’t feel good.” He turned just in time to see Bastet catch a now unconscious Percy.

Severus picked Hadrian up out of the tub and then picked up Percy. The older boy felt warm, especially on his stomach where the paste had been applied. He placed both children on the bed and placed an ice pack on Hadrian’ head and gently pulled Percy’ shirt up.

Severus groaned, the boy was having a delayed allergic reaction to the paste. He ran a quick check and found that Percy was allergic to the aloe in the paste. The poor boy’s stomach was covered in hives and was all but glowing red.

He didn’t want to, but he needed help and he knew that Madam Blackwood had left to see her sister. Severus made his way to his fireplace and Fire-called Lucius. It took the blonde a few minutes, but he did eventually answer. “Severus, it’s almost one in the morning.” The blonde said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I know Lucius, but Hadrian has a high fever and Percy had a delayed allergic reaction to the aloe in the Burn-Healing Paste. Madam Blackwood is not here and you know just as many Healing Spells as she does, you’ve healed me up enough times.” He finished with a sigh.

The blonde sighed in defeat and promised to be over with Draco in a moment. Severus rushed back to the guest room when he heard Hadrian getting sick again. Thankfully, Rollin had given the child a bucket and the poor boy was crying as he threw-up.

He moved over to the child and rubbed his back. “Hady wan-wants mu-m-mummy and d-da-daddy!” The little boy managed to choke out before throwing up again. “I know little one, but they won’t be back until tomorrow. But I can try calling them so you can talk to them.”

Severus sighed in relief when Hadrian slowly calmed down, though he was still slightly hiccupping. He turned when he heard the Floo go off and not a moment later Lucius and a sleepy Draco were in the doorway. “You can put Draco in my room while you look at Percy; I’m going to see if I can get ahold of Allen or Kanda. If Percy wakes up and wants to talk to them, send out Bastet.”

The blonde nodded and disappeared before reappearing a moment later. Severus gently picked up Hadrian, after giving him a mild Stomach soother, and headed to the living room.

He pulled out the Golem Allen had given him and hooked it up to his phone. He punched in the number for the Finder they were with and let it ring. It rang a few times before it was picked up. The Finder didn’t sound too pleased, but Severus used his ‘fear me’ voice and sneer that the Finder no doubt heard. A few moments later, a slightly annoyed Kanda was on the phone. “You better have a damn good reason for calling.”

Severus smirked, the Finder obviously hadn’t told Kanda it was him on the phone. “I do believe that the fact that your children are sick and wishing that their parents were here is a good enough reason.” The other end was quiet for a minute, before he heard Kanda’ colorful language soon followed by Allen on the other end.

“Are my babies ok!? What do you mean both boys are sick!? I knew we shouldn’t have left, Yu!?” Severus corked an eyebrow when he heard a muffled fight on the other end. He could only assume that Kanda and Allen were fighting over the phone.

He looked up when Lucius cleared his throat and smiled when he saw the sleepy Percy in his mate’s arms. “They are currently fighting over the phone.” Lucius laughed.

Soon, the boys were talking to their parents, but fell asleep a few minutes later. Severus decided that they could sleep with him and Lucius, since it didn’t make sense to put them back in the guest room when it would most likely just upset them.

So, with the bed enlarged the boys were placed in the middle with Severus on the left and Lucius on the right.

When Severus woke up the next morning, at some point in the night, Hadrian had burrowed into the blankets and was curled at their feet. Percy was on the blankets, laying over both him and Lucius with Draco sleeping under the pillows.

He carefully left the bed and checked both boys. Hadrian still had a slight fever, but Percy was completely fine now. He softly sighed and made his way down to the cafeteria. It didn’t take him long to find Jerry, as the hyper active man was bouncing around the kitchen.

“Jerry, I need three full breakfasts and a pot of chicken noodle soup. Hadrian has fallen ill and Percy had a delayed allergic reaction to aloe. I would prefer that they not eat anything heavy and when it is down could you or someone else bring it to my rooms?”

The man quickly nodded before rushing around the kitchen again. Severus then left and made his way back to his rooms. When he opened the door, he found a sleepy Hadrian standing in the middle of the living room. He looked lost but once he spotted Severus, he wandered over and wrapped around his legs.

Severus chuckled at the sleepy child and picked him up, before sitting on the couch and covering them with a soft blanket. “Why are you out here, little one?”

“Couldn’t find you.”

Severus smiled and cuddled the little boy close. He honestly thought that this morning couldn’t get better……… that was until he smelt coffee!

~SEVERUS BABYSITTING: APPROVED~


	21. Death and homicidal animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had the time for a little while.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD

It was a week before Percy’ birthday and somehow Hadrian had talked Cross into give him his first lesson in Necromancy.

 

Cross really wasn’t sure how the six-year-old had done it, but here they were. “Your first lesson is on Necromancer Sight. This ability allows us to see beyond the Veil of Death so that we can see those that are connected to Death.” He then proceeded to instruct his Grandson on how to push the magic into his sight. When the kid opened his eyes again, Cross wasn’t surprised that his pupils were slit. It was proof that he was a born Necromancer, his eye did the same thing.

 

Hadrian’ eyes felt weird, but when he opened them it got better. He looked around and spotted a lot of little glowing lights and then a tall cloaked figure passed by the library door.

He followed it, his Grandpa not far behind him, down the halls before it stopped in an empty hallway. Two black mist like things appeared in front of the cloaked figure and dropped two things into its hand.

Hadrian heard it mumble under its breath and a gray light shined over the objects in its hand. He caught a brief glimpse of the objects and realized that they were the necklaces that Percy had given to Tyki and Nicky for Yule.

The being handed the necklaces back to the mist things and then the two vanished.

Hadrian slowly moved towards the being and gently tugged on its cloak. “What’d you do to Tyki and Nicky’ necklaces?”

 

Cross could only shake his head at the six-year-old’s sense of curiosity and lack of fear while asking Death an innocent question.

 

Hadrian stared into deep yellow eyes and squeaked when he was picked up and pulled into a bone crushing hug. “LITTLE MASTER, YOU’RE SO CUTE!!! Those big green eyes and you’ve already started learning Necromancy!! Don’t worry, I’ll always protect you from those nasty little ‘mates’ of yours!”

The little boy was rather confused, but his Grandpa didn’t look worried, just amused.

 

Which led to an impromptu meeting in the library.

 

Hadrian was curled up on his mummy’s lap will the adults and Dean talked. It was kind of funny that Death had such a normal name, though Dean said that some of his siblings had weirder names.

He played with his mummy’s fingers as he was getting bored and mummy refused to let him go. Though he really didn’t mind cuddling with his mummy!

 

Allen smiled softly at his baby, before glaring at Death or Dean as he said his name was. “Why are you calling my son your Master?”

Dean didn’t look to fazed by the glare nor the slight bite to the question. “Hadrian will one day gain three objects that I gave to three brothers long ago. My little Master will always be him, no matter the world. It also helps that little Hadrian is related to the three Peverell brothers.” The man said while sipping his tea.

 

This new information, slightly confused Cross. He knew that they were related to the first brother and the third, but where did the second brother come in?

He looked at his Grandson and then at Dean, before following the man’s gaze to the idiot his son had married.

Shit.

 

Kanda didn’t like the looks he was receiving and it annoyed him. “What?” He bit out. The look Dean was giving him made his skin crawl and he had the urge to flee the room, but Allen’ hand was stopping him.

The man smirked at him before speaking. “Your son is related to Antioch and Ignotus Peverell through your husband, but he is related to Cadmus Peverell through you.”

Kanda got pissed and wanted to shout that the man was a liar, but refrained from yelling as Hadrian had fallen asleep at some point. “That’s not possible.” He bit out through clenched teeth, Allen’ hand keeping him grounded.

Once again, the man just smirked at him. “I’m not lying. You are the descendent of Cadmus’ only son, though the man didn’t know the child existed.” Dean trailed off.

 

Allen looked from his pissed and confused husband, to a thoughtful Dean. “How is that even possible? It’s no secret that Yu was in the former Second Exorcist Program.”

Gray eyes widened when the other man snorted in disgust. “That ‘Program’ was a fucking joke and pissed Scarlett and my sister, Grace, off to no end. When young Alma snapped, Scarlett made her move and completely destroyed everything they ever had, along with killing all those that had any knowledge on how to restart it. Did you never wonder why you were the only one that was able to use your Innocence again? Scarlett made sure that your body didn’t reject it and that you were basically the same; which includes your Ancestry, you just look slightly different.”

 

After that, everyone stayed silent as they were all deep in thought.

“Does that mean that daddy has other family?”

All eyes turned to Percy.

 

Percy had just finished putting away an old History book he had borrowed when he heard voices. Walking up to the front, he found his daddy, mummy, Grandpa, little Hadrian, and some dark-haired man. He heard his mummy ask why the man called Hadrian his Master and was shocked by what he heard!

FUDGE, this might make protecting Hadrian harder!

He was brought from his ‘creative’ cursing by the sound of his daddy’s annoyed voice.

The next few minutes were shocking and it got him thinking, though he didn’t mean to say it aloud.

“Does that mean that daddy as other family?”

He blushed when they all looked at him and nervously shuffled forward when his daddy waved him over.

Percy squeaked when he was picked up and he felt his daddy sigh. “Don’t know squirt and even if I did, you, your mother, your brother, and all the nut jobs here are my family. Even the old fart.” 

The tight feeling in his chest eased and he snuggled deeper into his daddy’s chest.

 

Kanda smiled as he felt Percy relax into him, he had felt how tense the kid had been as soon as he had picked him up. With a brief look at Allen and Hadrian, he looked back at Dean. “So, I was a Wizard or something?”

The other man looked thoughtful before tilting his head. “I’m not sure about that one, you’d need to ask Evelyn about that. I do know that you have family that is still alive; I think they’re from your mother’s side of the family. Though I don’t think the Heritage Test will work, so you’ll have to talk to Evelyn about that as well.”

Kanda nodded and looked over at Allen, who smiled softly at him. “We can contact her whenever you like. We can wait until after Percy’ birthday or even until next year, it’s up to you, Bakanda.” Allen added with a cheeky grin.

He chuckled and pulled his husband into a quick kiss. “I’ve lived many years without knowing, I think I can manage until next year. I really don’t think it’s all that important right now, Bean Sprout.”

Allen lightly punched him and gave him a mock-glare. Kanda shook his head, before looking back at Dean.

But the man was gone.

 

The next few days before Percy’ birthday were rather peaceful, though the little red head would giggle every time he saw Tyki and Nick. When asked why, Percy would just shake his head and told them to wait until his birthday.

No one was disappointed.

 

Tyki glared at the innocent little object sitting on his desk. He felt like the stupid little penguin was mocking him. He knew it was childish, but it was true!

The only reason the damn thing was seeing the light of day, was because Percy had used his damn puppy eyes and the Noah caved. The only bright side, was that Nick had to wear his too.

Carefully pulling it over his head, he felt a little weird, but shrugged it off. Tyki didn’t even notice the little penguin sitting on his bed.

“Wenk?”

 

On the other side of the Order, Nick was having the same feeling. Only, he noticed his new ‘guest’.

 

Nick stared at the monkey that had appeared after putting on his pendent. It didn’t seem to be doing anything, was it even alive?

His silent question was answered when the monkey suddenly started sneering and pointing its finger at him. Nick, not knowing what to do, fled the room while trying to pull off the pendent.

 

Somewhere in the Order, Dean was laughing his ass off! Nick’ reaction was lovely, but he couldn’t wait for Tyki to notice his black and white stalker! 

 

Tyki was walking towards the cafeteria but stopped when he thought he heard something. He paused briefly and listened for anything, before shrugging and continuing.

“Wenk.”

He jumped and turned around, ready to glare at whoever was following him. But once again, nothing. Tyki huffed and stormed off, but not five minutes later….

“Wenk.”

Tyki took off running and didn’t stop until he reached the cafeteria. As he was running in, however, someone ran straight into him.

 

Nick didn’t even think to look back as he ran through the halls. He thought he heard the damn thing running after him, so he sped up towards the cafeteria.

As he took the corner, he ran right into Tyki. 

 

Everyone had gone silent when they saw the Noah and former Akuma crash into each other. No one was sure what had gotten into the two men, until the saw two small animals.

Standing on the Noah’ back, was a little penguin playing with a button.

Standing off to the side of the former Akuma, was a sneering monkey that looked like it was about to go ape shit (pun intended) on the poor man.

After a moment of silence, Road was the first to lose it.

 

Tyki glared at the annoying little pest that refused to stop following him. The only thing he liked about the damn creature was that it wasn’t trying to kill him like the monkey was doing with Nick.

His eye twitched when he spotted Road gasping for breath with an equally breathless Iris and Tsukikami, damn them! He stormed over to the buffet that Jerry had set out and grab some food, the least he could do is try and find his adorable little rabbit and enjoy the party.

But, apparently, fate hated him.

As soon as he had made it to the buffet, the little pest decided to try and kill him. Because, when Tyki was reaching for some delicious looking roast, a knife soared passed his face. Slowly looking to his left, revealed that the stupid little pest had jumped onto a cutting board and had launched the knife. He glared at the ‘innocent’ looking penguin. “I hate you.”

It just stared at him. “Wenk.” 

Tyki glared harder. “You may fool everyone else, but not me.”

“Wenk, Wenk.”

“I will destroy you.”

“Wenk,Wenk,Wenk!”

He opened his mouth to retort but stopped. He was Lord Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, he was not about to argue with a penguin!

Tyki didn’t even acknowledge the fact that the little pest hadn’t shut up, he just walked away.

 

Nick was running through the halls and questioned every life choice he had ever made. Why did Tyki get the cute penguin and he was stuck with the homicidal monkey!?

He had begged Link to help him, but the blonde just laughed and told him to run as the Monkey was come towards them.

WHY!?

He squeaked when a knife came passed his head and just missed him by a hair. Nick had tried killing them damn thing, but the pendent would burn him every time he tried.

“Stop trying to kill me!” Nick screamed as he ran back towards the cafeteria. He paid no mind to the Finders he ran passed, though he did pray for them when their screams reached him.

As he ran into the cafeteria, Nick ran right into an amused Scarlett.

 

Scarlett jumped when a giggling Road stumbled into her office. She was rather amused though, when Road proceeded to inform her of what had been happening at Percy’ birthday party for the last half hour.

She saw Dean’ name written all over it.

Finishing off her last bit of paperwork, Scarlett sighed and figured she should go and rescue them. Dean could be rather vicious when it came to his Master.

As she entered the cafeteria, she spotted Tyki being stalked by a familiar looking penguin and as she recalled, Nick had a monkey pendent, so she had a pretty good idea of what was stalking him.

Scarlett was brought from her amusing thoughts by someone running into her. Turning around, she found a stressed-out Nick. She was about to ask what was wrong when an axe flew by her head.

Looking up, she found a familiar looking monkey sneering and pointing at her. She sneered right back. “Do it, I dare you.” 

The monkey looked like it was torn between chucking something at her or fleeing. Apparently, the urge to cause violence was to strong and it threw a knife at her, so she destroyed it and the pendent.

 

And once again, everyone was silent…….. until Road, Iris, and Tsukikami started laughing again.

It drove Tyki nuts that Scarlett wouldn’t get rid of the black and white pest, much to everyone else’s enjoyment. Though, she did promise Hadrian that the little Penguin would be given a good home, as the little thing couldn’t stay there.

“I, Scarlett, Vow that I will find the perfect home for the little penguin that the idiot known as Dean created.” What she didn’t say, was that Dean had unfortunately made the cute little thing just as homicidal as the monkey. So, there was really only one place she could think to place the little thing.

After all, that Hadrian had asked if she knew of any animals that would make the perfect ‘pet’ for his eldest, but also be a good companion for his youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who I want Kanda' other family members to be and if you have a suggestion let me know in the comments. X3  
> As for the animals, I fell like the monkey is kind of obvious, but if anyone can name the penguin then you get a special cookie!


	22. Misadventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Have you ever heard the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’? Well, Wonderland has something similar that says ‘never let a Cheshire become bored’. The Black Order has, unfortunately, never heard this saying. So, while everyone was off doing things, the resident Cheshire was bored out of her mind.

Chess stared at the ceiling in pure boredom. Her human was off studying and her favorite ‘toy’ was off on a mission, which left her with no entertainment.

She sighed and hopped of the bed, before moving into the living room. For some reason, all the other animals had been put in her human’s living room as well. Chess weaved her way through the others and stopped in front of a dozing Rollin. The wolf peeked at her, before yawning and going back to sleep.

Chess huffed and popped him on the nose, which earned her a glare. “I’m bored.” This earned her a bored look form the wolf, as if to say ‘what do you want me to do about it?’. “Entertain me!”

Rollin rolled his eyes and turned around, before burying his head under a pillow. Chess stomped her front paw and glared around the room. She eventually landed on the little ball of fur named Leona.

A Cheshire grin formed on her face as she calmly walked over to the kitten. She stopped in front of her and watched the fur ball bat a crinkle ball between her paws. Eventually, the kitten realized that she was being watched and looked wide eyed at Chess, tilting her head in a silent question.

“How would you like to go on an adventure?” Chess all but purred.

 

Leona looked at the older kitten in confusion. Her Draco said that she was to stay with the adults, but she really liked playing with the older kitten! Maybe if one of the adults came with them……

She looked over towards her sissy, who was grooming her paw, and mewed. The golden adult looked over at her in question. 

Leona mewed again before looking at the older kitten and back at her sissy.

Sissy must have understood, as she walked over to them.

 

Bastet looked up when her ‘little sister’, she still found it adorable and smiled every time she saw the little puffball that saw her as ‘sissy’, and gave her a questioning look. 

Her little sister mewed before looking at Chess and then back to her. Bastet realized what was being asked as she took in the mischievous grin the other kitten was wearing. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to them. “Chess, may I inquiry what you are planning? You know that we are to stay here until the children return.” She chuckled at the glare she received.

 

Chess glared at the older cat; it was better when she couldn’t talk! Though it was kind of her own fault that the older cat was now able to speak. How was she supposed to know that the potion she had accidentally knocked over and onto the napping feline would give the older cat the ability to speak instead of use telepathy like the mutt!?

A bop to the head broke her from her thoughts and she scowled at the other cat. “I’m bored and I asked Leona if she wanted to go on an adventure because Rollin won’t entertain me.”

 

Bastet looked down at the little Cheshire and after a moment nodded. “Alright, I’ll come and keep you two out of trouble. Does anyone else want to come?”

Jin and Midnight, who had wrapped around each other in their sleep, looked at her for a moment before nodding. _**“I’ve been feeling a bit cooped up lately and with the floor being made of cold stone, it’s not a very ideal place to be.”**_

Jin nodded in agreement. _**“I wouldn’t mind looking around either. I’ve only seen a little bit of this place.”**_

Nodding, Bastet looked over at Rollin. “Are you coming with us or are you going to stay here?”

The wolf glared at her and she just raised a brow at him, but said nothing. This went on for a few minutes, before Rollin growled at her. _‘Have you lost your mind?! Do you not know the chaos that little monster will cause if she leaves?!’_

Bastet rolled her eyes at him, before picking up the reptiles and opening the door. “When you feel like acting like a big boy, come find us.” And with that she left, the kittens following her in excitement.

 

They wandered around the Order for a bit and even ended up in Komui’ office at one point. The kittens played in the papers that littered the floor, while Bastet and the reptiles sat at the man’s desk.

At one point, the kittens ran right into the desk, making Jin jump in surprise, and some files fell off. Bastet carefully picked them up and placed them back on the desk. Two were about missions, two were about incidences that were possibly caused by Innocence, and the last one was an old report from almost two years ago about the idiot from the Ministry party. Bastet ha honestly forgotten about that.

Apparently, the target had been the little Italian boy Blaise. A former husband wanted to kidnap the kid and use him as leverage or something against the mother.

Eventually, Bastet herded the kittens out and they wandered towards the smell of food. When Jerry saw them, he was more then happy to shower them with affection and delicious food. As they were finishing up, a grumpy Rollin finally joined them.

 

Chess was humming to herself as she ate her fish. They had explored quite a bit of the Order, but now she kind of wanted to visit her brother and there was only one way to do that.

Slyly looking around, she noticed that the others were finishing up and she only had a small chance of success if she didn’t make a run for it now. With one last look to make sure she wasn’t being watched, she made a break for it.

She ran like the hounds of hell where hot on her heels and they kind of were if Rollin’ yelling was anything to go by. Chess skidded to a halt in front of the vault doors and quickly punched in the code.

She didn’t even wait for the doors to open fully, before squeezing through and dashing up the stairs to the Ark door. 

Unfortunately, she was caught before she could get in.

 

Bastet held the squirming kitten in her mouth and carefully made her way back down. Rollin looked pissed, Jin and Midnight looked amused, and Leona appeared to be asleep on the wolf’s back.

She gentle put the sulking kitten on the floor and bopped her on the head. “What did you think you were doing?” Bastet asked calmly.

The Cheshire stared at the floor with her ears pinned back. Bastet’ ears twitched when the kitten mumbled something. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Chess huffed. “I wanted to visit my brother and the only way to do that, is to find the Ark Door that leads to the Void.”  
Bastet looked down at the kitten and then at Rollin. He stared at her for a moment, before sighing. _‘As long as it’s not dangerous, I don’t have a problem with visiting her brother.’_

The older cat nodded and gained a thoughtful look. “Tim might know where the door is. Midnight, do you know where he is?”

The snake lazily looked at her and mumbled something that sounded along the lines of ‘not the things keeper’ and ‘damn cats’ before he unwrapped himself from Jin’ body and slithered over to the door.

 

Everyone was confused as they watched the snake simply stick it’s head out the door, before shouting.

_**“TIM, GET YOUR GOLDEN BUTT DOWN HERE!”** _

They stared in shock; how was it possible for such a normal…….. ish snake to have the ability to scream like that?

After a few minutes of wonder, Tim arrived with a rather chatty Blueberry.

 

Tim Campy had been snoozing on Allen’ head with Blueberry, when he heard Midnight yelling for him. Knowing that if he moved it would wake up the rather hyper squirrel, Tim decided to take it with him as Allen had a lot of paperwork to do.

With stealth few knew he had, Tim wrapped his tail around Blueberry’ waist and quickly took to the air. This sudden take-off scared the Squirrel awake and he chattered angrily at the Golem. 

Tim payed him no mind and flew down the halls to Midnight. He wasn’t surprised to find them all in the Ark room and figured that they needed him to lead them through the inner labyrinth.

Midnight proceeded to explain what they wanted to do and he was more than happy to comply, after all, a bored Cheshire is a fun one.

 

Tim led them all through the labyrinth with ease and Chess was more than happy to lead them through the new labyrinth that was the Void.

 

“I know the door to my brother’s World is somewhere near one of the main Wonderland entrances, but I don’t know what it looks like as my eyes were still closed at the time. I think I’ll be able to tell by the smell of it, but I’m not positive.” Chess spoke aloud as they all wandered through the halls. 

She was positive that they were close to the Wonderland door she was thinking about, so it shouldn’t be that hard to find the right door, right?

The little Cheshire was so lost in thought, that she didn’t realize that Bastet had stop and she ran into the older cat. “Chess, do any of these doors smell right?”

Looking up at the older in confusion, it took the Cheshire a minute to realize what she was being asked. She took a deep breath and sorted out the scents, before finding one that seemed familiar. She walked over to a bright blue door that had a shimmer to it and gently pushed it open. Peeking in, she saw that she was in what looked like a healing spring of sorts. Chess squeaked when something warm ran up her back and she hissed at Rollin, who was peering in as well. “Do you mind, you mutt!”

Rollin looked down at her and huffed before walking over her and towards the spring. 

Chess growled in annoyance as the others followed the mutt in. “This isn’t the right door, so we really shouldn’t stay here longer then we already have.” Though, this didn’t stop her from following them.

 

They sat by the spring and enjoyed the fresh morning air. It had been a while since they had all been outside together and it was peaceful. Leona was chasing Blueberry around, while Bastet and Rollin enjoyed a brief nap. Tim was sitting in a tree with Jin and   
Chess was tormenting Midnight by disappearing and reappearing at random around the poor serpent.

Bastet and Rollin woke up a few minutes later and rounded up the ‘children’ before preparing to leave. As Rollin was trying to get Blueberry and Leona out from under a rock when he felt warm breath on his neck. _‘Bastet, I can only get them out so fast as Blueberry keeps biting me! You breathing on my neck want make it any easier, so back off you damned feline!’_

Feeling the warm breath stop, he assumed that she had backed off. This theory was short lived as something bit his tail. He screamed and turned around to swipe at the feline, only to come face to face with a large orange dragon.

Hearing the scream, everyone came running over, but stopped in shock. The Dragon was rather large, with orange skin and a cream belly. It had large wings that were blue on the inside and a bright flame on the end of its tail.

 

Bastet cautiously moved forwards and cleared her throat. “My name is Bastet and the one before you is Rollin; may we know who and what you are?”

The Dragon looked at her and gave a gravely chuckle. _“You amuse me, Bastet, Yes? To answer your question, I am a Pokemon called Charizard, but you may call be Blaze, it’s the name my Partner gave me. May I question why you are here, I’ve never seen creatures like you before.”_

Bastet nodded, before waving Chess over. “The kitten wished to see her brother and as she does not know that way there by sight, she was going off scent; this place happened to be familiar. But, as this is the wrong World, we were getting ready to leave when you showed up.”

Blaze nodded and Bastet was kind of shocked that the other seemed to understand, before grabbing something from a nearby bush that looked like a big raspberry. He poked it with a claw and then placed it in front of the rock. After a few minutes, Blueberry and Leona charged the weird berry and started munching on it.

Bastet turned to Blaze and thanked him. _“It was nothing. My Partner and his brothers run a Pokemon Center and Sanctuary, so I know how to coax small and cute things out of hiding.”_

Rollin rolled his eyes at the two and grabbed Leona while Tim grabbed Blueberry. _‘We need to leave, so if you two are done flirting.’_ A furies Bastet cut him off before he could continue, with a well-aimed lung of her tail. “Rollin, if you wish to continue to live, you will not finish that sentence.” The wide-eyed wolf nodded franticly.

They all said their goodbyes to Blaze and passed back through the door to the Void.

 

Leona was napping on bubby’s back and briefly opened her eyes. She gave a big kitty yawn before curling back up with a smile. 

For a moment, she thought she saw her big person standing next to the big orange Dragon, but that was silly! Her big person wasn’t that big yet and why would he need a Dragon if he had her? No, it must have been a weird dream, just a silly little dream.

 

Once the door was shut, Chess followed her nose again and soon stopped in front of a dark oak door with a weird simple on the front. For some reason, she felt like she should know what a circle with an X through it meant, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember.

Giving a kitty shrug, she pushed the door open slightly and squeaked when she was hit in the face with something wet. Quickly getting over the shock, she registered that people were yelling and a familiar ‘wenk’.

“MUM, GUNTER ATE ALL THE COOKIES AGAIN!”

“Wenk, Wenk, Wenk.”

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT, YOU PEST! MUM MADE THOSE COOKIES FOR ME!”

“WENK!”

“NO!”

“Jack, stop yelling at Gunter. You two have woken up your sister and you know she’s sick.”

“BUT MUM!”

“WENK!”

“I don’t care. If you two keep it up, you’ll both be grounded and yes Gunter, that means you’re not allowed to break any bottles.”

“WENK!”

“I don’t care. You know the rules, so you both are going to stand in the corner for ten minutes and I mean stand, not slide of and   
crawl up the wall. If you two behave, you can help me make more cookies before Tender gets back.”

Chess shuddered and quickly closed the door. Definitely the wrong one! But at least Gunter seemed happy.

She sighed and wandered over to another door that smelled familiar and taking a deep breath, she pushed it open and came face to face with Checkers!

“CHECKERS, I’VE MISSED YOU!” She shouted as she tackled the other Cheshire. Her brother purred and wrapped his front paws around her but said nothing. Chess didn’t take any offense to this as her brother has never had the urge to actually speak. The slightly smaller Cheshire got off of the other and happily introduced him to her…… friends?

“Everyone, this is my older brother Checkers! Checkers, these are Bastet, Rollin, Leona, Jin, Midnight, Tim, and Blueberry!” Each nodded as Chess introduced them and they soon settled down onto one of the many green couches.

 

As they were talking, the young Cheshire suddenly remembered something that had Rollin howling in misery. “Do you think the candle I accidentally knocked over in Komui’ office will cause problems?”

There’s a saying in Wonderland that goes like this, ‘Never let a Cheshire become bored, as they’ll cause chaos, even if it’s by accident.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first door led to a Pokemon Harry Potter Crossover that I've been toying with but haven't actually written. The second door led to my Harry Potter Creepypasta Crossover.  
> And Checkers belongs to a Harry Potter Alice in Wonderland Crossover that I've worked on off and on. The door led into the Slytherin common room


	23. HAPPY BIRTHDAYS!

~HADRIAN’ SEVENTH BIRTHDAY~

Hadrian woke up and all but jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. He decided to wear a pair of jean shorts and a light-yellow polo shirt with his orange converse shoes. After braiding his hair and pulling on his necklace and bracelet, he raced into Percy’ room and jumped on the still sleeping boy.

“Percy, wake up!!” Hadrian all but shouted into the poor boy’s ear. Bastet, who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed, glared at him before huffing and walking into the living room.

Hadrian ignored her and continued to bounce on the bed and by extension, his brother.

 

Percy was having a lovely dream about reading ancient tomes, when something landed on him. “Percy, wake up!!” Ah, Hadrian.

Groaning, Percy tried to sit up, only to by crushed by the far too hyper seven-year-old. “Hadrian, I can’t get up if you keep jumping on me.”

The bouncing stopped for a moment and Percy sighed in relief, but it was short lived as Hadrian, apparently, had gone to the foot of the bed and cannonballed onto the bed.

Causing Percy to be flung from it.

The red-head groaned in pain, before looking over the edge. At least his little brother had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, Percy.” The raven mumbled shyly. Sighing, Percy rolled his eyes and moved to get dressed.

He chose a pair of cache cargo pants and a black T-shirt with his black converse shoes. After a few minutes, he was able to tame his hair before pulling on the wristband his Uncle Lavi gave him before guiding his little brother back into the living room.

Their parents were surprisingly up already, but Percy saw the smug look on Chess’ face and realized that she must have gotten them up.

 

Hadrian ran over to his mummy and landed on the man’s lap. “Mummy, guess what today is!” His mummy hummed and gained a thoughtful look on his face. “Hum, is it Yule?” Hadrian giggled. “No! It’s not a Holiday!”

Mummy tapped his chin. “Is it laundry day?”

“No!” Harian squealed.

“Is it bath day for Rollin?”

Rollin growled while Hadrian giggled again. “No!”

“OH, I KNOW! Its prank Uncle Lavi and Komui day!”

Hadrian squealed. “NO!”

Mummy sighed in defeat, before pulling him into a hug. “I don’t know then.” Hadrian giggled and kissed his mummy on the cheek. 

“It’s my birthday!”

“OH! How could I forget!? How old are you again, four?” Mummy asked him.

“NO! Daddy, mummy’s being silly, he forgot what today is!” Hadrian whined as he tossed himself at the other man. Daddy chuckled at him before smiling. “I think mummy’s going senile in his old age.” Hadrian didn’t know what that meant, but mummy apparently did, as he turned a funny color and punched daddy. “Yu, that’s not even funny!”

Daddy chuckled again before setting Hadrian on the floor and standing up. “Allen, you know I’m only teasing you, but right now I do believe Jerry has a special Birthday Breakfast for a certain seven-year-old.”

Hadrian went wide-eyed, before squealing and dashing out the door.

 

As soon as they arrived, Jerry kidnapped the children and spoiled them with an unhealth breakfast of chocolate chip waffles covered in chocolate syrup, whip cream, strawberry’s, and powdered sugar. Allen and Kanda groaned when they saw the in coming sugar rush and were thankful that Nym, Draco, and the other children would be here shortly, before they started eating their own breakfast.

Cross joined them not long after, followed by Sirius, and refused to talk to anyone until he had all but drowned himself in coffee. 

Sirius was more then happy to help the boys eat their sugar coma breakfast and even managed to talk Jerry into letting them have chocolate milk.

Needless to say, by the time the other children arrived, all three were bouncing off the walls.

As soon as Severus and Lucius saw the sugar high trio, they groaned and fled to join Allen and Kanda. This was repeated with all the other parents too. The only one brave enough to herd the children outside was Road, but this had more to do with the fact that   
she loved the chaos sugar high children caused.

 

Road was pretty proud of herself. She had managed to herd the children outside and get them to play hide and seek. While she knew she could cheat, the puppy dog eyes Hadrian had used on her were no joke.

So, with the promise that she wouldn’t cheat, she quietly looked around.

The chubby children, Crabbe and Goyle?, were easy to find as they were happily munching on some blueberry’s in the garden Krory and Hadrian had started last year. Next, she found the little Italian kid, Blaise, hiding in a bush with Midnight, both were asleep so she left them alone.

She found Bastet, Leona, and Draco hiding in one of the old gardening sheds, though according to Draco, Leona chased a butterfly into the shed and they all got stuck. Not long after was the blonde kid, Cedric?, who’s dad worked at the Ministry, he was up a tree and had gotten stuck.

So far, she hadn’t found Blueberry, Chess, Rollin, Percy, Hadrian, Luna, Nym, Jin, and the shy boy Neville. Road knew that Jin and Nym together, along with Chess, Rollin, Percy, and Hadrian. Blueberry might be with Luna, but she had no clue where the shy one was.

After a bit of wandering, she found Luna and Blueberry talking with a Unicorn…… WAIT, WHAT!?

Road stared in wonder as the little blonde child happily talked to and petted a Unicorn. Blueberry seemed content to simply stare at the Unicorn’s horn. Road wasn’t sure if she should say something or not. So, she just walked away.

Trying to get over her confusion, she stumbled upon Chess and Rollin arguing with each other. Though, what they were arguing about, she had no clue as before she could ask, they knocked each other out.

Once again, she was left in confusion, what the hell was she doing with her life?

Squeals of laughter caught her by surprise and she followed the sound. Walking through the trees, she realized that she was heading towards Krory’ greenhouse. Wasn’t he going to bring his man-eating flowers out of the greenhouse for a while today?

She received her answer in the form of flying children.

Apparently, Hadrian and Percy had played on Neville’ love for plaints in hopes that it would get him out of his shell. So, Road really couldn’t be mad at them as it was kind of cute and sweet. 

She walked over and smirked as the children were bounced around by the plaints. “Are you three having fun?!” Road yelled up at the madly giggling children. Immediately, they all froze and Road found herself clutching her stomach as she laughed.

The children were wide-eyed and the plaints looked like they were beginning to sweat. Hadrian was the first to recover and waved madly at her. “Hi, Road! Do you want to play too?” He asked her cutely.

After a moment to catch her breath, she smiled up at them. “Maybe after I find Nym and Jin.” An adorable pout formed on Hadrian’ little face, before Percy cleared his throat. “Nym and Jin ran back inside when they heard that Grandpa Moody was here.

Road snorted and suddenly felt bad for the old pirate. “Then I guess that I’ll be joining you!” She chirped before hopping onto one of the flowers that were still close to the ground. 

They goofed off for a bit, before Road noticed Hadrian’ confused face. “What’s up, munchkin?”

The little raven looked up at her and then back at the flower he was on. “Is it ok to threaten to drop someone out a window if they don’t show signs of Magic?”

Road went wide-eyed and immediately cupped the child’s face. “No, munchkin, it’s not ok. Has someone threatened you?” She asked in concern, but on the inside, she was seething. No one threatened her munchkins!

Hadrian shook his head and Road caught the brief glance he shot Neville. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots an she didn’t like what she came up with. “Hady, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

The little boy looked up at her through his bangs and nodded meekly. “Neville said that his Great Uncle Algie tries to force him to use Magic. When he was four, the mean man pushed Neville off a pier and he almost drowned.” The little boy trailed off into a whisper.

Road couldn’t believe her hears. That shy and sweet little boy, was basically being abused by his relative; did his Grandmother know? If she does, why hasn’t she stopped it?

Beginning to feel agitated, she grabbed the boys and marched back inside; the other children and animals not far behind.

 

~ 30 MINUTES BEFORE HURRICANE ROAD~

Everyone was laughing at the unusual sight before them. Not in a million years, did they ever think that they would see the big tough Auror known as ‘Mad-Eye Moody’ look so uncomfortable in the presence of the hyper active Nymphadora Tonks and her partner Jin.

At first, he seemed to handle it very well and then she started rambling.

Allen watched to poor man try and get away, only for his dad to set the teen on him again. If the look Moody was shooting his dad was anything to go by, his dad was in for a world of pain.

He was calmly sipping his tea when Andromeda joined them. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what has Hadrian wearing shorts for a change?”

Allen started chuckling into his tea while Yu answered her. “Hadrian saw Allen doing yoga a few months back and it fascinated him, so he started joining Allen in the morning. I’m relieved that he’s not wearing skirts and dresses all the time now willingly. Sometimes, it’s just not practical to wear anything other than pants or shorts. I’m actually thinking about teaching him some swordplay and hand to hand soon, as I don’t want him to feel defenseless if he is ever separated from us or his partners.”

She nodded in understanding. “What about Percy?”

Allen answered this time. “Bookman has been teaching him how to use needles, with Komui or Lavi as the pincushions. So far, he’s done very well and is loving it; he’s even taken some Medical Studies with Madam Blackwood. Bookman says that he is very talented for his age and Madam Blackwood is thinking about having him on as her Apprentice in the future.”

Andromeda whistled. “That’s impressive! If you let the boys go to Hogwarts, I see Percy being sorted into Ravenclaw.” 

Allen and Yu both nodded. “I’ve been talking with my dad and if Bookman and Lavi are willing to go with Percy for at least the first three maybe four years, we’ll let Percy go.” 

Nodding Andromeda sipped her tea and softly looked over at her daughter. “If they do agree, I wouldn’t mind if they kept an eye on Nymphadora.”

 

They talked a bit longer and laughed when Timothy came out of nowhere and tackled Moody to the ground, while Nym helped keep him there.

All the adults were laughing at the three on the floor, so they didn’t hear Road storming her way in, until she started ranting at a very shocked Augusta Longbottom. 

“Is it normal for one’s family to try and kill them?! Because if so, I’ll be taking little Neville from you and finding him appropriate guardians?!” Road shouted at the stunned woman.

Allen, feeling the quickly building tension in the air, stepped in. “Road, what do you mean?”

The ‘young’ Noah looked at him with growing fury in her eyes. “Apparently, Neville’ Great Uncle has made it his mission in life to force the child into using magic! That….. BEAST, has gone as far as to almost drowned the adorable little munchkin!” Then she turned back to Augusta. “If you didn’t know, then you obviously aren’t paying attention and if you did……” Road trailed off as her eyes started to glow and her Noah slowly took over.

The Exorcists prepared their Innocence incase Road tried to attack the older woman; while the magic users were herding the children to a safer part of the room.

Everything was tense to the point of being suffocating, until the silence was broken.

“I didn’t know.”

Everyone looked at Augusta in surprise at how weak she sounded, but Road just glared harder. “What?” She hissed.

The older woman whimpered. “I didn’t know that Algie was doing that to Neville.” She said a bit louder with tears in her eyes. “I knew he was disappointed that Neville wasn’t showing signs of accidental magic, but I didn’t think he would go that far.”

In that moment, everyone wasn’t seeing the strong and fierce Dowager Longbottom, but the aged and heartbroken Augusta Longbottom. 

Cross moved forward. “Augusta, when was the last time your rested and just let your mind turn off to grieve?” He asked the slowly sobbing woman.

She looked over at him and just shook her head. “I’ve had to protect Neville and take care of so many things…… I guess I’ve just never given myself the time.”

Allen, seeing where this was heading, spoke up. “The boys have been asking for a sleep over. Why don’t you let Neville spend a few days here, while you let yourself grieve and rest?”

The older woman looked over at him, before slowly nodding.

After that, everyone calmed down and Cross escorted Augusta to the Floo after she informed Neville of what was going on.

The little boy surprised them all, by shouting and hugging the older woman before running off to play with the other children. So,   
everything else went well, especially when the Delacour’s arrived and Hadrian got to see one-year-old Gabrielle, who he called his birthday buddy. The children played for a while longer and everything was peaceful….. up until Jerry started giving them cake and ice-cream.

That day, two new rules were made; One: don’t threaten or harm Road’ munchkins and Two: the children were banned from having Devil’s Food Cake with chocolate ice-cream and chocolate milk unless you are willing to be sacrificed to the sugar high that follows afterwards.

 

~PERCY’ ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY~ 

It was a peaceful morning with not a cloud in the sky, but the young redhead felt uneasy. Percy had tossed and turned all night and eventually walked to Hadrian’ room and cuddled with the younger boy.

Logically, he knew his parents and extended family wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but still, the little ball of anxiety wouldn’t go away. Maybe it was left over fear from when he was still a Weasley? After all, that insult to Banshees, as mummy called Mrs. Weasley, had always threatened to get rid of him if he never got a Hogwarts letter.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door open and his mum poke his head in. So, he jumped slightly when a hand combed through his hair. Looking up, he found his mummy looking at his with soft but concerned eyes. “You weren’t in your room, so I figured you’d be in here; what’s wrong, you look like you haven’t gotten any sleep?”

Percy slowly but carefully sat up and started running his fingers through Hadrian’ long hair. It was a nervous trait he had picked up from his mummy. “I don’t know why, but I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it kept me up all night. So, after a while, I came in here and cuddled with Hadrian in hopes it would help.”

“And did it?”

“A little, but the ball of anxiety is still there.”

Mummy hummed and gave him a one-armed hug. “Maybe you’ll feel better as the day goes on? I’m not trying to say that your bad feeling is well ‘bad’ but maybe you’re just nervous about the fact that you’re now eleven?”

Percy nodded and looked back down at his still sleeping little brother. He knew he would have to go off to school, which meant leaving everyone, especially Hadrian, behind. It was only for a few months and he’d be able to come home for Yule and everything, but it wasn’t the same as being there all the time.

 

Allen watched his little redhead in sad amusement. He knew that Percy would have a hard time being away from them, but it would be harder for him to leave Hadrian. The silverette found the slowly growing ‘brother complex’ sadly amusing, as he was sure Komui was giving the child lessons.

All Allen could do was shake his head and hope that Percy never became as bad as that man…… though only time would tell.

 

After a while, Allen started waking his youngest and had the two children get dressed for breakfast. Thankfully, Yu had talked *cough* threatened *cough* Jerry into reducing the amount of sugar that the children were given. Though it wasn’t hard, as Percy really didn’t have a big sweet tooth unless it involved dark chocolate or peppermint.

So, after the boys were dressed, the small family plus animals, made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Though, if anybody saw how clingy Percy was with Hadrian, they didn’t say anything.

 

Percy had started off the day with feeling anxious about the day, but now he just wanted to hoard Hadrian’ attention for as long as possible. He knew that once the guests arrived, it would be harder, but he wasn’t going to let the little time he had with his brother be taken from him.

Which is why he got angry when the idiot Noah plucked Hadrian from his side. “Why good morning, my little rabbit! How are you?”

He heard Hadrian squeal in delight before replying with a cheery ‘good’. Percy ground his teeth and stomped on the Noah’s foot, which caused the man to let go of Hadrian, who he then caught. He stuck his tongue out at the Noah before running from the room.

 

Tyki yelped at the sudden pain in his foot, which caused him to drop his little rabbit. He grabbed his foot and watched in annoyance as the little redheaded brat stuck his tongue out at him, before running off with his rabbit. Glaring at the entrance, he felt something tug on his sleeve. Looking down he found the blue-haired brat. “What!?” Tyki bit out.

The brat smirked at him, before petting Chess, who had taking up residence on the kid’s shoulders. “I think the birthday boy wants to play keep away, but you can’t play that by yourself, right?”

Tyki stared at the grinning brat and feline, before an ‘innocent’ smile graced his face. “I do believe you’re right! It is quite boring playing by yourself after all!”

 

Everyone shivered as they watched the three leave the cafeteria. They weren’t sure who they should feel sorry for; Percy or the idiots poking at the child of Allen Walker and Kanda Yu.

Once again, they shivered in fear at the sleeping temper that was surely there.

 

Percy was happily sitting under one of the trees outside of Uncle Al’ greenhouse. Hadrian was sitting on his lap, talking about the new things their dad had been showing him during their lessons. “And daddy said that I’m getting really good at fencing and that he might show me a new style soon!”

The redhead nodded and smiled down at his little brother. “That’s amazing, Hady! Maybe when you’re older, you’ll be able to beat dad and maybe even mummy! Grandpa Panda and Madam Blackwood are thrilled at my progress and are even giving me more advanced lessons. Though, if I go to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Blackwood’s sister, will take over my studies.” 

He was about to continue, but a soft sniffle caught his attention. Looking down, he saw tears falling down Hadrian’ little face. “Oh, Hady, what’s wrong?”

Apparently, that’s all it took for the dam to break. “I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!” Hadrian then proceeded to cry into the older boy’s chest.

Percy sighed and held his little brother close. Maybe he wouldn’t get any letters? Hopefully?

GOD, he didn’t want to leave his brother! Where was Link when you needed him?!

 

Link, unfortunately, was off on a mission with Nick. Though, if you asked the former Akuma, he would say that it was a sexcation; after all, their mission was to the Caribbean Islands.

 

The two boys sat under the tree in silence after that, just enjoying the others company. However, it didn’t last long, as Tyki was up above them. So, with a Dark Matter rope, carefully wrapped around the little raven’s waist; he swiftly yanked the younger child out of the others arms and ran off.

 

Percy stared at his now empty lap in horror, before activating his Innocence and charging after Tyki.

 

Tyki was rather satisfied with himself. Not only had he captured his little rabbit, but he was out running the two brats! Though, he found Hadrian’ obliviousness, as the adorable little creature was laughing his little head off.

“So, my little rabbit, what would you like to do this fine day?” The Noah asked with his most charming smile. Hadrian scrunched up his nose before bouncing in Tyki’ arms. “Can we have a tea party with Midnight and Mr. Bunny?!” He asked as he held up the stuffed animal in his arms.

How had he missed that?

Inwardly shaking his head, he smiled sweetly and nodded. “I don’t see why not. But where is Midnight?”

“He’s in Uncle Al’ greenhouse!”

Tyki had the sudden urge to cry.

 

Up in the tree, above the oblivious Noah, sat a smirking duo. “So, when should we strike and take our prize?” The blue haired kid asked. “Once Percy catches up to them, which shouldn’t be long. After that, all we should need to do is find Road and ask to play in one of her ‘rooms’.”

The kid nodded and scratched the feline behind the ears, which earned him a purr.

 

Back with Tyki and Hadrian, they were talking about their favorite teas. “I like fruity teas, but I don’t mind drinking green tea with daddy.”

The older man hummed. “I love a good Early Gray, but I don’t mind Chinese teas.”

They talked for a while longer, until they were back at the greenhouse. To Tyki’ relief, Percy wasn’t there.

The tea party was set up easily thanks to Tyki having a tea set stashed on him, don’t ask, and a wide selection of teas, again don’t ask. The tea was ready in a matter of minutes and they enjoyed it immensely. Though, it ended quickly when an anger Percy showed up.

“GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER, TYKI!”

While he would never say it aloud, Tyki was rather frightened by the small redhead. He kind of forgot who the kid’s parents were, though that wasn’t going to stop him. “Why should I?” He wasn’t being childish…… not at all!

 

The two glared at each other and didn’t even notice Timothy scoop Hadrian up and run. They did, however, hear the little brat and cat laughing like idiots.

The two quickly took off after them and eventually cornered the two idiots.

“Brat, give my rabbit back and I won’t hurt you…… too much.”

“Timothy, I suggest you give me Hadrian and I won’t tell Uncle Sev that it was you that turned his hair neon orange.”

Timothy, not knowing what to do, panicked slightly. So, he never noticed the Dark Matter ropes slowly making their way toward a confused Hadrian. That was, not until he squeaked in fright.

Tyki seemed rather thrilled with himself, until Timothy grabbed Hadrian’ hand and started pulling him.

Percy, having finally had enough, screeched and had a lovely, and explosive, bout of accidental magic. The area was swamped in light and once it died, Hadrian was in Percy’ arms and a weird looking girl was standing there.

She had long scarlet hair and was wearing armor on her torso with a blue skirt. She also had on black boots and elbow high gauntlets. Looking over her shoulder slightly, Percy saw that she had dark brown almost black eyes if seen in the right light and that she had a matching scar to his over her left eye. “Master, these two seem to be causing you distress; shill I take care of them?”

It took Percy a minute to realize that she was talking to him. He looked at the two shocked idiots, before a cruel smile formed on his face. “Yes please!”

The woman nodded, before turning back to the still frozen idiots. A sword materialized into her hand and she readied herself to attack. “My Master has given his permission to deal with you, so prepare yourself!” Then she lunged.

Thankfully, both idiots reacted quickly and the woman missed them, but that didn’t stop her.

 

Percy watched on in satisfaction, before taking Hadrian with him to the cafeteria for lunch and guests.

 

Allen was talking to his dad, when he saw Percy carrying Hadrian in, however that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the fact that the eleven-year-old's Innocence was active. “Percy, why do you have your Innocence activated?”

The redhead looked at him in confusion, but before he could answer Iris and Tsukikami started laughing like morons. **“THIS IS AMAZING! The kid managed to connect his magic and Innocence!”**

Everyone looked at the two laughing beings and Allen was about to ask what they were talking about, when Timothy and Tyki came running in and hide behind the white-haired Exorcist.

“Allen, tell your kid to call her off! PLEASE!” The Noah begged with Timothy nodded frantically beside him.

Allen looked down at them in confusion. “What are you two talking about?” He was about to continue, when he heard someone running in. He was shocked when both Noah and child screamed in fear and pointed at the sword wielding woman that just entered.

“HER!” They shouted at once.

 

Everyone looked at the woman and then back at the two-cowering people. Those two were afraid of her?

Before further inquiry could be made, a blur rushed forward. “WOW, YOU’RE GORGEOUS! Would you go out with me?!”

Everyone sweat-dropped when they saw Lavi mooning over the woman with hearts in his eyes. She looked at him for a moment, smirked and then punched him in the face. She then walked over to Percy and kneeled. “Master, the perpetrators seem to be hiding like cowards behind your Bearer; shall I still take care of them?” Percy just shook his head.

Stunned, everyone watched the exchange, not really knowing what to do. Though, it seemed Iris and Tsukikami did, as they were rolling on the floor in tears. 

Kanda, having had enough, spoke up. “Who the hell are you and why do you call my son ‘Master’?!” The woman looked at him, but she wasn’t the one to answer.

“Daddy, why are you yelling at Data?”

Everyone looked at a confused Hadrian, as he mirrored their confusion. Before anyone could ask what he meant, the woman started to change.

She turned into green data strips, that slowly shrunk until they reached Percy’ waist before the data strips took a solid form. Were once was an intimidating woman, now stood an adorable humanoid looking deer.

While everyone was stunned, it was Allen that broke the silence. “HOLY SHIT, IT CHOPPER!”

Everyone looked at the now tomato red Allen, who coughed uncomfortably at the attention. “My and Percy bond over watching anime; One Piece happens to be one of them.”

Kanda suddenly had a light bulb moment and leered at his Husband. “Is that where you got the hhmmed?” Allen quickly slammed his hand over the others mouth and nodded, blushing even harder.

Everyone else was also slightly blushing at the two, but Iris and Tsukikami’ wheezing caught their attention. “Data is exactly that, data. They don’t have a true body or gender as Percy’ magic helped link them to the kid’s mind. So, they take on the form that they think fits the situation best. Take the woman for example. Percy was most likely anger and stressed, so Data took on the form of a warrior that they found in the kid’s mind to help and protect their Master. It wouldn’t surprise me if they took acted how he sees them; like how he sees Allen as a kind and loving mother who is also strong and loyal.”

As Tsukikami finished, Data stared to change again and this time, they were an exact replica of the white-haired man.

Allen and Date mirrored each other’s movements, while everyone else laughed.

 

Percy was laughing to the point of tears when something landed on the table next to him. Looking over, he found three owls looking at him with letters in their beaks.

His letters had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data' first form was Erza from Fairy Tail, then Chopper from One Piece, then they copy Allen.


	24. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

Percy stared at the three owls and wasn’t sure what to do. Two of the owls had two letters, while the only brown barn owl, which was rather ugly looking, had one. He took the two letters from the elegant looking barn owl. One letter had his name and the other had Timothy’.

He then took the two letters from a rather huge and powerful looking eagle owl. Once again, one letter was addressed to him and the other to Timothy.

Last was the ugly little brown barn owl. Percy didn’t want to touch it because he didn’t trust the old goat not to do something to him to make him choose Hogwarts. “Mum?!”

His mum was there instantly and realized what the problem was. “Do you want your Grandfather to check it?” His mum asked him calmly. Percy nodded and stepped back when the owl ruffled its feathers in agitation.

His Grandfather silently waved his hand at the letter and it glowed a faint red. All the Wizards and Witches looked appalled. “Is that man really stupid enough to send a letter to the child of Black Order Exorcists with a strong Compulsion Spell on it?!” Uncle Lucy asked in shock. 

Percy looked at the letter that was now in his Grandfathers hands. “Yes. It seems that Dumbledore has forgotten his place again.” His Grandfather said stiffly. Percy was about to ask what his Grandfather would do when he remembered the other letters. “Hey mum, Timothy got letters from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well, but not from Hogwarts.” 

Everyone gave him a funny look while his mum took the letters. He read through them and then handed them to Timothy. “If you got letters from those two schools, it is highly possible that you were meant to get one from Hogwarts as well.”

 

Timothy looked at the two letters and then at Iris. “Did you know that I had magic?” She snorted. **“Over course I did. How else can everyone see this knuckle-head!”** Iris said as she pointed at a smug looking Tsukikami.

“She is right. When you first activated your Innocence, I connected with your magic as well. Had I not, only you and possible Iris would have seen me.” Tsukikami said rather calmly, though everyone could hear the amusement in his voice.

Timothy pouted at his Innocence and then glared at the letters. “What should I do? I’m supposed to be training to use my Innocence and Emilia is teaching me everything else, plus Hadrian’ here!”

He was panicking a little, when arms wrapped around his waist. “Timmy, why are you sad?” Knowing only one person called him that, he looked down into emerald green eyes. “I got letters from the Magic Schools, but I don’t want to leave you.” He said with a pout.

“You’ll have Percy and mummy said that Grandpa Panda and Uncle Lavi have agreed to go with Percy when he goes to school, maybe you can ask Miss. Emilia if she wants to go! She knows a lot of fun Charms! She said that her mummy was a Squib from an important Pure-blood family but she won’t tell me which one.” Hadrian added with a pout.

 

Everyone looked at the now blushing woman in silent question. “It’s not important and it’s not like they ever cared. They tossed my mother out and didn’t look back.” She said with a glare aimed at the far wall and crossing her arms. 

No one said anything, not wanting to upset her.

 

Allen looked around and then back at the three children, before looking at his dad. “Which school should we send them? You’ve been to the three before and would know them best or at least the first two as I’m sure Hogwarts has changed a lot.”

His dad tapped his chin and sat down. “I want to say Beauxbatons, but they tend to have quite the number of Veela students and Percy’ Dragoon won’t tolerate their Allure and might even try to kill them. Plus, it wouldn’t be practical to send the boys to two different schools. Durmstrang would be a good choice, but their classes aren’t very balanced if you don’t have the beforehand knowledge. That and the fact that Igor Karkaroff, a former Death Eater and coward, is teaching there. Hogwarts is really the only option as I know you don’t want the boys going to any of the school in America or Canada. South America’s schools are iffy and the schools in Africa and Egypt are tailored towards Earth Magic and Runic Magic. They also normally don’t take outsiders. And I know that you don’t want them anywhere near China or Japan, even if Scarlett took care of the Earl.”

Allen sighed. “There’s no other way, is there.” It was a statement, not a question. His dad nodded. “While you won’t be able to stay with them until you get better control of your magic, there’s nothing that says you can’t check the school before they go. You are the Heir of three of the four Houses, with me as the Lord and three fourths the owner. I’ve been meaning to see the school and add classes I know the old goat has gotten rid of, saying they were ‘too dark’ and since I basically own the Ministry of Magic, they can’t say shit about it or they’ll face the wrath of the Black Order.” His dad stated with a smug grin.

Sighing, Allen nodded with a smile. “We’ll send a letter to the three school and inform the goat that we will be visiting in three days, but we’ll go tomorrow. I want to surprise him and hopefully he’ll have a heart attack, plus I don’t want him prepared.” He trailed off as his smile turned shark like, much to his dad’s amusement.

 

The next day, Cross, Allen, Kanda, and Lucius prepared to head to Hogwarts with Percy, Timothy, Hadrian, and Draco in tow. Only Rollin, Bastet, and Chess were allowed to come with them and it was only so the children could be protected against anything the goat might try to pull.

They decided to take an Ark door that opened right outside of Hogsmeade and just walk to the school. The children were to hold the adult’s hands until they got to the school, where Severus would be there to keep any eye on them too.

The boys loved the village and we’re asking if they could look around when everything was done. “Maybe if you four behave, ok?”

All four nodded at Allen and vowed to be good.

When they arrived at the castle, Severus was the only one to greet them. “I’ll take the children as Albus is in a foul mood and I’m sure you don’t want them around him.”

Allen nodded. “Yes, it wouldn’t do for him to say something to upset the boys. They’ve had their breakfast already and hopefully we won’t be here until lunch, but if the goats in a mood.” Severus nodded in understanding. “I’ll take them to the kitchens. The House-elves will love them as they tend to get a little bored during the summer.”

The others nodded and allowed the children to attack the dark man. “UNCLE SEV! Guess what?!” Hadrian squealed as the man picked him up. “What, young Hadrian?” He asked in playful excitement. “Link says that I’m getting better at Potions! He said that I’m making Potions you teach fourth years! And both Percy and Timmy have started making their own Potions! Timmy made a Potion that Makes bubbles that taste like blackberries!”

Severus looked wide eyed at the two older children and smiled warmly. “Very good, boys! But what of you, Draco?” The older man asked curiously.

The little blonde looked at the ground and toed the stone steps. Lucius sighed and rubbed the little boy’s back. “He’s been having trouble. Either the cauldron melts or the Potion is toxic; it doesn’t matter if he follows the instructions to a ‘T’.”

Severus was puzzled by this, as Draco was very good at the Potions Kit he had gotten the child for his fourth birthday. Hadrian, on the other hand, huffed and crossed his arms. “That’s because one of the silly Scientists took Bane! She said that little boys shouldn’t be playing with Innocence and took him away! I wanted to tell mummy but the mean lady said that mummy and daddy would get in trouble and Grandpa wasn’t there!”

Everyone looked at the little raven in shock, before Cross spoke up. “Munchkin, why didn’t you tell Kumoi?” 

“The mean lady was always there and she smelled funny. Like old cheese and mothballs. Iris said to talk to Uncle Mooie when the mean lady wasn’t there but she always was!” Hadrian said with his little arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

The adults looked at each other and decided to deal with it when they got back. “It’s fine, munchkin. We’ll take care of it when we get back, just play with Severus and be good.” Cross said before ruffing the children’s hair and walking off with the others not far behind.

 

~ADULTS~  
Cross took the lead and strode towards the Headmaster’s office. As owner to over half the school, he didn’t even need the password for the gargoyle and simply went up the stairs. He stopped outside the door as he could hear the goat and Minerva arguing.

“Albus, how could you be so stupid?! Did you not think that they would check the letter or question why young Mr. Hearst did not receive one as well!? They could have you charged and arrested under Black Order law! I’m warning you now, I want nothing to do with whatever they are going to do to you! I went to school with Cross Marian and you and I both know he won’t take this lightly!” He could hear Minerva hissing at the goat.

“Minerva, my dear, you worry too much! I’m sure we can settle this like adult’s and they’ll see reason! After all, Molly was rather upset over the loss of young Percy and would like to have her son back.” Cross suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he dared not turn to see his son’s face, he simply stepped to the side.

 

Allen destroyed the door and marched right up to the goat’s desk and grabbed his beard. “You listen and listen well! My son is going NO WHERE near that Banshee and if they try and fight me for custody I will destroy them! You are already on thin ice with me for what you tried to pull with the damn letters! Keep out of my family affairs or I will end you!” Allen hissed as he let his Dragoon come out. He was still holding the goat’s beard when he had a bout of Accidental Magic and set it on fire.

 

~CHILDREN, ANIMALS, AND SEVERUS~  
Hadrian was still in Uncle Sev’ arms when he saw a pretty kitty with topaz eyes. He squealed and wiggled until he was put down. He then dashed towards the pretty kitty and petted her on the head. “You’re so pretty, Miss. Kitty! Isn’t she, Chess?!”

Said Cheshire had been asleep on the little boy’s shoulders. She looked at the other cat and nodded. “Yeah, but I like her eyes more.”

Hadrian nodded and picked the pretty kitty up, before running back to Uncle Sev.

 

Severus wasn’t surprised by much anymore and it took a lot to shock him even slightly. So, when Hadrian came running back to him with Mrs. Norris hanging from his arms like a teddy bear, he could swear that he swallowed his tongue.

“Uncle Sev, look I found a kitty! Isn’t she pretty?!” The child asked in pure innocence. “Yes, she’s very pretty.” And that wasn’t a lie. When Severus had first seen the cat, he honestly thought it was dying as it was thin and sickly looking. After a quick once over, he realized that she just needed the proper Potions and she would be healthy. So, after three months of two different Potions, Mrs. Norris was much healthier. Her dust-colored fur had filled out and she was gaining a healthy amount of weight. While her eyes had cleared up and didn’t appear glassy.

Filch had been so over joyed and had hugged him while sobbing his thanks. That was a day Severus wished he could forget, he had to burn his favorite robes do to Filch staining them with unknown substances.

“Uncle Sev, can I keep the pretty kitty?” Hadrian asks while holding Mrs. Norris closer to his chest and oddly enough, she didn’t seem to mind. Severus looked into those bright green eyes and sighed. He kneeled down and made sure to look Hadrian in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Hadrian; but Mrs. Norris belongs to Mr. Filch, the caretaker. I’m sure he would be very sad if Mrs. Norris left, wouldn’t you be sad if Chess or Rollin left?”

Hadrian had sad little tears in his eyes but nodded. “Can I still hold her for a while?”

Severus smiled and nodded. “I don’t see why not. We can give her back to Mr. Filch when we find him.” Hadrian smiled widely and nuzzled Mrs. Norris’ head, making the cat purr.

Shaking his head, Severus stood back up. “Alright, children. Let’s getting moving, I’m sure you would like to see the castle.” This earned him cheers of agreement.

 

~ADULTS~  
After a brief visit to Madam Pomfrey to regrow the goat’s beard, they moved onto the main reason the Black Order was there. 

“Unfortunately, Hogwarts is the only school my Grandsons can attend and trust me when I say that it wasn’t our first choice.   
You’ve gotten rid of quiet a few classes that I’m frankly appalled aren’t being taught. As Lord of three of the Founding House’s, I’m adding classes back and your ass has no say. So, shall we look around?”

To say that the goat was pissed would be an understatement.

 

Minerva was enjoying herself immensely. Albus needed a swift kick to the pants and she never had the nerve to do it. Sure, she’d verbally tear him apart, but it goes through one ear and out the other. Even when they were in school, Cross never liked Albus.

She had been shocked to see Slytherin like boy be sorted into Gryffindor. But he made ‘friends’ in all the houses. It had unnerved her at first to see how well he got along with Tom Riddle. But he had an almost calming influence on the Slytherin.

While she never really talked to the other, Cross Marian had her respect.

 

Kanda looked around the halls as they moved through the castle. He wasn’t really impressed with what he saw. There was nothing stopping children from getting lost or injured if those damn stairs decided to move. 

The portraits would wander off and might not return to their frames for hours. What’s to say that a child gets severely injured and needs help? The frames are empty and they won’t know to call the House-elves. He liked the Ghost, at least they seemed to keep an eye on the children, if more the First-years than anything.

Peeves would learn quickly that he didn’t tolerate the Poltergeist’s shit. The moron tried to hit them with eggs and Kanda activated his Innocence and cut the Poltergeist’s hat in two.

After a beat of silence, Peeves flew away screaming.

 

The first class they went to was History of Magic. To say that Cross was annoyed that a Ghost was teaching would be an understatement. Minerva was kind enough to inform him that Professor Binns ‘taught’ students about nothing but the Goblin Rebellions and Giant Wars. “Dumbledore, why is he still teaching? I don’t care about the fact that he is a Ghost, he could be a flaming penguin that wears avocadoes on its head for all I care, What I do care about is the fact that he focuses on two subjects and nothing else.”

The goat seemed to turn red but keep his ‘Grandfather smile’. “Professor Binns does a wonderful job teaching and it would be a pity to loss him.”

Cross looked at him like he was an idiot. “Professor McGonagall, what is the average test results for History of Magic.”

McGonagall actually snorted. “Only a hand full of students outside of Ravenclaw get ‘O’, everyone else falls asleep.”

“He will no longer teach History of Magic. I don’t care if he stays in the castle, but he will not be a Teacher. I’ll send you the files on people I know would like the spot.” He didn’t even give the goat a chance to argue, he just followed McGonagall to the next class.

 

~CHILDREN, ANIMALS, AND SEVERUS~  
Percy wasn’t one to easily loss his temper but Timothy was pushing it with his whining. “Why’s it so cold in here? It smells funny. Why are the walls slimy?”

Yeah, Percy was most likely going to kill him before they even got to Uncle Sev’ classroom. “Timothy, can you please be quite for five seconds or do you have a mute button I can push?”

Timothy glared at him and pouted. “No, I don’t have a mute button. Do you have a button that makes you less of a jerk?!”

“No, do you have one that makes you less annoying?!”

“Do you have one that makes you shut up?!”

“Do you have one that makes you less of a baby?!”

“DO YOU…”

“ENOUGH! The both of you shall stay quiet for the next hour or I’ll make you silent!” Uncle Sev shouted at them.

Percy glared at the floor and crossed his arms before following his Uncle through the dungeons. He didn’t glare at his Uncle like Timothy was doing, for if the man caught him, which he would, he’d most likely end up in timeout.

He could hear Timothy mumbling under his breath but he didn’t dare say anything about it. His Uncle wasn’t lying when he said that he would silence them.

“Uncle Sev, what’s that smell? It smells like something is burning.” He heard Draco ask. Now that the little blonde mentioned it, he could smell something burning too.

“Children, I want you to stay here. If I’m not back within the next twenty minutes, I want you to follow Mrs. Norris as she’ll lead you to either Mr. Filch or a Teacher. No matter what, you are not too came and find me, is that clear?” Uncle Sev said as he looked at all of them.

Percy nodded seriously and wasn’t even fazed when Hadrian and Draco curled against his sides. He saw Timothy nod as well, but he could see that the other boy was scared of what might happen to the man.

Uncle Sev kissed Hadrian and Draco on the head and ruffled his and Timothy’ hair before heading further down the hall. It was only a few moments later that they heard a heavy door open and close.

“Percy, is Uncle Sev going to be ok?” Hadrian whispered as he pulled Mrs. Norris and Chess close. “He’ll be fine. He’s the youngest Potions Master to date and he knows what he’s doing. For all we know, that silly Poltergeist that Uncle Sev told us about did something to the classroom.”

“Yeah! Maybe someone went to get something from the classroom and turned on a burner by accident.” Timothy said with a cheery smile.

While Percy didn’t like the blue haired brat, at least he knew how to calm Hadrian and Draco.

He made sure to keep track of the time in his head and as twenty minutes grew closer, he got more nervous. Hadrian and Draco curled into his sides more and he could see that they were both close to tears. Percy wanted to go check on Uncle Sev, but they had promised to follow Mrs. Norris if he wasn’t back in twenty minutes.

And unfortunately, their time was up.

As if knowing this, Mrs. Norris wiggled out of Hadrian’ arms and started walking back through the dungeons.

Hadrian and Draco both had tears falling down their faces and Timothy looked like he wasn’t far behind. Percy held his head high and channeled his Grandpa, as right now he needed to be strong and not panic.

As they were leaving the dungeons, a Ghost came out of nowhere and startled them. Percy acted on impulse and put the younger two behind him with Bastet and Rollin growling at his sides.

“Easy children, I mean you no harm. As I recall hearing, you four were with Professor Snape. Why are you by yourselves, surely, he didn’t let you wander off? But where are my manners! I am The Bloody Baron as the students call me, I’ve since forgotten my real name.” The Bloody Baron added with a sweeping bow.

Hadrian and Draco giggled a little and he had to smile at that. “Uncle Sev was going to give us a tour of his classroom, but as we got closer Draco said he could smell something burning. So, Uncle Sev told us to stay in the hall and we promised that if he wasn’t back in twenty minutes we were to follow Mrs. Norris to either Mr. Filch or a Teacher.”

The Bloody Baron nodded. “Stay here a moment and I will go check on him. AH, Nicholas, would you please watch the children   
while I check on Professor Snape? It appears that there may be a problem in his classroom and the children are worried.”

“Of course!” The other Ghost, Nicholas, said rather cheerfully. The Baron nodded and flew down the dungeon stairs.

“Well children, my name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but the students call me Nearly Headless Nick.” Sir Nicholas said with a warm smile.

Percy noticed that Sir Nicholas was different compared to the Baron. Where the Baron was regal, even though he was covered in blood, Sir Nicholas reminded him of a Musketeer. He had long, slightly curly black hair with a matching goatee and mustache. He had this roguish look to him, but Percy knew that Sir Nicholas had been Knighted and was a courtier at King Henry VII’ royal court.

“How can you be nearly headless?” He heard Draco ask quietly, eyes fully of curiosity.

Sir Nicholas smirked and hovered in front of the little blonde. “Are you sure you want to know?” The Ghost asked with amusement lacing his voice.

Draco nodded quickly and leaned a little bit forward in excitement. Percy noticed that Hadrian appeared to be just as curious if his wide eyes meant anything.

Sir Nicholas nodded, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head to the side. Draco and Hadrian gasped in shock, while Percy looked closer. It was hard to tell, do to Sir Nicholas being a Ghost, but it looked like his head was only attached by a thin lair of skin and muscle. “Rather gruesome yes? The axe the Executioner used was blunt, thus it took forty-five hacks to kill me.” Sir Nicholas said with a sigh as he but his head back right. “Every year I ask to join the Headless Hunt and every year I am denied.” He stated rather sadly.

“Dad might be able to help. I’ve read some of Grandpa’s old school books and some of the Old Magic books he has in his room and if my theories correct, someone that has Innocence might be able to take your head off.” Percy said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Sir Nicholas looked rather excited and was about to say something when The Baron appeared.

 

~ADULTS~  
Lucius was rather impressed with how well Cross was agitating the goat without looking like he was doing it intentionally. Cross had made quite a few great points about the lack of teaching going on in the school and the blonde made a mental note to bring it up with the other School Governors.

“Dumbledore, no matter what you say there will be a class on Creature Culture and Behavior. The Black Order has already started cleaning up the Ministry of Magic and changing the Creature Laws. They were appalling and I won’t have my family entering a world where they could be killed for simply protecting themselves. The students of this school will take this VERY mandatory class as many Pure-blood families and some Half-blood families have Creature Inheritances, which means that when they turn a certain age they may gain one. The students need to know what and what not to do, whether or not they have a Creature Inheritance! I won’t have some stupid little snot get themselves killed because you thought ‘it isn’t necessary’. I will pick the Teachers, yes Teachers as in more than one, myself and they will report to me or the Black Order, NOT you.” Cross stated with a bit of a growl in his voice.

Lucius could see Cross’ point and it made sense to have a class like that. The Blacks were known for having Creature blood in their family and since Draco has Black blood, it was a fifty percent chase that he would gain a Creature Inheritance.

He was brought from his thoughts by the smell of incense and liquor. Ah, they were finally meeting the ‘Seer’, this should be good!

 

As soon as Cross saw the drunk and bat shit crazy woman, he snorted and then procced to laugh his ass off. She was no Seer or he would eat his hat. Those with Mer-blood could faintly tell when they were near someone with the Gift of Sight and she had jack shit.

After he calmed down a bit he looked towards the goat, who looked far too pleased with himself. “So, Professor Trelawney was it? Have you been tested by the Ministry for the Gift of Sight and what is your Medium?” Cross asked the obviously drunk woman.

She blinked at him owlishly. “Test? Medium?”

Cross smiled charmingly at the woman, earning a snort from his son. “Yes. Everyone that claims to have the Gift of Sight must go to the Ministry and be tested using their Medium before they may hold the Title of Seer. So again, have you been tested and what is your Medium?”

She floundered like a fish on dry land before looking at the goat. “I can vouch for her gift, General Cross. During her interview she made a Prophecy that has since happened.” The goat smiled charmingly.

Cross just snorted. “That’s all well and good, but if she has not been tested by the Ministry using her Medium or she is not qualified as a Seer and thus can’t be the Divination Professor.”

The goat’s eye twitched and he slightly frowned. “As I stated, she has given a true Prophecy. I see no reason as to why she cannot be the Divination Professor.”

Lucius huffed and crossed his arms. “Dumbledore, I have a right mind to bring this before not only the Board of Governors but the Wizengamot. She has not been tested nor does she even know what a Medium is. If you do not tell us this ‘Prophecy’ and have her tested I will personally see that she is fired if General Cross does not get there first.”

Cross chuckled at the look on the goat’s face when Lucius gave him an ultimatum. “Dumbledore, you have until the end of the week to tell us the ‘Prophecy’ and have her tested or I will kick her out myself. And no need to worry, I have someone in mind already.” He said with a vicious smile and marched out of the room.

He could feel his son staring at him and smiled. “Yes, Allen?”

“You were thinking about her, weren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyway. “Yes. She’s always had a knack for spotting people with gifts, I’m sure she would love it, plus she’s been claiming to be bored.”

His son chuckled. “That sounds about right. Last I heard from her, no one came back after the last Akuma attack that happened there last year. Though, apparently, she found the sight of The Earl getting his ass handed to him by Scarlett funny.”

Cross snorted; figures those two would get along, crazy ass women.

 

~CHILDREN, ANIMALS, AND SEVERUS~  
Timothy stared at the Baron while still watching Hadrian out of the corner of his eye. “Professor Snape is fine. It would seem that Peeves put different ingredients in a caldron and now there is slime everywhere. The Professor has asked that we take you to Madam Pomfrey. He has already told her you all were coming.”

The little bluenette saw Hadrian sigh and he felt better knowing that the little raven did. He happily followed the Ghost through the halls but made sure to stick close to Hadrian and Draco. While he liked the little blonde well enough, he knew that Hadrian would be upset if the other got lost. Timothy was so lost in thought that Hadrian and Draco’ sudden screaming made him jump.

“MADAM POPPY!”

Timothy looked at the smiling woman and could see the resemblance between her and Madam Blackwood. Where the Black Order Head Nurse looked a bit older then she was, Madam Pomfrey looked rather youthful. He had once heard Madam Blackwood say she looked more like her father while her sister looked more like their mother, but they shared the same silvery-blonde hair. So, it was kind of weird to see Madam Pomfrey smile when Madam Blackwood all most always looked stern.

“Hello, children! Have you had fun seeing the castle?” Madam Pomfrey asked them. Percy nodded happily while Hadrian and Draco cheered in agreement. Timothy moved forward and fought the urge to fidget under her gaze. “You must be Timothy. My sisters told me a lot about you. It seems you visit her frequently do to same…… personality quirks. Though, she has mentioned that it has been accruing less and less as time passes.” She then smirked as she looked pointedly at Hadrian and then back at him. “One has to wonder why.”

Timothy blushed and refused to look at anyone. He started changing his perverted, for a child, way of thinking a year after he joined the Order. He had managed to escape his studies and was bored as he walked through the halls. It was as he was passing one of the libraries that he heard Lenalee talking to someone.

So, he snuck up on her and grabbed her chest. She shrieked and so did whoever she had been talking to. He had been really proud of himself….. that was until he heard Hadrian ask what he was doing in a sad and confused voice.

Timothy took one look at this tear filled green eyes and felt like an ass. Hadrian avoided him after that and refused to talk to him during their lessons. Tyki and Percy were no help; the Noah was thrilled to have Hadrian to himself and Percy didn’t like him to begin with.

After a few weeks of nothing from the raven, Timothy had enough. He conned Chess into helping him corner Hadrian and was about to demand what the other’s problem was, when he looked into Hadrian’ eyes.

Those once happy and life filled eyes, were now hollow.

So, he apologized and held the raven close until his voice grew horse and his eyes hurt from crying so much. 

Their friendship wasn’t fixed just like that; hell, every time Timothy moved to be a perv, Hadrian would beat the shit out of him.

Timothy was brought from memory lane by an apple slice being shoved in his face. “Timmy, it’s snack time! Mummy, daddy, Grandpa, and Uncle Lucy should be here to get us soon.”

He nodded and bit the slice Hadrian was holding out for him. Timothy heard Percy and Rollin growl at him but he didn’t really care. He may never perv on a woman again, but he’ll happily perv on Hadrian.

The raven giggled and fed him another apple slice, finding it funny to feed him. Timothy didn’t mind, but he made sure to feed Hadrian in return. Eventually, Draco got involved and it turned into this weird feeding circle.

They were brought from their fun by a weird glowing animal coming through the doors.

 

Poppy looked up from the book she was reading when General Cross’ Patronus came through the doors. “Madam Pomfrey, we are done here for the day and Severus has informed us that you have the children, so we shall be their momentarily.” Then it vanished.  
She smiled and got the sticky children cleaned up, not even blinking when Hadrian asked if she would clean Mrs. Norris up as well. 

Though, she was surprised that the normally temperamental cat was allowing herself to be cuddled and carried like a doll.

Not long after General Cross’ Patronus appeared, the man himself came through the doors and was balled over by Hadrian and Percy, while Draco latched onto his father. Timothy simply walked over with a smirk on his face when Percy shot him a glare.

 

Hadrian smiled and giggled when his Grandpa picked him up and tickled him. “Did you have fun with Severus, the Ghosts, and then Madam Pomfrey?”

They nodded happily, before Hadrian remembered his new friend. He wiggled out of is Grandpa’s hold and picked up Mrs. Norris, much to the mean man and the lady’s shock. “Look, I found a pretty kitty! Uncle Sev said I couldn’t keep her because she already lives with someone, but he said I could still be her friend! Mummy, can I give Mrs. Norris a ribbon like the one I gave Chess?”

His mummy smiled and nodded before looking through his pockets and pulling out a bright yellow ribbon. Mummy’s pockets must be magic, they hold all sorts of stuff!

Hadrian happily took the ribbon and tied it around Mrs. Norris’ neck, the cat purring the whole time. The little raven looked at his handy work and cuddled the cat close.

 

Cross smiled at the little scene but grew annoyed when the goat cleared his throat. “It would seem that the children had fun. I suppose we shall be seeing young Mr. Wea-“ *Growl* “Young Mr. Walker-Kanda and Young Mr. Hearst this coming September.” The goat said cheerfully, though Cross knew that he was moving away from his son, who was still growling at the goat.

“Once the changes are made, then yes.” The goat looked far too pleased, time to take him down a peg. “However, they will be accompanied by three Order Members. And no, it’s none negotiable.”

The goat looked like he was about to argue when a haggard looking man entered. “Albus, I can’t find Mrs. Norris!” The man shouted in a panic.

Cross heard his Grandson gasp and watched as he rushed towards the man. “Are you Mr. Filch?! I love your pretty kitty and I gave her a pretty bow to match her eyes! Uncle Sev said that she lived with a Mr. Filch so I couldn’t take her home. He said it would be like taking Chess away and I didn’t want to make you sad, but when I come to school and I still be her friend?!” 

 

Every Black Order member and those that knew Hadrian, were shocked at how talkative the child was to a stranger! Normally he would hide behind the closest family member, but no, he was talking to a shell shocked Filch.

The man obviously didn’t know what to say and so impersonated a fish.

 

If someone had told Filch that one-day Mrs. Norris would allow a child to hold and cuddle her like a doll, he would have laughed in their face. But here she was! Happily purring as the little boy in front of him cuddled her and talked without breathing.

He blinked when his mind registered what the kid said and looked at the bow. It was a bright yellow that matched her eyes very well. Filch wanted to be mad and yell at the kid for taking his cat, but the look Mrs. Norris was giving him said that she all but adopted the child and if he hurt him she would retaliate. So, he admitted defeat and told the child that he could still be friends with Mrs. Norris.

 

It was another half-hour before they left. Hadrian and Draco were asleep on the father’s shoulders and Percy was talking to his mum about Sir Nicholas’ problem and his theory about Innocence.

Timothy was chasing Bastet around with Chess on his head and Rollin not far behind. Cross sighed and took one last look at the school. Things were about to change in a big why, especial if he got HER to agree to be the new Divination Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I want Cross' Patronus to be, so if you have any ideas then let me hear'um! X3


	25. School Shopping

After their visit to Hogwarts on Thursday, it was agreed that Cross, Allen, Kanda, and Froi would take the kids shopping for their supplies the following Monday. Unfortunately, on Sunday Link and Nick had to come back to the Order do to being sick and Hadrian’ lacking immune system, which would always be weak, had him getting sick too. So, he was stuck in the infirmary and was incredible upset.

Link cuddled the upset seven-year-old, while Percy promised to bring him back a surprise if he was good for Madam Blackwood and took his medicine. The only funny part about the whole situation was that Iris was sick too! The only signs however, was the fact that she was an odd shade of blue and yellow with pink hair.

After saying goodbye to Hadrian, they left for Diagon Alley. The only reason they were heading there was because they needed to stop by Gringotts before heading to Isle of Artio. Cross refused to allow them to shop in Diagon as they didn’t have the proper books and Ollivanders Wands were too limited in material. So, he wanted them to get their Wands at the Fairy Market or to be more accurate, the same place he got his.

They didn’t have much trouble in the Bank, though Griphook and a few other Goblins were sad to hear that Hadrian was sick and were on their way back to the Ark Door when they heard a Banshee. “PERCY!” 

 

Froi Tiedoll was a very patient man and it took a lot to make him snap. He had faced things that would make full grown men wet themselves and all but raised three boys into powerful men.

So, it was a HUGE shock that only one look at Molly Weasley had him scowling and pulling the children behind him. He wasn’t sure if he was growling or not, but the looks of shock and awe on the others faces most likely meant that he was.

“PERCY WEASLEY, WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN!? I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWAY! NOW COME HERE AND LEAVE THESE NICE PEOPLE ALONE!” The red-headed Banshee screeched.

Froi looked at the Creature and then at the two boys behind her. They were most likely the older Weasley children and he could tell that they desperately wished to see Percy but didn’t want to allow the Banshee the chance.

“Madam, I would suggest that you not yell and demand things of MY GRANDSON. You gave up all rights to the child three-years-ago and sense then my son and his Husband have not only Legally Adopted him but Blood-adopted him as well. He is a Walker-Kanda, NOT a Weasley.”

The Banshee gaped like a fish and her face turned red. “I’ll take this to Dumbledore and we’ll charge you with kidnapping!”

He heard Cross snort. “Dumbledore has no say and can’t do anything and if you charge us with kidnapping, the Black Order will charge you with child abuse and child endangerment. We will then take your children and place them with another family until we can determine whether your Husband was involved and if he is fit to raise them while you rot in the Black Order jail.”

The Banshee turned white and then transparent when she realized that a crowd had gathered and were whispering to each other. Froi watched her storm through the crowds, not even noticing that her sons weren’t following.

With one look, the crowd dispersed, and the two boys started to fidget.

 

Percy looked at Bill and Charlie in silent hope. He loved his big brothers and they always tried to protect him, but would they still love him even if he wasn’t a Weasley anymore?

He bit his lip and looked at his mum through his hair. His mum looked at him and smiled softly and waved him over. Without hesitation, he ran over and hugged his mum’s waist. “Mum, do you think they hate me now that I’m not a Weasley?” Percy whispered.

His mum chuckled and hugged him back. “Why don’t you ask them? Maybe they would like to come shopping with us?” His mum mock whispered back.

He looked over at the two and stood strong like he had seen his Grandpa Cross and his dad do. Walking over with fake confidence, he looked up at the two. He channeled his Grandpa Cross and stared at them with his arms crossed. “Do you hate me now that I’m no longer a Weasley?”

Percy felt like he was going to be sick as they just looked down at him and it took everything he had not to run back to his mum. 

After a moment of silence, the two older boys pulled him into a tight hug and started apologizing. Percy was in a state of shock before his mind registered what was happening and started crying as he clung to them.

 

After a few minutes, the boys calmed down and happily agreed to join them as they went shopping.

 

Percy looked around the Fairy Market and couldn’t help but grin like a loon. The last time he had been here, it hadn’t been as busy nor were there many places open. But now it was busy and there were so many people and Creatures! 

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet between his older brothers and sneaking quick glances at Timothy’ face as the blue haired brat stared in awe. Percy giggled madly as he grabbed his mum’s hand as they walked through the crowds.

Their first stop was a book shop run by a Veela couple, who were impressed with his French. Until Timothy came over and started asking them questions in French that the red-head couldn’t keep up with yet.

He marched off and started collecting the school boys he needed. Grandpa Froi had said that he wouldn’t get bored with all the new classes, but that he still might want to grab some extra books. The older man had even gone as far as to write some of the titles on his school list.

After a few minutes, he collected all his books and met everyone back up front. Timothy was still talking to the couple in French, but seemed to have all his books, so Percy didn’t say anything and simply talked to Bill and Charlie.

Once the books were shrunk and placed into the bag his mum was carrying around, their moved onto the next thing on the list.  
Uniforms.

Percy had a sour look on his face and Timothy wasn’t much better. The guy that was taking the measurements was weird and kept sticking them with needles. As he had more self-control, Percy just stood there and took it. Timothy on the other hand, eventually punched the guy in the face when a needle pricked him in the butt.

The red-head couldn’t stop laughing and even high-fived the other. Percy could hear his mum tearing into the man and demanded to know why he continuously pricked them. He had to snort when the guy stuttered up a storm before being pulled to the back while the owner talked to his mum.

“I’m sorry about this and the uniforms will be half-off. I’ll take care of the children myself and will make sure that this never happens again. That idiot isn’t even supposed to be taking measurement or tailoring, so I don’t understand how this happened, but I will find out.” The middle-aged owner said sharply, while shooting glares at the other workers in the shop.

Percy was happy to say that he liked the older man. As he was taking their measurements and such, he talked to them and even answered some of Timothy’ questions with a warm and calm smile.

 

They all left happily and weren’t even that far from the shop before they heard the owner demanding to know what happened.

 

Timothy looked at the shop in front of him and felt chills go up his spin. He honestly didn’t see why he needed Potions Ingredients or a cauldron when Mr. Sev would have everything. He knew that Percy was silently laughing at him and it sent his fear and proud to war.

On one hand, if he didn’t go in the red-head would never let him live it down and would probably tell the Noah. On the other hand, if he did go in it was highly possible that something in there would scare him and he’d scream, where once again the red-head would never let him live it down.

However, Hadrian might cuddle with him if the raven found out.

With that in mind, Timothy walked into the shop with the others. Surprisingly, the inside was brighter and friendlier then the outside showed. Everything was in a traditional Japanese style with pale birchwood shelves.

He wondered around looking at the various ingredients while Percy followed him. Timothy felt like he was being watched and had to fight the urge to shiver. It was as they were looking at the cauldrons that he had the urge to look up.

And then he wished he hadn’t.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

At hearing both boys scream in fear, everyone rushed to them. Kanda was the first to reach them and checked the frozen children over. Allen and the Weasley boys were next and Allen all but ripped the children away from Kanda and fussed over them.

Cross and Froi wandered over not long after, both smiling or in Cross’ case smirking. “Lady Akari, if you’re done scaring my Grandson and the brat we’d like to make our purchases as we still have other things to do.”

Everyone looked at him in question before hearing a creepy laugh from above.

“Checheche, Cross lovely, you take all a girl’s fun! It’s not every day that I get to frighten children as no one brings them.” A feminine voice with a Japanese accent said in a slight whine.

Everyone looked up and found a Japanese woman on the ceiling. However, the shocking part was the fact that she had the body of a spider.

Once she was off the ceiling, she introduced herself as Lady Akari. She was a Jorogumo, a Japanese spider Yokai that could take on the form of a woman. She tended to prefer her current form as it made it easier to clean and take inventory. Plus, her pure Yokai form was rather frightening and she didn’t want to lost business.

She was a rather lovely woman and once the boys calmed down, they found her fascinating. “Do you have venom?” Percy asked her as he pulled his Journal out. Timothy was currently looking at her spider half and was fascinated by all the different shades of blue.

“Yes, I have venom and when I’m bored, or a request is placed, I will even ‘milk’ myself. Though, I do that in private as I must be in my Yokai form. I’ve even had some clothing shops ask for my spider silk, though I can make that in this form as well. Timothy dear, please don’t touch me there. That would be the equivalent of touching a woman just above her nether region.”

The blue haired child blushed heavily and moved over to Allen and hid his face in the elder’s shirt. Allen chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

They stayed at the shop a little longer before moving on to get their Wands. Cross led the way to the shop and smiled when he saw the little cottage just outside the market.

Everyone followed him in and were surprised at how homey it was.

 

Cross smiled fondly and moved further into the cottage. He smiled when he found her standing in the kitchen baking away. “Cross Marian, you are in a lot of trouble, young man! I haven’t seen you in ages and then you suddenly come by, one would think you didn’t love me!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as the little silver haired woman waved a spoon in his face, god he missed her. “I’m sorry, Grandmother. I promise to come by more often, but how about you came and meet your Great-Grandson and Great-Great-Grandson.”

Her pale orange eyes widened in shock before she pushed passed him and into the living room. For a little old lady, she was stronger and faster than a full-grown man.

Walking out after her, he chuckled when he saw Allen staring at the elderly woman in in shock and amazement, while Percy held into Allen’ sleeve. “OH, you look just like you’re Grandmother! I see so much of my little Lacy in you, thankfully you take after your mother more, heaven forbid you look like that brat I call a Grandson! OH, and this must be my Great-Great-Grandson! You look like the brat’s clone but I’m sure that will change as you get older! After all, your father is a rather good-looking man.” She said with a leer. 

Cross choked on air and the punk didn’t look much better, though Froi found it funny. Allen was sputtering, while Percy was tilting his head. “Who are you?”

His Grandmother smiled at the little red-headed child. “I’m your Grandpa’s Grandma, which would make me your Great-Great-Grandma, but you can call me Nana! You, young man, may call G.G. as I won’t have you calling me Great-Grandma, such a mouth full! Now, you’re here for Wands, yes? Well children come over here and we’ll get you sorted!”

The little woman herded the children over to the couch and pulled out a few boxes. “Now, I want you to focus on your magic and close your eyes.”

The children did as they were told and let their magic loss.

 

Magic filled the air and wrapped around the boxes. The first one contained pieces of wood and two floated out. The next box contained materials for the Wand cores and four items floated out.

The two children sank into the couch and were a little sweaty. The elderly woman grabbed the items and placed them before her. Being a Wood Elf, it wasn’t hard for her to mold the Wands and place the cores inside.

“You two have very powerful Wands. Young Percy’ Wand is made of Beech wood, a tree standing for tolerance, patience, and lightness of spirit and words. Your cores are the hair of a Sphinx and the feather of a Griffon; a Wand fitting someone that has patience, a thirst and respect for knowledge, and is loyal. Young Timothy’ Wand is made of Palm wood, a tree that stands for peace, bending yet not breaking, and opportunity to enrich the soul. Your cores are the feather of a Golden Snidget and the essence of a Ghost; a Wand worth of someone who wishes for a fresh start, favors speed, and has a very powerful connection to the Spirit.” She whistled in amazement before looking at Allen.

“Come here, it’s your turn.” Allen walked over in amusement and sat down, before doing what the children did. “My, my! Juniper wood, fabled to symbolize a great journey, having taken many twists and turns and being capable of staying true to yourself, never compromising your integrity. Your cores are the scale of a Hungarian Horntail and the blood of an Ancient Dragoon. A very powerful Wand indeed for someone wishing to protect and guide.” 

In the end, they stayed there for a little longer then intended and after saying goodbye to Carol, which was the woman’s name, they left for the animal stall.

A sleepy Percy picked out a cute little orange fuzzball of a kitten and Timothy took one look at pale purple eyes in a cage and fell asleep.

Allen picked up Percy while Froi had Timothy and Cross purchased the animals. The next four days were going to be hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for Timothy' Familiar? I don't want anything too big like a horse or a bear, unless they're chibi or something like that. It can be magic or none and either gender; it can also have aquatic traits like a seal as long as it's not straight aquatic, I kind of want it to stalk Timothy! X3

**Author's Note:**

> Allen is 20 and Kanda is 23 when Hadrian is born, I didn't want to do the hole teen pregnancy thing so I tweaked a LOT of stuff for this story. If you want to know about the wedding and the mission disaster let me know and I'll make a one shot for them!


End file.
